Birds, Bees and Babies?
by butterfly collective
Summary: Matt deals with the return of one of his flames while C.J. helps out a friend.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another writing exercise part one of two. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

* * *

Oh, she really wished she could just kick that spoiled brat of an heiress out of the penthouse suite of Houston Industries.

Serena Gambicci.

The haughty and very well heeled daughter of the very late billionaire who had blown himself up by christening a newly built ship that had a list of wealthy investors in its construction, all of them suspects in his untimely death.

In the end, it had been one of Matt's closest friends, Wildcat Callahan who had spiked the champagne with nitroglycerin and then switched the vintages. One love tap against the boat's hull by Gambicci and ka-boom.

It turned out that Wildcat had discovered that the evil Greek baron had drugged his adopted daughter, filmed himself having sex with her and then trying to threaten her with the tape. That's how he had been able to control the women in his life including his mistress Karen Ann Douglas the famous but very wholesome singer and well everyone else in his vicinity except his wayward daughter.

Serena had been the one who had hired Matt to find out who killed her father but only because the unsolved murder put his will in probate for the next 10 years if his murderer hadn't been unveiled. So she had come to her former flame Matt begging for his help, dripping terms of endearment like "mi amore" every other sentence especially when his patience for her began to flag. Mostly when he realized what a poor excuse for a human being she turned out to be since he'd last seen her. A scheming and very self-centered woman who would stop at nothing, okay maybe murder, to get what she wanted which was her father's fortune.

Oh and she wanted Matt for about a very brief period of time twice in his life. Once during a whirlwind trip he took to Europe while setting up his empire several years ago. They hadn't really done much except kiss because her father kept very close tabs on his daughter and he viewed Matt as nothing more than a member of the herd of wealthy playboys hanging around his heir.

But Serena had returned and this time her dead father couldn't control his actions though he tried even from the grave.

If only Matt hadn't slept with her in a moment of what certainly had to be weakness due to a sudden surge of testosterone, but then had tempted him after he'd been drinking. The next morning, he had been sitting naked as a jaybird in his Jacuzzi when she and Slim had entered the suite from the helipad. Matt had the most sheepish look on his face and C.J. couldn't tell whether he had regretted the passionate interlude or its discovery. Serena had breezed her way out of the office, looking at C.J. and the secretaries as if they were fleas that might be suited for her favorite dog rather than human beings in equal standing. Boy Matt sure knew how to pick them.

Of course, he had been hung over, so much so that he had her fetch his favorite homegrown remedy to relieve the headaches and nausea that hit him when he woke up that morning on the couch and the memory of the previous night hit him like a sledgehammer. She almost told him to fend his own damn remedy himself; really she had enough of her own workload to take care of and very little time to do it. Let alone take care of him.

C.J. forced the memories of that entire case out of her head. Yes, they had solved it and yes, Vince's bullet proof vest which he had given to Matt in a ritual of male bonding had saved Matt's life. Not to mention the great press write up their handling of the case and what it had done for their burgeoning agency. The cases had come pouring into their office, completely overwhelming the secretaries to the point where they nearly went on strike until they were each given trips to the Bahamas to Matt's condo there and pay raises.

All that was several years and many more cases ago so why was Serena haunting Matt's living room now, sitting on the couch looking at her latest manicure and complaining about everything and nothing to anyone within hearing range? She had given C.J. a pithy look as she always did, swirling her furred stole around her as she moved about before picking a spot to serve as her temporary throne. C.J. just looked back at her wanting to kick her royal pain of a behind off of the helipad onto the street 14 floors down.

Really, what did Matt see in these beautiful wealthy socialites with ice cold water running in their veins and airs that they were better than those around them? Matt himself had always been the opposite of that, a very warm, even hot-blooded man with a fine body that molded into his choice of attire very nicely and he genuinely treated everyone he met as if they were his equal. He could kick back with a beer with his ranch hands at least before they disappeared back to Texas and dine at a five star restaurant with the crown prince of some exotic country.

Even Matt's fiancées had been socialites for the most part. The one that had been killed by the serial killer years ago and the more recent one, the daughter of a wealthy Irish family linked to terrorism. She hadn't died but had stared it in the face, seeing her future of uncertainty ahead and had walked out on Matt and their nuptials at the very last minute. Oh C.J. had to nurse him through a few hangovers and dinners at his favorite barbecue hangout as a result of heavy damage after that heartbreak.

But Matt had recovered quickly enough and had bounced back into the dating scene, dusting off his Rolodex of attractive and eligible ladies to wear on his arm at social galas. He kept a busy schedule between his cases and really didn't have time for picking up where he left off with the spoiled heiress who set up camp in his suite.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and C.J. knew that Matt had arrived and surely enough, he had dressed in his Armani suit and all polished up from head to toe. At least he still wore his cowboy boots, C.J. sighed. Damn she liked working with the more urbane Matt that she had seen of late but she really missed the cowboy with the five o'clock shadow and the impish grin. Oh and the chaps of course, she dearly loved them.

She heard the protests of the secretaries at the front of the office which she knew by name though most everyone else identified them by their individual hair colors. Matt occasionally mixed up Julie, the redhead with Maureen the brunette but never with the latest blond, Chris because she had threatened to clock him once. Because though she was a secretary by day, Chris worked nights as a martial arts instructor and seriously wasn't to be messed with even in her business outfit and low heeled shoes.

"Oh you've got to sign this Mr. Houston," Maureen said.

"No you've got to read this first," Julie chimed in, "or Murray will be very upset."

C.J. sighed wondering when Murray hadn't been upset lately, after his apparent banishment to the basement of Houston Enterprises back in Texas. At least that's what he made it sound like in his frequent emails like the three that had greeted her this morning. When really, he had gotten a promotion a while back so Matt could turn his back on his empire and focus on his investigative work full-time leaving the company in Murray's capable hands.

Well nearly full-time, she thought looking back at a clearly bored Serena, he needed more time in his calendar for other pursuits as well besides work.

Finally Matt worked his way past the gate keeping crew and ran into C.J. who threw him an amused smile.

"What's on the agenda for today," he asked fussing with his tie.

She knew by watching him that underneath the business persona was the cowboy trying to burst out but she kept that to herself…most of the time. He had sold his ranch, sent most of his Texas crew home and started shaving all the time. His favorite hat gathered dust in a closet somewhere.

"Your old flame is waiting in the living room," she said.

His brows rose in confusion.

"C.J. that's very helpful but could you…"

"Narrow it down a bit further," she finished, "Sorry about that. She's an attractive brunette dressed in the most expensive threads by a well-known Parisian designer and her father was murdered leaving her more money than she could possibly spend in a lifetime."

Matt processed that information while still yanking at his tie and he made a face. C.J. almost laughed at him but she didn't want to rub it in that his past had come back to bite him. And even a pack of piranhas had nothing on Serena. Her cell phone rang and C.J. looked to see who was calling.

"Houston I have to take this," she said.

He looked up at her and nodded.

"I have to deal with my guest…Serena and find out why she's here."

* * *

C.J. left him, tempted to eavesdrop but the phone call was important. She had taken on a case to do a favor for her friend who had been fired from a most unusual business. Edwina had been one of C.J.'s sorority sisters who hadn't been targeted in that evil plot against them several years ago and she had called C.J. out of the blue last week about being fired from a business that offered…reproductive assistance to couples or women in need. Actually, Edwina had told C.J. that it offered a wide variety of options for family expansion and she hadn't been sure that all of them were legal.

Okay, so C.J. had decided she would look into it further before deciding if she would take the case but she didn't want to bring Matt into it until she knew for sure and that meant doing some research on her own.

But as could be seen this morning, Matt was busy doing other things and C.J. wondered how long it would take for Serena to take Matt and wrap him around her manicured finger. For some reason, he had fancied her at least twice in his life and they say that everything happened in threes. Oh wait, that was only _bad_ things, C.J. corrected. And Serena was definitely bad news; in fact they should name a hurricane after her if they hadn't already, a Category Five one in fact.

But back to important things like Edwina's request.

This assignment might be fun, she thought. At any rate, she would learn more about the fertility business because she had after all, been thinking of the family she hoped to have some day more recently. Matt's almost wedding had really hit that home to her in ways she hadn't expected. She was still fairly early in her reproductive years but the dating scene in L.A…not very promising. Especially when the men she loved on a good day dumped her after not being able to compete with her career…let alone the man she worked alongside. On the worse days? Her boyfriends were killed by mentally deranged men from her past or turned out to be mentally deranged or sociopathic killers themselves. After all, what kind of man would commit cold blooded murder just to work his way up the career ladder to gain a high-paying anchor job on the East Coast? Sometimes she felt like a magnet that just attracted men like him from all corners of the country.

She shook her head thinking maybe she needed to consult with a dating specialist before thinking about a family planning specialist. Damn, she really wished not for the first time that Mama Novelli hadn't picked up stakes with her son's family and moved off to of all places…Texas.

Suddenly C.J. heard crystal shatter. Not a good sign.

"You….how can you be so unreasonable," she heard Serena say, "All I need from you is one little favor…mi amore."

C.J. just rolled her eyes knowing what would come next. Some people went into foreplay a more romantic way but to each his own and for Serena, apparently she damaged some expensive property and then cut right to the chase.

"Serena, it's because your favors always wind up being so expensive," Matt said, "and in other ways besides money."

"Oh darling, I have more of that than I know what to do with," she said, "I need you to help me with a case."

"And wind up hitting the sofa with you again, no thanks," Matt said, "You don't recognize the line between business and personal relationships like some people do."

Now C.J. heard that and she knew that Matt had been referencing her. That she knew how to keep her business relationships separate from well, her own personal feelings. She sighed picking up the phone and calling Edwina back.

"Hi, this is C.J."

She heard a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god it's you," Edwina said, "I've been waiting for your call."

C.J. looked at the slip of paper with information on the clinic and the business card that had been sent to her.

"I'm researching your case," she said, "Just a preliminary evaluation and it's just routine but you say you think illegal practices are involved?"

"I don't know for sure," Edwina said, "but I got very suspicious of one doctor so I did some checking and that's when they fired me."

"What work did you do exactly?"

"I worked in the records department," Edwina said, "I had access to all the case files. Some things just weren't right."

C.J. scribbled some notes on her pad.

"I'm going to run this through Houston but I might have to handle most of the preliminary work myself," she said, "He's quite busy at the moment."

Her friend paused.

"Okay…that's fine…listen I got to go now…"

The phone call ended and C.J. returned her phone to her purse. Edwina had sounded somewhat nervous almost as if she worried that others had found out what she suspected. But C.J. hadn't been given much to work with so she could have to get more information and that meant…Oh no, she couldn't do it could she? But why not, if the place was violating the laws, she had the perfect case. If not, then she could find out more information on reproductive assistance.

Her heart warmed when she thought some day of having children of her own, tempered by some sadness that she had no living relatives left to see them. Her parents had died when she had been a little girl and she had been an only child. She loved her career and had been single mindedly focused on it for several years but she knew that when she found the right guy, she wanted to add to that chapter in her life.

But finding the right guy…even in a city of over one million of them wandering around had proven to be difficult indeed even when she hadn't been serious about a long-term relationship. She heard silence from outside the door which meant that both Serena and Matt had gone off to discuss business or the heiress had left the building. C.J. hoped for the latter when she stepped outside of her office and saw Matt nursing a drink by himself near the bar. She went to join him and went to the frig to get herself some juice.

"That bad," she commented.

He looked at her and his expression alone confirmed C.J.'s suspicion.

"She's gone if that's what you mean," he said, "for now."

After sipping his scotch, he moved to the sofa. She went with him and sat in a chair looking at him for a moment. He looked relieved but also surprised, as if he'd gotten some unexpected news.

"Houston you didn't…"

"No she walked out on me," he said, "But not after making the strangest proposition."

Which really didn't tell her very much because after all, it was Serena and very little about her was ordinary.

"What did she want," C.J. said, "or dare I even ask."

He looked down at his glass.

"She wants an heir C.J.," she said, "and she wanted me to…"

C.J. had to fight to keep from laughing but the expression on his face stopped her. Not much knocked Matt through a loop but obviously his conversation with Serena had done just that.

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head.

"She wanted me to sign on the dotted line without giving me much time to consider it," he said, "and then she wanted to get right down to business."

C.J. tilted her head.

"You know why she picked you Houston?"

He did know. C.J. knew there were plenty of good reasons that any woman would want to pick Matt to well, sire their children but she knew Serena wouldn't be interested in any of those reasons.

Matt smiled ruefully.

"Because it would tick her daddy off, it's her way of getting back at him even though he's dead," he said, "Because he disliked me so much, what better way for payback?"

C.J. reached over to take his hand in her own and looked directly at him.

"Houston, she should feel very privileged to have a man like yourself father her baby," she said, "but that woman has never had to work for anything in her life, everything's been handed to her on a plate and…"

"She was just born rich like me."

C.J. shook her head.

"No, you've made your own way in life and made your own mark on the world," she said, "and you're the kindest, most generous man I know."

"C.J…"

"No let me finish," she said, "You're loyal to your friends, you treat people very well and your fathers, both of them, would be very proud of you."

He smiled at her.

"She doesn't even know I'm not a Houston by blood but adopted."

C.J. shrugged.

"Houston, she's too self-centered and too spoiled to appreciate the good things in life, the simple things and that not everything including a man's genes can be bought."

He sighed.

"Yeah well, I didn't even have to think about it, I told her no but I think she'll be back."

C.J. smiled.

"We can lock the elevator for a while…"

Matt finished his scotch and shook his head.

"She broke some of my crystal."

"I heard."

He straightened himself on his couch and looked at his watch.

"The day's still young and I have some meetings to attend," he said, getting up, "what's on for you today?"

C.J. hedged.

"I…got some research to do on a prospective case," she said.

"Anything I can help you with?"

She hesitated and then shook her head.

"I need to find out more information and then I'll bring it back to you," she said, and then turned to look at him.

"Houston…"

He looked up at her raising his brows.

"You do want children someday, don't you?"

His face changed and warmth lit up his eyes.

"Yeah I do C.J.," he said, "I want plenty of them to fill a home and I want to watch them grow up happy."

She nodded.

"Yeah me too," she said, "I'll see you later."

* * *

Matt watched her go and thought she sounded a bit pensive this morning. He heard her head towards the elevators. He walked towards his office when something caught his eye on the ground. It looked like a business card that had been dropped at the foot of C.J.'s office. His eyes widened when he read that it was for a clinic that involved itself in family planning services. He turned it over and saw a cell phone number on the back. It had to belong to C.J. but if so, what was she doing with it?

She couldn't be…no if she were planning on doing that he would know…because they were best friends after all. Still lately, he had been spending most of his working hours with his Uncle Roy who had recently picked up stakes and moved to L.A. Now they were a team together solving some of the toughest cases all over the country and C.J…well she spent most of her days handling cases in court…or so he thought. Clearly she had been busy doing other things or perhaps thinking about doing them.

But having a baby hadn't been one of them had it? Matt tried to think back if she currently had a boyfriend but he honestly couldn't remember. After all, he and Roy had just returned from solving a case in London involving one of Roy's old colleagues from back in the days of the Cold War and C.J. had been where she had been when they left, inside her office on her computer.

And now she was…carrying and dropping cards with information about reproductive assistance on them. He recognized the name of the business because he had a client once, a famous basketball player who had once made a…deposit there. Certainly his best friend couldn't be thinking…oh he had to go find her and talk some sense into her. But wait, if he tried to do that, she might tell him where to pack it. After all, their lives were so divergent and yet so busy that they hardly ever crossed paths and he noticed that she had changed. She would go out for these long lunches with a group of friends and come back with laughter in her voice when talking to the secretaries before returning to work. When he called her phone to ask questions on a case or just to ask her how things were going, more often than not, he reached her voicemail on both of her phones. Something had definitely changed.

He reached his office with the card still in hand and decided to do some research on the company listed on it during the hour and so sandwiched between two meetings with prospective clients.

* * *

C.J. sat in her car after having had lunch with two of her friends at an Italian eatery which served great food but somehow left her nostalgic for Mama's cooking and her sage advice on all matters of the heart including the one which weighed heavily on her own. Sophia had two adorable children which she showed in photos snapped at various stages in their lives to the other women and Elaine had been sporting a rather impressive baby bump beneath her designer business suit. They both had managed to mix their family lives with their careers, quite well though it had been a balancing act.

She knew then that she wanted to handle this case for Edwina to find out what was really going on at the clinic where she worked and C.J. knew the best way to do that would be undercover. But looking out at the traffic, she wondered which way would be the best to infiltrate. Should she pose as a single woman trying to have a baby without a man in her life or should there be another half in the equation, meaning a man to pose as her husband…or at least significant other. And if so, who?

Her phone rang and she saw that Matt's name was listed on it and rolled her eyes. What did he want now, her to draw up a pre-conception contract with her before he agreed to Serena's plan? Matt always had a weakness for damsels in distress though C.J. knew that Serena's tears had been an act and there had been more to her request than met the eye. If Matt needed some legal advice, she was duty bound as his attorney and his friend to provide it…but wait he was a big boy and knew to look before he leapt into anything.

"What's up Houston," she asked.

"I'm looking for the case file for Stewart Rickman," he said, "You know the case of the missing heirloom boots."

"Ah yes," she said, "It's in Roy's office, because he's the one working on it."

"Yeah I should have checked there first before calling you, thanks."

That might have helped not that she minded the interruption though she had to return to deciding how to handle this newest case.

"So have you changed your mind," she asked.

A moment of silence greeted her.

"About what…oh you mean Serena," he said, "No it hasn't, hopefully she won't come back."

"You know that she will," C.J. said, "She's very persistent when she wants something and if she wants to add your genes to her own, she'll definitely be back."

"She can return as many times as she wants but I'm not going to give her what she wants," he said, "I can't just father a child and walk away or be bought off and I don't want a lifelong relationship in any form with her."

"She must think that you do because she came here to ask you that favor or she doesn't want you involved in raising it at all."

Matt sighed.

"She's just not used to anyone saying no to her, or denying her anything."

"Even you?"

Matt rubbed the area between his eyes and thought that there had been times he had turned her down and turned her away and even had put her in her place accusing her of masquerading as a human being.

"I told her in no uncertain terms…"

C.J. sighed on her end knowing that he probably hadn't dissuaded Serena from her quest but decided that it was Matt's problem to handle certainly not hers. She had to focus on helping her friend out with the reproductive clinic.

"Houston, she has indelible memories of spending the night with you at the office," C.J. noted.

And she had similar memories of Matt sitting in the Jacuzzi nursing his hangover, with Serena grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"C.J…"

She wondered what he needed now.

"Have you ever given it any thought yourself," he said, "About having children."

Of course she had and a lot more lately.

"Who hasn't Houston," she said, "I think it's something that most everyone considers at some point in their lives."

"I mean serious thought C.J."

She felt irritation creep through her. What exactly was he getting at anyway?

"Houston, I've been thinking about it yes," she said, "but I'm busy with my life it is right now and I'm not ready for a family."

"You are waiting until you meet the right guy, right?"

Oh Matt, she thought, what a traditionalist when it came to other people's lives besides his own.

"Well maybe…if that's the way it happens," she said, "But if I want to have a family, there's other ways to go about it."

Yeah Matt knew that as he had been researching what had been on that business card he found online and it didn't make him comfortable. That his best friend would even consider frequenting a place like that for that purpose, what could she be thinking?

"What about the father?"

"What about him Houston," she said, "I haven't met him yet if I'll meet him at all and I could raise a child on my own if I wanted to do so."

The thought horrified Matt. Okay, maybe he was old fashioned but a child should have two active parents involved in its life raising him or her. Surely C.J. couldn't be considering…

"C.J., you wouldn't be thinking of…well you know how they do it with prize bulls…"

Now he lost her.

"What are you talking about Houston?"

He seemed ill at ease.

"Artificial…"

"Insemination," she finished, "That's how some women do it Houston."

"Doesn't sound like much fun to me," he said.

She had to chuckle at that.

"I imagine it's not," she said, "but the end result's the same isn't it?"

He blanched. So she was seriously considering it…oh he couldn't let her go through with this and when he stopped her from running off and doing something so rash, she would thank him…eventually. C.J. on her end just wondered what he was getting at, with all these questions and probing into her personal life like that when he had no reason. After all, he was the one who had some over pampered heiress chasing him around wanting him to father her baby just to get back at her father.

Her life on the other hand was much simpler or it would be if she could help her friend figure out what was going on at the clinic.

"Houston it sounds to me like you have a very complicated life," she said, "I'll be back at the office in an hour."

Then she smiled to herself as she hung up. She decided to do some shopping before heading back to the office because if she decided she needed to go undercover to investigate the clinic, she needed some new threads.

* * *

Matt worked all afternoon in his office, with his feet up on his desk, and tried to keep all thoughts of the morning out of his mind. He promised Chris an extra week of vacation on the tropical island of her choice if she would keep the rest of the secretarial pool at bay and keep on the lookout for any sign that Serena had returned. Chris had held out, folding her arms saying that no amount of vacation time was worth having to deal with Serena but she finally did give in when Matt threw in the use of one of his sports cars located on the island of her choice.

But he found his focus returning to his conversation which really hadn't told him that much. Just that she appeared bound and determined to go off on some crazy plan to undergo artificial insemination to have a baby. No, she hadn't said anything like that but she had been dropping around business cards in his office. Had he really been focused so much on the caseload with his uncle that he had completely missed something happening beneath his nose? He had no idea she had been thinking about starting a family at this point not when he had been conducting a stakeout in San Francisco or tracking a jewel thief in London or finding a missing prize poodle in Miami.

Well just because he had been out of the loop for a while didn't mean he couldn't make up for lost time. He would just have to investigate to find out what she was up to and start off by asking her some questions. Maybe while taking her to dine at her favorite restaurant by Venice Beach.

As he reached for his cell phone to call the restaurant for reservations, he decided that this definitely sounded like a plan.

C.J. dumped her shopping bags in her office and went to check on her messages. She had passed by Matt's office and he had been on the phone so she hadn't interrupted him. She had found some really good deals on clothing that would suit her undercover persona as the successful career women trying to balance family and career without a man in the picture. She thought she could pull it off and it was a lot easier than trying to find a willing partner to pose as part of the married couple cover. There was Matt…but she shook her head quickly thinking he wouldn't do.

Suddenly Matt stuck his head in her office.

"Busy?"

She looked up at him and brushed her hair back.

"Not too much," she said, "I'm almost done with the invoices."

"Plan on eating dinner tonight?"

She smiled.

"Eventually," she said, "What about you?"

He leaned on the doorway.

"A bit later on," he said, "Would you like to join me?"

She tilted her head.

"What if Serena shows up?"

"I think she's probably moved on to her next suitor," he said.

She nodded.

"Okay I'll join you," she said, "It's been a long time since we've really spent time together."

He sighed

"Too long," he said, "I should have never let it take so long."

She smiled.

"Houston, we've both been busy and you've been making up for lost time with your uncle."

He paused.

"I just feel like we've been…a little out of touch lately and I want to change that."

"Okay Houston, that'd be great."

He left her office, smiling to himself. All he had to do was get her to her favorite restaurant, get her favorite dishes in front of her, a little wine and then she'd tell him what she was up to lately.

C.J. watched him go, shaking her head…thinking he most definitely was up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

Eek had to split another part off and post it. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading and the feedback. I guess this is my way of saying I wish I could have rewritten season three?

* * *

C.J. had started on her second Margarita before she really even started talking. She and Matt had ordered themselves up some Mexican food and settled back to enjoy the atmosphere of one of their favorite spots. She loved this place so much because she could walk right in here and feel like she was miles away from the demands of her life.

She used to vacation once a year on the Gulf side of Mexico in a small village off the beaten path where a friend of hers had a small house less than 200 feet away from the beaches. They'd relax on the sand during the hot days and enjoy the entertainment at night. Plenty of great food and good music for dancing. Life had become so busy and her free time much more limited that she had to settle for second best which was a restaurant somewhere near the coast outside L.A.

"So what's going on C.J."

Matt just sipped his own drink and looked at her. He sure didn't waste any time cutting to the chase.

"What do you mean Houston?"`

"You've been awfully busy lately…"

She took another sip, thinking that maybe she should take a vacation down to her friend's place in Mexico where she could do some serious thinking…after she helped Edwina.

"Houston, it's called work."

"I know that but I haven't been around the office much," he said, "Because I've been so busy on cases."

"Houston you're the victim of your own success and you and Roy, you mesh together so well," she said, "He's got so much experience from his years as an operative to be a real asset to you."

He studied her thoughtfully, wondering what she was getting at, did she not think he valued her working alongside him for years before his uncle came back into his life?

"C.J. I love working with my uncle, it's been great," he said, "but I miss working with you too."

She sighed, taking a chip and scooping up some of that really great salsa with just the right amount of kick.

"You need your attorneys in court dealing with the business side of your company," she said, "I'm the one with the law degree here."

Yeah, from the top school in the country, nestled in the cluster of Ivy League schools where she had finished at the top of the class. She had always been brilliant and driven in ways that had astounded him until he scolded himself for not really knowing her. Damn her kids would probably be as smart as their mother and as relentless when it came to splitting through the hubris and weeding out the truth. She had always called him on his behavior in ways that in the long run had saved him grief and kept him grounded. Now he needed to do the same for her because frankly, this scheme of hers to run off to some…he couldn't even say the word without thinking of his father's prize bull stud. He blinked and blamed it on sipping his drink too fast.

C.J. just watched him wondering what bug had bitten him. Here he was talking about how much he missed working with her when they went long periods without seeing each other these days. He had been out in the field; she in some stuffy courtroom or in the office buried in a caseload of her own with Murray getting too liberal with the fax machine and adding to it. During that time, she had met a guy and fallen in love before breaking up, she had nursed one of her sorority sisters not killed by Laurel and Hardy through a painful divorce and did he knew that she had gone out and gotten a tattoo?

No, he wouldn't know about that because she had picked its location carefully. Her face flushed and she reached for her margarita.

"I know that C.J. but I miss having you around…"

"As your sidekick," she said, "Matt you've got a former top spy for…well some top secret governmental organization without a name and it's been great…"

"And what have you been doing?"

His question surprised her.

"What do you mean," she said, "I've been busy."

Damn she was making this difficult, Matt thought scratching the back of his neck. All he wanted to do was to find out why she had made the decision to resort to going to a clinic for some doctor to help give her what any man could naturally. Well not any man, Matt decided, it would have to be the right one.

"I can see that," he said, "Anything specifically."

She sighed, putting her drink down. So he had brought her out to her favorite eating spot to grill her about something. Damn, why couldn't be just put this investigative persona away and just enjoy dinner and her company?

"Houston…why don't you stop beating around the bush and just tell me what's on your mind?"

He thought about it, not sure where to start with what might be a sensitive topic. After all, his ears were still ringing from Serena's visit earlier and he wasn't sure it was from the broken crystal.

"Well okay, let's just say I have a friend…"

His brows lifted slightly; okay she was going the hypothetical route here. He could play along for a while.

"Do I know her," he asked.

She tilted her head and played with the salt on the rim of her glass.

"I don't think so."

He leaned forward.

"Okay shoot and I'll see if I can help."

She folded her arms.

"I wasn't looking for help," she said, "I was just answering your question."

Damn she was prickly right now. Clearly the ambience, good food and two margaritas weren't working their magic.

"Okay then…what were you going to tell me?"

"She thought that there were some improper activities taking place at her job, possibly illegal, and when she tried to find out, she was fired."

Matt nodded and C.J. continued.

"She asked for my help and I'm thinking about it."

Matt listened to her speak wondering what this had to do with her decision to have a baby. Maybe she would be getting to that part soon. He just hoped he could find the right words to talk her out of it.

"So what are you going to do," he asked.

"I'm thinking of helping her but the logistics are very complicated."

"Does she need an investigator?"

She hedged at the offer of his services that she knew would be coming next.

"I don't know…maybe not," she said, "She needs a really good labor attorney but she's not ready to take that step yet."

He nodded.

"Well that sounds like it would be a major decision and being such should only be made over a lot of consideration," he said.

"That makes sense," she said, "Like you did with Serena this morning."

He shrugged.

"Not all decisions are difficult to make," he said, "and having anything more to do with her is something I don't want."

"But what she asked you Houston," she said, "Surely you must be tempted to have a child."

"Of course I want children some day," he said, "but their mother is a very important part of the equation and Serena and I…we're better when we're on opposite ends of the planet."

"Was she really disappointed?"

"She broke some crystal, said some choice words and then left," he said, "She'll find someone else or better yet, stand still long enough for some sense to enter into her head."

"So she only wanted to have your baby to have an heir sired by a man her father despised?"

He nodded and she shook her head in response.

"Poor child, that's not a good enough reason for one to be born."

Matt definitely agreed and no child of his was going to be born without knowing that he had parents who were committed to each other as well as to him or her. Call it old fashioned but that's what he wanted for his progeny. After all, he had been robbed of his mother and spent his life missing a woman he had never really known. And though he loved his father when he hadn't been butting heads with him that had been an absence that he had felt keenly. No, his child would know both of its parents and would grow up in the world with the certainty that they loved it.

"You ever think about it, having children?"

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Sometimes…My life's been filled with my career and don't get me wrong, I love it but sometimes I think about what it would be like to have a family."

He heard the wistfulness in her voice because at least he had one parent. She had lost both of hers when she had been a little girl and had been a ward of the state until a cousin of her mother's had taken her in, one who lived in the same valley where Matt had grown up on his family's ranch.

"How seriously?"

Their food arrived at that point and they dug in, both feeling quite hungry. But he shot her a look that told her he was still more interested in her answer than in his chimichanga.

"Oh not too seriously," she said, "but I think that within a couple of years maybe…"

Matt's fork stopped mid-way to his mouth. A couple of years that sounded serious to him like she had already started with some serious planning on how to get to that point. C.J. had always been very much goal oriented but she was a brilliant planner to reach those goals. One of the skills that had helped make his business ventures so successful.

"Sounds like you're already working on it," he noted, "But every child needs a father…"

She just looked at him.

"I know that," she said, "I did much better in health class than you did."

He suppressed a chuckle, remembering yes, that had definitely been true but he had been too busy thinking how much he wanted to take the information for a test drive.

"That's not what I'm talking about."

She sighed.

"I know Houston," she said, "and that would be the preferred route to go but if I don't find someone, there are other ways."

Matt swallowed his food but it stuck inside his throat anyway. He reached for his water glass.

"Are you okay," she asked him, looking concerned.

"I'm fine but C.J. really you can't be thinking…"

Now irritation filled her eyes and he knew it would lace her voice as well.

"Houston, I'm an adult here," she said, "I can make my own decisions in life including on how to start my own family."

"But C.J. to run off half-cocked…"

"I never do anything without thinking it through first," she said, "I think you're referring to yourself."

He sighed and felt at a loss of what to say next.

"But to run off after thinking about it to one of those clinics and being artificially…what…"

"Inseminated Houston," she said, "Are you sure you grew up on a working ranch?"

He folded his arms.

"Of course I did," he said, "but we had one bull in our herd, old Rupert, and we just let him get down to business…much more effective and much cheaper."

"But poor Rupert," she said, "That's probably while he dropped dead so young."

"Well he died with a smile on his face I'm sure."

C.J. just looked at him and couldn't believe they had been talking about her desire to have a family which she had kept mostly to herself and had moved on to arguing over the sex life of a bull. And she had loved Rupert, but the poor creature had just worn himself out.

"But C.J. really, what are you thinking running off to a clinic and having some doctor get you pregnant?"

She shook her head.

"That's not exactly how it works."

He didn't budge.

"What could you possibly be thinking," he said, "There's better ways to do that. Like meeting a guy and settling down and having children…after getting married."

She really didn't know he was so old fashioned when it came to family but thinking back, she really should have known better. After all, she hadn't been even thinking of going to the clinic as a real patient but undercover. But man, his attitude and his questions irked her so she thought she'd just play around for a while.

"Houston, that's great if it works out for those women," she said, "But I've had boyfriends either get killed by psycho stalkers or turn out to be sociopathic killers hiding behind an Armani wardrobe."

"C.J…there's many guys out there who would fight over you," he said, "You're a beautiful and intelligent and very sexy woman. Any man should consider himself lucky."

_Sexy?_

"Okay I'm not saying I wouldn't get married some day to the right guy," she said, "I'm just keeping my options open because you never can tell with the future."

He sighed again, wondering if he were getting anywhere with her to talk her out of this foolish plan. She saw the expression on her face and reached out to pat his hand.

"Relax Houston," she said, "I'm not planning on getting artificially inseminated anytime soon."

He looked at her confused.

"But you…"

"I never said anything about it," she said, "You're the one jumping to conclusions."

He reached into his wallet.

"But I found this," he said, tossing the card out on the table.

She recognized it.

"Where'd you get this?"

"I found it on the floor of the suite, just outside your office," he said, "I knew it probably didn't belong to Serena because she's old fashioned in some ways too."

C.J. rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Houston…I have a friend who was fired from that clinic," she said, "She thinks there's some illegal conduct going on there and wants me to help her."

"Help her how," he said, "by investigating it."

"How else," she said, "I haven't agreed yet but I think after this discussion, I have my answer."

"Which is…?"

She nodded.

"I want to do this for her," she said, "These women go to clinics like this trusting that someone will help them with one of the most intimate areas of their lives. If someone's taking advantage of that and committing crimes, I want to stop them."

He heard the resolve in her voice and realized that her decision had been made.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go undercover," she said, "I was thinking of calling them up and saying I'm a single woman whose biological clock is ticking and time is running out."

"C.J. you're…clock still has years to go," he said, "They might figure that out and tell you to come back in 10 years or so if you haven't found a lucky guy…"

Her brows narrowed.

"Lucky?"

He smiled, in that disarming way he had.

"Damn straight."

Her face flushed a bit at that, probably from the margaritas.

"So what do you suggest then because I need a cover."

He brightened.

"Why don't you pose as a married woman whose husband is very handsome and sexy…but not very…"

"You mean he's shooting blanks?"

He rubbed his neck.

"I don't think I would put it that way but that you…and he need some fertility advice."

She considered that, weighing that option as she had already.

"Okay that might be better but I still have to find the right guy to pull it off," she said.

He waggled his brows at her.

"Because it can't just be any guy," she said, "He has to be perfect."

Matt cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"Surely you can't be suggesting…"

He looked indignant.

"I can handle this assignment," he said, "You need someone you can trust and someone who would be believable in the role of your loving husband."

Her mouth quirked.

"Oh really and how would you play that role," she asked.

Suddenly he sidled her up to her and before she knew it, his lips brushed against her own, suggestively and teasing at first but then oh…man the guy could definitely make his mouth sing.

When he broke, she had been out of breath. He raised a brow at her.

"So what do you think," he said, "Did I pass the test?"

Her look just told him he did just that. That he would be helping her out in her investigation posing as her husband.

"Houston…did anyone ever tell you…"

He just smiled at her impishly.

"Gribbit."

She just shook her head out and then they spent the next hour and another Margarita planning their next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, I've done another installment. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and for the feedback! The muse is looking for something a bit lighter, I guess.

* * *

He had walked her out to her car and when they got there, that's when he noticed that something else had changed.

"Hey C.J., when did you buy a Ferrari," he asked.

She smiled.

"Isn't he beautiful?"

Matt raised a brow at that, because most people who personalized their cars referred to them in the feminine but then again, C.J. wasn't most people.

"It's certainly…different."

"Sleek and sexy, isn't it," she said, "Exactly what you'd want in a car not to mention a great engine underneath the hood…plenty of thrust."

Matt fidgeted with his collar. They were still talking about cars weren't they?

"So what happened to the other car?"

She folded her arms and blew a tendril off of her face exasperated.

"Houston, it got blown up remember?"

He thought back and seemed to recall that there had been a time when he had sprinted across a parking lot, his heart caught in his throat to stop her from getting in her convertible.

"You know…the beach club where the extortionist targeted the guests?"

Oh yeah, and when he had seen the photograph of the next victim which was C.J. that case had gotten personal.

"And then you sent me packing to go back to the office while you and Roy solved the case…"

Oh yes, he remembered that she hadn't been particularly happy about that but damn it, he didn't want her in a dangerous situation where she had barely escaped with her life.

"I did like that car," she said, "but I didn't have it since I crashed the last one."

Ah yes, the one that she had been driving from L.A. to Santa Fe, New Mexico on some road trip to settle a business deal. Only she had crashed the car and gotten amnesia and Matt's heart had gone into his throat when he had been driving by searching for her and recognized its burned out hulk.

"I guess I'm a little rough on cars," she mused.

"Do you want me to check this one first," he said, "just to make sure?"

She shot him a look.

"Maybe I'd better check your car to make sure Serena didn't sabotage it to get back at you."

He sighed and stayed long enough so that she could get in her car and drive away into the night. Walking back to his car, he thought about what they had been discussing about this latest case. He had been so relieved that she hadn't really been planning to go get pregnant through some sperm donor at some clinic that he had half listened to the rest of it. But them posing as a married couple seeking advice from a fertility specialist would be much more effective than her going about it alone. At least now he could sleep easier tonight not worrying about her running off and doing something foolish.

C.J. walked into the office from the elevator and the looks given to her by the secretaries gave her pause.

"What's going on Chris?"

The woman just rolled her eyes.

"That woman's returned," she said, "She's sitting in there waiting for Houston."

C.J. looked towards the lounge area with a grim expression on her face. Her morning definitely hadn't gotten off to a great start.

"Has Houston arrived yet?"

Chris shook her head.

"He's running late," she said, "Traffic on PCH is backing things up."

"He should have just gone up to Sunset," C.J. said, "I guess I can handle her for a minute but I've got work to do."

After all, she had to call Edwina back and tell her she would be setting up an appointment to visit the clinic. She didn't need Matt for that part anyway, leaving him the opportunity to deal with his own ex when he did show up.

Roy looked up from the wet bar when she walked by and she smiled at him.

"What's up," she asked.

He poured himself some juice.

"I've been listening to this very lovely woman in there," he said, "She seems a bit agitated."

"She's always like that Roy," C.J. said, "I'll handle her."

Roy shook his head.

"Matlock sure knows how to pick them," he said, "I don't know where he got that from."

C.J. chuckled.

"Did she tell you what she asked him?"

Roy nodded.

"Something about an heir," he said, "She seems quite adamant about it. He must have made a big impression on her."

"She's just picking him to get back at her father," C.J. explained, "He confronted her on that and she admitted it was a thought."

"Her father was extremely wealthy but very controlling," Roy noted, "But not a very bad mole."

C.J.'s eyes widened.

"You're kidding right?"

He shook his head.

"I worked with him once in Eastern Europe," he said, "When I first head of his untimely passing, I thought it was a covert hit."

C.J. sighed.

"It broke Houston's heart when he realized it was Wildcat who did it and what drove him to murder."

Roy nodded.

"The love for his daughter who had been victimized by a truly evil man," he said, "I can't say I would have done differently in his shoes although I had more options at my disposal."

C.J. didn't know what she would have done if someone had treated her daughter in that light but it might have involved violence. She didn't have that same sense of family since hers had died off when she had been a child but if anyone tried to hurt Matt…well when they had it hadn't been pretty.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and were hit by a whiff of expensive perfume and looked up seeing a rather irate Serena.

"Where's Matlock," she asked, "I need to speak with him."

"He's stuck in traffic and will be here shortly," Roy said, "would you like a drink?"

Serena sniffed.

"I'm very particular about my liquor," she said, "and Matlock has a somewhat modest…selection."

C.J. just looked at her fighting the temptation to throw her out of the suite. But smiling came especially difficult this morning.

"Why are you here," she said, "I believe that Houston gave an answer to your proposal."

Serena just looked at her dismissively.

"He wasn't thinking when he said that," she said, "I'm sure now he's ready to agree to what I've asked of him."

"I don't think so Serena," C.J. said, "You see when Houston has children, he'll want to be more than just on the sidelines of their lives. He'll want to raise them as their father."

Serena shook her head.

"Oh what do you know," she said, "You're just what do they call it, a girl Friday of his, who's never been held in his arms and wooed by him."

C.J. nearly choked, trying so hard not to laugh.

"Serena, he told you he's not interested," she said, "Maybe you should shop elsewhere."

The heiress looked like she was going to explode.

"Why you…"

C.J. tried to dodge as the woman headed towards her, but Serena had grabbed her arm, digging her designer nails in.

"You're just jealous because you'll never be as beautiful as me and will never attract a man like Matlock," Serena said.

C.J. flung her off.

"Serena, you are very pretty in an over pampered, underworked kind way but it's only skin deep with you," she said, "Even some sharks are pretty to look at."

"You know nothing…"

C.J. knew the heiress was looking for a fight but she wasn't interested. She just wanted to go back to her office and make a dent in her workload so that she could start working on her friend's case. Working on some preliminaries before her partner arrived.

"Serena, why don't you calm down and park yourself back on the couch," C.J. said, "and wait until Houston arrives."

The woman just glared but remained in place.

"Now if you'll excuse me…"

C.J. started to leave and then she felt those nails on her arm again. She sighed, realizing that words didn't appear to go very far with the headstrong and very spoiled woman.

"I'm not done talking…"

C.J. grabbed her arm and in a flash, twisted it behind her back.

"I believe that you are finished for now," she said, "Now you don't want to run out of words before Houston arrives and you can talk with him."

Matt entered the room just then and looked at both women.

"C.J…Serena…what's going on here?"

Serena threw her hands up in the air.

"You really must do something about your hired help."

C.J. just stood there, looking at Matt.

"I've got work to do," she said, "I'll let you two alone to sort out…whatever it is that needs it."

Matt looked at C.J. as she walked away going into her office, leaving him alone with Serena.

* * *

C.J. just sat at her desk and sorted through her files, separating them into piles designated on the basis of urgency. She wished she could shut the door as the phone rang. Picking it up, she saw that it was Edwina on the other end.

"How are things going," she asked.

"I'm out trying to get another job but I think they blackballed me."

"That's terrible," C.J. said, "Has anyone told you anything?"

"No, but I've been getting past the application stage and they seem interested in my expertise and then I get a phone call later, saying thanks but no thanks."

C.J. sighed, thinking it was entirely process that her former bosses were doing this to get even with her for suspecting them of illegal conduct.

"So are you going to take my case," Edwina asked.

"Yes I am," C.J. said, "I'm going in with a partner. Houston's going to help me."

"You mean…"

"Yes, he and I will be posing as a married couple looking for assistance to have children because the natural way just isn't working."

"Male or female?"

"What?"

"Sorry, occupational hazard," Edwina said, "Which one of you is going to have the problem?"

"The what?"

"The broken plumbing."

C.J. rubbed her forehead.

"Not me, mine's working fine," she said, "Although to be fair, maybe we should toss a coin."

"Well it can be both of you."

"We'll figure it out," C.J. said, "We're still discussing the logistics. When we do that, we'll get back to you."

"Okay C.J.," Edwina said, "and thank you both."

C.J. ended the phone call and listened to see if she had missed any of the drama outside of her office.

Matt just looked at Serena, knowing that his refusal to give her what she wanted had upset her again. Seriously someone should have refused to give her something at least once in her life because she didn't take disappointment very well. At least she didn't throw crystal again but he kept his body between her and what was left of it.

"Mi amore, how could you be so cruel, so unreasonable," she said, looking up at him.

"Serena, I told you already," he said, "It's all over between us. I'd rather spend time with my aunt's rattlesnake collection."

She flinched at that.

"Oh Matlock, don't you remember those days in the Grecian islands when we walked hand in hand…"

"Yes I do," he said, "But I must have been younger and more impressionable back then."

And more ruled by his hormones than his common sense. He had learned which to prioritize in his decision making.

"We could make beautiful music together," she continued, "and any child would be exquisite…"

He sighed.

"Serena, you need to grow up first and stop acting like a child yourself when you get your own way," he said, "before you even think about having children."

"Oh Matlock, you are so…unreasonable," she said, eying his crystal.

He saw that and made sure it was covered in every direction. While doing that, he noticed C.J. standing there, her arms crossed with a bemused expression on her face.

"C.J…."

Serena saw her and scowled.

"Leave at once," she ordered, "Can't you see we're busy here?"

C.J. chuckled.

"I can see that one of you doesn't like what the other is saying and isn't taking it very well."

Serena scowled, flicking her stole back over her shoulder.

"We're discussing private business here," she said, "Excuse us."

C.J. smiled.

"Okay that's fine," she said, "I just wanted to tell Houston that I'm getting that fertility expert on the phone to make the appointment."

Serena just looked over at Matt.

"You turned me down when I asked, but you…and her…?"

Matt just said nothing.

"I take it that's a yes Houston," C.J. said, "Really you know how booked up in advance these places get."

"Try to get something today," he said, "Later this afternoon."

"Okay," C.J. said, before returning to the office.

Matt turned to face Serena who clearly didn't look pleased.

"Mi amore, how could you," she said, "She's your…assistant."

"No Serena, she's my colleague and my best friend," he said, "and I think our business is finished."

She looked at him as if he were crazy for turning her down…again but she picked up her purse and headed towards the lobby.

"I really think you need to get your head examined," she said, "Something's happened since that wonderful time we spent together that's made you …loco."

With that, she left towards the elevator. Matt headed to C.J.'s office.

"Is she gone," C.J. asked.

"She left the building," Matt said, "So did you make the appointment?"

"I did for four this afternoon," C.J. said, "I even got directions so we don't get lost like when we were going to stake out the tattoo parlor."

"Actually they did pretty good work," she said.

His brow rose.

"How would you know?"

She flipped through her file on her desk that she had started on Edwina's case.

"Houston, I don't tell you everything."

He started to leave then stopped.

"So how are we going to do this operation?"

She flipped her hair back.

"That's right," she said, "We have to decide whose plumbing broke."

"Whose what?"

"Which one of us is having trouble…letting nature take its course?"

He considered that.

"We have to decide that ahead of time don't we?"

"It could be both of us," she said, "That happens sometimes."

"Okay that might work," Matt said, "This is just a consultation in an office right?"

She knew what he was thinking.

"Maybe…we don't know…"

"C.J…."

She looked exasperated.

"Look Houston, if they test you, it's going to be a hell of a lot more fun than what they'll do to me," she said, "They'll just give you a magazine you've probably already seen anyway, a specimen bottle and direct you to the bathroom."

He hid a smile.

"Well maybe it will be a magazine I haven't seen."

She just shook her head and he sighed.

"I'll feel like a damn teenager."

"Want to trade places?"

No, not really but this whole operation was looking to be complicated already, he thought. Wasn't it enough for them just to sit with a doctor in a business suit and discuss their options?

"Look Houston, we'll take this step by step okay?"

"Agreed," he said, "But more likely than not, they'll charge us several hundred bucks to tell us to go off on a romantic getaway and come back in six months."

She sighed.

"You're right," she said, "You know something about this."

"That case we did of the illegal adoption ring last year," he reminded her.

The last time they had posed as a married couple, she remembered. Well, things would go much more smoothly this time.

"So what's the cover story," he asked.

She furrowed her brow and leaned back in her chair.

"We need a good one," she said, "We're a couple of workaholics who put off childrearing too long…"

He sighed.

"C.J. we're both pretty young and maybe they'll feel sorry enough for us to give us two paid tickets to some romantic hotspot…"

"Okay, then we've just got married and really want to start our family…only it's been some months and we want to make sure nothing's wrong."

He nodded.

"That might work," he said, "At least get us in the front door."

She sighed.

"Houston this is an important case," she said, "If couples who want children are getting taken advantage of, and then someone really should expose it and stop it."

He agreed.

"Are we happily married or are the cracks already beginning to show?"

"Happily married," she said, "Very much so."

He smiled.

"That might be fun," he said, "But you know how happy couples act towards one another. Many PDAs."

She considered that.

"You're right," she said, "but they don't have to be major, maybe just holding hands or something like that."

He shook his head.

"I think it's going to take more than that," he said, "You know newlyweds most often can't keep their hands off of each other. "

She looked at him to see if he were being serious.

"Houston, what are you saying," she said, "This is just an undercover operation…"

He chuckled.

"Now who's taking it so seriously?"

She rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

He watched the emotions swim across her face. Truly a sight to behold, the way her face lit up when she truly grabbed hold of something like an exciting case. She looked at her watch.

"Oh I got to go," she said.

"To lunch," he asked, "Maybe we should make it a working one at the Zen Gardens…to discuss this operation."

She shook her head.

"No I can't," she said, "I've got my synchronized swimming class."

"You're what?"

"Houston, it's a great way to get into good physical shape," she said, "and it's fun."

"But…when did you start this class," he asked.

She just looked at him.

"It's been months Houston," she said, "Of course you haven't been around that much."

No, he hadn't and he was beginning to think he had missed out on a lot more than he thought. But now he had to make some changes in his life to make up for that. And because he had really missed her and what they had shared when the two of them had been partners.

"Got to go," she said, grabbing her gym bag, "I'll be back soon after I pick up some lunch afterward."

Before he could say anything, she had left the office, heading to the elevator looking like a woman on a mission. What had he turned into when he hadn't been looking?

He didn't know but he definitely was looking forward to working with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's another part. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

C.J. showered and changed after her synchronized swimming class feeling like she had gotten her ass kicked for the past hour. Before she had taken this class, she had thought her kickboxing training had worked her through the ringer by the time she had finished, but it had nothing on this new athletic endeavor. The class spent the first 15 minutes just treading water and practicing their vertical kicking skills and usually by the time the buzzer sounded, she had been wiped. However, as time passed she felt her body strengthen its muscles in entirely new ways and damn, if she didn't feel changed by the time she got out of the pool.

Sure, she still did the kickboxing and the power yoga but she happily embraced this new exercise. She stopped by a health food restaurant to pick up a salad and sandwich to go then headed to a nearby park to enjoy it. She couldn't stop thinking about this assignment that she and Matt would be tackling beginning later today. Seriously she had wondered if it were a mistake to invite him to come along but he has been right, posing as a married couple would be the better way in to find out what kind of business this clinic did. He had asked some pretty good questions about how deeply they had to go undercover and she thought that she would just slide by the initial consultation and that might be it.

But her train of thought left the appointment that she and Matt had at the clinic to what had happened between them last night. Had he really gone off and kissed her, and had she really kissed him back? But she knew he had been playing with her because he had made that ridiculous frog croaking noise like he did when he kissed her. First he would melt her reserves that she had constructed and after he had done that and she thought he might really want to start something with her, he would turn it all into a joke.

Well, she had played along with him to make it clear to him that she was onto him. She really wouldn't let this assignment or him get to her, she thought as she picked up her purse and headed back to her car.

Matt looked at his watch. He had been finishing up closing out two cases that he and Roy had just completed in the past month. His uncle had offered to help him but Matt had said that he could handle both of them and Roy had gone off to have lunch with a friend from his days in the military. Actually Matt had planned to take some time off to recharge his batteries after his heavy caseload while flying on the jet back from Europe but when he had seen C.J. in the office the next morning talking to Chris, dressed in casual attire, he had just stood there taking in the sight. He had always thought his best friend to be a beautiful woman and definitely one of the most spirited women he had ever met in his life. She had watched him getting off the elevator and smiled warmly at him before returning to her conversation.

It had been several weeks and Matt had begged off a couple of international cases that could have reaped his firm great publicity but he had decided to stick around L.A. for a while and allow himself to get off the whirlwind of living out of a suitcase and pursuing a lead from one country to the next. He just had to slow down for a while. And this case that C.J. had accepted would be perfect, after all what would really go wrong with it? They had sat down and had gone through every detail of it, planned for ever contingency at least as far as he could tell. Every detail had been planned perfectly…oh wait except for one very important one.

He smiled to himself thinking he could take care of that one himself.

C.J. entered the office thinking she had enough time to change into her wardrobe for the undercover assignment. After receiving her messages from Chris, she headed downstairs past the gym to where she had stashed her clothes. She had picked the business suit off the rack because none of hers seemed to fit the bill because the last thing she wanted to look like was an attorney fresh out of the courtroom. No, she had decided to be something less threatening. Shedding her casual outfit, she reached for her dress.

* * *

Matt headed downstairs and decided he had enough time to shower and get ready for the appointment at the fertility clinic. He would just grab one of his suits that he kept in the closet and then he would be ready to go. Stripping off his clothes, he got into the shower. He actually found himself looking forward to this job. After all, he and C.J. hadn't worked together as a team in he couldn't remember how long, at least offhand. But it had been since he had nearly lost her in that extortion case and had found the near fatal explosion hitting too close to home. He turned the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it around his waist.

C.J. didn't look up as she headed to find her nylons. Damn, she knew she had a pair somewhere so after putting on her slip, she had gone to look for them. Turning a corner, she had collided into an unmoving mass of muscle.

"C.J. what are you…"

She looked up as Matt tried to keep his towel from falling.

"Houston, I'm sorry," she said, "I just can't find my nylons."

She had been apologetic but her eyes never left his body. After all, it was pretty fine, just the right amount of muscle on his lean frame. They might be lifelong friends since childhood but it didn't mean she couldn't look.

"I just have to change into one of my suits and I'll be ready to go," he said.

She searched a drawer and finally pulled her hand out.

"I found it," she said, walking back to the dressing area.

He watched her go, noticing how the slip of fabric accentuated her shape. Muscular but curvy and soft at the same time. Long legs to very shapely ankles and she had been wearing an ankle bracelet. He refocused his attention on getting ready for the appointment but the images didn't leave his mind easily.

She met him upstairs and he pulled on his tie as he always did when forced to wear one. She chuckled knowing that underneath it all, he missed being in his ranching outfit of worn faded jeans, a chambray shirt and his chaps. But he had left that lifestyle behind when he left the ranch. He looked her over and smiled.

"You look great," he said.

"So do you."

"Are you ready to go," he asked.

She nodded and they started heading towards the elevator when he touched her arm.

"Wait…I forgot something."

"What Houston," she said, "We're running late."

"It will just take a minute," he said, "It's really important."

She waited until he returned and her brows lifted when he saw what he held out to her. She took it gently in her fingers and looked at it.

"It's beautiful Houston," she said, "Where did you find it on short notice or do I want to know?"

She meant the elegant gold band he had given her, with a single diamond setting. He took it from her and placed it on the right finger. And he did it so smoothly, she remembered he had practice.

"Well we can't pose as a married couple without wedding rings can we?"

She shook her head.

"I guess not," she said, "Do you have one for yourself or you one of those men who don't wear them?"

He handed a golden band to her and she returned the favor by slipping it on his finger. She felt nervous doing it and didn't know why. It was just for show after all, to enable them to successfully pose as a married couple for a case. No reason to read anymore into it than that.

With that last item done, they headed towards the elevator and on their way.

* * *

They drove to the clinic that had been on the business card which was located in Santa Monica, just off the main street. He parked the car and both of them got out. Matt looked around him for the address.

"It's around here somewhere," he said.

C.J. focused on a small building which looked like a former residence converted for business use. They walked up the steps to a small front porch and rang the doorbell.

"I don't see a sign," he noted, "Are you sure this is it?"

C.J. nodded.

"There was a small sign back there," she said, "We're in the right place."

A woman who looked middle aged opened the door and looked at them.

"Do you have an appointment," she asked.

C.J. and Matt looked at each other.

"Yes we do," C.J. said, "We're the Carvers, I'm Ellen and he's Mark."

The woman checked on her list and nodded, telling them to come inside into a cozy lobby which must have been a living room at some point. It still had a fireplace but C.J. didn't think it had been used in a while. She directed them to their seats and Matt took C.J.'s hand and led her to a plushy couch where they sat down together.

"Are you sure it's wise to get too comfortable," she asked.

He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

"I definitely want to get cozy darling."

She felt his hand brush against her hair and looked at him.

"What are you doing," she asked.

He looked innocent.

"Thought I saw something," he said, "Must be the lighting."

The woman returned with a clipboard and paperwork for them to fill out and then bring back to where she sat behind a counter. C.J. flipped through the forms.

"They want to know everything about my life," she said, "Am I filling out for a fertility appointment or a background check?"

Matt agreed that the questionnaire was rather comprehensive, asking for everything from financial backgrounds, to education, a lot of heath questions which actually made some sense and some highly personal inquiries.

"Maybe this is really a high tech dating service," he said, "I mean favorite sexual position?"

Her face flushed which he just caught before she refocused on the forms.

"There's probably a good reason for that. When it comes to conception, maybe they're not all created equally," she said, "but what are we going to put down?"

His eyes flashed with delight. Oh he was definitely enjoying this case.

"So what do you like and we'll put it down on both of our forms," Matt offered.

She just shot him a terse look.

"Why don't you choose one," she said, "You have the black book after all."

"That's something that the columnists came to sell more tabloids," he said, "I don't have one."

He didn't think she looked like she believed him.

"So what's your favorite…"

She folded her arms.

"It's none of your business," she said, "Make one up."

"A position?"

She sighed.

"I think we should just fill our own forms how we see fit and then check them to make sure there are no glaring contradictions that could blow our cover," she said.

He shrugged and returned to his form. She tried to fill her own out. Damn, some of the questions were embarrassing. Did women really have to spill all this intimate information to a stranger just to have a baby?

"You know if you're a guy and you have trouble getting your soldiers to march, you're supposed to avoid soaking in Jacuzzis."

He sounded almost crestfallen and she suppressed a chuckle. That and his metaphor but then men had nicknames for everything.

"Houston, you have nothing to worry about," she said, "We're not really going through with this."

"I know that," he said, "but this is more complicated than they make it look in the brochures. It's much more complicated than back on the ranch."

"You're talking about bulls and cows again aren't you?"

He nodded, to her relief.

"Houston, many couples go through this every day," she said, "Not everyone can have a baby at the drop of a hat."

"C.J., no one can have a baby at the drop of a hat," he said, "Are you sure you passed that health class?"

She felt like throwing her forms at him. He really needed to take this seriously or their cover would surely get blown. She continued trying to fill out the forms but really, she felt the heat on her face, not just because the information was so personal but because she started having visions of herself with the man sitting next to her and what it would be like…but she was not going down that road. Still, that kiss the other night resonated in her mind and his arm that had been around her shoulders now brushed against a ticklish spot on her waist.

"Houston…"

"What," he asked, "Have you gotten to the next section of questions?"

"You're making it sound like some test."

He sighed.

"I think it is," he said, "I feel like they're evaluating my worth at being a stud."

She looked his forms over.

"Are you sure they gave you the right ones," she said, "Maybe they want you to make a deposit."

Matt just sighed.

"I couldn't ever do anything like that," he said, "Fathering a child I knew nothing about and then never knowing him or her."

She knew he meant it and part of that had to do with his own family history.

"Some people do it for the money, usually people struggling with debt like medical interns," she said, "Some people do it to help other people."

"But is that really fair to the child," he asked.

"Houston, people give up their children from adoption," she said, "and then they may have two different parents."

He looked at her for a long moment.

"Would you ever do it?"

"Do what," she asked, "Oh you mean use a donor."

He nodded and she thought about it.

"Maybe…if I wanted a child and didn't have a man in my life," she said, "It's definitely an option among different choices."

He digested that.

"But the father would be a stranger, you know little about," he said.

"They have a lot of background on their donors Houston," she said, "Not just everyone can do it. You might wind up knowing more this way than you would in a relationship where the man just walked away."

Houston's expression let her know in clear terms how he viewed men like that but many women faced that reality.

He returned to his form and she to hers.

"They're asking me how many times I…uh…let the soldiers out in a month," he said, "That's a bit personal don't you think?"

"Houston, there's nothing that's too personal during this process."

* * *

They finally filled out the exhaustive questionnaires and handed them to the woman. Matt hoped his would be safely locked up somewhere and that a copy of it wouldn't wind up for sale on Ebay somewhere. C.J. hadn't really enjoyed filling it out either and felt worn out just by spilling intimate information about herself on an impersonal document.

The woman just looked at them after taking their forms and told them to sit and wait for the doctor. Matt put his arm around C.J. and they went to sit down. He drew her closer to him.

"Houston what are you doing?"

He stroked some hair out of her face.

"Playing the doting husband," he said, "you know in case there are surveillance cameras around."

That made sense and after all, they were both professionals accustomed to playing undercover on a variety of cases. But his fingers, if they didn't feel so nice on her skin, which warmed beneath his casual touch and her heart, picked up its rhythm. She found herself closing her eyes just enjoying the sensations.

Then he had picked up one of her hands and started caressing that too, stroking her palm with his fingers almost absently.

"I wonder what they'll ask us," he said, "I feel like there's not much mystery left after that questionnaire."

C.J. shrugged.

"She didn't provide much detail about that part," she said, "I guess we'll have to play it by ear."

His caressing of her hand, very distracting. Damn he knew her weaknesses. Did he peak at her forms and see the part where she wrote how much she enjoyed tactile sensations? She hadn't known why that question had been included. But then he pulled her closer to him.

"Relax darling," he said, "I put on my form that we're newlywed."

"You did what," she said, "I said we've been married for five years."

He winked at her.

"I thought they meant state of mind," he said, "It's all relative."

C.J. didn't seem certain of that but she could certainly play along and she did like his touch even more when he brought her hand to his lips and started kissing it just like a gentleman would but he certainly didn't act like a gentleman. Her head started spinning and she needed to ground herself for their assignment but Matt wasn't making that easy with his actions.

The woman returned and they both straightened in their chairs and looked up at her. C.J. thought Matt looked just a bit sheepish.

"The doctor will see you," she said, "Come with me."


	5. Chapter 5

The latest update of this FF is up. Thanks for reading and the feedback. I'm still working on the other stories. Just needed to work on something a little light for a bit!

* * *

Matt and C.J. followed the woman down a hallway with various works of art hanging on the wall. Finally they reached an office and she opened the door and they walked inside of it.

"Just take a seat and the doctor will be with you shortly," she said, before leaving.

They did just that in the chairs provided in front of a rather stylish oak desk with a posh chair sitting in front of a wall where multiple certificates and degrees had been posted. All of them read Clarence Wilkinson on them in various scripts.

"Where'd he go to medical school anyway," Matt asked.

"I can't tell," C.J. said, "Looks like he studied at a lot of different places."

"This is just an interview isn't it," Matt asked, "He's not going to make us dress in those gowns and run a bunch of tests."

"Probably not on the first day."

"So did we ever decide?"

"Decide what?"

"Which one of us has the problem," he said.

She shrugged.

"I don't think we're supposed to know which one of us has it right now," she said, "That's usually what the doctor determines."

"Will he be asking questions about our sex life?"

She frowned at him.

"Our what…oh right, we are supposed to be having sex, we're married."

"I should hope so," he said, "So how many times?"

Her brow furrowed.

"You mean a week?"

He shrugged.

"I was thinking a day actually."

She nodded.

"You're right, we are newlyweds."

At that moment, a bespectacled man entered the room, wearing a business suit and a smile.

"You must be Mr. and Mrs. Carver," he said, extending his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Wilkinson."

They greeted him and they all sat down to begin their appointment. Clarence clasped his hands together and just looked at them. C.J. felt like a bug trapped beneath a magnifying glass.

"So you came here because you're having trouble conceiving," he asked them, "Which one of you would that be."

C.J. and Matt looked at each other.

"He does."

"She does."

C.J. sighed, throwing Matt an exasperated look.

"Maybe it's both of us?"

Clarence nodded.

"I see," he said, opening up a manila file folder, "Maybe we'd better get started. Who would like to go first?"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other thinking that might work. After all, one of them could get the narrative started and the other one could play along and fill in the holes in the story and C.J. knew there would be plenty of them. Damn, she and Matt really should have rehearsed better together but there was nothing they could do about now.

"I guess I'll start…"

Matt looked at C.J waiting and watching her prepare to spin a masterful tale. She took a deep breath to collect herself before getting started.

"Well you see, Hou…I mean Mark and I met and it was just love at first sight. We met at the grocery store over the cantaloupes."

"Darling, I think you meant the cucumbers," he said, "She is always so precise about which one she'll buy. She has to handle each one and weigh it. She even brings a measuring tape."

"Mark…"

"I watched her for several minutes and just knew I had to get to know her better," Matt said, "So I walked up…"

"He introduced himself and I don't know there was just something about him…something…Well you see I've always been into…"

"Men who take charge," Matt finished.

C.J. shot him a look.

"Which one of us is telling this story?"

He smiled.

"Oh go right ahead sweetheart," he said, "but try to get to the wedding before the session is over."

She gritted her teeth beneath her expression and continued making up parts of the story as she continued telling it.

"Well we dated and we fell in love," she said, "and then he proposed and oh, it was so romantic that I…"

"She fainted."

"I did not," she said, "Not until the wedding…which was beautiful and all our friends and family attended. We were married right on the beach in Tahiti just up a few feet from the tidal line…Plenty of flowers and music, and the sunset…"

Clarence nodded and jotted something on a notepad.

"I get the picture," he said, "Must have set you back a bit financially."

C.J. shrugged.

"Not really," she said, "We both have plenty of money."

Clarence looked up in interest, his pen moving furiously.

"So you got married and at some point you decided to start your family," he said.

"Well first we bought a house and decided we wanted children to fill it."

"And how long have you been trying without success," he asked.

"Oh…you mean…having sex…"

Clarence nodded.

"That's generally how it's done unless that doesn't work."

C.J. looked at Matt.

"Six months after the honeymoon?"

Matt nodded and he picked it up from there.

* * *

An hour and a zillion questions later, C.J. felt there was little in her life that Clarence hadn't interrogated her about. Granted it wasn't her real life of course but she felt worn out and more than a little bit exposed by her role in the interview. Matt appeared to be having a much better time with it than her, but maybe that's because he had become so used to columnists asking him about his romantic pursuits and tabloids speculating about them. After all, Matt had long been one of L.A.'s most eligible bachelors and not much of his life had been left unspared, with reporters even searching his trash. The only press coverage she ever had received had been during the time that her ex, Robert had been arrested and dragged away in handcuffs on murder and kidnapping charges. The media had portrayed her as the femme fatale who had turned in her own lover to the police and splashed a picture of her on the front page of several weeklies. The paparazzi had been annoying for several weeks but mercifully, it had a short attention span and had soon moved on to the next scandal. Still many men she met did view her a bit warily for a while afterward.

Though none of them had checked to see if she were wearing a wire at least not on the first date.

Clarence had spent most of his time with them scribbling notes about what, C.J. could only imagine. Had he noticed any inconsistencies in their stories, or anything strange? Did he really believe what they were telling him about the fictional lives of two hastily created characters?

"I'll be back in a minute," he said, leaving them alone.

C.J. just looked over at Matt.

"Did you really have to tell him the weekend in Carmel?"

"There wasn't any weekend in Carmel," he said, "This is all make believe."

She sighed.

"I know that Houston," she said, "but he never looked at me quite the same after that."

He shook his head.

"You're imagining things," he said, "After all, I'm sure in his line of work he's heard it all already even about the mile high club."

She just wanted to hit him with her purse over that. Besides the interview had seemed straightforward if cringe worthy embarrassing in a few spots, and Clarence hadn't seemed to be up to anything but finding out information about their reproductive histories. But leave it up to Matt to provide a bunch of interesting details to flesh them out.

"Maybe we'd better look around here before he returns," she said, "You watch the door."

He looked at her.

"Just be careful," he said, "because if he returns and sees you digging through his drawers, he'll know we made all this up."

She just rolled her eyes at him as she began to look in his desk for anything interesting.

"He's not very organized," she noted, "they're quite messy."

Keeping one eye on the hallway, Matt looked back at C.J.

"Find anything?"

She rubbed her forehead, staring down at the unkempt stack of papers in his middle drawer.

"I think the most interesting contents are probably in the bottom drawer which is locked."

"You can pick it," he said, "Got a nail file?"

She searched through her purse.

"Of course I do."

She found it and deftly tried to work the lock on the drawer but it proved to be quite resistant to her gentle coaxing.

"It's not working well."

"Keep at it," he said, "I don't see him."

C.J. reinserted the tip of the file and worked it in the other direction a bit and suddenly it turned and the drawer practically sprung open.

"Got it."

He didn't miss a beat.

"What do you see?"

"Another stack of papers," she said, sorting through them, "No wait…here's a stack of what look like receipts."

"For payments of services," he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said, "These payments are pretty high. I know fertility assistance can be quite costly but this is a lot of money."

"How much?"

"Enough to buy an island somewhere," she said, "a small one but still an island."

He sighed know how much money that meant having bought an island or two himself.

"So what's really going on here," he asked, "payouts?"

C.J. studied a few more documents more closely.

"Maybe payoffs…"

Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man who looked a bit irate. He was dressed in jeans, a ripped tee-shirt and sporting some impressive artwork on his arms. He just looked around the room and even peeked beneath the desk.

"Where is he," the man said, "That miserable son of a…"

And with that, C.J.'s eyes widened because he had pulled a handgun out from somewhere and held it in his hand.

"Houston he's got a…"

"Yeah I can see it," he said, "Sir…"

"I'm Harry…Harry Patterson…I'm looking for my wife…"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"She works here," he asked.

Harry shook his head.

"She came here as a patient behind my back," he said, "Complaining that she couldn't get pregnant."

"I guess maybe a few women have done that," C.J. said, "So why the gun?"

He looked at it.

"Because when I get my hands on that scheming doctor whatever his name is…"

"You mean Dr. Wilkinson," Matt asked.

Harry nodded.

"His name's on the letters that I found in the mailbox," he said, "He's some kind of…fertility expert."

C.J. watched the exit but Harry stood, blocking their way so they were stuck there to deal with him at least until the doctor returned.

"That's why we're here," she said, "We tried the natural way but we needed a little help."

Harry snarled.

"There's nothing wrong with me," he said, "My wife's just gone crazy."

An uncomfortable through hit C.J.

"Where is your wife?"

"At the mall probably," Harry said, "She's off buying…you know…maternity clothes."

"So she's pregnant," C.J. said, "Congratulations."

Harry looked as if he were about to erupt.

"It's not my baby."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"Oh dear," C.J. said, "You mean your wife…"

"She had artificial insemination according to the bill I got," he said, "While I was gone out of town for work."

"I'm sorry…"

C.J. didn't know what else to tell him. Surely there must be more to the story that what he shared but she could see why he might be upset. But coming in the doctor's office with a gun meaning to threaten or even harm him wasn't the right method to deal with even this type of disclosure. And now Matt and she were caught in the middle of it.

Not that a part of her hadn't been excited thinking it was just like old times.

"Houston," she whispered, "What are we going to do?"

He just looked back as Harry paced around the room looking at the diplomas on the wall.

"I don't know," he said, "I guess we'll have to play it by ear until the doctor returns."

She smiled.

"I think I've changed my mind about using this doctor to solve our fertility issues, honey."

Harry walked back to him, his gun pointed uncomfortably in their direction.

"Where is that creep anyway?"

"He went out for a while," C.J. said, "We just had our interview with him and it was pretty exhaustive. Maybe he went for a breath of fresh air in the break room."

"Maybe he slipped out the back way knowing I was coming."

"Oh I really don't think," she said, "But you know he might be more helpful if you put that gun away where he can't see it."

"I think he'll spill the answers to my questions faster if he's got some motivation."

Matt thought he had a point but he really didn't want C.J. to get caught in the middle of this but if he tried to get her out of there, she'd really let him have it once they were safe. She hated when he got what she called overprotective of her. Reminding him of how many times she had saved his skin on a case and kept him off the obituary pages.

Clarence picked that time to come inside his office and his eyes widened a bit when he saw Harry and the gun but he covered that quite well.

"You are…"

"I'm Harry Patterson," he said, "And no I don't have an appointment. There's nothing wrong with me."

Clarence nodded.

"I didn't say there was as determining that would take a series of examinations and tests not to mention a comprehensive interview process…"

"Screw the talk," Harry said, "I'm here because you treated my wife."

"Could you narrow it down further," Clarence asked, "I have a pretty extensive patient load at the moment."

"She's Gloria…Gloria Patterson."

Clarence's brow furrowed as he thought back.

"Now that sounds familiar…your wife came in for a couple of appointments before an artificial insemination."

"Damn straight she did and she never would have gotten that foolish idea in her head if it hadn't been for you," Harry said.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that," Clarence said, "She could have gotten it someplace else if not here and we did have a special offer going."

C.J. didn't think that was exactly the choice of words that she would use with such an irate man armed with a lethal weapon but Clarence didn't seem all that phased by it. Maybe this had happened before in his line of work. She'd have to ask Edwina if she and Matt ever got out of this delicate situation.

"Doc, this isn't like sneaking off and having a nip or tuck done behind my back," Clarence said, "She went off and had some other guy's baby."

Clarence sighed.

"She signed the necessary forms to have the procedure done," Clarence said, "and we don't accept contributions from just any man on the street. We screen them through a rather extensive process and pick only the cream of the crop."

"Clarence, how do you know it's not your baby she's carrying," C.J. asked.

He just stared at her and the gun wobbled in his hand.

"I've been on the road," he said, "I'm the backup guitar player in a rock band."

Matt looked at him more closely.

"Yeah something about you did seem a little bit familiar," he said, "Screaming Fireballs right?"

Harry nodded.

"We just came back to the States after touring Europe," he said, "My wife didn't meet me at the airport like she usually does and when I got home I discovered why."

"You saw her, counted backward and something didn't add up," Matt guessed.

"The man's brilliant…smarter than you Doc."

Clarence cleared his throat.

"I've love to help you further Mr. Patterson," he said, "but I am your wife's physician and there's a certain privilege…"

"I have something here to say that you'll revoke that damned privilege," Harry countered, clicking the safety off of his gun.

Matt put up his hand.

"Harry I don't think you really want to shoot anybody," he said, "Why don't we sit down and talk this out okay?"

Harry shook his head.

"Why would my wife do such a thing and why would this doctor help her?"

Matt thought the questinos being asked by Harry were fair enough but Clarence kept insisting that he would be remaining silent and honoring his doctor/patient privilege. But the way Matt saw it, that same silence could get him killed. It could get them all killed if Harry decided he didn't want any witnesses.

Still Harry had to realize that guns weren't really good at solving problems not like the ones that he had his wife had in their marriage. C.J. just looked at Harry, trying to think whether or not she coud take him out. She really had no desire to add to her gunshot wound collection. Because for one thing, they were excruciatingly painful and she hated hospitals.

But Harry didn't look like he was willing to let anyone out of that room at least alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Another update for this one. Thanks for reading and for the feedback, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

C.J. leaned over to Matt to speak with him.

"I don't think he's letting anyone out of here," she said, "He's really angry with Dr. Wilkinson."

Matt saw the rage clearly visible on Harry's face and that he still held the gun firmly in his hand, aiming it mostly at the doctor but flashing it at the two of them as well.

"I can't believe that you impregnated my wife," Harry said, "What kind of place is this anyway?"

Clarence tried to keep his mind on business.

"We're an independently owned and operated reproductive services clinic which offers all kinds of…"

Harry waved the gun at him impatiently.

"I think I heard this all on the infomercial," he said, "but what gives you the right to interfere with people's lives?"

"Your wife signed all the required forms," Clarence said, "It was her own decision."

Matt looked over at Harry and could tell that the doctor's clinical responses didn't go well with him. He didn't know how many questions that Clarence would answer before Harry would just explode and start shooting people. Somehow he had to calm the irate man down but given the bombshell that his wife had dropped on him about her pregnancy, he knew he had his work cut out for him. After all, how would he respond if he had been in Harry's shoes, coming back from time spent out of the country and finding C.J. expecting? Oh wait they weren't really married here but if he had a wife who had done what Harry's did, how would he handle it?

"I wonder why his wife went off and did it."

C.J. looked over at Matt.

"She's not here so we can't ask," she said, "Maybe she had her reasons."

Matt's blinked at her response.

"What she did…"

"We don't know exactly what she did," she said, "We just know what a man named Harry who's holding a gun on us has told us."

"True," Matt agreed, "I just don't know what I would do if I were in his shoes."

She sighed.

"Hou…Mark how do you know you would be wearing them," she said, "You wouldn't be taking off for months for your job traveling around the world with a lot partying and drinking and women in every port while your wife stays alone at home."

"Maybe that's not what it was like."

"That's what it's always like," she said, "When I dated Snake…"

His brows shot up.

"You dated what?"

"A guy I knew from college who played in a band," she said, "He wasn't famous but he did tour…at least to other college towns and he did have a woman in every bar."

He frowned.

"How come I never met him," he asked.

She just shook her head at him.

"Because we didn't even go to the same universities I haven't met every women you dated," she said, "Besides, I didn't date him that long."

Matt looked at her, seeing a trace of the college aged woman who had put her faith in a guy named after a species of reptile. Still, he could tell the experience had affected her so he touched her shoulder and spoke softly.

"I can honestly say from being married to you for a couple of hours, it's his loss."

She smiled at him despite the circumstances.

"It's just that we don't know why his wife did what she did and we can't even guess," she said, "and he might not be the most reliable source."

Harry turned to glare at them.

"What are you talking about," he said, "Maybe I should just shoot you to shut you up. Probably doing you a favor by preventing you from getting too involved with this crook."

"I'd rather take my chances with the doctor," Matt said, "than a man waving a gun."

"I'll do more than that if you keep defending that quack."

Clarence raised his hand.

"I'm most certainly not incompetent Mr. Patterson," he said, "Just look at all those certificates and diplomas on my wall."

Harry shrugged.

"They could all be fake," he said, "bought on Ebay to lure people into a false sense of security."

Clarence looked like he wished he had a gun at that moment.

Matt rubbed between his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. After all, it's not like he had never been on the wrong end of a gun, in fact he'd lost count of just how many times that had happened in his life. Still, this assignment certainly wasn't turning out as he anticipated. Of all the places to run into a crazed gunman and getting C.J. caught up in the middle of it.

"Hey do you think you could think about letting my wife go at least," Matt said.

C.J. rolled her eyes at Matt.

"Oh don't you play overprotective with me," she said, "We are equal partners in this case and if there's danger, we'll face it together. For better and for worse, until death do us part and all that."

He just stared at her and she looked at him reproachfully.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you forgot our wedding vows already."

"Ellen…"

"Not another word Mark," she said, "or I'll divorce you so fast."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I guess she wears the pants in your household."

Matt nodded and winked at him.

"I just let her think that she does," he said, "to make her feel better."

"You feel lucky to have a wife like that, who lets you do that?"

"I do feel lucky," Matt said, "I'd feel luckier if we could get out of this alive and my wife and I could get the help we came here for to start our family.

Harry's eyes darkened again and his face twisted into a scowl.

"You'd best just start it someplace else and not rely on this place to help you," he said, "They ruined my life."

C.J. glanced over at him.

"If you shoot the doctor," she said, "Then you'll have ruined your own life and you won't have any chance to make up with your wife."

He glared again, waving the gun.

"Why would I want to do a stupid thing like that after what she did?"

C.J. sighed.

"You don't even know what she did," she said, "Did you even talk to your wife about it?"

Harry just aimed his gun at her answering her question.

"I'm getting tired of people arguing with me," he said, "I'm the injured party here."

C.J. just wished he would shut up and just put the gun away. All she wanted now was to leave the clinic and go back and soak in the Jacuzzi for a few hours to erase the tension from this day away. Preferably with a glass of wine to take the edge off her day.

When she had agreed to help Edwina, she had no idea she would end up at gunpoint in the doctor's office. Not only her but Matt who had agreed to help her and now had become a hostage along with her.

Though he sure seemed to be handling it well, as he usually did a crisis. She always felt more secure around him and trusted him with her life. Now as for her heart, she had never been able to do that and besides, they had this unwritten rule to look but not touch. She had long forgotten who's idea it had been but looking at him now, standing there looking oh so good despite the dire situation, she'd be awfully surprised if it had been her.

There had been times when they had pushed the envelope most often when they had relaxed enough with a couple of drinks and some nice ambience to allow their guards to come down. But it hadn't been often because usually one of them was involved in a relationship. Both of them were free now but obviously too busy at the moment to give it much thought.

"Doc, I think we should just have it out," Harry said, "Just the two of us."

He turned around at Matt and C.J.

"You can go now."

Oh Matt definitely wish that he could leave and more importantly get C.J. out of there but he could never just walk away from someone in danger and certainly not someone being threatened at gunpoint. But….

"Okay Ellen honey why don't I just catch up to you?"

C.J. gave him a look right then which almost forced the words back into his mouth. She folded her arms.

"I married you because I loved you Mark even though my father threatened to kick me out of the family will," she said, "So I'm staying right here if you are and we shouldn't leave Dr. Wilkinson here by himself with some crazy guy with a gun and too much testosterone."

C.J. certainly was getting into her role, Matt thought. He admired her loyalty, he always had but it had always unnerved him when she had been in danger usually because of their job and most especially when she had been injured. Even while laid up inside a hospital recovering from some work-related injury or another, she had been assuring him that in no way did this mean she wouldn't be continuing working alongside him in his investigation firm. The one that the two of them had built from the ground up like they had with his business until Matt had to make the choice of which to focus his life on. It hadn't been a contest really because being an investigator fed a deeper part of him that he didn't share with other people but that C.J. understood.

"We're staying right here," C.J. said, "Aren't we honey?"

Harry looked confused.

"Why, I just gave you a way out."

C.J. wouldn't budget.

"Because we can't walk away and let you hurt or kill this man," she said, "Quack or not. You know you could have taken your complaint to the AMA or the Better Business Bureau or some other organization and handled it in a mature and civilized way."

Harry just stared at her.

"What the hell are you talking about," he said, "If this man doesn't answer my questions, I'm going to start shooting."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"We're not paying for this part of our visit are we," C.J. said.

She just thought this was all so ridiculous. Yes, the man was clearly upset with his wife for running off to this clinic for artificial insemination but did he really have to come on down here and wave a gun at the doctor and at them? Couldn't he have just sat down with his wife and talked it over with him? Seriously after watching his behavior for the past hour, she couldn't blame his wife for what she did.

* * *

C.J. wondered if she would ever be in a similar situation as Harry's wife making the decision to go the route that she did. Maybe if she were having a child on her own she might think about it. But her only memories she had of her own parents before they had died was that they had been happy together. She wanted that same kind of relationship, getting married some day and raising a family. There had been several men in her life who she had thought would fit very well with that vision she had with her life. Carl, who had been so abruptly snatched away through the actions of a madman from her past and even Robert…well until she discovered he had been a killer. And while her relationship with Carl had been a rekindling of an old romance, her romance with Robert had been like a whirlwind, happening so face it had shocked the hell out of her.

But Robert's true colors weren't visible in the headiness of what had happened between them and she had been so shocked when Matt had tried to tell her the truth about him, that she had initially turned on her best friend until common sense took over. Her relationships had begun with great promise but lately…ended in very dramatic and painful fashion. Which made her more wary when she met someone new who caught her eye. Some of the men had felt threatened by her close friendship with Matt who after all was one of L.A.'s most eligible bachelors, haunting many a society page and only Carl and Robert hadn't retreated from her or had argued with her about whether her relationship with Matt was as hands off as she claimed.

She looked at Harry and maybe she should have been more scared than she felt. But she felt pissed off that someone with a gun had come into the middle of her attempts to help her friend and was trying to win his argument through force rather than through reason. And putting Matt in danger in the meantime which angered her further.

Oh it was getting way past taking matters into her own hands.


	7. Chapter 7

Another update up, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Matt looked over at C.J. and he wondered if he could find a way to get her out of here before Harry started shooting. Visions of her lying on the grass next to the helicopter after getting shot by a cultist meshed with seeing through the glass of the jail cell where some corrupt cops kept the female prisoners between prostitution gigs. She had approached him then when he had rapped on the glass and said her name, as if he were a stranger. Cold fear had filled him at the questioning expression in her eyes even before he felt a gun pressed against his back by one of the crooked deputies. She had gotten away after he had knocked the sheriff out cold, her memories of him and their life together coming back in a rush.

But gazing at her picture and realizing she had been chosen as the next target by the extortionist…Matt didn't think he had ever sprinted so far in his life. If he had been one step slower…she'd be dead. That thought had haunted him for months now, time when he had worked on dozens of cases with his uncle and had met Elizabeth his fiancée and nearly married her. Elizabeth had tearfully told him that she didn't want to be part of the chaotic and unpredictable life of an investigator who couldn't keep from bringing it all home with him. Last he read, she had been engaged to a talk show host in Cincinnati and he had been happy for her, having moved on with his own life.

He watched Harry inch closer to C.J. who just kept her eyes on him. Damn, he had to make it clear to Harry that he would be better off if he let the woman go because he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her. But he had to act quickly.

* * *

C.J. just looked at the man waving a gun and knew she had to do something before he started killing people.

Each second it seemed as if the control he had over his rage was threatening to drive him to further violence. Clarence just stood there reciting the company line of the clinic, sounding like a public service announcement on some late night cable station. Matt spent most of his time trying to figure out how to keep her out of harm's way when she could take care of herself just fine.

She had hooked up with a martial arts instructor after they wrapped up the case where her car had been blown up as part of an extortion plot. After submitting her insurance claim on the torched vehicle, the umpteenth in her career spent working for Matt, she had gone and signed herself up. She had plenty of spare time now that Matt had partnered up on more cases with Roy, relying on his experience as a covert operative. Ever since Roy had helped expose a plot to frame his nephew for murder, he had been an integral part of Matt's life. Their rescue of Will from a warlord had bonded them closer together and C.J. just hadn't wanted to interfere with the prolonged family reunion. But a part of her wondered whether Matt had started relying on her less had anything to do with her getting shot by a religious cult leader, kidnapped and forced to work in a prostitution ring and then nearly run over by an airplane and blown up in her car. Just remembering all that tired her and left her thinking that it had been quite a busy year but it had just been part of the career that she had chosen for herself, just like he had done for himself.

The instructor had worked her hard and between that and the synchronized swimming classes, she felt whipped by the end of each day but she wanted to prove to herself that she could do it. That she could kick someone's ass if she had to and that she could be strong in any situation. If Matt kept treating her like a delicate flower that needed to be sheltered from the elements, then she would just have to go and kick his ass. This macho feeling of his that she needed protecting needed to be nipped in the bud.

And there was no better time to do that than now.

After all, she could kill two birds with one stone. Take out the bad guy out and save the hostages and prove to Matt that his concerns about her were misplaced. That she could protect herself and that what had happened to her in the past year had just been bad luck and she'd survived it all.

Now to figure out how to do that without getting shot because that would hurt. Having had her body slammed by three separate bullets fired by three criminals, she had no desire to experience that again. She would just have to make sure he never had the chance….

Matt moved closer to Harry who had been quiet for a few moments, perhaps planning what to do next. C.J. doubted he had done anything more than grabbed a gun and ran off half-cocked down here to threaten the doctor with it. Some men just didn't do much thinking with their brains.

She tried to center herself because she was going to have to move quickly and she gathered herself together. She noticed that Matt appeared poised to take action having decided that words alone wouldn't end this standoff. Clarence just stood here looking from one person to another. His considerable education including medical school and residential programs clearly no help here.

"So where's the file on my wife," Harry said suddenly.

Clarence came suddenly back to life.

"You can't have it or see it," he said, "It's all confidential records."

Harry pointed his gun back at the doctor.

"I'm giving you an order here," he said, "I believe my gun is enough to produce it."

Clarence bit his lip.

"I can't do that," he said, "It would be a violation of the oath I took."

"Listen Doc, you've already violated that oath when you impregnated my wife from one of those donor's off the street."

Clarence cleared his throat.

"We don't take them off the street," he said, "We accept only the best and they go through an extensive screening process that most men can't pass."

"You mean you only take those fancy Nobel Prize winners and movie stars," Harry said.

"No movie stars," Clarence corrected, "But we do take some of the world's most regarded scientists and athletes."

That perked C.J.'s interest. She couldn't help herself. But she still kept an eye on Harry.

"They're all at the top of their professions," Clarence continued, "and so far we've had no complaints."

Harry didn't look impressed but he put the gun down by his side. C.J. decided at that point to act, and swung her arm down, her hand striking Harry's forearm before he could raise the gun up again. He looked at her in shock, and then his face became enraged again. She felt him his gun strike her arm as he tried to raise it at her. She swirled around and knocked it out of his hand with a roundhouse kick. The gun clattered on the floor and Harry nearly went down with it.

Matt took advantage of the situation to grab hold of Harry, spin him around on his stomach and pull his arms behind him. Harry didn't resist but just sank in resignation against the floor.

"Call 911," Matt ordered.

Clarence just looked at him stunned and it took another order for him to pick up the phone and do it.

Matt leaned on Harry until the police arrived swarming the room and dragged Harry to his feet to handcuff and lead off to the waiting car. Harry scowled one last time. Matt and C.J. watched him go while Clarence dusted off his suit.

"Not a very pleasant character," he noted, "I hope he doesn't come back."

He began to sort through the paperwork on his desk.

"Now would you like to return to your appointment?"

C.J. looked at Matt.

"If it's okay Dr. Wilkinson, I think I'll call it a day," she said, "This has just been a little too exciting."

Matt agreed and Clarence nodded.

"Okay just make an appointment with the receptionist on the way out," he said, "and we can try this again in the future."

The two of them left the office and walked back down the hallway.

"Nice work counselor," he said, "Boy do you have some moves on you?"

"Thanks," she said, "I've been working on them. There's plenty more where they came from."

He winked at her, as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"I should hope so," he said, "I might need them again if we ever come back here."

* * *

She and Matt headed to the car, not sure what to do about this case. They could return later and try this all over again but she wanted to step away from it for a few days. Not that it hadn't been interesting indeed, as far as undercover jobs went but parts of it had been…embarrassing to say the least.

"I guess I'm heading back to the office," she said, "So if you can drop me off."

He opened the door for her and she stepped inside the car.

"I'm heading back there myself," he said, "I've got some paperwork on the Bronson case to clear out."

She nodded.

"I think I'll work off some energy in your gym and then do a Jacuzzi," she said, "If you don't mind."

He said nothing.

"Relax…I'm planning to wear more than you do…my muscles are just tight after all that excitement."

He could understand that.

"I might join you if that's okay…after the paperwork's done."

She looked at him and nodded. They drove back to the office and as they walked through the elevator into the lobby, Chris and the other secretaries gathered around for signatures on documents. Matt signed them all.

Chris looked at him in amazement.

"What's with him," she asked C.J.

"It's been one of those afternoons you're just glad when it's over."

* * *

Matt headed into his office after Chris had told him that Roy had been out following a lead at City Hall related to one of their cases but he would report back. Matt went into his office and intended to focus on filling out documents to close out files. But he kept playing over and over again in his mind at how deftly C.J. had handled Harry and his gun. She disarmed him effectively without his assistance and afterward he realized that he hadn't been fair to her when he had gently pushed her away from the business with the intention of protecting her from its dangerous side. She had already been exposed to facing death as many times as he had and she came back each day ready to work again.

He realized how much he missed working her, how much he missed her. Working undercover with her hadn't just been part of the assignment, it had been fun. And pretending he had been married to her certainly wasn't as much work as he might have thought.

He realized that she was still working out in the gym downstairs; toning a body that already looked like it had been molded into excellent shape in the past few months. Not that she hadn't always been beautiful with a body that flattered everything worn on it but something had definitely changed with her since they had last worked together closely on a case.

And he found that it attracted him.

* * *

C.J. gritted her teeth as she lifted the weights with her arms, strengthening the core muscles in her back and shoulders. She loved physical training that involved activities that would keep her mind on the fact that she was physically training which excluded weights. But the end result had been worth it and soaking in the Jacuzzi after the fact, soothed those sore muscles quickly and relaxed her mind as well. She had been following this routine for months usually afterhours when the office had been empty. Matt had usually been out on some case with Roy and she had been doing her own workload.

She just loved to sit in the Jacuzzi and forget about everything around her. The bubbly water soothed more than her body, it worked on her mind as well. So much had happened today that her training on the machines wouldn't exorcise, so a good long soak in the swirling eddies would have to do it.

She usually went at it alone but when he said he might join her, a smile came to her lips as she left the weights and went to change into her suit.


	8. Chapter 8

Another installment is up. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for the feedback and for reading!

* * *

C.J. smiled as she picked up her towel and walked up the steps to the entry level of the suite. She wore her dark blue bikini with gold trim and she walked over to the Jacuzzi and tested the water gingerly before stepping in the swirling water. Just the right temperature, enough to soothe her sore muscles without putting her to sleep. She hadn't used it very much until the past few months when Matt had been away from the office a lot traveling the country and handling cases with Roy, while she had been handling the administrative and legal angle of the investigative agency here in the office. In between hours spent on the computer or the phone in her office and those spent in one courthouse or the other in downtown L.A., she found that retreating to the Jacuzzi at the end of a long working day just made her feel a whole lot better.

And okay, a couple of times she hadn't been in the Jacuzzi alone but had brought a man or two with her. Not that anything really had happened…except for that one time with the narcotics detective Carlos but she most often just sat in the soothing water alone, with a glass of wine or a beer. So that's what she did this time, she sat and she closed her eyes, just enjoying the relaxing effect on her muscles, forgetting about what had happened that day and the rest of the world around her.

"Mind if I join you," a voice said.

She knew it was Matt without opening her eyes so she just nodded.

"The water's great," she said, "just what the doctor ordered."

"Dr. Wilkinson's probably in therapy himself right now."

She leaned further back in the Jacuzzi and sighed.

"Some day wasn't it?"

"Certainly not a dull one," Matt agreed, "We never found out if anything crooked was going on in that place."

"Something's not right," C.J. said, "I'm assuming it's not normal to have irate people walk in and hold the staff at gunpoint."

"I should hope not," he said, "Wouldn't be good for business."

"True, but I know that Edwina wouldn't have called me up over nothing," she said, "And it would be awful if the place were crooked when people go there searching for help."

Matt nodded, knowing that they would be returning there soon but not today. Right now he just wanted to relax and let the stress of the day and the past weeks really melt away in the water. To not think about work, not think about the hustle and bustle of being an investigator who had walked away from being the CEO of a conglomerate to fulfill a promise he had made to himself years ago.

That and the fact that he shared his Jacuzzi with a beautiful woman with some seriously dangerous moves in her repertoire, no there were definitely better ways to pass the time than working today.

"Great moves today."

She smiled when he said that.

"Thanks but you almost sound surprised."

"I'm not…I just notice that you seem different."

She sighed.

"Houston, our lives have been lived separately for months now," she said, "I went out and got myself some training to protect myself."

"To prove to me that you could after I…"

"Yes, after you went into your overprotective mode when my car got blown up," she said, "but I did it to prove to myself that I could handle and take care of myself in dangerous situations."

He looked away a moment.

"Look I'm sorry if I made you feel that I doubted your abilities," he said, "It's just that seeing you out there risking your life…it scares me."

She snorted.

"How do you think watching you do the same makes me feel?"

He nodded, understanding that she cared a lot for him as he did for her. From the time they built Houston Enterprises, they had been an incredible team. Even more so through his investigative agency. Still, watching her get shot or when she got abducted by some person with an ax to grind against him, it shook him in ways he obviously couldn't even admit to himself.

"I feel like you have been pushing me away from your agency because you suddenly don't think I can handle it," she said, "and I guess compared to your uncle I can't."

He looked taken aback.

"C.J…"

She put up her hand.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Roy and I'm glad he's returned into your life," she said, "And he's got skills from his past that I don't have in the present, it's just that I miss working alongside you and frankly, the office work's getting boring."

He suppressed back a smile but she caught him anyway.

"No seriously," she said, "I can't live like that anymore. If that's all there is to it, then don't blame me if I get the work done but…take some jobs of my own on the side."

His eyebrows went up and she smiled this time.

"Yeah…I didn't tell you this but while you and Roy were out working the cases, I studied and I got my investigators license," she said, "Hoyt referred me to a great tutor out on the Westside."

His jaw didn't drop but he did look surprised.

"C.J…"

"Listen Houston, I really love what we do and just because you might think it's too dangerous or that I can't handle it doesn't mean that you can tuck me away on some shelf as a fragile doll made of china."

"I never meant to let you think that's what I wanted."

"I know Houston," she said, "but I'm here telling you that if you don't want me to work for you, I'll do my work but it's only going to be part-time. After all, female investigators are in demand right now."

That didn't surprise Matt after today. Because many undercover assignments which were a core part of their work on quite a few cases required a female touch. And truth be told, he had missed working with her as well. He had thoroughly enjoyed being reunited with his father's brother but it had changed the dynamics of his business more than he had realized.

"I realize that C.J.," he said, "I'd hate to lose you to the competition so why don't we discuss this tomorrow morning?"

She nodded.

"That would work Houston," she said, "You'd have first call anyway but I don't want my skills to get rusty."

"Fair enough," he said.

* * *

They both seemed satisfied that they had settled that situation at least for now. C.J. relaxed back in the water, noticing that in a very short time, her body had begun feeling more invigorated as if she could go outside and run 10 miles through the street. Not that she would right now, but maybe tomorrow morning before the sun came up. She had been thinking about selling her house and moving into one of the canyons where they had mountain trails to hike and run which provided tremendously intoxicating views if you could reach the summits.

She sighed.

"Well I've got a dance class in about two hours," she said, "So I'd better not spend too much time longer in here.

"A what?"

She chuckled.

"You really have been out of the loop," she said, "I've been taking Salsa lessons. I've had to miss a couple of classes so I really want to go tonight. Rodrigo, he's a great instructor."

Matt heard the tone in her voice and his curiosity perked up. Obviously his best friend had fond feelings about her dance teacher.

"You like it?"

She nodded.

"The days can get so hectic and stressful at times," she said, "The dancing allows me to relax and enjoy my body and what it can do. You know dancing's a lot like…"

Oh Matt knew the answer to that one and the vision of C.J. and Rodrigo dancing…well he felt that prickly feeling rush through him.

"How well do you know him C.J.," he said automatically, "Did you do a background check before you signed up?"

She sighed and he knew he had royally ticked her off again.

"Houston…just drop this line of questioning you have any time I actually go out and do anything…"

"C.J."

"No, let's amend that Houston," she said, "Whenever I do anything without you."

Oh that hit him hard. Was she saying that he was…jealous? Of what, Rodrigo the salsa instructor? No wait a minute, she meant her life apart from the friendship she had shared with him. He sighed, knowing that she had never asked questions about what he did when they weren't together, the parties he attended, and the women he took to them and sometimes home. She let him live his own life and enjoyed the time they spent together…when not arguing.

"Houston, I have a life too," she said, "and I decided to enrich it and myself by doing other things besides work."

"I can see that."

"Well actually it's been the best thing I've done in years," she said, "I've discovered new things about myself."

He discovered new things about her too. Like the extra sparkle in her eye, the more muscular tone that actually accentuated her curves and wait…what was that on her shoulder?

"C.J. when did you get that tattoo?"

She smiled now that he mentioned.

"You like it," she said, of the butterfly, "I discovered this great place in Chinatown."

"Is it safe?"

She didn't knock him down for asking because after all, she had been shot in Chinatown, by some drug lords while investigating Connie's murder.

"Of course," she said, "I got a couple there."

That intrigued him.

"Where's the other?"

She just smiled at him.

"A woman's got to have some secrets Houston."

Oh loaded words indeed as his mind began wandering about where that tattoo possibly could be and what it looked like. His mouth became dry.

"Would you like anything to drink," he said, "I'm going to get a beer."

She nodded.

"I'll take some juice," she said, "I'm going out with some Rodrigo and a couple other students afterward for some Margaritas."

* * *

He got out of the Jacuzzi and wrapped a towel around him as he walked over to the wet bar. C.J. looked because she always did and the man had a body to behold. Muscular and lean, providing just the right balance. Strong shoulders to hold onto when dancing slowly and she had always loved the way his fingers felt when intertwined with her own. And the few times they had kissed like today…her heart raced just at the thought.

She had flirted with taking things further with him during moments when she had trouble remembering the unwritten rule to look and don't touch that both had been adhering to for years. Much easier for him, she thought. He seemed content to resume playing the field after his broken engagement with Elizabeth. She knew that he had loved her but she also knew any marriage between them would have been doomed to fail leaving them both with even deeper scars. His life as complicated and chaotic and downright unpredictable and dangerous as it was defined his identity and no woman worth her salt who truly understood him would ever try to change him.

Women like her? Oh she put that thought away quickly covering it with a smile as she returned to the Jacuzzi with their drinks. She thanked him for the juice and he sipped his beer thoughtfully. She thought about whether or not her Salsa skills had fallen by the wayside in her absence from class and he wondered where she kept her other tattoo.

And how much he wanted to find out.

C.J. got out of the Jacuzzi and headed down to shower before changing into her dance clothes. Just casual dress, but the flowing skirt and flowery blouse resting off her shoulders had beckoned to her when she went shopping with Elise, a friend of hers who worked down the street. She gathered her purse and headed up to the lobby. Roy and Matt sat up there and they both turned their heads when they saw her approach.

"You look like a woman I fell in love with during one of my missions," Roy said.

Matt just stared.

"You look…"

She raised a brow at him.

"Houston, it's called being dressy," she said, "I've been known to do that on occasion."

He knew that but he also knew that all of a sudden, he didn't like Rodrigo all that much. The elevator opened up and C.J. smiled when she saw Elise come in.

"You ready to go C.J.?"

She nodded and waved goodbye to Matt and Roy before walking out. Roy looked bemused.

* * *

"She's really enjoying her life," Roy said, "behind your back."

Matt gave his uncle a sharp look.

"Uncle Roy, I want her to enjoy herself," he said, "The past year had been so hard for her. Getting shot, getting amnesia and losing her friend Julia."

Roy shook his head.

"Well her life seems to be heading in a better direction," he said, "If I were 30 years younger…"

Matt nearly went into shock.

"Uncle Roy…what are you saying?"

Roy sipped his drink.

"She's a very beautiful and spirited young woman," he said, "and some guy out there is going to figure that out quick. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if a flock of them did."

"Well she did say she wanted to meet someone and get married and have a family some day," Matt said.

Roy nodded.

"A common dream," he said, "and any man would be more than lucky to find a woman like her."

Matt knew that too.

"Maybe she'll meet someone in the Salsa class," Roy said, "Someone who shares the same rhythm."

"She likes her instructor Rodrigo," Matt said, "They're going out for drinks afterward."

"Good for her," Roy said, "but I notice that you seem a bit… tense about all this Matlock."

Matt denied it vehemently.

"I want her to go out and have a good time."

Roy nodded again.

"But not too good a time it seems."

"Uncle Roy…"

His uncle blithely ignored him.

"At not without you in the vicinity," he continued, "but Matlock, you made it clear that you want her but at arm's length."

"When was that?"

"But you don't want her to have too much fun without you," Roy said, "and that's not fair to her."

"I…"

Roy sipped his drink eying his nephew carefully. Matt felt his over 30 years of experience as a covert operative for some unnamed agency looking at him.

"Matlock, I talked to her before your almost wedding to Elizabeth," he said, "and she admitted that she felt jealous of your relationship with Elizabeth."

"Now Uncle Roy we discussed that and cleared the air," Matt said, "It was the marriage deal not who I was marrying."

"You didn't get married and I think the psycho killer who showed up bent on revenge was only part of the story," he said, "I think there were other factors into play."

Matt felt taken aback at his uncle's quiet analysis.

"I loved Elizabeth," he said, "I did want to marry her."

Roy shrugged.

"I don't doubt that," he said, "but the fact is, you're not married to her and you need to ask yourself why and then move forward."

"I am moving forward…"

Roy nodded indulgingly.

"I'm sure you believe that you do," he said, "or at least think you do."

Matt felt a rush of emotions through him at the words his uncle delivered so matter of factly.

"I know my marriage with Elizabeth never would have worked and breaking our engagement saved us both a lot of pain down the road."

"Then that's an important first step," Roy said, "but you have to figure out what to do next."

Matt considered that and his uncle looked at him, only wanting the best for his nephew if he could ever figure it out.

"Well I'm off to art class," Roy said, "We're painting still objects tonight."

Roy put his glass away and left Matt stuck in his own chain of thought of what in the hell he was supposed to do next.


	9. Chapter 9

Another update to this story. Hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. loved salsa dancing, just like she loved most forms of movement. She didn't believe that the human body had been designed to remain in one place for long and certainly not hers which she kept always on the move. She had always gravitated to activities which broke any sense of inertia which would have otherwise developed, complacency that could prove dangerous in her line of work. Dancing just happened to be one of her favorites. Elise had recommended that she take Rodrigo's class and she had enjoyed it from the first session when she had learned how to match up intricate dance steps to lively music. Not to mention how much she had grown to like the instructor in the meantime.

Rodrigo hadn't been built in the way that she expected of a dancer. He looked more like a bouncer in one of the night clubs she occasionally frequented but he moved with a rhythm all his own and the times when she had been his partner, definitely attracted her to the dance. She knew she had attracted him, the way his hands held her waist as they moved together. His eyes opening up whenever they danced together.

She hadn't really cut loose with a man since the debacle with Robert but when they laughed over drinks and his hand brushed her skin, she thought if he wanted to go out with her, she would definitely say yes.

"You want him don't you," Elise said as they freshened up after the class before they headed out for Margaritas.

"I wouldn't turn him down if he asked me out," C.J. said, "I wonder if he…"

Elise chuckles.

"Of course he does," she said, "You heard the old saying."

C.J. sighed, combing her hair out gently.

"It's just that ever since Robert…"

Elise snorted.

"Robert is sitting in a prison cell somewhere cooling his heels…"

"And I put him there."

Elise rubbed her friend's shoulder.

"You did what you had to do," she said, "and besides being a cold blooded killer just isn't sexy."

"I can't believe that I stayed with him even after he tried to kill Houston when he got too close," C.J. said.

Elise shrugged.

"You wised up quickly enough to get him out of your life," she said, "and you moved on. The world is out there and it's waiting."

As they prepared to head to their car, C.J. thought damn straight.

* * *

Matt watched as the waves crashed on the shore about a hundred or so yards from his beach house. The sun had cast the sky, a beautiful mosaic of reds, oranges and pinks before it settled on the bluish purple of night. The moon cast a spotlight on the water and Matt saw the winking of several boats moored out on the ocean enjoying the night.

After Roy had headed off to art class, Matt had finished up some reports on some of the cases he had just completed, signed enough contracts and mergers to make his secretaries and even Murray happy and then had headed on home. He had cooked up some chili with sirloin and settled in to catch some baseball. Afterward he had taken some Scotch out onto the deck and enjoyed the view as he did whenever his life slowed enough to give him that luxury.

The cacophony of waves intermixed with the more immediate sounds of crickets chirping in the brush surrounding his house. The cool breeze coming off of the ocean tempered the heat which had gripped even the beaches during the past week. He loved nights like these where he spent relaxing as much as he did the nights where he had been out partying, the side of him that filled up more than a few society columns.

Suddenly a familiar voice broke his peaceful time.

"Matlock," the voice said, "I've been looking all over for you."

He sighed, recognizing Serena and when he looked down from his deck, there she stood wearing a party dress and high heels with her hands on her hips.

"Serena, what brings you out to the beach this time of night?"

"I am coming to talk to you of course," she said, "To try to talk some sense into you."

He just looked at her.

"Serena, I meant what I said," he said, "I am not going to be the father of your child."

She pouted at him.

"Oh mi amore," she said, "I don't know where you find it inside you to refuse me. After everything we shared…"

"I'd rather not think about that Serena," he said, "I think we just need to go our separate ways and call it a day."

She climbed the staircase up to the deck and slipped through the gate.

"If we could just talk this over, I'm sure you'll change your mind," she said, smiling at him.

Matt knew there was little chance of that, as they had never really had a relationship that had been anything short of like lighting up a keg of dynamite and not in a good way. Every moment they had spent together had been laced with trouble, whether it was her father's murder or during their brief interlude that hadn't gone very far before her father had tried to pay Matt off before he discovered that Matt had money of his own.

"Oh Matlock," she said, moving closer to him, "We would have the most beautiful child. Of course he would have to be a boy to satisfy the terms of the will."

Now confusion filled him.

"Serena I thought your father left you several billion dollars when he died."

She made a face.

"There was a hidden codicil which left me only a few paltry million unless I had a child," she said, "As soon as it draws breath, I will inherit the remainder of my father's estate."

Matt digested that and she sighed.

"I can't believe my father would do such a thing but he was always an evil sadistic bastard to me."

"Serena, I don't think this is the right reason to have a child," he said.

She just threw her arms up.

"Is there ever a right reason," She said, "There will be plenty of nannies to take care of him. He will never want for anything."

He just shook his head at her. A young woman certainly beautiful enough to turn more than a few heads but she had no concern about what really mattered in life which was family. And to him, family was most important. He would never be able to father a child and walk away from it, under any conditions and certainly not over money.

"Serena maybe you'll find some man that you can treat like a stud who will be happy to get it done but that's not me."

"Oh mi amore…."

He heard the desperate tone in her voice but he had heard it before and he had walked away.

"Serena, we were never all that close," he said, "Maybe you'd better leave now."

Matt watched her just stare at him for a long moment with her hair tossed back and her tremulous lips but finally she unlatched the gate and headed on down the stairs again, stomping off to wherever she had left her car.

* * *

C.J. danced in the center of the floor until she couldn't take another step. Rodrigo had held her close to him when the music required it and spun her around when the beat changed. His hands now caressed her back and she had wrapped her own around his waist, their bodies pressed snugly together.

Damn the man could certainly dance. Vertically and probably in other ways as well and he had challenged her to match him on the floor. At first, she felt she couldn't dance after their vigorous class which had rung her out but one margarita later, she had hit the dance floor with him.

"I got to take a break," she said finally.

He nodded, taking her hand and they returned to the table where Elisa talked to a guy that she had met near the bar.

"You're an incredible dancer," C.J. told him as they sat down.

"You're a great partner," he said back, beckoning the waiter over to their table.

She smiled.

"I've really enjoyed dancing my whole life," she said, "I've just been so busy lately."

"It certainly suits you C.J.," Elise said, "The two of you looked really hot out there."

C.J. hadn't felt so sure about that but when she had danced with him; she had forgotten everything else including nearly getting killed earlier in the day. She hadn't been thinking about anything at all, just feeling and she realized she hadn't been doing that nearly enough. Some days it had been so hard to turn the analytical part of herself off and just let loose but this dance class was an important step in that process.

The waiter delivered some food and they ate it, watching the other dancers while they talked about their weeks.

"C.J. nearly got killed at her job today."

Rodrigo's brows shot up.

"Really, what happened," he asked, looking over at her.

She shook her head.

"It wasn't that serious," she said, "Some guy angry at someone else pointed a gun at us."

"Sounds deadly," Rodrigo noted, "I didn't know being an attorney was so dangerous."

She chuckled.

"Not usually," she said, "but my business partner and I were going undercover on a case and the man with a gun crashed it."

"Meaning he had nothing to do with it," Rodrigo said.

C.J. nodded.

"That doesn't happen too often," she said, "but today it did and we disarmed him before the police arrived."

"She can do more than dance," Elise said, "She's been taking martial arts training too."

Rodrigo looked impressed and he also looked damn sexy especially the way he looked at her now.

"I'm sure the lady has many skills..."

C.J. felt her skin flush.

"Need another round," Elise asked, "because I'm the designated driver after all."

"I've got to go pick up my car," C.J. said, "So I'm keeping the drinks to a minimum."

Elise shrugged.

"You never drink that much anyway," she said, "You know it wouldn't hurt you to cut loose once in a while like you did back in school."

"I'd like to see that," Rodrigo said.

Elise laughed.

"I'm sure you would," she said, "You would have loved to see her back in the day, dancing on tables and did you ever hear her sing?"

Rodrigo smiled.

"No I haven't," he said, "What kind of songs did you favor?"

"Country –Western, rock and roll, rhythm and blues, whatever you want," C.J. said, "but my voice's gotten awfully rusty since I left college."

Rodrigo shook his head.

"You are one amazing woman," he said sipping his drink.

"Not really," C.J. said, "I just faced some events recently in my life that have reminded me that life's fleeting and you've got to seize the moments and make the most of them."

* * *

Matt woke up the next morning and went on his morning run, down where the incoming tides met the firmly packed sand. The sun had risen over the water, turning the sky a rosy hue before it surrendered to a shade of blue that deepened as it left the horizon. He usually ran about five miles but decided he needed some extra distance today plus a few repetitions up a steep flight of stairs after what Serena had dropped on him last night. He couldn't imagine even considering what she had asked him to do but he had no doubt that in this world, there would be men who would accept her offer for a load of cash.

He felt sorry for any child born in those circumstances but it would never be his own child.

* * *

C.J. woke up without a hangover because she had held true to her word and hadn't hit the margaritas too hard. She had picked up her car in the parking garage of the penthouse suite and had headed on home. They had left the club just before it closed and after, she had hit the floor one more time with Rodrigo. This time he had held her even closer, molding her body against his own and his lips had brushed her mouth. Her eyes had been closed but it had felt nice and she had pulled him closer to her as the music kept playing.

When they came up for air, the song had ended and he walked her back to the table while Elise just chuckled and asked her if she still wanted that ride back to the office. C.J. said of course, one kiss didn't mean she was going home with the guy.

She had fallen asleep as soon as her head had hit the pillow and she woke up feel energized enough to head off to martial arts training and do some serious sparring before heading to the office.

She got off the elevator and Chris just looked at her.

"Is Houston in yet," C.J. asked.

Chris shook her head.

"He did call, said he's going to get some breakfast and then drop by," he said, "but you're supposed to discuss some case?"

Oh yeah, the one that they had been working on just the day before when they had been posing as a married couple and they had kissed just for role playing purposes of course. But she had enjoyed locking lips with him too even more than she had expected.

"Yeah the case involving the clinic," she said, "I don't know what's next for that but I promised Edwina I'd help her."

Chris nodded and C.J. picked up the rest of her messages and headed back to her office. Roy sat eating a breakfast sandwich while reading the newspaper in the lounge area.

"Good morning," Roy said, "We got the payment for that Myer caper last month."

"That's great," she said, "That was quite some case, leading all the way to Mexico."

"Jewel thief trying to add a couple franchises to his operation," Roy said, "Too slippery fingered for his own good so now he sits in federal prison."

"Better here than down there."

"True," Roy said, "I was involved in some assignments when I was a covert and nothing's changed."

C.J. went to pour herself some juice just when her cell phone rang. The ID said it was Edwina, probably calling for a status report. She just had to think of one to pass along given all the excitement that she and Matt had experienced on the case so far.

"Hi, I meant to call you."

"I was at a job interview," Edwina said, "But I don't know what kind of references I'll get from the clinic."

"They don't know you hired us," C.J. said, "We've been very discreet."

"I thought I left on pretty good terms," Edwina said, "But I won't know until I actually get an interview someplace else."

"Houston and I have been working on it," C.J. said, "but we ran into some complications yesterday."

"Yeah I read the paper about a man taking people hostage there," Edwina said, "I remember his wife too. She just never saw him anymore and she wanted a family before her clock ran out."

"He was pretty irate about it," C.J. said, "Threatened to kill Dr. Wilkinson."

Edwina laughed mirthlessly.

"Oh I'm sure that only stroked his ego," she said, "He loves the attention."

C.J. didn't think he had looked too happy but he hadn't really acted all that scared either.

"We're going to have to go back in," she said, "We're going to talk about it as soon as he comes in."

"That's great," Edwina said, "and thanks for everything you're doing to help me."

C.J. said goodbye and hung up. Roy looked over at her.

"You and Matlock made the papers today," he said, "Fortunately, they didn't know your real names."

She sighed.

"That was really lucky," she said, "because we may have to go back and try again."

"Did you notice anything suspicious when you were there yesterday?"

C.J. thought about it.

"I'm not sure," she said, "We did do some looking after the doctor left the room and found some financial records with very large dollar amounts listed."

"Payouts?"

"Possibly," she said, "We didn't have enough time to find out."

Suddenly Chris walked up to them.

"They're someone here to see Matt," she said, "It's a woman."

"Is it Serena again?"

Chris shook her head.

"No, it's Elizabeth…"


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another update of this crazy one. Thanks for reading and the feedback and hope you enjoy it! Summer's got the muse going crazy.

* * *

Now that shocked C.J. away from her morning. What the hell was Matt's ex-fiancée doing at the office and why did she want to see him after they broke off their engagement six months ago?

She hadn't just given him back his engagement ring after wearing it for about five minutes; their wedding had been stopped at the last minute by one of Matt's enemies seeking revenge and even after Matt had saved the day once again, the couple didn't pick up where they had left off.

Her walking out on him hadn't devastated Matt but it had hurt him. Only about two months ago, he had decided to stop mourning that disappointment and put himself out in circulation again and he had been quite busy hanging out at charity functions, galas and parties with a different attractive woman on his arm each time. It put the gossip columnists in a tizzy when speculating about his personal relationships but for him it was about returning his life on its normal track.

But now Elizabeth had come back.

C.J. looked at Roy who had returned to reading his newspaper as if the return of Matt's wayward fiancée hadn't fazed him but it had knocked C.J. through a loop and how she had to cover that up with a smile because Elizabeth had clearly been directed to the lounge. She smiled when she saw C.J.

"Hello there," she said, "It's been…a while."

C.J nodded, shaking her hand. Elizabeth's hair had been cut, to where its reddish curls framed her face but didn't reach below her shoulders. She wore a business suit and a beret that went together quite nicely.

"Is Matlock here yet?"

"No he's probably struck in traffic," C.J. said, "I'm sure he'll be here shortly. We have a business meeting."

"I won't take up much of his time," Elizabeth said, "I didn't tell him I was coming."

C.J. figured as much because if Matt had known, he would be here. She suspected that a part of him hadn't put their engagement entirely in the past. But why was Elizabeth here and what did she want?

"It's just business," Elizabeth said, sitting down, "It won't take that long."

Her voice sounded a bit odd to C.J. as if she had never met Matt let alone been engaged to him. Elizabeth had looked around the suite in a detached manner as she held onto her purse.

"Elizabeth," she said, "You do know that Matt was quite heartbroken when you two broke up."

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes I do," she said, "I was very sad as well but there was no way I could live a half life where I could go days without seeing or hearing from him and then read online on Twitter that he had been killed."

C.J. knew that Matt's career had its downsides and both the unpredictable nature and risks were two of them but she also knew when you loved someone, you embraced that entire person. She understood why Elizabeth might be hesitant of a future with Matt but she didn't know why she would just throw out the baby with the bathwater. No, not with a body like that, no but it was the lifelong friendship between them that made her hesitate to embrace Elizabeth's return now. But apparently Matt's former fiancée couldn't pick that up, trying to plead her case to her on why they had broken up. Still, she didn't look very happy just standing there, clutching her purse even with her expensive haircut and custom tailored clothes.

"You do understand don't you?"

A part of C.J. did but a larger part felt badly for her best friend who she had taken care of after his almost-wedding just as he had been there for her when she had broken up with Robert, even during the most difficult part. If Elizabeth had changed her mind and returned to patch things up with him, how would Matt respond?

Would he take her back and would they decide to try this marriage thing again? C.J. tried to imagine that and couldn't because after all in the past few months, it had been out of sight out of mind as far as Matt had been concerned.

Apparently that hadn't been the case with Elizabeth. But the woman had already looked past C.J. towards someone else and judging by the sound of a pair of cowboy boots on the floor, Matt had arrived in the building.

"Elizabeth…"

He sounded stunned and Elizabeth smiled weakly in response.

"Oh Matlock, it's so good to see you again."

Matt smiled but C.J. read the wariness on his face. The part of him which still felt Elizabeth's departure out of his life and that kept him that smile from reaching his eyes.

"Why are you here Elizabeth?"

Oh leave it to Matt to cut right through the chase, C.J. thought but she'd never blame him for that after what had happened to him. C.J. went over to the wet bar to pour herself a juice while Roy went to follow a lead on a case. She turned to face Matt and Elizabeth.

"I'll talk to you about the case when you're finished here," she said, "We've got to make a decision."

Matt nodded.

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

C.J. shook her head.

"Take as much time here as you need Houston."

With that she headed into her office, leaving Matt to face his fiancée alone. He asked Elizabeth if she wanted anything to drink and she demurred.

"I won't take up much of your time Matt," she said, sitting down.

He joined her after pouring himself a Scotch. A bit early in the day to be hitting the hard stuff but walking in and seeing her again had nearly knocked him over. She clasped her hands together and rested them on her lap.

"So what is it," he asked.

She didn't answer for a long moment but she looked at him thoughtfully.

"I don't know where to begin," she said, "Except that I owe you an apology."

"No you don't," he said, "We both walked away from our engagement."

She sighed.

"I know but my words, they must have hurt you," she said, "I could have chosen them better."

He shook his head.

"You told me the truth Elizabeth and you're right, it never would have worked between us," he said, "It took me a while to realize it but we were right to walk away from each other."

Her face changed its expression and she didn't look happy. Now he felt perplexed because his explanation made a lot of sense to him. They had fallen in love, engaged in a whirlwind courtship, got engaged for several days and then had cold feet. What else was there to add to that chain of events?

Elizabeth fidgeted with her hair.

"Matt…I need your help."

That caught him off guard because for a minute, it sounded more like she wanted to get back together with him.

"What kind of help?"

She tensed on the couch.

"I was the sole beneficiary in an uncle's will regarding his estate," she said, "I had no idea this relative even existed because he lived back in Ireland on a rural farm but he had a lot of land that's highly valuable."

Matt waited for her to proceed, sipping his drink.

"He died a month ago and the will's in probate until…"

She paused and looked away from him.

"Until what?"

"I fulfill a codicil at the bottom of the document," she said, "I can only inherit the money if…I get married by the end of the week."

Matt just stared at her.

"Don't tell me…"

She sighed even more deeply this time.

"We were going to get married and swear our lives to one another and I threw that away," she said, "I hurt you and myself and I just think that fate through the last will and testament of a distant relative I didn't know I have has afforded us a second chance."

He looked at her warily.

"A second chance to get married?"

She nodded.

"Oh come on Matt, we came so close six months ago," she said, "Why not give it a second chance for us to really build something special together?"

He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So you could inherit your uncle's land…"

"Well yeah that would be a bonus," she said, "What we had was already so special."

Matt finished up his Scotch in one long swallow, burning his throat but he didn't feel it. He left her to pour himself a second glass, returning to his seat.

"Elizabeth…I loved you and I really did want to marry you," he said, "but our time's passed and it's not coming back."

The smile fell right off of her face.

"You can't mean that Matt," she said, "We can go back and change the past."

He shook his head.

"Elizabeth, I can't marry you," he said, "If I can't do it for love, I certainly can't do it for money."

Tears glistened her eyes and she sunk her face in her hands, her shoulders sagging. That tugged at him because he still cared about her but their time had just passed. And frankly, he enjoyed resuming his carefree bachelor lifestyle even if it brought the paparazzi around. He handed her a handkerchief and she took it blindly.

"Maybe there's another way out of this situation," Matt said, "Maybe I can help you find it."

She shook her head, now sobbing.

"Oh Matt, I had a team of the best probate attorneys look at it," she said, "If I could just get married, the $4 billion that my uncle had stashed away in that land will be mine."

"Who inherits it otherwise?"

She sighed wiping her eyes.

"His brother, a truly evil man," she said, "He wants to liquidate the land through auction and sell it to the highest bidding developer so they can put a strip mall in there."

Being a businessman himself who did own properties around the world, Matt could understand that aspect of wanting a return on an investment but he also valued land preservation and maintaining a way of life. He had stepped in and purchased a bed and breakfast inn in Northern California just so the 150 year old Victorian house wouldn't get demolished by a bulldozer to put in a Pizza Hut.

"I'll look into this and I'll see if I can find a way out of it besides marriage," he said, "There must be some other way and if not…"

"Oh Matt, I can't consider any other way," she said, "I really wish you would reconsider marriage."

* * *

C.J. had just gotten off the phone with Edwina after updating her on the case that she and Matt had been working on but still hadn't discussed this morning. But that would have to wait until his conversation with Elizabeth had finished and she had no idea how long that would take. In the meantime, she could handle some of the next steps on her own. When she stepped out of her office, she collided with a tall woman with splashy dress and high heels, who she recognized as Gloria, one of the top society columnists in L.A. Why was she lurking around their office again and why hadn't the secretaries…

Chris walked one step behind the interloper.

"I really tried C.J. but she just steamrolled past us."

C.J. smiled.

"It's fine," she said, "Houston's thinking about getting some guard dogs in the lobby."

Chris chuckled.

"I don't know if it would help," she said, "She's here to see…

Gloria waved her hands quickly.

"I'm here to see Matlock," she said, "I have some questions about a rumor I heard that he resolved that hostage situation at the clinic."

"Who saw him," C.J. asked.

Gloria smiled.

"I can't reveal my sources but someone saw him there and recognized him," she said, "being a regular reader of our magazine."

So much for not having their cover blown, C.J. thought, another assignment bit the dust because of Matt's notorious reputation as one of L.A.'s wealthiest playboys.

"He was nowhere near there," C.J. said, thinking fast, "We were stuck in traffic on the way to a lunch meeting."

Gloria looked at her strangely.

"She seemed absolutely positive," she said, "But I suppose it could have been someone bearing a remarkable likeness to him."

C.J. nodded.

"That's entirely possible," she said, "L.A.'s a huge city after all."

"I still need to talk to him," Gloria said, "but by the way, you cut a pretty hot number out with Don Juan last night."

C.J. looked at her puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh we got some good shots of you dirty dancing with L.A.'s hottest Salsa instructor in a night club," Gloria said, "He's one of our most popular bachelors with our readers."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, in fact my assistant will be sending you one of our questionnaires later about him," she said, "Just fill it out and email it back by the end of the working day."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"I don't work for you and my personal life…is just that, my personal life."

Gloria chuckled.

"So how's Rodrigo anyway," she said, "Is there any truth to that old saying…"

Now C.J. knew which one she was talking about but she wasn't about to feed this woman's incessant need for hot gossip to print in her rag.

"The guy's a real player though," Gloria said, "Has left a trail of broken hearts all over the Westside. Great for our circulation though."

Chris returned back with a bunch of flowers in a vase. C.J. looked at her curiously.

"Nice flowers," she said, "Your boyfriend?"

Chris sighed.

"I wish," she said, "but they're for you. They're from a Rodrigo."

C.J. raised her brows.

"I read the card," Chris admitted, "It's a slow day at the office and with Dave being assigned overseas, I'm living vicariously through others until he returns."

C.J. understood that and had heard the wistful tone in her friend's voice at how much she missed her boyfriend since he had been activated and sent to Bagdad for a year.

She took the flowers and thought they smelled heavenly. She favored orange roses but red roses intermixed with carnations and daisies worked very well for her too. Gloria lifted her eyebrow.

"He sent you flowers I see," she said, "Classic MO for that slow dancing Casanova. If I were younger…"

C.J. read the card, short and sweet.

"I bet he addressed it to his favorite student," Gloria said, "Another MO of his according to some of his past conquests."

C.J. tucked the card back in the flowers and excused herself to take them to her office.

* * *

Matt and Elizabeth saw her walk by them tailed by Gloria who had her notepad out and ready to go. He really didn't want to talk to her this morning let alone give her any fodder for her column. But what really caught his eyes were the flowers that C.J. had in her arms.

"Nice flowers…."

She smiled at him.

"Aren't they," she said, "They're from Rodrigo."

"Your Salsa instructor."

She nodded.

"And he gives flowers to all his students?"

"Of course not Houston," she said, "This is his way of telling me that he had a great time with me last night."

He frowned.

"How great a time…"

She just rolled her eyes and headed into her office. Elizabeth looked at Matt.

"So it's her is it?"

Matt looked at her surprised.

"What do you mean her?"

"You finally went out and did it."

"Did what?"

Gloria whipped out a pen.

"Yeah what did you do Matlock," she asked, "and with C.J. Now that's an interesting twist."

Matt put up his hands.

"Now hold on a minute here," he said, "C.J. is my business partner and a close friend. That's all."

Elizabeth looked skeptical but Gloria nodded.

"That makes sense," she said, "C.J.'s not exactly your type."

"My type…"

"Yes," Gloria continued, "You like to hang around beautiful, stylishly dressed socialites who are very high maintenance…like Elizabeth here. By the way welcome back to L.A."

Elizabeth looked at her.

"Who are you?"

Gloria pulled out a business card and handed it to her.

"I'm editor of the hottest weekly magazine in town and just give me a call," she said, "Our readers are just dying to know what brought you back to L.A. after your wedding crashed and burned."

"We just broke up," Elizabeth said, "It was mutual. It had nothing to do with the psycho who showed up and threatened us."

Gloria nodded.

"Yeah…right…well anyway, Matt I was just talking to C.J. and that hot number she danced with last night just put her on the front cover of this week's edition."

Matt looked confused.

"Pretty sizzling stuff…"

Matt wondered about that…and the flowers. But he had to figure out what to do with Elizabeth who had just crashed back into his world with this crazy idea of marrying him for money. Not long after another one of his exes came back to ask him to father her baby…for money. What was it with these heiresses running around asking him to do the impossible to inherit fortunes? Was Gloria right in pegging him and the type of women he attracted? He thought back during the past six months and did a mental inventory.

C.J. returned and went to the wet bar for some juice, with a smile on her face. Gloria looked over at her.

"I guess I have to interview Rodrigo for the cover story about his latest 'favorite' student," she said.

Matt went up to refresh his Scotch because this morning just got even longer. He pulled it out of the cabinet while C.J. sipped her juice.

"So what's up with this Rodrigo guy?"

She flashed him an amused look.

"Why Houston, I don't kiss and tell."

"Even when you're going to be on the cover of the next issue of "Kiss and Tell"?"

She sighed and looked over at Gloria.

"I really wish she wouldn't," she said, "I'm a person who wants to keep her personal life…private."

He knew that but whether she liked it or not, she and Rodrigo were about to be put up for public consumption and scrutiny. Not that that bothered him because what got his attention is that she had never done that kind of dancing with him. He shook that thought out of his mind because after all, they were friends first and only. But the image of her in his arms while he swept her slowly across the dance floor…they filled his mind. She looked carefree this morning in casual business attire and her hair resting on her shoulders, in light waves. He knew the color in her cheeks and the sparkle in her eye were brought by thoughts of someone else. Why that rankled him, never mind he had business and trouble waiting in the lounge and not necessarily in that order.

He sipped his Scotch to clear his head and went back to deal with Elizabeth. But this day which had started out confusing enough when he woke from sleep, some perplexing dreams slipping away and then came to the office, walking into a circus which only threatened to grow as another day continued in the wild world of L.A.


	11. Chapter 11

Another installment is up, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

By noon, Matt had a pounding headache and just itched to take off in his helicopter and fly to the ranch he thought he had purchased in the Santa Monica Mountains but wait hadn't he sold it? Okay then he would fly to his cabin and spend some quiet time reflecting on exactly where his life was heading.

Elizabeth hadn't stayed for much longer knowing that she had put a lot on his plate to think about so she gave him the name of a local hotel and her new cell number and told him to keep in touch. Gloria had remained there longer, seated comfortably on the sofa trying to interrogate him on information about all these women who had returned into his life. Having gotten wind that Serena had come all the way to visit him in L.A. from Italy just to ask him to father her baby. So of course she tried to hit him up for some details.

C.J. had sat down with one of her beautiful flowers from this Rodrigo character tucked in her mahogany hair and he couldn't stop looking at it or her. At first, she just seemed like the safest person in the room to focus on while two women went after what they both wanted from him. After all, C.J. had been his best friend since they were kids who played on the schoolyard together and fished in a river that flowed through both of their ranches. He knew her as well as he knew himself…or so he thought.

Because this woman who sat in an outfit which accentuated her curves and with a flower in her hair just seemed if not a stranger, someone who had appeared and taken over the body of his friend in the past six months and who captivated him. A beautiful spirited woman who had this…life of her own which included Salsa dancing and synchronized swimming and…two tattoos including the one he hadn't seen yet. He reached for his Scotch to clear his head.

"So Matlock, are you taking this marriage proposal thing seriously?"

He turned to look at Gloria who had pen ready to scribble down whatever answer he came up with in response.

"That's none of your business," he said, "It's between myself and Elizabeth."

She put down her pen and folded her arms.

"How can you deny that the two of you were this close to getting married," she said, spacing two of her fingers about an inch apart.

He sighed, thinking it hadn't been that close at all, not the more he had thought about it as time passed. The two just hadn't been right for each other and it had been better to find out sooner than later. He had wished the best for her and that she would realize the same thing.

But apparently she had a different list of priorities than he did.

"And where does your ex Serena fit into all this intrigue," Gloria asked, jotting down some notes.

Matt just stared at her and C.J. raised her brow at him, the hint of a smile on her lips.

"She's came and left," he said, "And if you'll excuse me, my associate and I have some business to discuss."

C.J. shrugged.

"Oh I forgot to tell you but the store is closed today."

"The store….oh yeah…I figured as much given the excitement…of the major sale yesterday."

"The hired help are all getting the day off," she said, "So there's no need for us to discuss it further which leaves you plenty of time to catch Gloria up on your life."

C.J. stood up and reached for her purse.

"Where are you going," Matt asked.

"Out…to lunch…I'll be back…later."

"With who," Matt asked.

It became clear who C.J.'s lunch date was when a tall, muscular man with dark hair entered the lounge. Gloria looked over at Matt.

"That's the infamous Rodrigo."

Matt sized him up and decided the guy must have been a bodyguard or a cop or maybe even a mercenary at one time because only some serious training for years could have gotten him into that kind of shape. He just couldn't see the guy in front of him as a dance instructor but Rodrigo just walked up to C.J. wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly on the mouth.

Gloria shook her head with a smile.

"Smooth as they come," she said, "Like I said if I were younger…"

Matt just watched as his associate and best friend responded to Rodrigo's greeting for a moment before he released her and wrapped an arm loosely around her shoulder. She placed her hand on his chest and looked at him.

"Did you like the flowers," he asked her.

"They were beautiful," she said, "Thanks for them and last night."

"I had a great time," he said, "You're such a great partner."

Gloria rolled her eyes.

"He's gotten very good at this," she said, "I hope she's not looking for a long term thing."

Matt didn't know what C.J. was looking for but he hoped this man wouldn't take advantage of her feelings for him because he didn't want to see her hurt.

She turned around to look at him.

"I'll see you later…"

She winked at them and then walked out.

Gloria looked at Matt after they watched C.J. and Rodrigo head off towards the elevator.

"Her life seems to be a lot less complicated than yours," she noted.

Matt stood up.

"I've got work to do," he said.

She followed him towards the lobby.

"Have you picked your date for the Medallion Ball," she asked.

Matt tried to remember whether or not he had even planned to attend what was one of the biggest charity fundraisers of the year to fund a new wing at a major hospital.

"I'm keeping that close to my chest," he said, "Now if you'll excuse me."

* * *

He headed to the elevator to take down to the garage where his favorite sports car awaited him. Whenever he felt the stress of the day affecting him, he often would take one of his fleet of sleek machines out on a test drive. His former mechanic, Slim had often chided him every time he took one of his prized beauties out that he had better bring it back in the same pristine condition. At least she had before she had taken up surfing and became good enough to compete on the global circuit. When she wasn't riding killer curls and winning tons of cash, she slummed at her bungalow on the coast of Maui with her new husband, also a pro surfer.

Matt still received postcards from the happy couple from different ports around the world. His new mechanic, an elderly English gentleman had shown a tendency to be grumpier. Today, he drove up Matt's silver corvette up to him and got out, polishing the fender with a handkerchief.

"This time try to bring it back without a scratch," he chided putting the handkerchief away, "That new fender didn't come cheaply."

Matt didn't argue with him because that fender had been dented when he had been driving down PCH and had seen a man drag a screaming woman into a van and of course, he had to take pursuit weaving through traffic to avoid losing him. The fender had been scratched up when the pursuit had gone off road into some fields. The man had gotten stuck in some brush and Matt had apprehended him by the time the police arrived.

But his new mechanic had just shaken his head when Matt returned the vehicle and told him to be more careful next time before he took the car off to be patched up to be as good as new. Now he just got into the car, revved it up and sped out of the garage onto the street.

* * *

C.J. had started out the lunch sitting across from Rodrigo but her chair had inched closer to him as first the appetizers arrived, then the main courses and finally the dessert which were delicious apple crepes dripping with caramel sauce. By the time she began eating them, she and Rodrigo shared a plate.

"So you really are liking Salsa dancing?"

She nodded and took another bite of the crepes, relishing the flavor. She enjoyed taking the time to enjoy eating out at a restaurant for a change without having to worry about something happening, like being interrupted by a case or getting caught in the occasional shootout because they often ate at restaurants or takeout inside of a cramped car while doing surveillance.

Not that she had done either with Matt lately because both he and Roy had been handling most of the caseload.

"You are a very good student," he said, "and a very fast learner."

He reached for her hand and stroked it with his fingers.

"I wonder what else you're good at," he said, bringing them to his lips, "I'd love to find out."

The sensations which ran through her body made her forget about the delicious meal, her surroundings, the other people in the restaurant which she felt swirling around her as she focused only on him and how he made her feel.

"Rodrigo…"

His cell phone rang and he sighed, letting go of her to pick it up. He looked up at her.

"I have to take this," he said, "I won't be long."

"I'll be waiting…"

She watched him leave the table and take his phone conversation elsewhere. Damn he looked good walking away, almost as much as he did when he danced. She liked him just fine but that wasn't it. She just felt attracted to him, the first time a man had done that to her since Robert, only now in a more primal way. She reached for her water glass to take a sip, feeling suddenly warm.

A man had walked up to Rodrigo while he had been on the phone and the two of them talked to each other as if they knew each other. The other guy was shorter and stocky and he gesticulated when he spoke. C.J. finished her crepe and looked at her watch, nothing that it was getting late, not that she was in any hurry to head back to the office.

Rodrigo walked back to the table alone and sat down beside her, his expression looking serious.

"I have to go now," he said, "I'll drive you back to your office as soon as we get the check."

She nodded.

"Anything wrong?"

"Nothing except my time with you has been cut short…by business."

She sipped her water.

"I'll see you at dance class later this week," she said, "We can catch up then."

The waiter came and Rodrigo handed him his credit card.

"I work for a business man when I'm not teaching," he said, "I have to handle an order for him."

"It's fine," C.J. said, "I have some working waiting back at the office."

When the waiter returned with the receipt to sign, Rodrigo did that and the two of them left the restaurant. True to his promise, he walked her to his car and drove her back to the office building. When he arrived in the garage, he kissed her goodbye, before she left the car to head to the elevator. Damn the man knew how to kiss in a way that both intoxicated and kept her on the edge of control.

In a way that both thrilled and scared her, she thought as she rode up to the top floor.

* * *

Matt parked his car on the edge of the cliff overlooking a long stretch of beach that remained filled with people enjoying the seasonably warm day. Surfers dotted the ocean which appeared calm enough to skim stones across to the horizon. He had picked this spot, one of his favorites because he had needed to step away from his chaotic life and do some thinking in a quiet location.

Not to mention that he felt reasonable sure that none of his exes would come looking for him here.

He had the top down and just sat there, his mind swimming with the events of the past several days. First Serena showing up in his office wanting him to sire a child so she could inherit billions of dollars and get back at her dead father then Elizabeth showing up in his office wanting to marry him so she could also inherit billions of dollars and get back at her dead uncle.

And then of course there was C.J. who had morphed into this woman he couldn't figure out even though he had known most of his life. He had returned from a whirlwind of cases which had taken him and Roy all over the world to a woman who could kick serious ass, had taken up Salsa dancing and had gotten two tattoos.

Then there had been that kiss they had done for show the previous day. He had been ready to follow it up with his usual frog joke but it had died in his throat as he had gotten caught up in the moment.

Damn, where did she learn how to kiss like that?

His phone rang and he looked at him. His work had followed him out here to Malibu Canyon.

"Chris what's going on?"

"Both Elizabeth and Serena faxed you copies of some last wills and testaments," she said, "They both wrote notes that you had requested them."

That hadn't exactly been true but he figured that he could grant them that but he had no intention of changing his mind in either case. No wedding and no babies, he just wasn't for sale.

"I'll get to them later tonight," he said, "I'm taking the afternoon off."

She didn't question him at least not on that.

"Then there's the Medallion Ball," she continued, "Will you be attending?"

He thought about it. The charity that the proceeds funded was a very worthwhile one and he certainly felt that he could throw on a tux and search his Rolodex for a date.

"Is C.J. going?"

Chris paused.

"Why yes, she confirmed several weeks ago," she said.

He wondered if she had a date yet and thought that most likely it would be Rodrigo since there would be dancing at the gala.

"That's good…I'll be back tonight to finish up some work…just leave me my messages before you leave."

"Sure," she said before hanging up.

Matt hadn't given the Medallion Ball much thought because after all, he had been busy working through his caseload and he had felt tempted this time around to just skip the whole deal and send a check in the mail. But after hearing that C.J. had decided to attend it, he thought that maybe he would show up as well.

* * *

C.J. sat in her office talking on the phone with Elise. After arriving back from her lunch date, she had settled into her workload with a smile. Her body still humming as she went through a stack of merger documents that Murray had sent overnight to her to review before having Matt sign the final copies. Elise had not so rudely interrupted that task by calling her.

"So how are things going with Rodrigo?"

"Well we had lunch at this nice place and I didn't want it to end there."

Elise chuckled.

"Sounds like you've got yourself a new boyfriend."

"No, no it's nothing like that," C.J. said, "I just enjoy spending time with him. I'm not interested in anything serious. Not after what happened with Robert."

Elise sighed.

"Robert the creep is locked up in prison forever," she said, "and you are not locked up there with him unless you choose to be."

"I'm over him, really," she said, "but I just don't feel like another relationship's in the cards for a while."

"Why isn't it with Rodrigo?"

C.J. thought about that, trying to put it into words. But her body betrayed her, reminding her how good it had felt to be out with him.

"I like him…and he's a lot of fun, but it's nothing more than that."

"Well that's cool," Elise said, "As long as he understands that."

"Oh he's not into a serious relationship anymore than I am," C.J. said, "In fact Gloria…"

Elise snorted.

"You mean the gossip queen right?"

"Yeah, well she dropped by to catch up on Houston's social calendar and she dropped that observation to me that he's just out for a good time with as many women as he can spend it with."

"Like I said, nothing wrong with that as long as both parties go into it with their eyes open," Elise said, "Are you going to invite him to that gala."

"Oh…you mean the Medallion Ball," C.J. said, "I RSPVed but I don't know if I'm taking anyone."

"Aren't you going with Matt," Elise asked.

"No…why would I do that," C.J. said, "He's got a whole Rolodex of prospective dates to take to these events."

"Then I think you should ask Rodrigo," Elise said, "At any rate, you'll have a date who's an excellent dance partner."

C.J. thought about it but she still had some time to decide.

"Maybe…who are you bringing?"

"A guy in my office…he's an accountant."

Chris interrupted C.J. and the expression convinced C.J. to get off the phone.

"What is it," she said, "or should I ask who is it?"

Chris sighed.

"She's in the lobby…"


	12. Chapter 12

Another installment of this crazy FF up. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback.

* * *

Matt sat in his car for a while, as the sun began to lower itself towards the horizon casting off shades of pink and yellow which would merge into oranges and red at the horizon. Sunsets over the ocean were a truly beautiful sight and just witnessing one could quickly clear the head of anything troubling.

As if he hadn't seen enough of that during the past several days.

Serena, still the beautiful but spoiled heiress thinking that she could get him to father her child just like that and then Elizabeth, believing that getting married to him should be just as easy. And both of them appeared more interested in money than they were in him. At least they were up front with him with their requests but the last two days just made him cynical.

It was during times like this he wished he'd never left Texas.

But then again, this week hadn't been all bad because he had gotten to work undercover with C.J. and the surprises arising from that had been much more pleasant like that kiss she had planted on him. And then there were those tattoos that remained ingrained in his mind.

He couldn't think about them right now. Not with two last wills and testaments offered up by both women waiting for him to review back at the office. He should have asked C.J. to do it since she was the legal eagle in this operation but she seemed caught up with Rodrigo and the new life she had built for herself separate from work. She seemed very happy but he wondered about this Rodrigo guy.

His phone rang.

"Hello Uncle Roy."

"Hi Matlock," his uncle said, "Where you are you right now?"

"I'm getting ready to catch the sunset at the beach, why?"

"Maybe you should think about heading on back to the office," Roy said, "There's some fuss going on in the lobby."

Matt sighed.

"Okay I'm on my way."

* * *

C.J. had followed Chris out into the lobby and her eyes widened.

"Erin, what are you doing here?"

Meaning what was the former nurse and one night stand of Matt's doing out of the mental institution where she had been transferred after killing a number of people and almost her.

Erin smiled and C.J. thought she looked much healthier than she had when she had been struggling on the floor neat the Jacuzzi with the crazed woman trying to stab her. The doctors had clearly overstated her bout of catatonia because here she stood in the lobby, wearing a smart dress and pearls around her neck which accentuated the navy blue material nicely.

"I'm here to see Matt of course."

C.J. folded her arms while Chris looked at her helplessly.

"He's not here," she said, "and I'm pretty sure he won't want to see you."

"I'll stay until he returns," Erin said, "It's pretty important but it won't take up much of his time. I know he's a busy man."

Roy walked up to C.J.

"I called him up," he said, "He's on his way back."

"I have no idea what she's doing out of the mental hospital," she said, "The judge sent her there to serve out her sentence."

"Do you think she qualified for early release?"

C.J. sighed.

"She killed people Roy," she said, "and she tried to kill me because she thought I stole Houston from her."

Roy shook his head.

"I'll get her something to drink to stall her," he said, "The police are running her name through."

C.J. nodded.

"I'll try to keep her entertained until Houston arrives."

Erin just looked around as C.J. asked her to come to sit in the lounge and perhaps have something to drink. The former nurse just requested some juice which Roy went to provide.

"So how have things been…Erin…"

She smiled.

"Oh much better thank you," she said, "The doctors had really helped me realize that I needed to change some things in my life."

"That always helps."

"No really," Erin continued, "I had done some really selfish and some might say, crazy things."

C.J. rubbed the bridge between her eyes. That was putting it mildly. Erin had become obsessed with Matt after a one night stand and had wreaked havoc in his life before the authorities had caught up with her.

"How are you doing C.J.?"

She shrugged.

"We've been very busy with work," she said, "The cases have been piling up."

"Matt's been staying out of danger hasn't he," Erin asked, "and he's not getting hurt."

"No he's been fine since…"

Erin's facial expression changed and a hint of sadness passed across it.

"Since I terrorized him and tried to kill you."

"That."

"I'm really, really sorry about all that," Erin said, "and I would like to apologize to you as well."

"That's very nice of you Erin," C.J. said, "Houston should be arriving shortly and will be happy to hear that."

Erin nodded.

"I can't wait to see him again."

"I can imagine…"

Roy walked back up to C.J.

"The police are outside the building," he said, "They've even brought the SWAT team."

C.J. sighed carefully.

"I hope that they won't be necessary," she said, "She doesn't look armed but you just never know with her."

* * *

Suddenly Matt arrived, looking puzzled.

"Why are there so many police surrounding the building," he said, "I tried to ask them about it but they just said there was an escaped mental patient."

Chris sighed and pointed.

"It's Erin…she's waiting for you in the other room."

Matt reacted as quickly as he remembered the last time he had seen her when visiting her in a mental hospital. She had been locked up in a padded cell which hadn't really been necessary because she had been catatonic with the doctor telling him they didn't know when she would come out of it.

What was she doing outside of the hospital and inside his office?

He charged to the lounge and saw her sitting on the couch drinking juice with C.J. and Roy.

"Erin…"

She smiled tentatively up at him.

"Matt, it's so good to see you."

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"I needed to see you again," she said, "because I need to ask you something."

C.J. saw the wariness in his eyes and really couldn't blame him after all they had been through at the hands of this woman who know sat there stylishly dressed in their office.

"Why don't we take it into my office," he asked.

C.J. stood up.

"No you two can stay here," she said, "I have some calls to return and then I'm going out with Elise to a club."

She left and Matt sat down on the couch to talk with Erin. C.J. walked past her office into the lobby where Chris and the other secretaries stood there talking to several men in uniform and one LAPD officer in a suit.

"Oh Hoyt, you didn't need to come all the way out here," C.J. said, "But it's good to see you."

Hoyt had been become a close friend to her and Matt since they had first met him and he had been on a cruises ship with his wife in the Caribbean after his bosses forced him to go on vacation, his first in several years. He must have just gotten back.

"I wanted to oversee this myself," Hoyt said, "I can't believe they just released this woman after she committed murder."

"Houston had to shoot her to stop her from killing me," she said, "but the authorities assured us she would be in a mental hospital for a long time."

"Must be a screw up in red tape," he said, shaking his head, "Bureaucrats…but I have SWAT downstairs if it comes to that."

"It won't be necessary," she said, "Houston can handle it."

Hoyt chuckled mirthlessly.

"Like last time?"

"She does look better," C.J. pointed out, "Maybe they've been able to help her."

"She's a killer," Hoyt said, "That part of hers not going anywhere."

The elevator opened and more officers rushed out to be placed into position by Hoyt as everyone stood and waited.

Matt looked at Erin, who looked a little ill at ease beneath her smile.

"So what can I do for you?"

She clasped her hands together.

"I need a sponsor," she said, "to get out of the mental hospital."

"But you're already out," Matt said, "You're sitting in front of me."

She hedged.

"I'm not really out," she said, "I just took a furlough."

Matt frowned.

"I didn't know they gave them to inmates."

"They don't," she said, "but I'm sure they won't miss me for a while…maybe not until it's time for group therapy."

He sighed, understanding that she had escaped from the mental institution…that it hadn't been a case of accidental release.

"So how did you just happen to walk out of there?"

She examined her hands, the source of some amazing strength she had weld when she had been whipped up in one of her homicidal rages.

"Yes…but it's only for a little while," she said, "I won't hurt anyone."

"Why did you leave," he asked, "They were trying to help you there."

"There's nothing to do there, just silly things that are a waste of time," she said, "I needed to come out and see the world again."

"Erin, you need to go back there," Matt said, "The police are going to come and find you."

"They have no right to do that," she protested, "I'm not hurting anyone."

"It's part of your sentence," he said, "You need it to get better."

"I am better," she said, "In fact I went out shopping today and I've got the perfect dress to wear at the Medallion Ball."

"The what?"

"I thought we would attend together," she said, "I know you don't like these black tie events but this could be fun."

Now Matt was just amazed. How did she progress from a catatonic state to believing that they were going to the social gala together?

"We can't go together anywhere Erin," he said, "You need to go back to the hospital."

He saw Hoyt standing behind her looking over at them and he nodded to the lieutenant who gestured to officers that Matt couldn't see.

"Erin, you can't leave the hospital anymore," he said, "not until the courts dismiss your case and order you released."

She just looked at him, confusion now etched on her face.

"You can't mean…but I came back for you Matt…we belong together."

Hoyt ordered the officers to rush her suddenly and before she knew it, they had apprehended her and placed handcuffs on her wrist.

"Hey go easy on her," Matt said, as he walked over to where Hoyt stood.

The officers walked past Matt to the elevator and Erin looked over at him, tears brimming in her eyes. She didn't look crazed just defeated. Matt closed his eyes, as despite it all he had only wanted what was best for her and for her to get better.

Hoyt just shook his head.

"You certainly have had an eventful social life," he said, "I don't envy you."

Matt gave him a sharp look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"That I am very much enjoying the married life," Hoyt said, "I'll see you later."

C.J. had just watched the whole thing play out and happily it had ended more peacefully and with less bloodshed than last time. She noticed that Matt looked relieved.

"Are you okay here," she said, touching his arm.

He looked at her, nodding.

"I just have to review the last will and testaments for both Serena and Elizabeth."

She tilted her face.

"That's nice of you to help them Houston," she said, "Considering what they asked for from you."

He sighed.

"I wonder how many other exes are out there waiting to drop by," he said.

"Could be quite a few of them," she said, "You play you pay."

He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Houston, you have a busy…social life and it stands to reason that the more people in your Rolodex, the more likely the past's going to revisit you."

"Is this where I get the lecture about what goes around comes around?"

She shook her head.

"Not from me Houston," she said, "Just be careful okay before you run off and get married or have kids with anyone."

He heard the trace of concern beneath the humor in her voice and he softened.

"I will…because I'm very selective about who I will share either with," he said, "speaking of, we're going to have to go back in at that clinic as soon as it reopens."

She nodded.

"Edwina said she heard that could be a day or so," she said, "but I haven't heard back from the receptionist yet for an appointment."

"Playing married hasn't been all that bad has it?"

She had to admit that it hadn't especially when they had to act the part because the man could definitely kiss and despite their lifelong friendship, the feelings that had swam through her when their lips had met, well they were worth exploring. She had been having a good time with Rodrigo but…no she had better put that thought away because Matt had too many women on his plate already. They just had this part to play just like the parts they had played before in other cases they had taken as part of their jobs.

"No it hasn't," she admitted, "If you ever do get married Houston, I'm sure you'll make her very happy."

"You seem awfully sure of that," he said, "because I'm not nearly as sure due to my track record."

"Those near misses weren't your fault," she said, "I think your day will come."

"Yours will too."

She sighed.

"I'm not so sure right now," she said, "but maybe down the road."

"So you really like this Rodrigo?"

She thought about it, not sure that 'like' was really the right word for what she felt when she was around the dance instructor.

"I suppose I do."

"Suppose…"

She rolled her eyes.

"He's really a great dance instructor," she said, "and he's a good date."

"How well do you really know him?"

"About as well as you knew Erin when you jumped into bed with her," she said.

Matt looked at her, knowing he had struck a nerve somewhere and she rubbed her forehead.

"Look I'm sorry I said that," she said, "but I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for a while."

"I know but I'm still concerned about you."

She smiled at that, knowing he meant it and she had always felt the same towards him.

"I'm fine and you handled yourself very well with her," she said, "She'll be all right…I've got to get going…I have to meet Elise."

He watched her leave and headed back to his office where more work waited. Wondering what else lay in store for him.


	13. Chapter 13

The latest installment of this story is up. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback and for reading!

* * *

Matt sat in his hot tub, after stripping his clothes off and stepping inside the inviting water which swirled around him. He closed his eyes after sipping some Scotch and just relaxed, as much as he could considering how this day, hell his week had gone.

Three exes walking into his office, bearing three different outrageous requests, all wanting a piece of him. Had C.J. been right, had his past been catching up to him? He had fallen in love, certainly with Elizabeth but he had played the field as well and enjoyed most of it.

The office had fallen into silence after the other employees had taken off for the day and Roy had gone to catch a showing at an art gallery. He had locked the elevator just in case anyone else decided to pay him an impromptu visit so he could enjoy some down time after spending the afternoon reviewing the last will and testaments submitted by Elizabeth and Serena. Alas, both of them looked ironclad and with no way to maneuver past the codicils in either one. Of course, he would ask C.J. to provide a legal perspective on them in the morning before they made a second attempt to infiltrate the reproductive clinic.

But he suspected that neither of his exes were going to like the news he had for them. That in order to inherit the billions of dollars that awaited them, Serena had to produce an heir and Elizabeth had to get married. Both of them needing to do so by a specific deadline.

He sighed as he sipped his drink again. He and Elizabeth had nearly been married themselves but it hadn't been about money hadn't it? Because she certainly hadn't been poor, having come from a wealthy family albeit one with ties to terrorism back in Ireland. Whereas with Serena, it had been more like oil and water, no gasoline and fire whenever they had been in the same vicinity which meant a couple of passionate interludes intermixed with some impressive pyrotechnics more along the lines of arguments. He had thought that the news that she hadn't killed her father and thus would inherit his estate would have been enough to keep her happy and out of his hair permanently.

And it had until the codicil brought her back with a vengeance.

So he would wake up tomorrow, go for a long ocean swim, an even longer run on the beach and then come to the office to meet with both women to give them both the bad news. Then after that he and C.J. would resume their covers as a married couple seeking fertility assistance at the clinic.

That sounded like a plan.

* * *

C.J. and Elise hit another round of Margaritas at their favorite spot. They had gotten together after work so that Elise could tell her friend about how she had snagged a date with a guy she fancied for the upcoming Medallion Ball.

"You taking Rodrigo?"

C.J. nibbled some chips.

"I don't know," she said, "Maybe…I don't know if these soirees are his thing."

"You two could really light up the dance floor."

C.J. knew that could be true and the two of them would then light up more than a couple gossip columns.

"I could ask him tomorrow when we go out after dance class."

"He really seems into you," Elise noted.

C.J. shrugged.

"He's gorgeous and he knows some really good moves…but I don't know if Houston likes him."

"Say again?"

C.J. frowned.

"Houston doesn't seem to like or trust him," she said, "I'm not sure which."

"What, did he tell you this?"

"He kept asking me how well I knew the guy," C.J. said, "like he wanted to run a background check on him."

Elise sipped her drink.

"He's just being protective C.J.," she said, "He's always been like that with you."

C.J. couldn't deny that he tended to act that way towards her but he had appeared more insistent than usual.

"I just wish he would have faith in me."

She played with the rim of her glass as she thought back to other times that Matt had questioned her about some of the men she went out with, most notably about Robert who after all had turned out to be a killer. And she had turned on him when he tried to warn her by threatening to resign from Houston Enterprises before walking off in a huff. The seeds of doubt had been planted in her mind despite her love for Robert because deep inside, she knew that Matt didn't deliberately hurt her but that he would take that risk if he believed it was necessary to keep her safe.

"He does…C.J…but it doesn't mean he's not concerned about you."

"Do you think he could be right about Rodrigo," C.J. said, "I don't really know him all that well and maybe my hormones are clouding my judgment."

Elise shrugged.

"Maybe it's just been a long time since you've gotten any."

C.J. gave her a sharp look.

"It hasn't been that long," she said, "Certainly not enough to make me less careful."

"Okay," Elise said, "but maybe the Medallion ball will provide the perfect opportunity to scope out Rodrigo."

"Maybe…but something's happening with Houston and me…"

Elise's radar went way up.

"Like what?"

C.J. sighed, playing with her napkin.

"We were going undercover you know for that assignment at the clinic," she said, "and we have to pose as a married couple…"

Elise leaned closer.

"Yeah…so…"

"Well we kissed," C.J. said, "right in the waiting room."

"As part of your cover," Elise said, "There's nothing wrong with that, in fact I'd consider it a nice career perk."

"It didn't feel like playing a role."

Understanding lit up Elise's face.

"You mean you wanted to kiss him for non professional reasons?"

C.J. nodded.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that," Elise reasoned, "after all, he's one hot looking guy."

C.J. sipped her drink.

"Except that's not the way it's been between us all these years," she said, "We're best friends and that's the way we've always related to each other."

"Relationships can change C.J."

"I know that," C.J. said, "I'm not sure I want this one to change. He's my best friend and my business associate and it's always been great between us. Why ruin that?"

"Why would it be ruined," Elise said, "Some of the greatest love affairs were built on friendship."

Perhaps, C.J. thought but Matt had never been interested in her…that way. Not the way he had pursued all the other women who regularly flocked around him wherever he went. He had won several titles as bachelor of the year and even had a plaque to show for it.

"Maybe it wouldn't be ruined but it wouldn't work," C.J. said, "We're just better as friends."

And keeping their hands off of each other, except for the time or two it might be necessary for professional reasons. After all if he could stick to those parameters, so could she.

"Besides this has been a busy week for Matt's exes to come calling," C.J. said, "I can't say I envy him."

Elise chuckled.

"How's he handling it?"

"He's been busy fending them off," C.J. said, "but at this point it's still too tough to call."

* * *

Matt left the office feeling much refreshed after his soak in the Jacuzzi and decided to meet up with a friend of his who worked as a narcotics cop in downtown. Derek had been one of the top undercovers but had suffered a recent injury which had him assigned to desk duty and rethinking whether or not he wanted to remain a cop. Matt half hoped he wouldn't because he wanted to hire Derek on as an additional investigator and put his talents particularly those involving surveillance to great use.

"So you rethinking the retirement again?"

Derek had ordered a beer and had been hitting the chicken wings at one of the Westside's most popular sports bars. Baseball played in the background but it it wasn't the Astros, Matt wasn't interested. But he kept checking in on Derek's plans for the future partly for selfish reasons.

"I think about it everyday," Derek said, "I'm just not set out for a desk job and I'm getting up there in years."

"Hoyt speaks highly of you."

Derek smiled.

"He trained me you know," he said, "When he supervised narcotics, I miss those days."

"I heard that unit just made a huge bust," Matt said, "Some new kind of drug."

Derek made a face.

"Yeah, a new form of drug like Ecstasy except more potency that's been showing up at night clubs. It's killed a couple of people already."

"A new designer drug?"

Derek nodded.

"They come up with a new one each time we shut production of another one down," he said, "We can't keep up with them."

Matt heard the frustration in his friend's voice and knew that he wanted to be back out there on the front lines fighting to protect people from these dangerous drugs. Matt had felt that same type of helplessness in some of the cases he had worked on as this was an occupational hazard he faced as well.

"How's C.J.?"

A loaded question if there ever was one, Matt thought.

"She's been busy doing a lot of new things," he said.

Derek nodded.

"She showed me the tattoos she got and she comes to the shooting range once in a while to keep sharp," he said, "She's always been really something even though our relationship didn't work out."

Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"You two had a relationship?"

"Yeah, about four months ago," he said, "We go to the same kick boxing training center and she's gotten quite lethal at it."

"I've seen it."

"You'd better believe it," Derek said, "I was her sparring partner for a while and we hooked up for a couple of months."

Matt tried to lower his heart rate.

"She never told me anything."

Derek chuckled.

"Does she tell you everything happening in her life?"

Clearly not, Matt realized.

"You mean you saw her tattoos?"

Derek smiled.

"Sexy aren't they?"

Matt couldn't speak about the one he hadn't seen but the butterfly…but it unnerved him somewhat to listen to how Derek referred to his best friend.

"I wish nothing but the best for her," Derek said, "even though it didn't last."

Matt wondered about that too and what other revelations that would surface about the best friend he thought he knew.


	14. Chapter 14

Another installment of this FF story. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Matt tossed and turned in his bed all night when he should have been sleeping. After all, he had a big day ahead of him when he would have to meet with two of his exes and let them down easily. Meaning that yes, the wills including their respective codicils were legally binding and no, he would not be getting married or siring a child with either one of them. Not conversations he was looking forward to having but hopefully at least there would be some closure in these visitations from his past. He had wondered why three of his ex girlfriends had come to him for favors in one week but had chalked it up to coincidence. When it rains, it pours that kind of thing.

But he didn't dream about anyone of those women had been part of his past, he dreamed of someone else. A beautiful woman with wavy mahogany hair, a sexy smile and two tattoos, who did these amazing things with her hands. The problem is, when things got really interesting, he always woke up breathing unevenly and drenched with sweat. And feeling a touch of embarrassment because if she only knew what he were dreaming.

He had rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing against a nearby shore. The ocean, one more transparent and cast in an aqua blue had factored heavily as the backdrop of a couple of those dreams. He would try to clear his mind and then when sleep came, his dreams would continue.

So at about six am he quit trying to sleep and got up to throw on some running clothes to go pound out some miles on the packed sand closest to the surf to get his mind back on the track it needed to be for him to face this morning.

While the sun rose over the horizon turning the sky a rosy pink, Matt set out on his morning run.

* * *

C.J. rose up early too but she had woken up from dreams about taking Rodrigo to some strange version of the Medallion Ball and losing him there. She would look for him and then suddenly find herself in a maze, a labyrinth really guarded by one of those creatures which guarded the mazes in Greek mythology.

But when she woke, her conversation with Elise the night before had rankled her. The part where she had told her that she had enjoyed playing marriage with Matt. Maybe not the marriage aspect itself but the kissing part, most definitely. It's not like they hadn't done that before but it had been several years since what happened after the frog jumping competition and had naturally been a joke. But as far as thinking about anything further with her best friend, she could just forget it because he just didn't look at her in that way. After all, Matt went after whatever he wanted and when it came to women that seemed to include everyone of them in the vicinity except her.

And that was cool with her really because she had her own life to live and thinking about Rodrigo, that was pleasurable too because the other night when he had kissed her on the dance floor, that had jump started her body. Besides the dance and their physical attraction, they really didn't have much in common but that avoided a lot of complications.

She had a feeling that if she and Matt ever stepped outside the careful boundaries of their friendship, life would definitely get a lot more complicated. No, better to stick to the terms of what she valued as her most important relationship, the one that had lasted the longest whereas her boyfriends came and went and in one case…died.

Her cell phone rang while she made a quick breakfast before heading into the office. She really needed a couple rounds with a sparring partner or a bag but a pile of work awaited her at the office not to mention the next step in helping Edwina with her case.

"Hi, Rodrigo," she said, smiling.

"Hi, how are things going," he asked.

"Busy but I'll be able to meet you at the club tonight."

"Good…I'll look forward to you there," he said, "and hitting the dance floor."

She heard the hopefulness in his voice that they would do more than dance tonight.

"I'll be there by eight," she said, "Save a dance for me."

She clicked off her phone, shaking her head as she prepared her omelet. Tonight no doubt would be fun but she had to get through an arduous day first.

* * *

Matt got off the elevator and looked up to see Serena sitting coolly like a queen over her kingdom, dressed to the nines. When she saw him, her face brightened and she smiled. Matt smiled back a little warily, wondering what she had up her sleeve. With Serena, it was always something being sprung on him when he least suspected it and most of the time the surprises weren't pleasant.

"Well Matlock, have you found a way for me out of this mess?"

She looked at him hopefully, running her hand through her mane of hair.

"Come back to my office," he said and they both walked together.

When they got inside and he sat at his desk, she folded her arms.

"Well did you," she said, "My bastard of a father has struck from beyond the grave."

"The will's ironclad," Matt said, "I could have my associate C.J. look at it but I think she'll agree."

Serena snarled.

"I don't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing my problem," she said, "She's got her designs on you I can tell my darling."

Matt stroked his chin.

"You can fight the will in probate, but you'll probably lose," he said, "The bottom line is that it's his money, he can do as he chooses with it."

She shook her head.

"He's chosen to be evil with it," she said, "When he died, I thought it would all be mine but alas, not so."

Matt just studied her wondering if money were truly the only thing in life that made her happy and he actually felt sorry for her. She confused that for something else.

"Oh mi amore, please reconsider my request," she said, "Our child could be perfect."

Matt shook his head and she frowned.

"Serena, even if I were interested, it's not the right course of action," he said, "A child deserves to be loved by both of its parents and not seen as a chip to be cashed in for money."

She tilted her head.

"I would spend time with it," she said, "I would hire the best nannies, send it to the best schools…"

But Matt remained firm.

"Any child I father, I'm going to raise," he said, "I would never walk away."

She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Matlock, you are so damn sentimental," she said, "Not that it's not cute but the real world has no room for that."

"I'll try to remember that Serena," Matt said, "Now are we through here?"

She sighed and tossed her scarf back.

"Perhaps for now," she said, "but you know I won't stop at nothing until I get what I want and you darling have it."

"I don't think that's what you really want at all," Matt said, "You just want more money than most people could ever spend in one lifetime."

She shrugged.

"Oh the things that I could buy with it…for the child of course."

Matt sighed, just looking at her and how her beauty stopped right at the surface.

"I've got work to do Serena," he said, "You know if you really want a baby that bad to trade for a billion or so you could always try artificial insemination."

Her mouth twisted into an expression best described as horror.

"Matlock, are you daft," she said, "What do I look like one of the cows on your ranch?"

Matt just gave her one last look and headed back to his office to make some phone calls. Serena stomped past him towards the elevator.

* * *

C.J. got off the elevator and judging by the harried looks on the faces of the secretaries, she guessed that at least one of Matt's exes had paid a visit. Now which one would that be?

"Did I miss anything?"

Chris just stared at her still looking shell shocked so C.J. figured that since Erin had been returned to the mental institution, it had to have been Serena. She ducked her head in Matt's office.

"Are you ready to go to the clinic?"

He saw her and nodded.

"I've got to change," she said, "I'll be right up…are you going dressed like that?"

Matt looked down at his jeans and jersey shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

She smiled, leaning against the door.

"Nothing…but you're posing as a CEO so you need the suit and tie," she said, "but you can change back to your play clothes when we get back."

"Only if you change into yours…"

She turned around and headed back down to change into her costume.

They drove in his Mercedes convertible to the clinic which looked exactly as they had left it despite all the excitement which had happened there. He parked the car and she saw that his tie was askew so naturally she tried to straighten it while he fidgeted.

She chuckled.

"Don't move…I almost got it," she said, "You've got to look like you came out of a business meeting not like you just parked…"

"C.J. I did just park…oh yeah you meant."

She liked the color that lit up his cheeks as they walked towards the clinic.

"Now remember, it's Mark and Ellen," she reminded him.

"I remember…the newlyweds who still can't keep their hands off of each other."

She slapped his arm lightly.

"I don't think that engaging in PDAs is wise," she said, "We're here to do a job."

He shrugged.

"We have to sell the married part C.J. and when people get married they don't stop them from getting frisky."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

The same no nonsense secretary met them and told them that Dr. Wilkinson would be ready to see them soon so they sat down and waited. Matt placed his arm casually around C.J.'s shoulders.

"Now honey, I think we're just going to have to hold off on that until we get home," he said, "unless the doctor tells us not to do it that way."

C.J. just turned to look at him.

"Well dear, I'm not a contortionist," she said, "but if that's what it takes to have a baby then I suppose I'll try anything once."

He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Music to my ears…"

Finally a woman wearing a nurse's outfit called for them to follow her to see the doctor and they walked down the hallway to the same office they had been held hostage a couple of days earlier. Dr. Wilkinson sat at his desk, looking rather unperturbed while he filled out paperwork.

"So who's going to have their examination first," he asked.

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"He…"

"She…"

Clarence looked at them confused.

"Do you want to toss a coin or can we come to some agreement here?"

C.J. and Matt sat in the office, a while later. She looked over at him.

"That fainting spell was just brilliant," she told him.

He sighed.

"It bought us some time," he said, "Until the doctor comes back."

She got up and walked over to search the desk she had looked at the last time. More files were located inside the same drawer. She began to flip through them carefully.

"There's no way I'm providing him with any kind of sample," Matt said, "I'm not sure he's even a real doctor let alone a fertility expert."

She harrumphed from behind the desk.

"Do you think any woman's in a hurry to put her feet in the stirrups Houston," she said, "and I'm not talking a saddle here."

He sighed.

"I suppose not," he said, "but when I told him that needles make me pass out, he just looked at me funny."

C.J. slipped a piece of paper out of one file and examined it. It looked like some kind of invoice.

"Houston, you called his bluff and that's what matters," she said, "This looks interesting."

He walked over to where she sat with the paper.

"What is it," he asked.

"It's some kind of regular transaction," she said, "it's quite large and it's from some medical examination board."

"Maybe he bought all that fancy calligraphy on the wall."

"Could be," she said, as she examined other documents from the same file," here's another list of payments."

"Anyway we could smuggle a few of those out of here," he said.

She looked at him and walked over to a copier, removing some papers on top of it.

"I'll just borrow this one," she said, making copies while Matt stood by the door hoping no one would hear the machine.

Not to mention that they would have some explaining to do if Clarence returned with the smelling salts.

"I'm finished," she said, tucking them in her shirt.

Just then Clarence returned but they were both sitting and smiling at each other when he walked in.

"You're looking much better Mr. Carver," he noted.

"I feel much better," Matt said, "I don't know what hit me."

Clarence nodded.

"A lot of my patients are queasy about needles, although it's usually ones that are going to be used on them."

"I've been scared of them since I was a young boy," Matt explained, "Even hearing the word just about sends me into a dead faint."

Clarence watched him carefully.

"I'll keep them in mind," he said, "Now I'm not really going to be able to help you until you have your physical examinations."

Matt hedged.

"I just don't think I am up to being poked and prodded right now," he said, "Maybe next time."

Clarence turned to C.J. who smiled back weakly at him.

"I don't want to leave him alone for even one minute…in case he passes out again."

Clarence sighed.

"Okay…we'll reschedule you for your physical examination and tests," he said, "For now, I would advise you, Mr. Carver to stay out of the Jacuzzi…because it overheats the little guys."

Matt's brow rose.

"And you Ms Carver, you need to relax a little bit more," Clarence said, "You seem a bit tense, uptight and that can affect the hormonal levels enough to shut down the old ova factory."

"The what…?"

With that, he nodded and walked out of the office.

"He's the strangest doctor I've ever seen," Matt said, "little guys?"

C.J. put her hand through her hair.

"Can we just go now?"

* * *

They left the building and headed back to the office to do some work. Chris had already called Matt and warned him that Elizabeth wouldn't be in today but she planned to drop by tomorrow morning. C.J. had wanted to finish up some legal documents before heading off to meet Rodrigo at the club. She had even brought her clothes from home to change into before heading out.

She thought about what they had just been through at the clinic and whether or not she would ever want a child so much that she would jump through so many medical hoops to have one. Children were something that she knew she wanted but she had pushed forward some distance into the future, but what if she were ever in the position of having to see a doctor for real? Having to undergo examinations and numerous medical tests to conceive a child? And she didn't even want to think about having to resort to artificial insemination if she couldn't find a guy to take the natural route.

Still pretty young but in no way close to finding a good man and settling down to begin her family, no that would just have to wait in the future. And she had to concentrate on the here and now which was getting her work done so she could go out and have fun with a good looking guy she wasn't serious about.

Matt poked his head in just then.

"Busy working?"

She nodded.

"I should have the documents reviewed and ready for you to sign," she said, "and you are right about both wills and testaments."

"Serena wasn't happy with the news and she's not giving up," he said, "I guess Elizabeth will be here tomorrow."

"Houston, you have to do what's right for you," she said, "what makes you happy and if they care about you, they'll understand."

He nodded, knowing she was right.

"What would you do if you were in my shoes," he asked.

She thought about it but not for long.

"I wouldn't marry someone I didn't love and I wouldn't have a child with a man I didn't love and respect," she said, "and who I couldn't want to share in that experience with me."

He listened, picking up the resolution in her voice.

"I guess it's something that I feel strongly about…because I didn't have a family most of my life and I do want one someday when the time's right."

"And the guy too?"

She nodded and he smiled at her in return, before heading back to his office. `She watched him go, shaking her head.

Look but don't touch, she reminded herself, it was just better that way.


	15. Chapter 15

Another chapter is up, thanks for reading and the feedback! Hope you enjoy it.

C.J. danced closely with Rodrigo, his arms around her waist and her hands resting on his broad shoulders as the music pounded its beat around them. She had arrived and he had been there waiting, talking to a group of young women before walking towards her.

Soon enough, they hit the dance floor and started grooving, molding their bodies together. His cologne smelling nicely intermingling in the ozone smell of the dance lights. Elise had arrived and parked herself at a table scoping out the action.

"You really are coming along nicely," he said.

She assumed he was talking about her dancing skills.

"Like I said, you're a great teacher…"

He looked at her during a break in the music.

"I'd like to teach you other things," he said, "and maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

She arched a brow.

"Maybe I could…later."

He smiled broadly as the music picked up again, a more lively number this time and the pace of the dancing intensified. C.J. felt her muscles burn as she tried to match her partner's steps, sweat beading on her face. God, after this number, she needed a drink. She had one tequila sunrise when she arrived and it had hit the spot. He stroked her back with his capable hands and she closed her eyes enjoying his touch. Feelings swam through her mind but she pushed them away, concentrating on the here and now and the man in her arms.

Finally the song ended and the couple headed to the table to join Elise who had been talking with a young man with a ripped shirt showing a couple of tattoos. C.J. had asked him where he had his art done.

"Back East, my cousin's been doing it since he left the army," the man who went by Clyde said.

"I had mine done in Chinatown," C.J. said, pushing the short sleeve over the shoulder with the butterfly.

Clyde admired it.

"That's nice but they're a couple great artists in that part of town."

Rodrigo had left to go to the bar to get her another one of those Tequila Sunrises that seemed to be mostly tequila, little sunrise. But it hit the spot, and the first drink had relaxed her, causing her long day and a few of its…complications to slip away. He returned with a smile and handed her a glass.

"Rodrigo…"

C.J. looked at the two men.

"Hi Clyde."

"You two know each other," she asked.

Rodrigo shrugged.

"In passing…after we rest for a while, how about another dance?"

C.J. smiled ruefully.

"I'm just about worn out," she said, "You're hard to keep up with."

He stroked her arm and it goose pimpled.

"Oh I can slow it down a bit if you'd like to keep pace."

She ran a hand through her hair as she sipped her drink, then frowned.

"It's a bit strong," she said, "I guess they ran out of juice."

Rodrigo chugged his Long Island down.

"That was refreshing," he said, "but I'm ready for more exercise soon."

Clyde looked at them, and C.J. thought she caught a bit of wariness in his eye.

"I'm going to talk to some friends over there," he said, "Nice meeting you."

Rodrigo stood up.

"I'll be right back."

Elise and C.J. watched the two men leave in separate directions across the crowded dance floor.

"I guess the men have ditched us," she said, "Now's a good time for some serious girl talk."

* * *

Matt sat in the lounge of his office, after doing some serious midnight oil burning. Okay, not that late yet but he had looked at his watch and saw that the witching hour definitely approached. Roy had stayed in the office to work on some invoices so that Chris could leave earlier to attend a concert with some friends at the Staples.

Roy poured them both some liquid refreshment. Freshly squeezed juice for himself and some Scotch on the rocks for Matt who accepted his drink gratefully.

"I never remember how boring it is to balance ledgers," Matt said, "Murray always sounds like he enjoys it so much."

Roy shrugged.

"To each his own they say."

"I'd rather be…"

"Out looking for or chasing some bad guy," Roy finished.

Matt sipped his drink thoughtfully.

"Actually, out having some fun rather than sitting in the office catching up on work."

Roy looked at his nephew, catching that look on his face that told him he needed to do some unwinding away from the office.

"You could borrow a page from C.J. and take some time out to relax and have some fun."

Matt settled back on his couch, kicking his cowboy boots up on the table.

"She's out at some night club with Rodrigo."

Roy smiled, hearing the undertone.

"You don't seem to like him very much," he said, "Is it for any reason?"

Matt looked startled.

"I never said I didn't like him," he said, "I don't know him and I don't know how well she does either."

"She knows him well enough to want to spend time with him."

Roy looked at him, knowing that he struggled with wanting to sit back and let his best friend enjoy herself with the new guy in her life while also trying to stop himself from running a background on the dance instructor. He smiled bemusedly.

"You wouldn't by any chance be jealous of him?"

Matt's eyes grew steely.

"It's not jealousy; it's just concern…for a close friend."

Roy nodded.

"Of course."

Matt cocked up an eyebrow.

"Meaning…"

"Meaning nothing except that you just told me you're concerned and not jealous."

Matt sipped his Scotch again, wishing it would help him relax while his uncle interrogated him about C.J. Jealous of Rodrigo, hardly, more like concerned that some inherent character flaw inside him would cause harm to his friend. Because his sense had been that something didn't jive with Rodrigo's background. Still there hadn't been anything overt to lead to any conclusions and maybe Roy wasn't right about the jealousy but that his concern for her had a hair trigger.

"If she decides to become serious about him, could you live with that?"

An interesting if probing question, his uncle's favorite kind, and he had an answer ready.

"Of course…I just want her to be happy."

Because she and he…well they were close friends but that had always had been it. Though with the kisses that interrupted that longtime relationship made it hard to remember their unwritten rulebook. How about impossible sometimes?

"She seems happy to me," Roy said, "Happier than she was when you were set to marry Elizabeth."

Matt sighed.

"She'd had a very tough year what with the gunshot wound, her amnesia and Julia dying."

Roy nodded.

"She seems to be carving out a place for herself that she can share with someone else when she wants that," he said, "I've been where she is now when my career threatened to overwhelm everything else including my identity."

Matt knew that his uncle's career as an operative who lurked in the shadows most of the time required him to maintain a tricky balance between his true self and a multitude of personas he slipped into and removed like a closet full of suits. He knew that not all of them had been easy fits.

But C.J. hadn't said anything about her own balancing act not that he had been around to listen if she had wanted to tell him. What with he and Roy traveling around the world on the drop of a hat it seemed tackling one investigative case after another while rebuilding their familial ties. It took a while for Matt to realize that although he loved his uncle, part of it had been about reconnecting with his own father through his only brother.

"She's not moving away from you Matlock," Roy said, "She's just trying to find her own way and judging from what I've seen, it's helping her."

Matt realized that the vitality that had been missing from his best friend for a while now had been restored and it had been contagious whenever he had been around her lately. Even while they had been working undercover to help Edwina.

Yes, she had definitely been finding her own way.

* * *

"So when are you…and he…?"

C.J. sipped her drink and shot Elise a look.

"Why are you asking me that," she said, "We just got here."

Elise looked around the crowded room of couples dancing, a slow number.

"Because you look like something ignited between the two of you when you were dancing," she said, "Listen if you've got the chemistry…"

C.J. sighed.

"Damn he's really something…and yeah I've been thinking about it…"

Elise snorted.

"Don't think too hard girlfriend."

C.J. tilted her head thoughtfully, and saw that Rodrigo had joined up with Clyde. She frowned and Elise followed her gaze.

"I guess they do know each other," Elise said, "Small world huh?"

A wave of dizziness hit C.J. and her heart rate began to climb. Maybe she needed to sit a couple dances out when Rodrigo returned. After all, just looking at him…enough to jumpstart her body up a couple notches.

"But what about you," Elise continued, "You really serious about getting involved with the dance instructor?"

C.J. shrugged.

"He's hot and I don't think I'm looking for anything serious right now," she said, "Serious is…"

Elise watched her expectantly but the words she sought eluded her. Her head pounded in time with the rhythm of the music the dancers moved to and she felt dizzy again.

"I need to get some air I think."

Elise looked at her.

"You feeling okay?"

C.J. nodded, but she struggled to rise from her seat, her legs suddenly weakening.

"I don't…"

The room suddenly began to spin and she felt the music and her own rapid heartbeat pound in her ears. She tried to balance herself by holding the chair.

Rodrigo walked back over.

"You ready for some dancing?"

She looked at him, thinking suddenly he sounded so far away.

"I…"

"Maybe this place is getting to you," he said, "We could always find some place quiet."

He reached to put his arm around her but she twisted to look back at Elise.

"I need my things," she said, "I think I just want to go home. Elise can…"

"Sure, we can leave right now."

Rodrigo shook his head.

"No, I'll take care of her," he said, "She just needs some air."

C.J. started to walk away from both of them just wanting her body to slow down, the heat to stop filling her up and the lights to stop swirling even as they shone too brightly.

She walked one more step until she collapsed on the floor.


	16. Chapter 16

Another installment of this crazy story's up. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Matt raced his corvette as hard as it could go, burning rubber all the way down Wilshire with his uncle along for the road.

"Matt, you ran a stop light," Roy said.

His nephew didn't care, no since he had received the phone call, his mind had been focused only on getting to Wilshire Memorial Hospital as quickly as humanly possible.

And even pushing those limits, to get there in time.

"If you get into an accident, it's not going to help her."

Matt narrowly avoided smashing into a bus which had suddenly changed lanes in front of him. All he could think of was the panic lacing the voice of a woman trying to tell him calmly that something had happened to his best friend while she had been having fun at a local nightclub.

"What could have happened," he said out loud mostly because the silence drove him crazy.

Roy just looked out the window at a Mercedes Benz that Matt's corvette had just missed brushing, the look of dismay on its driver's face.

"What did Elise say on the phone?"

Matt tried to remember while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just that she collapsed on the floor," he said, "She had seemed fine before that except for not feeling good shortly before."

Roy nodded.

"Did she eat or drink anything there?"

"Elise said she had a couple drinks from the bar," he said, "but she did say that Rodrigo bought the second one."

Roy paused.

"How well did she know this Rodrigo?"

Matt grew exasperated because that had been his point all along. That she had just met and had gotten pretty serious very quickly with her dance instructor. And had been out with him at some night club when this had happened.

"Not very long."

Roy sighed.

"Well they'll find their answers in the toxicology screening," he said, "It seems fast acting whatever hit her system so it might leave just as quickly."

Matt rubbed his eyes as he finally stopped at a red light but only because he saw a police car nearby.

"There are a lot of drugs out there that could do this," he said, "and when I was out with Derek, he mentioned some new ones out there."

"Have the police been notified?"

Matt tried to remember the details that Elise had told him.

"I think they were there after 911 was called," he said, "but I would guess they're doing an investigation of the club."

Roy shrugged.

"I don't think that's the place to start looking."

Matt gritted his teeth as he barely cleared an intersection.

"I think they should start with this Rodrigo character," he said, "The police better get to him before I do."

Roy shook his head.

"Don't do anything until you find out that he's the one responsible," he said, "There would be other suspects in the mix."

"I'll sort through them all until I find out who's responsible," Matt said, "but my money's on this instructor."

* * *

C.J. felt like she were floating, without the laws of gravity pulling her back down to earth. She had felt intensely dizzy and her head spun earlier but clarity reigned now and she felt great, energized in fact. But she had looked down and had seen her likeness lying below her with what looked like medical personnel buzzing frantically around it. A few feet away, there stood her close friend Elise with another woman who wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"_I'm up here," she wanted to scream_.

But nothing came out not even a whisper and no one looked for her.

A male paramedic took out a syringe and prepared to inject it into an IV bag attached to her arm, strange that she didn't feel that or the efforts of another one to revive her.

"Is there a pulse," she heard.

"Yes, but it's very faint and very rapid," he said, "She's gone into an arrhythmia."

That must be what those strange zagged lines on a nearby monitor meant to them.

"We've got to keep her heart out of arrest."

Wait a minute, she thought, that didn't sound good. Because if it arrested, then she would be dead. Just a few minutes ago she had been sitting with Elise at a table waiting for him to come back, meaning Rodrigo the man who had swept her off of her feet on the dance floor to the beat of the music. Where was he, she looked and then she saw him looking concerned where he stood next to a familiar looking man.

Had that been Clyde, the man with the tattoo?

Strange, it hadn't seen that the two men had known each other yet now they stood there huddled and talking. But then traumatic situations could bring even strangers closer, uniting them in the face of it.

But she found her thoughts fleeting as they proved to be about Rodrigo fading and moving elsewhere to someone else.

And she found herself outside the bar, well outside someplace familiar, someplace from long ago.

"Houston, what are you doing here," she had asked when she had reached the river.

He had been sitting there, his fishing line bobbing in the water but he paid little attention to it. Instead, he seemed troubled and she wanted to know why. She judged him to be about 13 in age, the hint of the man he would become visible in his quiet brown eyes and already lanky frame.

"I miss her," he said, looking out at the water.

At something that she couldn't see but that appeared to captivate him.

"Who Houston," she said, sitting next to him.

She saw the hint of a smile that told her he had wanted her with him but his eyes remained focused out into the river.

"My mother…."

The pain etched in her voice, she understood well having lost both of her parents when she had been younger than she had been then. Her memories of them dimmed more with each passing day, their aging photos which captured happier moments slipped further away from reality into some kind of dream-like state.

But as the older woman watched the younger version of herself with her best friend, she thought, wasn't this a dream?

No, it couldn't be because the pain and loneliness that he had felt then had reached her and she had slipped her arm around his shoulder and they had remained there until the sunlight bounced shadows off the surrounding trees while it slipped closer to the horizon.

Darkness fell around her again, the sounds of crickets in the background.

* * *

Matt finally reached the hospital without wrapping his car around a light pole and slid into a stop in a parking space. The lot had been crowded and he had to park a distance away from the ER entrance and both Roy and he hurried on inside the even more cramped holding facility for frantic people awaiting even bits of news on the fates of their loved ones.

When they passed the security guard, Matt looked over and saw Elise talking with Derek, who must have been assigned to investigate to find out what happened to C.J. at the club. Elise's eyes were reddened and she held a crumpled tissue in her hand and fear slipped again into Matt's heart when he saw her.

"Thank god you're here," she said.

"What happened," he said, grabbing her upper arms.

She just shook her head.

"I don't know…she seemed fine…then she looked a little sick and then she just fell on the floor," she said.

Matt looked at Derek.

"Did they send you out here," he asked.

Derek nodded.

"I've been working on that case I told you about involving the new designer drugs showing up at some of the local clubs," he said, "So when the call came in, I went to check it out. I didn't know it was here until I arrived."

"Was she drugged?"

Derek shrugged.

"The doctor's are running toxic screenings on her now," he said, "but they had to stabilize her, to keep her from going into heart failure."

Matt felt sick.

"How is she?"

Derek and Elise looked at each other.

"She's unconscious and in critical condition," he said, "She had some allergic reaction to something."

Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose and Roy told him he'd get them both some coffee for what could be a very long wait for further news on her condition.

"Where's Rodrigo," Matt asked.

"Good question," Derek said, "Elise told me they had been dancing earlier and that he brought her a second drink."

Elise folded her arms.

"She was fine until she drank it Matt," she said, "I think he drugged her."

So did Matt but there had been no evidence uncovered of anything yet so he would sit on his suspicions for a while longer.

"The doctor told us it could be a while," Elise said, "So why don't we find a place to sit down and wait?"

They found several empty chairs in the waiting room and Matt sat down, trying to keep his eyes off the clock on the wall, while saying some silent prayers to whoever might be listening.

* * *

C.J. struggled to hear the words that had just flowed past her like petals tossed into a stream, that she waded in while a little girl. Some of them came as whispers on the wind, sweeping around her in this beautiful place.

"_Please don't take her away…I have so much left to say…"_

She frowned at that. Take her away, where? She was right here, as fleshed out as she had always been, not going anywhere…except finding herself in the middle of an endless field of wildflowers, of every shade and texture. She reached out to brush them and they felt as real as anything else.

"_I love her more than anything...and I never said how much…"_

Who loved her, she thought listening harder but the words were faint and getting fainter still. The cacophony of the wildlife swirling around her unseen in the sea of flowers filled her ears, threatening to crowd everything else out.

Then she felt the world around her change once again, darkness fell until a steam of light formed a halo around her and she saw herself sitting in her back yard.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," she heard herself say, her voice laced with despair.

She felt his embrace flood her body with warmth but hear heart still lay broken like shards of glass that could slice her at any turn. Watching the police drag him away in handcuffs and shackles from the marina had been difficult despite having stood there dressed in someone else's clothes listening to the man she loved threatening to kill her. Robert hadn't known that the mirror in the room had been one-way glass until he had thrown his gun at it, shattering it like he had done with her heart.

Into a thousand pieces around her.

But the worst part had come later when she had been hit with fatigue and nausea that seemed most intense when she woke up. Her sadness now had intermixed with fear that she could have been left with a permanent reminder growing next to her heart of her whirlwind romance with the man ambitious enough to kill to further his own career ambitions. Her love for him had paled next to his own thirst for power and status.

Matt had noticed that she had withdrawn inside herself even more deeply than she had after Robert's arrest and had gotten the truth out of her after rattling in her kitchen and steeping a few cups of her favorite herbal tea.

He had a hint of what had been up when she had refused a few shots of brandy instead.

Naturally he had been the voice of reason she needed and the rock that she had reached for while grappling with whether or not she could birth and raise a child whose father would never see him except with a pane of shatter proof glass between them. The thought of that had dug those shards into her heart further.

But she hadn't been pregnant, just stressed out from everything that had happened and Matt had held her as she cried it all out once she allowed herself to do just that. The words he had whispered into her ear as she felt protected in his embrace, she had forgotten but they had soothed her until she healed herself.

United those pieces of her broken heart into one she hoped would be more resistant to further damage. The one that she now felt racing inside her chest as she remembered another day when Matt had held her and the sensations that had permeated her when he had kissed her that day.

* * *

It had been after his engagement and wedding to Elizabeth had gone kaput and he had been hitting the scotch a little hard. She wanted so much to be his rock during this time like he had been for her with Robert and after Carl's murder, but he hadn't wanted something sturdy to hold onto during the tempest. No, what he had wanted had been a warm body, preferably female and hers was within reach.

She hadn't known that at first because when he came up behind her when she had been standing on the helipad nursing a drink, she had believed that he had wanted her. His mustache had brushed the back of her neck along with his lazy kisses. His hands, well they had elicited pleasurable sensations within her while they stroked her body. She had leaned backward against his strong body closing her eyes. Not thinking about whether it had been right or wrong to want this so soon after his aborted wedding, or to want it at all.

Just thinking about where his hands would go next, whether they would make it to the bedroom inside the penthouse suite. Which they had, barely but after some clothes wound up in a pile on the floor, they had hit the sheets and then…

Well the Cowboy Casanova as he had been called by Gloria and other professional gossips, fell asleep before anything really happened. So she had extricated herself from his embrace and had pulled a comforter over him, before picking up her missing clothes and leaving the room.

The next day, she had walked into the office and didn't know how he would act, whether he would be upset about what had almost had happened, whether she had to reassure them that it meant nothing and that disaster had been averted.

All for naught because as it turned out, he hadn't remembered a thing. For the best, she told herself as she poured herself her first cup of coffee that day.

But her body still remembered, she thought now. She felt sorrow fill her deeply and she felt herself returning to the beautiful garden, the rest of the world slipping into silence behind her.

Except for the sound of his voice.

* * *

Matt had prayed before when she had been lying in surgery having bullets removed from her. He had felt guilt intermixed with the fear, knowing that it had been his investigative work that had put her there more than once.

He had been hospitalized with gunshot wounds and other injuries but it had been different for him than with those he loved. But it hadn't been an occupational hazard from their career that had landed her in critical condition this time. Although the vigil in the waiting room felt too familiar to him, this time it had been another part of her life that had threatened to kill her. And he didn't know how to handle the feelings that this reality invoked from him. Why the terror that he tried to rein in felt the same but the anger that rode with it, felt so different.

Anger aimed at a specific person who may or may not be guilty. That he knew he had to find out, who was responsible for poisoning his friend who lay between life and death while doctors tried to save her.

Suddenly the double doors opened and he looked up expectedly to see a doctor who appeared worn out and with a grim expression on his face.

"Mr. Houston," the doctor said once.

Matt got up, his heart clenched up tight, to brace himself for what the doctor would tell him.


	17. Chapter 17

Here's another chapter, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. felt herself slipping away from the beautiful garden again, not that she wanted to leave it. But what tugged at her felt much stronger than what had attracted to the peaceful spot.

She felt something squeeze her hand and she looked up suddenly, seeing a woman with dark hair flowing around her shoulders and sparkling eyes like emeralds.

"Mama?"

The woman smiled and C.J. felt the love from her mother surround her like a warm blanket. Still the garden beckoned.

"No you can't go there," her mother said, "You must go back to where you came from."

C.J. still smelled the fragrance of the flocks of different flowers, roses, marigolds daisies and passion, all in one place.

"But…"

Her mother shook her head firmly.

"It's not your time," she said, You still have so much left to do there and someone's waiting…"

The image of her mother began to fade until all that remained was an silhouette but not one from darkness but of light.

"He's waiting…"

And just like that, C.J. found herself alone again.

* * *

Matt looked up at the doctor who had walked into the waiting room.

"How is she?"

The doctor sighed.

"She's in critical condition," he said, "She nearly went into heart failure and that caused quite a shock to her system."

"What caused it," Matt asked.

The doctor paused.

"She suffered an allergic reaction to something she ingested," he said, "We ran an extensive toxicology screening but we suspect it's some sort of pharmacudical substance."

"You mean a drug?"

The doctor nodded.

"There's so many out there, we're not sure which one we're dealing with yet," he said, "We gave her a broad spectrum antidote which hopefully will clear it out of her system."

"So she'll be better after that?"

"It's difficult to say Mr. Houston," he said, "The next few hours are going to be critical."

Matt had heard those words before many times and knew that meant a waiting game, meaning that he and the others would be sitting on their hands unable to do anything waiting to see if she would pull through.

"Can I see her?"

The doctor looked at him critically then finally nodded.

"For only a minute," he said, "She hasn't regained consciousness."

Matt told the others and then followed the doctor to the ICU unit where she had been assigned. He walked into a small room and saw her lying there, with various tubes attached to her. He sat down and he reached for the hand without an IV attached to it and squeezed it between both of his, telling here whatever words came to mind. That she had to stick around much longer because she had a whole life ahead of her.

Still she lay there without stirring while above him, she remained listening.

Matt stayed in the waiting room with Roy and Elise during the next several hours that the doctor said would determine whether or not she would pull through or succumb to the damage caused by the still unknown drug.

* * *

Derek had gone out with an investigative narcotics team to the club and had interviewed the customers who still remained there. The bartender had still been on duty and had phoned the owner and management to get on down to the club to deal with the police.

"We don't have drugs in this establishment," the bartender insisted, "Whatever she took, it had to have been elsewhere."

Derek shook his head.

"It was something fast acting," he said, "which means she came into contact with it inside your club."

The bartender remained stubborn.

"That can't be," he said, "Of course unless one of the customers spiked her drink but we're not responsible…"

Derek poked his finger at him.

"Maybe not if it were someone else responsible," he said, "but if you allow crimes to be committed in your business then you can be held responsible and the state can shut your place down."

The bartender blanched then as Derek directed other officers to search the place for evidence after waving a warrant. He walked back up to the harried bartender who was cleaning some glasses.

"Did you see a man named Rodrigo?"

The bartender looked around the room,

"He's a regular here," he said, "but he left some time ago."

"Does he have a regular tab," Derek asked, "on a credit card?"

The bartender shook his head.

"He always pays cash like most of our customers."

Derek nodded and then continued searching the premises.

* * *

C.J. finally felt herself return as if she had been on a long journey. Her body felt like it had been pummeled and her mouth, like sandpaper. Her eyes felt weighted but she forced them open and blurriness awaited her. Still, she gradually began to see a silhouette that turned into a person.

A familiar looking man, who was a sight for sore eyes.

"Houston…."

Her voice had come out a whisper but his head shot up and his eyes widened.

"C.J…"

She tried to move but that proved difficult. Her eyes moved around, taking all the equipment hooked up to her. Confusion filled her because the last thing she remembered…

"Where am I?"

Matt straightened up and stroked her forehead which felt very good. She had always liked his touch. But apprehension still clouded everything.

"You're at Wilshire Memorial Hospital," Matt said, "You were brought in after you collapsed at the night club."

She struggled to think back, to remember something, anything about what had happened to her but she drew a blank. No wait, she had been dancing very closely with…Rodrigo and the music had sounded great and then they had sat down with her friend.

"Elise…"

"She called me after the paramedics showed up," Matt said, "They saved your life."

She shook her head and her mouth formed a smile.

"No you did."

* * *

The treatment worked and her condition stabilized over the next several hours until the doctors declared her officially out of danger.

She had remained at the hospital for several more days chafing at the confinement most of the time. C.J. had always hated hospitals, a trait she knew she shared with Matt. The job of one of them was to keep the other from going stir crazy while they were on the mend after some job-related injury. This had been no different and Matt had to keep C.J. from running off with her IV pole when she was supposed to be taking a simple stroll up the hallway and back.

If he hadn't smuggled in some food from her favorite eatery, she might have bolted on out of there and headed back home.

But the day came when the doctors felt ready to release her from their care. Matt hadn't wanted her to go home by herself so he naturally had invited her to spend a few days at his beach house. She had balked but only for several minutes because she did love Malibu and the beach only a 100 yards from his back door. Chris had gone to her house to pack up a few things and had dropped them off at the beach house even before Matt had driven C.J. home from the hospital with a laundry list from her doctors of things to do and not to do.

She still had very little memory of what had happened the night at the club but she sensed that Matt felt that Rodrigo had been responsible for exposing her to the drug. But no proof had been uncovered by Derek and the narcotics team that he had been the culprit.

* * *

When they reached his house, he settled her down in the guest bedroom and she collapsed on the bed quickly enough to take a nap. He opened a window to allow the ocean breeze which she loved to caress her skin while she snuggled beneath the comforter he tucked over her. Sleep came quickly because she still felt tired after her ordeal.

Derek had dropped by to provide an update on the investigation and Matt hadn't wanted to awaken C.J. so he and Derek discussed it on the deck over some sandwiches and beer.

"The toxicology pointed to a relative of Ecstasy, different chemical structure but similar effects," Derek said, "It looks like it really did a number on her system."

"It almost killed her," Matt said, "Any idea where it came from?"

Derek sighed.

"A couple different sources told me that there's a dealer out not far from that club," he said, "He's awaiting a new shipment."

"Would he have a list of buyers?"

"Probably not," Derek said, "although if there are regulars, he might remember faces if not names which are probably aliases anyway."

"I think Rodrigo is one of them."

Derek rubbed the back of his neck.

"We have no proof of that," he said, "it would have been anyone."

Matt shook his head.

"Why would anyone drug here Derek besides him," he said, "Aren't these drugs usually used on women for sex?"

"Usually, but most often when the woman's pretty much a stranger to the perp," Derek said, "C.J. knew this Rodrigo character for several months didn't she?"

Derek had him there but he remained sure that Derek had spiked her drink after purchasing it from the bartender. It hadn't been in her system but several minutes before her body would have reacted so negatively to it. If it hadn't then what would have happened?

He definitely had to pencil in a discussion with Rodrigo on his schedule when he had time. Right now he had to focus on making sure C.J. stuck to her recovery plan. He knew just how stubborn she could be about wanting to rush back into her everyday life after being hospitalized.

Derek must have seen something pass across his face because he frowned at him.

"Matt don't even think of trying to find him," he said, "Let the police handle it."

Matt didn't answer his friend, he just sipped his drink thoughtfully.

* * *

She felt his hands on her as they moved together to the beat of the music playing all around them. The couples alongside them disappeared into the background as they focused on each other. His lips met her own, as he embraced her tighter, melding her body against his own. Then the scenery faded away and she felt his hands move to the zipper on the back of her dress, pulling it down slowly.

"I…can't…"

He slipped the dress off of her shoulders.

"Don't…"

Rodrigo smiled at her and offered her a drink.

"Here take a little sip…"

C.J. woke up with a start pulling the comforter up with her. The room felt pleasantly cool and she heard the heavy crash of the surf and the voices of laughter outside the window. She sat up in her bed until the dizziness receded though she felt weakness permeate her muscles. So much for keeping herself in excellent physical shape. Matt had left a glass of water and she remembered she had to take some medication so after finding the bottle, she grabbed a couple of tablets and swallowed them down with water.

Sleep would come back for her, she knew so she lay back in bed, staring at the ceiling. Wondering what the hell had happened to her which had brought her here. She vaguely remembered dancing and then sitting inside the stifling club crammed with people and talking with Elise about…Rodrigo. She wondered if he had been the one to have done this to her. Surely that couldn't be true but if not him, who else?

She knew about drugs like these that were often used by men on unsuspecting women to make them more easy to cajole or even coerce into sex or even to commit rape. But she had wanted Rodrigo, had been attracted to him in a way that made her heady, but she just hadn't felt ready. She snuggled up against a pillow wondering if he had tried to push things along by drugging her and it filled her with revulsion. And not just for him but for her lack of ability to see it coming if he had really done something that awful to her.

So much for having good skills at judging the men who came into her life, she thought. But had it been so wrong to trust someone? What kind of life existed where no one could be trusted? Well except for her friend who hadn't judged her apparent lack of judgment but had taken her into his home until she recovered.

With those thoughts lingering in her mind, she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Matt walked with Derek to the front door and the narcotics officer turned to him.

"You know she's going to blame herself for what happened."

Matt figured as much because too often, C.J had been hardest on herself when bad things happened to her and sometimes to others including him.

"I know," he said, "and I'm going to stop her in her tracks if she starts doing it."

"Good luck with that," Derek said, as he stepped outside and started to his car.

Matt closed the door and went into the guest room to check on C.J. who still lay asleep, her face looking peaceful. The doctors had told him to make sure she got plenty of sleep so that her body could recover from its ordeal. Maybe if she woke up a little later and felt up to it, he would fix them some dinner that they could eat together on the deck while the sun set over the ocean.

Until then, he had to figure out how to proceed with finding out if Rodrigo had spiked her drink and if so, find out a way to make him pay.


	18. Chapter 18

Another chapter of this FF story is up! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

C.J. woke up and saw that the room had darkened. She flipped on a lamp sitting on the bedside table and got out from beneath the comforter. She felt much better than she had when she had arrived, much less achy and dizzy.

Matt smiled at her when she walked inside the kitchen.

"It smells really good in here," she said, "What are you making?"

"Some soup that my daddy's cook showed me how to make," he said, "it's got a little bit of whatever's laying around."

She looked into the pot on the stove.

"Hmmm quite a mixture in there I see," she said, "But it smells great and I'm a little hungry."

"That's great because you see I can't eat this all by myself," he said, getting two bowls from the cabinet.

C.J. moved to help him by getting the silverware.

"Are you sure this is going to feed you," she asked.

"I had sandwiches earlier when Derek dropped by."

She frowned, remembering when he had visited her in the hospital and asked her questions. Concern had laced his voice because after all, they had a personal relationship that hadn't worked out but they had remained friends. She knew he would bust his butt to find out who laced her drink at the club.

"What did he tell you?"

"He might have figured out who sold the drug."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You mean the one that nearly killed me?"

Matt nodded.

"It was what's known as a designer drug," he said, "specially made as a derivative out of Ecstasy so that it's not easily traced back to an illegal substance."

"But isn't it the same thing in the end," she said, "I mean they figured out what it was and that it wasn't sold legally."

"No, it's got a street value that's pretty cheap," Matt said, "It's used a lot at parties to liven them up as they call it and it's killed people."

She digested that.

"I don't have any trouble believing at this point that it's lethal."

"Usually it kills people that have weak hearts or circulatory system problems," Matt said, "or if they OD on it at once but they think you were just allergic to it."

She reached into the cabinet for two glasses after Matt whipped up a pitcher of juice. Alcohol was off of her menu for quite some time while her body healed up.

"I don't remember a damn thing," she said, "and I think that was the purpose of it."

Matt heard the mixture of emotions in her voice.

"The police don't know how it ended up in your glass."

She sighed.

"But I know," she said, "It had to be Rodrigo, who else would have done it?"

Matt took a ladle and put soup in the two bowls. C.J. had gotten some fresh bread from the box and some margarine to put on a plate.

"I don't know C.J.," he said, "He bought the drink from the bar tender and gave it to you."

She didn't remember that part of the evening but she knew that had to be true because who else would have brought her the drink?  
"I should have bought my own drink," she said, "I know better than to trust some guy I really didn't know."

He reached out to stroke the hair off of her face.

"C.J. you can't blame yourself for what someone else did," he said, "and if he's responsible, he'll pay for it."

She tilted her head.

"Don't tell me you're going to run off and do something," she said, "If he's responsible, let the police handle it."

"I just might…do some investigating of my own, that's all," he said, "I've got perfectly good skills to put to use and I want to find out who did this to you."

"I do too Houston," she said, "but I don't want anything to happen to you because of me."

He looked at her and read the concern in her eyes.

"I can handle this C.J."

"I thought I could too."

She felt as if she had overestimated her ability to handle anything. Because she felt as if she had screwed up and it had nearly cost her life.

"It's not your fault," was all he said.

She really wanted to believe him.

* * *

Matt had called the office the next morning to see if he had any urgent messages. After dinner, he and C.J. had gone to the den and watched some DVD movies. He had made sure she was bundled comfortably on the couch after she had taken a shower and rinsed the remainder of her hospital stay off of her and had made them both some popcorn.

"Houston I'm fine," she said, when he got her another glass of juice.

"You sure?"

She nodded and then patted the couch.

"But there's plenty of room here for the both of us."

He looked at her and she smiled, as he slid underneath the comforter and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Tell me if this gets too crowded…"

"Shhh, the movie's about to start."

It had been a relaxing evening for the both of them, far removed from the trauma of the past week. They had stuck to comedies and she had fun laughing while he had enjoyed seeing her smile again.

She had fallen asleep not long after her head hit the pillow, still exhausted from her experience and he had headed off to bed but sleep didn't come as easily for him because he had no idea what to do with the anger he felt at Rodrigo. He had let Derek think that he would let the police handle it, knowing full well he couldn't do that.

* * *

Chris had answered the phone the next morning. Matt had gotten up early and had gone off on his morning run while C.J. still slept. With each step, he thought of another way to cause the dance instructor some serious pain and with seven miles to run, that gave him plenty of time to think all the way to killing him. Not that he would ever do that but that didn't stop him from wishing that he could do it. But if he did that, he'd be arrested and probably go to prison for a long time and Rodrigo wasn't worth that if it meant making C.J. feel even worse by losing him and feeling responsible for that too.

No, he would have to come up with another plan, something a little less than fatal if his investigation led straight to Rodrigo.

"So anything important come up," he asked Chris.

"Elizabeth called about meeting with you," she said, "I didn't know what to tell her. She felt badly about what happened to C.J."

Matt had forgotten all about her and said that he would reschedule with her once he returned to the office after the weekend.

"Oh and the tailor's set to do those alterations on your suit for the Medallion Ball."

Matt didn't care much about that not being enthusiastic about dressing up for the charity ball. But he had promised to attend and C.J. had to before she had been hospitalized.

"Serena Gambicci called and said you promised to escort her."

Matt certainly hadn't agreed to any such thing.

"I never invited her," he said, "She must have me confused with some other mark."

"She said you might say that so she'll meet you there," she said, "By the fountain."

Matt just shook his head and tried to reassure Chris.

"I'll handle it," he said, "and I'll see you Monday."

"Okay tell C.J. I hope she's feeling better…"

"I will…talk to you later Chris."

He clicked off the phone and walked into the kitchen where C.J. had appeared dressed in some sweats and a tee-shirt. She cooked some eggs on the stove and started serving them on some plates along with bacon.

"Good morning," she said.

"Good morning yourself," he said, "How'd you sleep?"

She smiled removing some toast.

"Very well thanks," she said, "I'm thinking of heading out to the beach today, just for a little while."

"You feeling up to it?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston I'm feeling fine," she said, "I thought I'd go down and read for a while and then take a nap later."

That sounded like a plan, he thought. The day on the beach would be good for her but she still had to get plenty of rest and not wear herself out.

"Want some company?"

"Sure," she said, "But what about your work?"

"Chris told me nothing's pressing," he said, "I could use the time to relax."

She nodded as they sat down to eat together.

* * *

Matt joined C.J. at the beach where she did some reading of a novel she had Chris bring her from her house. He had decided to hit the water and she wanted him to go swimming and not worry about her. She had worn her swimsuit but had put a robe on over it, content just to sit on the beach today. The ocean looked so peaceful with sailboats off in the distance and sun glistening on the surface of it like diamonds.

"Hey Matt…"

He looked over and saw a dark haired woman, wearing a life guard outfit.

"Hey Sue…is that you?"

She nodded happily, looking older than the last time he had seen her and her coltish prettiness had developed into exquisite beauty. Looking very much different than the young girl that he had rescued from an evil plot involving a man who had trained sharks to zero in and kill anyone who wore an ultrasonic device disguised as a pendant.

"It is me," she said, "I just got hired to watch the beaches nearby but I'm meeting some friends for lunch. Would you like to join us?"

He shook his head.

"I'm here with C.J.," he said, "though it's good seeing you again."

She smiled at him and touched his arm.

"I've been thinking about you a lot you know…"

No he didn't, but her eyes told him she was serious about it.

"Sue…you've really grown up into a beautiful woman," he said, "Your mother must be proud."

She shrugged.

"Oh she still bosses me around some but I moved out of the house and I'm on my own," she said, "I've done some modeling on the side."

"It suits you."

She stroked his arm again.

"I'd really like to see you again," she said, "I've got a confession to make."

He looked at her puzzled.

"Confession?"

She sighed.

"I've always had this thing for you Matt," she said, "When you used to run around in that lifeguard suit…"

"I was doing a job," he reminded her, "and trying to help you and the other girls."

She relaxed her body and took his arm.

"I know Matt but you were so sexy, I could barely keep my hands off of you."

Now he felt more confused.

"But I thought you had a boyfriend…"

She made a face.

"Emphasize the word boy and not a man and you have him pegged," she said, "We broke up after I finished a modeling job in San Francisco."

"Sue…I'm too old for you…"

She shook her head vehemently, her straight dark hair swirling around her face.

"Oh no, Matt you're perfect," she said, "I'd really like to go out with you sometime."

He really liked Sue but like a kid sister but how to let her down easily when she had draped herself on him?

"Sue…I'm flattered…really I am…"

Her face fell.

"But you don't want to go out with me," she said, "I guess I understand but I really think you're hot."

He suppressed a smile.

"You'll find a great guy who's just as…hot and you'll forget all about me."

She looked shocked that he would even suggest that.

"Well okay but you had your shot and you blew it," she said, walking away.

He watched her go and just shook his head. Sue was really pretty and a nice young girl but he just wasn't interested in her that way.

* * *

C.J. looked up from her novel and watched the swimmers in the ocean and the surfers further out sitting on their boards while waiting for that perfect wave. Matt walked up to her, his hair dripping water from the ocean and sat beside her on his towel. His body perfectly toned, muscled in the right places.

She threw him a towel to wrap around his shoulders.

"I ran into Sue."

"Oh you mean the one who's a lifeguard," C.J. said, "Small world."

"Well she's all grown up now," he said, "and working at a nearby beach."

C.J. remembered the young woman who had been so impressed with Matt's investigative skills which helped prevent her from being a casualty in a mad man's scheme.

"How's her mother?"

"Still her protective self I gathered from my conversation with Sue."

"I don't think that will ever go away Houston," she said, "There are a lot of hazards in the world."

"Sue will be just fine," he said, "just like you will be."

"I feel better," she said, "Spending time here's really helped. I know I'm not always easy. It's just I feel like I've lost a part of myself."

"You mean the part that feels like you know the right decisions to make."

"Well yes…"

"All the time…"

She just looked at him, not knowing how to continue.

"C.J., no one makes the right decisions all the time," he said, "I sure don't and I'm really thankful to have someone around me who's set me straight a time or two."

"This is different Houston," she said, "I almost made a fatal decision."

He heard her struggle with that realization, wanting to neatly compartmentalize it as perhaps a lesson learned harshly but fear stopped her, just as it had done with him on an occasion or two in his past.

"You didn't though," he said, "You pulled through and you're here with me, helping me relax from working too hard."

She bit back a smile at that but her eyes still struggled to embrace it.

"And if I hadn't had that reaction, what would have happened then," she said, looking past him out into the ocean.

"You mean if he had wanted you to do something you didn't want to do?"

She couldn't meet his face but she nodded slightly.

"Elise told me that she was going to take me home when I started acting strange," she said, "but Rodrigo wanted me to go with him. He had his arm around me when I fell."

Matt rubbed his eyes realizing what she struggled now with was another kind of realization, an even more difficult one.

"What would he have done if he got me someplace," she said, "I wasn't in any condition to stop him if he wanted to force me…"

He reached for her hand and rubbed it in both of his, an action which brought her eyes up to his face.

"C.J. if he had wanted to do anything like that, it makes him a very bad person," he said, "It doesn't make you one and it doesn't mean that you did anything wrong. It was wrong if he did that to you and I will let him know that when I catch up to him."

"Houston…"

"C.J. if he did this to you, I'm going to make sure that he pays for that," he said, "by spending a long time in prison."

She exhaled, partly in relief. She had thought…but she didn't want him to do anything that might jeopardize his own freedom.

"You know I did want to have sex with him," she said, "But not that night. I thought…well I just thought he would understand that dancing with him isn't the same thing."

"It isn't," Matt said, "and any man worth anything is going to realize that and have a good time with what a woman's willing to allow him."

"But…"

He kept rubbing her hand, soothing her doubts, wondering where they sprung from because she had always been more confident with the men in her life. God knows she handled him and he didn't always make it easy for her. She had been the one constant in his life and he had almost lost her.

"There's no 'buts'," he told her, "You trusted him with something special and if he violated that trust, then he's a piece of garbage in my book and deserves what's coming to him."

She leaned into him and he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her forehead as they both enjoyed the time they spent together as the ocean glistened in the distance.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's another installment of this story. Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

Matt and C.J. relaxed throughout the weekend, spending most of their time at the beach and she even did some swimming before coming back and relaxing on her towel, allowing the blazing sun and the cooling ocean breeze dry her. During the evenings, they walked on the beach, removing their shoes as they traveled across the packed sand until they hit the main thoroughfare of Malibu and hit one of the outdoor restaurants. Matt made sure that she had plenty to eat on her plate and plenty of rest including occasional naps spent replenishing her body as it returned back to normal.

She found herself enjoying the time they had spent together away from everything else and hoped that he did as well. But damn it feelings could be so complicated and hers for him had always strayed into that category when she didn't keep a lid on them by ensuring that she kept them within the boundaries of their friendship.

Besides Matt's social life had never been anything less than complicated. Serena proved that when she popped up again on the beach on Sunday afternoon when the two of them had been eating some fish and chips they had picked up from a food stand.

"Matlock, I thought I'd never find you," Serena sighed, "This beach is so crowded with…common folk."

Matt looked up at her shielding his face from the sun with his hand.

"Hello Serena, what brings you down here?"

She had dressed the part in an exquisite bikini underneath a sheer top, neither of which left much to the imagination. Not that Matt didn't know every inch of her body having as he joked to C.J. once, owned a few shares of it. It's too bad her personality didn't match her outer beauty.

"I'm here to talk some reason into you," she said, "I can't believe you suggested I go to a… artificial inseminator."

C.J.'s brows lifted and she looked at Matt.

"You did what?"

He looked a bit sheepish.

"I just suggested that maybe she do what we did and consult some…outside help for her situation."

Serena's mouth opened wide.

"You both went and did what?"

Matt looked at C.J. and winked.

"We were having a few…plumbing problems so we went to this clinic to seek some help."

"You…she…I can't believe this," Serena said, "I'm from the finest European stock…descended from the four royal families and she…"

C.J. shrugged.

"I didn't come from a single one," she said, "at least that I know but then neither did Houston."

Serena sniffed.

"He came from newer money," she said, "but I don't hold that against him because his father's family was well respected."

Matt wanted to tell her the truth about his family tree but he hadn't really told anyone else about it and she wasn't really high on the list of disclosure.

"I can't even imagine the two of you together," Serena said a look of revulsion on her face.

Matt smiled.

"She's really something," he said, "but I've made it clear to you several times now that I'm not interested in being your stud."

Serena's lips curled into a smile.

"Oh mi amore, I would make sure you felt nothing but pleasure…"

He winced.

"The problem is Serena is that any pleasure from you is followed by a world of pain."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Have I really hurt you that badly?"

"I was talking about my property, including the crystal you smashed the other day."

She shrugged.

"Oh that," she said, "Just send me the bill and I'll make it up to you."

"That's quite alright," he said, "I'll just consider it a going away present."

Oh that didn't make her look very happy. Her head shot up.

"You wouldn't know what was best for you if it was right in front of you," she said, "You're so…daft."

Matt looked over at C.J. and smiled.

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that."

His smile made C.J.'s heart quicken and he must know that. Serena looked at the both of them and then focused on her.

"Oh I heard about you overdosing on drugs my dear," she said, "I know better than most what this man can drive a woman to do."

C.J. looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Someone spiked my drink," she said, "and I had a reaction to it."

Serena shook her head.

"Likely story," she said, "Come on now, you were just photographed on the cover of _Kiss and Tell _with that bad boy."

C.J. sighed, remembering that Gloria had viewed her flirtation with Rodrigo as fodder for coverage in her gossip rag. She hadn't known that it had sold out in three batches since the news of her overdose at the club hit the wire. Gloria had tried to interview her in the hospital about what had happened but the nurses had kicked her out twice.

Matt looked at Serena.

"What do you mean bad boy?"

Serena sniffed.

"Oh everyone knows about Rodrigo," she said, "Hot to trot vertically and horizontally and everything in between but a bit…shady."

"How do you know him," Matt asked.

Serena raised a brow at him.

"Why suddenly with the questions Matlock," she said, "I find this topic very boring."

"How do you know him?"

She looked at him and finally relented.

"I took private dance lessons from him when I was young and foolish," she said, "He was what do they say…a playboy?"

A deadly one, Matt thought.

"Did he ever do anything to you?"

Serena smiled thoughtfully.

"Plenty of things," she said, "I could demonstrate them on you if you'd like…in private."

Matt shook his head.

"No thanks," he said, "Not interested."

She frowned.

"Well I best be off then," she said, "I will see you at the Medallion Ball."

"You're going…"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why of course darling," she said, "I wouldn't miss it for the world. I can't wait to see who you bring on your arm since you turned me down."

Matt hadn't invited anyone to go with him. In fact, he hadn't given the charity gala much thought ever since C.J. had been hospitalized. His mind had been on other things. With that, she sauntered off down the beach.

"She's not very happy with you," C.J. noted.

He sighed.

"I wish she would just drop this ridiculous plot of hers and just be happy with the $3 billion that she had to spend."

"You know what they say Houston," C.J. said, "The more money some people get, the more they need to make them happy…as if it could."

"You're right," he said, "But it seemed like Rodrigo was after hers."

C.J. frowned.

"Yeah it's odd that she knew him…quite well," she said, "This is really a small world sometimes."

"It sure is," Matt said, "but it's an amazing coincidence."

C.J. thought okay, maybe but life was filled with just enough of those to make it interesting. The thought of Serena and Rodrigo didn't seem to mesh but then she had been wondering a lot lately how well she had known Rodrigo.

"So you won't be going to the Medallion Ball with her then?"

Matt shook his head.

"Not my idea of a good time" he said, "I was thinking of canceling my reservation."

She made a face.

"Houston don't you dare," she said, "You might not like tuxes but a lot of the ladies sure like looking at you when you're dressed up in one."

He smiled.

"Does that include you?"

She flipped her hair back casually.

"Maybe…okay but even you must know that you fill one out nicely."

That pleased him.

"Why thank you," he said, "Maybe I'll have to rethink my decision and show up after all."

"You've got a whole Rolodex at the office to find yourself a date," she said.

"What about you," he said, "You're going aren't you?"

She looked at him coyly.

"I don't know, do you think I can handle all that excitement?"

He weighed that.

"If you've got a friend to keep it from getting out of hand," he said, "I think you'll do just fine."

"And this 'friend', wouldn't he be busy with his own date?"

He smiled more broadly.

"Not that busy…"

She sighed.

"I just bought a dress for it," she said, "but I hadn't even thought of who to go with. Maybe Elise and I will just go stag."

He nodded.

"That might work," he said, "I'll have plenty of time to keep you company."

She struggled to keep from laughing.

"With keeping your date happy, with keeping an eye for Serena out on the prowl and what if Erin breaks loose again and shows up?"

Matt looked a bit queasy then.

"My past is really coming back to haunt me isn't it?"

She looked serious.

"Have you ever wondered why," she asked, "and why now?"

No, Matt hadn't, because he had been too busy keeping his head above the surface of the current of women returning into his life with new demands on him, like wanting him to sire their children, to marry them and in Sue's case, to make up for lost time.

Seriously, he wondered who was waiting in the horizon to show up next. Maybe there was a line of them waiting in the wings.

* * *

He thought about that as he drove to the office on Monday morning. He had left the beach house early after C.J. had declared herself fit enough to stop by her house and make sure her plants had been watered and her garden tended by a neighbor. She had promised Matt that she wouldn't work and would take it easy, doing some errands including grocery shopping.

The secretaries ganged upon him as soon as he stepped off the elevator and Chris had explained that the work hadn't piled up too much over the weekend which had been a working one for some of the senior staff because of an upcoming merger. Murray had just flown back to Singapore to handle a hot business deal there, the kind that Matt no longer missed.

In fact, right now he didn't even miss his investigative work. Roy had done some surveillance, light stuff really, while he had been gone. When he had arrived at the office, Roy had told him that he would handle the case intake process for the handful that had come in the past week. Matt had just nodded and headed towards his office when his eyes widened.

Sitting in the lounge on the sofa was Elizabeth decked out in expensively tailored attire and her curls wrapped by a colorful scarf.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

She looked at him and sighed.

"I really didn't want to bother you…especially after what happened to C.J. but I'm desperate."

Her hands shook and her mouth curled into a grimace. He sat down in a chair beside her.

"Elizabeth…how badly do you want that money or is it how much you need it?"

She looked at him perplexed that he even asked.

"I'm not in debt," she said, "I just can't believe my uncle did this to me."

Matt sipped the coffee his uncle handed to him because he figured he needed it.

"Elizabeth…it's his money and no one will contest the will if he was free of coercion and of sound mind when he wrote it."

She shook her head.

"He's as sane as anyone," she said, "He just did it to be mean."

"Maybe so," Matt said, "but maybe you should just let it…and him go. You've got plenty of money to keep you going and the job at the museum…"

"I quit," she said, "It wasn't what I wanted."

He thought it had been six months ago. The way she had talked about it before she had been hired.

"Elizabeth…did you love me for my money?"

She looked at him horrified and he sighed in relief because he had really loved her in the brief time that he had known her.

"I loved you Matt," she said, "I always will I think. I just need a little more…stability in my life."

"But you wanted me to marry you."

"Just long enough to inherit the money and satisfy the codicil," she said, "and with that done, we could have gone our separate ways."

Just like that, Matt knew. It hadn't been the way his father had raised him, to view marriage as simply a means to an end or even a business transaction. And in the world they lived in, such marriages did commonly take place to merge old money families together in new ways.

But Matt knew he could marry for one reason and one only, for love.

* * *

C.J. looked at her cell phone after she had left her house to go start her errands. She had to pop in with the tailor and check the alternations on her dress and then hit the grocery store to restock Matt's kitchen. She had agreed to spend a couple more days until she headed back to her own house and truth be told, she enjoyed staying with him, more than she thought she would.

It had been the perfect place to relax and rejuvenate after her experience and Matt made it clear that he was there for her when she needed him while respecting her boundaries. She couldn't help them when they rose up because this experience had left her wary…of just about everything and everybody.

When she got out of the car to go into the store, she noticed a familiar number on her cell phone.

Belonging to Rodrigo.

She played the message and listened to his voice, telling her how concerned he had been about what had happened to her at the club and how he wanted to talk to her, to explain why he hadn't come to see her in the hospital.

She hedged after it had played, about whether or not to return his call. Because she had some choice words to say to him but didn't know if the time were right. Still, if he could just tell her if he had spiked her drink and then explain why, she might have some understanding.

Maybe not.

She continued with her errands, thinking about the phone call and about what she should do next.


	20. Chapter 20

Here's another chapter of this story. Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

By the time she had gotten into her car after picking up some groceries at the super market, she had decided to return Rodrigo's call. She had weighed the pros and cons like the analytical thinker she had been trained to be and that she had to find out whether or not he had been responsible for drugging her that night. Park all her emotions on the curb for a while she sought the truth.

She sat in the car and stared at the cell phone in her hand for a long time. When she called him and he answered, what would she tell him? What questions would she ask?

Whatever she did say to him, she had to maintain control and not surrender to her feelings of anger and betrayal. She had to maintain her cool.

The phone rang on his end when she finally pressed the number. She thought it might go to voice mail until she heard him pick it up.

"Hello, is this C.J.?"

She paused knowing she needed to say something. Her mind worked quickly.

"Yes it's me," she said, "You called me earlier."

"Yes I did," he said, "I've been so worried about you after what happened at the club. I should have listened to you when you said you didn't feel well."

Was the concern in his voice, real or an act put on for her benefit? She had to feel her way cautiously through this one.

"They had to take me to the hospital," she said, "but I'm better now."

"I heard you almost died…"

She weighed her next words carefully.

"It wasn't too bad," she said, "The doctors were just being cautious."

He paused.

"I wanted so much to see you," he said, "but I couldn't. The police have been asking me lots of questions about what happened that night."

"They know you bought me that drink."

"All I did was order it and give you what the bartender handed to me," he said, "I had nothing to do with what happened."

"I would guess they're looking at everyone in their investigation," she said, "and not just at you."

He seemed relieved to hear that.

"What do you think C.J.? Do you think I would hurt you that way?"

"What does it matter what I think," she said, "What matters is what happened and what's the truth."

"It matters to me what you think."

She thought about that and a part of her wanted to tell him otherwise. That her trying to define the parameters of how she felt their relationship should proceed wasn't enough for him. He wanted to take that ability to choose what she wanted from him away from her through spiking her drink and then coaxing her elsewhere when she couldn't resist.

"Look, I'm just returning your call Rodrigo," she said, "but I don't know if I want to see you anymore."

He remained silent for a moment.

"I didn't do it," he said, "Why would I have to drug a woman?"

Oh this was where he would say he didn't have to do that because he was a magnet for young women like herself looking to have a good time with him.

"I can't answer that for you," she said, "I just know that someone did that to me."

Silence met her.

"And that person almost killed me whether they intended to do so or not."

"C.J. I would never do that to you or anyone," he said, "but I don't think we should have this conversation over the phone. We need to have it face to face."

She didn't think she wanted to do that. She didn't even want to see him right now. Returning his phone call had been a waste of time on her part.

"I really need to talk to you…"

But then again, she thought, maybe she could find out more if she did meet with him, someplace public, and they did talk.

"I'll…think about it and get back to you, okay?"

She heard him sigh in what might have been relief maybe mixed with surprise that she would agree to talk to him in person.

"Okay call me back if you decide and we'll get together."

She agreed and after the call had ended, she clicked off the phone, thinking about what she had just gotten herself into by even thinking about coming face to face with him again. He might not have intended to kill her but to manipulate her into doing what he wanted because her comfort level for her relationship with him didn't fit his timetable.

She thought about what to do and then she called up someone she knew could help her.

* * *

Matt sighed as he reviewed and signed another stack of documents, mostly legally binding contracts with businesses that operated under the umbrella of different divisions of his corporation. Murray usually handled this side of it but he had to fly to help Myron with a business deal in Hong Kong after sealing the one in Singapore. And C.J. really needed more time off from anything so strenuous so that left him to do it.

Anything to forget his conversation with his ex-fiancée Elizabeth earlier. He couldn't believe that she had only wanted to marry him this time for money. Not his money naturally but that being withheld by a dead uncle through a silly codicil in his will unless she married by a certain date. He had fallen in love with the redheaded heiress hard and fast and then before he knew it, he had asked her to marry him after telling her he loved her. C.J. had just smiled at him like he was crazy but had stood by him during his almost-wedding and the weeks he spent mending his broken heart when he realized that he didn't want to be drunk the whole time.

But six, months he had moved past that disappointment in his love life and had dated a plethora of women since then. He had his share of fun but had stopped himself from even thinking about getting serious with any of them because he hadn't wanted to put himself so far out on a ledge again.

Chris knocked on his office door.

"Listen if there's another one of my exes waiting outside, just tell them to take a number."

She shook her head.

"It's Hoyt."

Matt nodded and told Chris to send him back. Hopefully he would have information on the investigation into C.J.'s drugging. Hoyt came in the office and looked dubiously at the stack of papers on Matt's desk.

"You're actually working today"

"Hoyt don't start…"

Hoyt sighed as he sat down on the nearby chair.

"What's up," Matt asked.

"I was about to ask you that," Hoyt said, "You've been with C.J."

"Yeah she's been staying with me the past few days," Matt said, "recovering from nearly getting killed by some designer drug."

"She and about a dozen others this week," Hoyt said, "That stuff is selling like hotcakes and it's showing up in all the clubs not to mention several toxicological tests done on stiffs."

Matt's face grew serious.

"Hoyt, if the paramedics had arrived one minute later…she'd have died."

"We're going to find the person responsible Houston, but it's going to take time," Hoyt said, "Investigations like this always do."

Matt threw one file aside.

"It was that Rodrigo, the dance instructor," he said, "C.J. had been seeing him outside of class for several weeks."

"How do you know for sure?"

"He was the last person to handle her drink before she did," Matt said, "and even when she was sick, he was trying to get her to leave with him."

"Before she collapsed?"

Matt nodded.

"If I could find him, I'd ask him myself."

Hoyt put his hand up.

"Oh no you won't Houston or I'll have you arrested for obstructing an investigation," he said, "You have to stay out of this one especially if he's guilty."

"Oh he's guilty," Matt insisted, "and he's going to pay one way or another."

"Houston…I don't want to have to put you in the slammer to cool you off."

"What do you expect me to do Hoyt," Matt said, "He nearly killed her and that's not going into what was really in his playbook."

"Look…I have some of the department's best narcs working this one," Hoyt said, "including Derek who's got several leads already. Just sit tight and let us do our job."

Even as Hoyt admonished his friend, he knew it would likely prove less than useless because when it came to his friends, you couldn't nail Matt down in a chair to prevent him from butting in and when it came to C.J. forget it…the criminals who messed with her wound up the most banged up and bruised by the time the police caught up to them.

No, Hoyt knew he had said his piece so that he and his department's butts were covered but Matt would do what he felt he had to do and no one not even L.A.'s finest could stop him.

* * *

C.J. had put the groceries away in the kitchen and pantry of the beach house when the door rang. She went to open it and Derek stood there on the doorstep not more than 30 minutes after she had called him. He had been dressed in torn jeans and a rock band tee-shirt with stains on it and one of his ears was pierced but then that had been all for show as part of his assignment. Though with sideburns like those belonging to a lion, she wondered how he could ever blend in the background on surveillance operations.

Yeah, they had been involved in a brief but intense affair that lasted a couple of months but had parted as pretty good friends. She knew that if she needed help, he would do whatever he could to provide it. And she definitely needed it now after getting off the phone with Rodrigo.

"Why didn't you call Matt?"

She hedged while she poured him some iced tea and they moved to the living room.

"I mean you two are shacking up together now…"

She just shot him a look.

"It's just for a couple more days," she said, "He thinks I need looking after."

Derek nodded gravely.

"Not a bad idea actually," he said, "Your body took a hell of a shock. Those drugs aren't anything to play with."

"Well that's great advice Derek, but I didn't play…at least not willingly."

"The department's investigation division's assigned some of our best to this case," he said, "We've been following the progress of this drug for several months now."

She nodded.

"When Rodrigo called me, I didn't know who else to call but you."

"Not Matt?"

She sighed, leaning back on the couch.

"You know how he gets," she said, "I don't want him getting involved in something that could be very dangerous or in doing something that might get him arrested."

Derek shrugged.

"That's smart…you know him."

She smiled.

"Yeah I do."

"So what do you want to do," Derek said, "You told me on the phone you talked to this guy."

She took a deep breath.

"He wants to meet with me face to face to talk."

"In a public place right?"

She nodded.

"I want to find out if he'll tell me anything that will let me know the truth or provide any evidence to hold him responsible."

"It's not going to be that easy C.J," he cautioned.

"I know but that's where I hope you will help me," she said, "to increase those odds."

He nodded slowly understanding.

"I can set up a team and you can wear a wire," he said, "That's the best way to do it to minimize the danger."

"Okay…that might work," she said, "How do we set it up?"

"I'll work out the logistics with the division and when that's done, you'll call him back and tell him you want to meet with him."

"Sounds simple enough…"

"It's not and you're going to have to promise to do as I tell you and be very careful."

She did that and he left soon after they ran through the tentative plan.

"I don't want Houston to find out," she said, "if that's at all possible."

Derek grinned ruefully.

"Easier said than done," he said, "but he won't hear about it from me."

With that, he left and C.J. returned to sitting on the couch, hoping she made the right decision.

* * *

Matt thought about what Hoyt had told him but damn it, he couldn't sit on his hands while someone out there was walking around free after nearly killing his friend, his best friend. He stopped to pick up some Thai takeout from a place she frequented before heading to the beach house. He knew that she had spent the day doing errands and might be tired when she returned.

When he went inside the house, he saw her napping on the couch in the living room with a comforter tucked around her. He took the food in the kitchen and got two trays out so that they could dine in the living room. Figuring the delicious aroma of the food would awaken her, he set up the entries on the coffee table. Sure enough, she showed signs of life and stretching her arms, pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"That smells delicious," she said, "If it what I think it is?"

He smiled.

"Come and try it."

She took small portions from the different entries and started eating, realizing quickly how hungry she had been. She hadn't eaten much that day since she had been at her house earlier.

"This really hits the spot," she said, "How was your day?"

"Busy…Elizabeth told me she wanted to marry me for the fortune," he said.

"Then she's a fool Houston," she said, "She should marry you for those marvelous foot rubs that you give."

He smiled again, digging into his food.

"Did you have a nice day," he asked her.

She spoke in between chewing.

"My house is still where I left it and I did some errands," she said, "I was a bit tired from all that so I took a nap."

"That's my girl," he said, "Staying out of trouble until you heal up."

She didn't meet his eyes.

"Well what about you…how much did you get into today?"

He thought about what order the events that defined his day should be listed.

"Hoyt dropped by…to tell me that they put a team of investigators on your case."

"That's very nice of them…because I was lucky, some of the others weren't."

"C.J. you're safe here with me and you're doing much better and that's what counts," he reassured her.

"I know but it could have wound up differently," she said, "I was thinking about that today and all the things I still wanted to do, the places I wanted to see."

"Maybe you should think about doing some traveling and visit them."

She shrugged.

"I've got plenty to keep me busy here…I still want to work on Edwina's case."

Matt knew that it had been put on ice for a while due to this setback.

"Okay…we'll think about that when you're feeling better…"

"I'm feeling fine Houston," she said, "Maybe you're the one who's worried and not me."

He looked away for a moment.

"I was really worried," he said, "no I was scared when Elise called me and told me what happened. I don't think I've ever run through so many red lights to get to the hospital."

"I'm sorry I caused that."

He hadn't wanted her to feel guilty about his fears about something that another person had done to her. But it had always been difficult for C.J. not to feel badly when something had happened to her that scared him.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said, "I'm just glad we're here together. I've really missed the time we used to share."

"Me too," she said, "I never want to lose touch like that again. Your friendship means more to me than anything."

"You mean more to me than anything," he said, "There's something…"

At that moment, the doorbell rang.


	21. Chapter 21

Another chapter is up! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading it and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. and Matt looked at each other wondering who could be dropping by at this time of the evening.

A blonde woman stood at the door that looked slightly familiar. What she didn't look was happy to see either one of them. And she soon proved that by slapping Matt across the face before he could even remember her name.

"You …I can't believe what you've done…"

Matt touched his face where she had slapped it and C.J. just stared at the irate woman, trying to remember where she had seen her before tonight. Then her eyes widened.

"You're Courtney Garner aren't you?"

C.J. remembered when she and Matt had traveled to a resort to solve the murder of a renowned if a much hated mystery novelist who as it turned out had been dispatched cleanly by one of Matt's oldest friends, literary agent Wayne Slokam who now sat in prison penning short fiction to be published in the monthly penal newsletter.

"This is she," the woman said, "You're the man who ruined my life."

"You look pretty healthy to me," Matt said, "if unhappy."

She sighed.

"My life's regained some of its luster since that horrible experience at the resort," she said, "I've sold two more novels and even have my own radio show."

Now Matt felt confused.

"Then what's there to complain about," he said, "Sounds like you're quite successful."

She paused, working up her ire even more.

"It's not you this time…it's her."

C.J. looked at her and folded her arms.

"What exactly have I done," she said, "I haven't seen you in a couple of years."

"It's what you've done to my muse…"

"Your what?"

"My inspiration," she said, "He teaches the dance. He's a role model for a character in my latest novel."

"I'm not following you."

Now Courtney looked really impatient.

"You know for a Ivy League trained lawyer, you sure are dense."

C.J. ignored the jibe.

"Enlighten this lawyer then," she said, "but hurry up, my food's getting cold."

"Rodrigo," she said, "He's portraying the hero in my latest book and he said that the police have been hassling him over what happened to you at some club."

C.J. and Matt looked at each other.

"That has nothing to do with me Courtney," she said, "The police are going to decide who to investigate and he had been the one who bought me that drink."

Courtney snorted.

"How do we know you didn't do drugs before you even got there?"

C.J. turned to walk away not willing to even dignify that with a response. She had a feeling for whatever reason, the other woman wanted a fight. Well, she wanted no part of it, she wanted to enjoy food from her favorite Thai restaurant and spend time with her friend.

Matt stepped forward.

"Maybe you'd better leave," he told her, "if you're going to make baseless accusations about C.J."

Courtney sighed.

"How do you know that they are Matt," she said, "and here I thought you were the famous detective."

"The drug nearly killed her…"

"Well it didn't," Courtney said, "Because she's right here causing trouble for Rodrigo which means trouble for me if I don't get this book finished on time for my new publisher."

"Well then you'd better get on writing then," he advised.

"But…"

Matt closed the door on her and he locked it. C.J. shot him a rueful look and then resumed to eating dinner. Matt looked out the window.

"Is she gone," C.J. asked.

"She's walking towards a parked car," he said, "but I'm looking to see if anyone else is lurking out there."

C.J. just shook her head.

"It's sure been a crazy couple of weeks hasn't it," she said, "and here I thought I had it bad."

Matt joined her on the couch and she handed him his plate.

"I can't believe she knows Rodrigo," she said, "Small world isn't it?"

Matt wondered about that, but he had been doing that a lot lately. Still, he had settled in for a quiet dinner with his best friend who would be staying with him a couple more days and he wanted to enjoy it.

"Really small, but she must suspect that he could be guilty of spiking your drink."

She sighed.

"Maybe but I doubt she cares either way," she said, "Unless she could use it in one of her mystery novels."

Matt didn't doubt that, as during the short time he had interacted with Courtney who loved to slap him, he had noticed coldness in her. A ruthless side that she had hid beneath a smile.

"How'd she meet up with him anyway?"

C.J. shrugged.

"Maybe you should have asked her."

"I don't think she likes me much."

C.J. chuckled.

"I don't think so either," she said, "Maybe Rodrigo sent her here to get information and she wanted to help him."

"The only information he needs is that he's going to jail."

"We don't even know if he's responsible Houston," she said, "I think we should be sure. That's what the police are trying to do."

"In the meantime, he's running around," Matt said, "because I think he did do it."

C.J. heard the certainty in his voice and she almost told him about what she and Derek had planned but she kept silent. She knew how he would react and it would be to involve himself in the operation which would only complicate things.

"if he did, there needs to be evidence," she said, "or they'll never get a prosecutor to take it."

Matt nodded, thinking that they should just skip the filing of the charges, the trial and just let him handle Rodrigo. But in the midst of his thoughts about going after the creep, rationale prevailed. But if the dance instructor showed his face…

She read the expression on his face and knew what he was thinking and knew she had made the right decision.

* * *

The delicious food had made C.J. tired and when she had cuddled up to him on the sofa to watch an action movie, she had fallen asleep during one of the endless pursuits. Matt had smoothed her hair off of her forehead as she snored lightly, wondering how she could do such a thing during the most exciting part of the film but then he remembered quickly enough that the two of them had been involved in ear-splitting street cornering chases during the years that they have been investigating cases. They had done everything from tail bad guys, to fleeing officers usually when one or the other had been framed for some horrible crime they hadn't committed.

He held onto her tightly as he slept, her gentle weight settling, her arms wrapped loosely around him. And that felt good.

Over and over in his mind he had played the drive to the hospital where he had burnt rubber and had been engaging in earnest prayer the entire trip. And then the time spent at her bedside until she regained consciousness, reciting even more prayers, damned if he ever wanted to go through that again. But both of them had done so and would do it again unless they decided to turn their backs on the career that both loved. He sighed as he remembered how he had inadvertently pushed C.J. aside while he had spent most of his time working cases with his uncle He hadn't meant to do it, as he and Roy had just been making up for lost time and the foray into investigating had provided his uncle with some avenue away from personal troubles resulting from reuniting with his long-thought deceased son and then nearly losing him to a mental breakdown several months later. Will had rebuilt the shattered remnants of his life and had finally found happiness and Roy had rebuilt his relationship not just with him but with Bill through his only son, Matt as well.

But his relationship with C.J. had suffered in the process and when he had finally realized how much, she had been moving on in the process of building her own life separate from work…and him. And it had shocked him some of the things she had done and okay, some things had intrigued him like her tattoos, but he realized that engaging in his investigative career just wasn't as rewarding without her as his partner.

The danger it would bring back to her, he couldn't deny that but she had nearly been killed not by that career choice but by an incident in her personal life. Danger could be found anywhere after all, particularly if you didn't see it coming.

She stirred in his arms and looked up at him, sleepily.

"What time is it," she asked.

"About midnight."

"Did they ever catch up with the bad guys," she asked, "in the movie…I guess I missed it."

He smiled.

"You didn't miss much," he said, "except they had the final chase on horseback through the desert."

"Oh I would have liked to have seen that," she said, "I guess it's time to go to bed."

"You look pretty comfortable here and you feel even better."

"Houston, the couch is too narrow," she said, "and you'll get squished."

"I'll be fine," he said, "After getting slapped around by Courtney, I could use someone to stay with me for a while."

She harrumphed.

"Oh really Houston," she said, "She's gone and probably making someone else happy."

She felt him tighten his hold on her and she couldn't say that she minded. No, definitely not, because she did feel pretty good here the way her body molded against his even though the sofa definitely was narrow.

"It's been nice having you stay here."

"You've really been that lonely," she asked, "I would have thought you'd have plenty of company being one of L.A.'s hottest bachelors."

"Not like this…someone to spend a quiet night watching movies even if you do fall asleep during the most exciting parts."

"Yeah it's been nice…"

He felt her relax even further in his embrace.

"C.J. do you ever wonder…"

He heard that light snoring again.

* * *

C.J. sat in a conference room inside the police station with Derek, who looked at her. She thought he needed to patch up his jeans and maybe go with a stud rather than a gold hoop for an earring but didn't think he'd appreciate the fashion advice. She wondered if he felt nervous like she did and then decided of course not, because he had been a narc for years before they had gotten together.

"This is going to have to be well coordinated," he said, "The wire won't be visible to anyone and it will pick up any conversation and ambient noise."

She nodded, understanding most of the basics of undercover work because she and Matt often did that on their cases. But it would be different working with the police, she knew that.

"You sure Matt doesn't know about this?"

"I'm sure," she said, "He's got some work at the office to do today. Then he and Roy have to meet with a client."

"Good, then that's one less complication to worry about," Derek said, "now give him a call on your cell."

C.J. nodded and then pushed in the numbers for Rodrigo's phone. He answered on the second ring.

"Hi C.J., I was hoping you would call back," he said, "Are you willing to come talk to me?"

She paused, looking up at Derek who nodded at her to continue.

"Yes…but I want us to meet in a public place like the Zen Gardens restaurant…you do know where that is, don't you? They have an outside patio area where there's some privacy."

He appeared to think about it and she wondered what to do if he vetoed her suggestion.

"Okay…I can meet you right now…"

She hedged.

"I have a…meeting this morning," she said, "How about at 2 p.m.?"

"Sure," he said, "I really want to talk with you and see you again."

"I want that too," she said, "You have no idea how much."

They hung up after that and C.J. put her phone away, just looking at Derek.

"It's all set up," she said, "Now I guess it's time for us to get ready."

Derek nodded and they set out to do that.

* * *

Matt walked into the suite from the elevator and Chris hit him with a dozen messages, mostly from clients but Matt could see that Elizabeth called him again. Roy awaited him in the lounge.

"We have that meeting later on today," he said, "at that restaurant."

Matt knew which one he meant and nodded.

"This client's a friend of yours?"

Roy nodded.

"It sounds like a very interesting case," he said, "and not too complicated."

"That's great," Matt said, "I want to finish up early today to get back and check on C.J. without her feeling that's what I'm doing."

Roy smiled.

"How's she doing?"

"A lot better," Matt said, "She called from the doctor's office early this morning and said the blood work they ran looked much better."

"She's very lucky…"

Matt knew that but…so was he. He had really enjoyed spending time with her and so he had a special errand planned to surprise her with after he and Roy completed their meeting at the Zen Gardens. The quiet place that C.J. had so often recommended to him to try some time.


	22. Chapter 22

Another chapter is up! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

C.J. fingered the microphone which was part of the wiring equipment she would be wearing during her meeting with Rodrigo. Derek had tested it and he and the other members of his team had assured her it would work properly. If Rodrigo said anything incriminating during the meeting at the Zen Gardens, they would get the goods on him quickly enough.

"What if he does anything rash," she asked.

"We'll handle that too," Derek said, "We've done this hundreds of times."

She wanted to ask how many of those times had been with individuals who like her weren't trained police officers. Still she knew Matt had worn a wire many a time usually when some criminal bent on revenge had kidnapped her and after promising he wouldn't get the police involved, Matt turned around and did just that. Especially with his close friend and former police Lieutenant Vince.

C.J. looked at her watch.

"He's due here in a few minutes…unless he changed his mind."

"I think he'll show," Derek countered, "He's looking for something from you, maybe absolution."

"He's come to the wrong person if he spiked my drink."

"I'll be right there," he said, pointing to a booth behind one of the surreal looking plants, "If you need any immediate help, just say the word 'bonsai'."

She smiled.

"Nice one…okay but I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Good luck…"

He left her at the table and went back to position She smiled, appreciating his help and grateful that the breakup after their intense affair hadn't caused any bad feelings between them. Damn he had been pretty hot though but he had been more married to his career than she had to hers. At least he understood why she did what she did, that it was more than just the excitement and the variety of the cases that she and Matt had handled. She looked up then and saw him coming towards her, dressed in faded jeans and a jersey shirt. He looked like she had showered just before coming to the restaurant but she remembered he taught a more advanced dance class in the morning.

"Hello C.J."

She looked up at him.

"Hello Rodrigo…you came."

He sat down across from her in the booth.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else."

She nodded and handed him a menu.

"The food's really great here," she said, "and out here, we'll have more privacy."

He looked around him and didn't see many people. The lunch hour traffic had come and gone and the bus boys were restocking the tables with silverware after cleaning them. She loved the outside which appeared almost like a garden within a restaurant. It had been perfect for the stakeout because of all the plants which provided excellent cover. Rodrigo couldn't see it but the dining area was stocked with police including the only other couple eating at a nearby table. She hadn't been so sure that this number of them was needed to do the sting but Derek had told her he wanted to do it by the book.

"C.J…I don't know where to start," he said, "When you collapsed in front of me…"

"It happened so fast," she said, "One moment I was feeling fine, then all of a sudden I felt so dizzy…you had grabbed hold of me someone told me."

"I was just going to take you someplace where you could get more air," he said, "It was very stuffy in there and filled with people."

"You were going to take me to your place weren't you?"

He looked at her, momentarily silent.

"Well…yeah that would have been a good place for you to relax until you felt better…"

She tilted her head.

"In your bed perhaps," she said, "without even remembering later what happened?"

He just looked at her as the waitress came and took their orders. C.J. didn't feel very hungry; she just wanted to get this over with to know the truth. She ordered a light salad and he ordered some soup. As the waitress left, she just looked at him.

"Why…did you do it?"

* * *

Matt and Roy walked into the Zen Gardens and took a table in the corner of the outside garden. They were surrounded by plants and adjacent to a soothing fountain which was accentuated with wind chimes.

"I don't think we should take that case Uncle Roy," Matt said, sitting down, "If he cheated on his wife, he deserves to come home to his belongings on the doorstep."

Roy nodded, couldn't argue with that. However…

"She had no right to hold onto his coin collection and he think she's already sold it to some unscrupulous dealer."

Matt scratched his neck.

"I hope she got a good price for it," he said, "He should never have cheated on her with the museum docent."

"Matlock…I agree but I owe him one…from our days in the Company."

Matt sighed, knowing that indeed that had left Roy with an outstanding debt that had to be repaid.

"Okay so maybe we'll just try to get the coins back and call it a day."

Roy agreed, after all he couldn't argue against Matt's points.

"And then send his wife on one of my jets to spend two weeks in my condo in the Bahamas…for putting up with him."

Rod nodded.

"That would seem like a nice gesture," he said, "I don't like the guy. He just saved my life once on a deep undercover."

"Don't feel bad," Matt said, "I've had some people save my life who turned out to be creeps. I just had Courtney show up on my doorstep last night. You know the writer at the conference where Wayne committed cold blooded murder and then used me as his alibi."

"Wayne saved your father's life didn't he?"

Matt nodded.

"At a conference they attended, my father nearly choked on his lunch and Wayne jumped right off the stage where he was giving a lecture and did the Heimlich."

"That's curious about Courtney having ties to Rodrigo, isn't it?"

"Curious indeed," Matt agreed.

"Do you think there's any connection to what happened to C.J.," Roy asked, "It didn't sound like the two of you got along really well with Courtney?"

Matt sipped his water.

"If she had any role in it, it wouldn't be out of a personal vendetta," she said, "It would be research for her latest novel."

"Whoever did this to C.J. needs to pay for that," Roy said, "but there's a rather interesting cast of characters showing up in town lately."

Matt nodded again.

"More like the ghosts of romances past," he said, "It's really odd that they're all showing up at once."

"When it rains, it pours and that most often applies to exes."

Matt looked at his uncle in surprise.

"This has happened to you?"

Roy smiled.

"I've been around quite a bit longer than you Matlock," he said, "and before Flo, I had quite a colorful and complicated love life."

"Mine's been slow lately," Matt said, "until all these ladies started showing up one by one making demands. Marry them for money. Father their children for money. Take them to the Medallion Ball, get slapped around for old times sake…"

Roy chuckled.

"Maybe it's a sign you need to find that one good woman who's none of the above and settle down…"

Matt just looked at his uncle.

"I don't know if I'm ready for that either," he said, "It seems to be more complicated when you figure out how to settle on one."

"No, actually that's when life gets interesting…"

Matt didn't know for sure about that since his serious relationships had always bit the dust one way or another before reaching the altar, even having to have returned wedding gifts at least once. Maybe he was just jinxed but until he figured out whether or not that was the case, it didn't mean he couldn't have fun.

But the past few days he had spent with his best friend, a woman, had been enjoyable infused with relief of course that she had survived being drugged. He actually didn't look forward to her leaving and returning to her own house. But how to talk her into staying on for an extra day or two…

Roy looked up and saw a thin older man with a shock of yellow hair.

"That would be our client."

* * *

C.J. fiddled with her salad, thinking that she would much rather have some steak, medium rare with a side of roasted potatoes right now. Maybe later, when her nerves relaxed and this meeting was behind her.

Rodrigo didn't seem to be very hungry either. In fact, she had seen a new side of him, a more ill at ease and even edgy man who now fidgeted with his spoon in front of her.

She had asked him a very direct and very pointed question and she wanted an answer. She wouldn't leave the restaurant without him and when she did, she didn't plan on ever seeing him again.

"You're so beautiful C.J," he started, "so spirited, so filled with fire…when we danced together, wasn't that just like…"

"No it wasn't," she said, "I dance with more men than I take to bed."

"Wasn't that what you wanted," he asked, "because it sure felt like that to me…"

She sighed, putting her fork down.

"Maybe…I don't know, I…well I take my time before I share that side of myself with any man," she said, "I know that's not what you're used to, but that's the way I am."

His face hardened a bit.

"Yes, I have women throw themselves at me," he said, "When I teach them the dance. Some even ask for private lessons…in some motel room but you…you were different."

"How so," she said, "That you had to drug me to get me to do what you wanted?"

He hedged and his eyes didn't meet her own and the stone cold certainty that she had been seeking filled her now, and her heart broke a little.

Because he had seemed like a nice man underneath just a veneer of machismo but what had been real and what had been faked, well she just had them switched. And to discover the truth, she nearly had to die.

"You do know that if I hadn't been allergic to that drug…if I had gone with you, it wouldn't have been willingly."

"Oh you wanted to," he said, "You just needed a little nudge in that direction."

She just stared at him, struck by the conviction in his voice. Entrenched within him along with a sense of entitlement that he had the right to put her life at risk, just to take something from her she hadn't been ready to give him willingly.

"You know what you wanted to do is a crime," she said, "It would have been rape."

He recoiled at that word as she knew that he would. His rationale for what he had done was that she would have been willing to hit the sheets if only he could slip something in her drink to make her unable to be otherwise.

"I didn't…"

"Oh yes you did Rodrigo," she said, "and in a way, if I had to choose between the two, I think I got the better outcome."

Because she hadn't died, but in the process had been spared something that would have marked her for longer than the drug that had invaded her system laced in Tequila. He looked offended by that revelation.

"You don't know what it's like…"

"To take advantage of someone's attraction to you," she said, "to violate someone's trust by using them like you tried to use me?"

"I didn't do anything that would have hurt you…Because she told me…"

C.J.'s eyes narrowed, what was he talking about?

"You did hurt me," she said, "Either way I would have been hurt because of you and the choices you made."

He looked down at his soup.

"She told me it wouldn't hurt you…that it would be safe…"

She looked at him sharply, if only to keep from jumping across the table and throttling him.

"Who…"

* * *

The man had beady eyes and a worn suit, Matt noticed, and that he seemed awfully tense.

"So have you decided to take my case yet?"

Matt looked at Roy.

"We're considering it."

He didn't seem to know how to take that news.

"That witch stole my coin collection and then she sold it to the black market."

"Do you know that for a fact," Matt asked, "Did you check the local reputable dealerships?"

The man nodded.

"Someone on the street told me that she might have approached some guy named Ridge with it."

That name didn't ring any bells for either Matt or his uncle.

"He bought it for her for real cheap and he's going to make a bundle selling it," the man said, "Unless you stop him."

Matt put up his hand.

"Now hold on," he said, "We can't do anything even if we take this case until we have documented proof about who really owns the coin collection."

"It's mine," he insisted, "She never expressed any interest in it, told me it was stupid…not until she stole it."

Matt sighed, having little interest in getting caught up in a domestic battle between a sparring husband and wife. Too often, it had put him in an awkward position even when one of them hadn't upped the ante by killing the other one.

"Why don't you just let us think about this a spell and we'll get back to you?"

The man frowned.

"Is that going to present a problem," Matt asked.

The man shook his head.

"Okay then…"

"No, I'm not referring to that," the man said, "There are just an awful lot of cops in here, that's all."

Roy shrugged.

"Maybe it's their favorite spot to pick up a quick bite to eat."

"No they're undercover," the man said, "See that couple over there…totally not real…and the waiter…he's got an earphone on."

Matt looked where the man pointed and had to admit he had a sharp eye for details that appeared out of place.

"I wonder what's going on here," he said.

The man looked at him accusingly.

"You're not doing this to try to get me in trouble are you," he said, "because maybe I'll just take my business elsewhere."

Oh Matt really wished right now that he would but he had to set something straight.

"Those cops aren't working for us," he said, "Maybe it's a drug bust about to go down."

The man nodded.

"Could be," he said, "the bald guy standing by the fountain's a narc."

Matt and Roy looked at each other, thinking you could take the guy out of the world of covert operatives but you couldn't take that lifestyle out of the guy.

The man turned to look at them.

"So I guess this means you're not taking the case?"

Matt had been about to answer when he heard a flurry of activity in back of him. He turned to Roy.

"It looks like something's about to go down here," he said, getting up to get a closer look.


	23. Chapter 23

Another done, hope you enjoy it and thanks!

* * *

Matt left Roy and the man where they sat because curiosity had gotten the better of him. Why did it seem that suddenly most of the people hanging out or working in the patio section of the restaurant were cops?

He saw a familiar face in the doorway that led to the inside.

"Hoyt what are you doing here?"

The lieutenant just looked at him.

"Having lunch, what about you?"

"Meeting with a client," Matt said, "How come all your guys are here?"

Hoyt sighed.

"It's a sensitive situation Houston," he said, "A potential bust."

Matt scratched his head.

"At a high scale restaurant in the middle of the day," he asked.

"I didn't know you frequented this place," Hoyt said, "Didn't seem like your style."

"C.J. likes it," he said, "She said she's held meetings here and that it had a great patio."

"Well it seems like a reputable establishment."

Matt noticed that Hoyt kept looking around the patio, as if scoping it out.

"What's really happening here," he asked.

Hoyt sighed.

"We might be seeing something awfully quickly…"

* * *

C.J. leaned across the table.

"Who is she?"

"No one to be jealous of," he said, "I was only interested in you."

"I'm not talking about jealousy," she said, "I'm talking about an accomplice to a crime."

"It wasn't a crime C.J.," he said, "It was an accident."

"You drugged my drink."

She felt the anger fill her and had to fight to keep it in check. Derek would be telling her to cool it, to continue with the script and to get the job done.

"I just thought you needed to…loosen up a bit," he said, "You've got such passion within you but you don't allow yourself to show it."

"It's my decision what I show," she said, "and you tried to take it away from me by taking away my ability to choose."

He sipped his drink.

"It wasn't supposed to hurt you," he said, "I would have never hurt you."

Damn, it seemed to her that he really believed that when the drug had already killed people who used it. That he felt it was all right to take away her right to consent.

"C.J…"

She didn't even want to listen to him anymore and soon enough, she didn't have to because a bunch of men dressed in suits or restaurant uniforms swarmed around them. Several grabbed Rodrigo, pulled him out of his seat and then pushed him against the table, handcuffing his hands behind his back. He pleaded with her through his eyes.

"You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law…"

"How could you do this to me," he said before they led him away out the side door into the street.

She just stared at him, saying nothing.

* * *

Matt stood with Hoyt until he saw Derek walk past him in a rush.

"What is he doing here," Matt asked, "is this a narcotics bust?"

Hoyt remained silent, watching the cop. Matt listened to a lot of activity from the other section of the patio that happened out of sight.

"It's done and they're wrapping up," Hoyt said finally after listening on the radio.

"I never took this place for being a hot spot for drugs," Matt said, "but I guess a place can fool you."

"Oh it's never been known as a drug haven," Hoyt said, "This was something a little different."

And Matt saw what his friend meant when he looked up and saw her turning the corner with Derek.

"C.J. what are you doing here?"

She looked at him, her eyes meeting his steadily. If she were surprised to see him, she didn't show it.

"I was working with the police," she said, "They just arrested Rodrigo."

Matt's eyes narrowed.

"How did that happen?"

Derek smiled.

"We wired her up for a meeting with him and she did a tremendous job," he said, "Gave him everything we needed to bust him."

"You mean he admitted spiking the drink?"

She nodded.

"He thought I needed to loosen up a bit so he thought he would help me."

"Where is he?"

She looked at him, the anger on his face.

"Houston, they took him away," she said, "It's for them to handle."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shot him a look and folded her arms.

"You know why," she said, "You would want to take charge and this is something I really needed to do for myself."

"Was it dangerous?"

She shook her head.

"They made sure nothing could go wrong," she said, "I even had a code word to use if I needed them, but it was almost like he wanted to confess."

Matt digested, knowing that Derek would never knowingly put her at risk but there are things that could happen that even the most experienced officers could never anticipate. Nobody really knew what Rodrigo could be capable of doing if he felt it were necessary and he didn't want C.J. caught in the middle of any violence.

Is he going to plead guilty when they charge him?"

She just looked away for a moment.

"I guess that's up to him and his attorney," she said, "I just want to move on with my life."

She started to walk away.

"C.J…"

She looked at him again.

"Just let the police handle it," she said, turning to Derek, "Thank you for what you did and for taking care of me."

He nodded.

"Thank you for helping us bring him in," he said, "What's on tape is going to be valuable for us to take to the D.A."

"If they have any questions, you can tell them where to reach me."

"Will do, but I think most of the work is done for now."

She smiled at him and turned to leave the patio to go back to her car. Roy walked up to them.

"How'd it go," he asked.

"They're taking Rodrigo to jail," Matt said, "but he'll bail out soon enough."

"They'll try to keep him in as long as they can," Roy said, "He could be facing serious charges."

C.J. looked at both of them.

"I'll see you later," she said, "I'm going to meet Elise and unwind from all this for a while."

Matt looked at her and saw the tension on her face.

"You have plans for later?"

"My evening's currently free," she said, "Anything in mind?"

He smiled.

"I was thinking along the lines of a picnic on the beach?"

She nodded, considering that.

"That might be nice," she said, "What's on the menu?"

"I think I can rustle in the kitchen and come up with something."

"I'll see you later," she said, then headed to her car.

* * *

Matt looked at Roy.

"She looks like she's handled this all very well,' he said.

"You surprised?"

Matt shook his head.

"I'm just glad that Rodrigo's off the streets and she's safe."

Derek talked to another detective and then looked at them.

"She handled the interaction very well and got him to admit that he drugged her and why," he said, "as good as any professional would have done."

"So he did it for his own selfish reasons," Matt said.

"He may not have done it alone," Derek said, "There was mention that a woman influenced his actions."

Matt narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean, influenced him?"

"Rodrigo wasn't very specific," Derek said, "We'll press for more details when we interrogate him."

"Not if he lawyers up quickly."

"True," Derek admitted, "but if he has an accomplice, we'll find him or her."

Not if Matt found him first.

"Matt, you are going to let us do our job," Derek said, "We've got a team of detectives trained to do this type of work."

Matt folded his arms.

"She's not going to be in the middle of it this time is she?"

Derek sighed.

"I think she needed this," he said, "and besides she came to me and she did to protect you from yourself."

"I don't need…"

Derek put his hand up.

"Yes, sometimes you do."

Roy came between them.

"Our client left Matlock," he said, "Maybe we should decide whether or not to accept his case."

Matt looked at Derek again.

"Keep me posted on whether or not Rodrigo posts bail."

"He won't get bail," Derek said.

"We'll see how long you can keep him locked up, won't we," Matt said, "but if he gets out, he's not going to come looking for C.J. not if I have anything to say about it."

He and Roy left the restaurant to head back to the office.

* * *

C.J. sunk into the swirling Jacuzzi at the day spa. She had just had a 30 minute massage and aromatherapy session which left her feeling rejuvenated. Next to her sat Elise who had met her at the spa after C.J. had called her telling her she needed to get away.

"This is great," C.J. said, "I nearly fell asleep during the massage."

"Yeah Dirk truly has a pair of magic hands," Elise said, sighing, "Sitting at a desk all day makes my muscles cramp up."

"Actually I've been pretty relaxed lately," C.J. said, "but it still felt wonderful."

Elise brightened.

"Your afternoon sounds more exciting than mine," she said, "You actually managed to get that creep put away."

"Just temporarily in jail," C.J. amended, "He'll probably be out soon."

"Aren't you nervous about that?"

C.J. shrugged.

"What can I do about it," she said, "I just don't want to think about it right now. I want to think about having fun, like at the Medallion Ball."

"We still going stag?"

"Sure," she said, "I don't have any dates planned."

"I could find us a pair of guys," Elise offered, "but on short notice, I don't know what I'll find."

"No thanks," C.J. said, "I think I'm off the guy track for a while."

Elise looked dismayed.

"Oh C.J. you can't let this bad experience with one loser mar your whole life."

"I'm not doing that," C.J. protested, "I just need some space to think about what I really want in a relationship. I thought I just wanted to kick up my heels a little bit and have fun but look what happened."

Elise snorted.

"It's bad luck," she said, "It could have happened to anyone."

"But it didn't, it happened to me."

"That's why you need to get back in the dating game," Elise said, "When you fall off the horse…"

"This wasn't quite like that," C.J. said, "and I think I'll just sit the dances out for a while until I find my feet again."

"That's a shame if you're going to the gala," Elise said, "Plenty of dancing there. Speaking of which, who's Matt taking?"

"I don't really know…he's been inundated with his exes lately."

"It's called Karma," Elise said, "They must be unresolved relationships coming back to haunt him for a reason"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"I don't know if Houston would agree."

"You know, you could ask him to go with you," Elise said.

"You mean together as a date?"

Elise nodded.

"Come on, he's really into you in a friendly kind of way and he's great in a tux," she said, "You'll blow Gloria's game and that's reason enough."

C.J. chuckled.

"True, but he and I…we're not quite like that," she said, "We do go to events together but this is different."

"Only if you make it like that," Elise said, "but you could have a lot of fun together…as friends of course."

C.J. thought about that and she wouldn't mind going with him in the least. They always had fun together whether it was a casual get together or a red carpet event. Neither of them took their dates seriously so the pressure had always been off and they always got a kick out of the speculation among the gossip columnists when they were caught together.

But he probably would pick someone from out of his Rolodex to invite to go with him.

"Nah, I think it'll be a lot of fun if we go together and let the men fend for themselves," she said, sinking deeper into the welcoming water.

* * *

"Matlock, sit down."

He looked at his uncle, who cast him a stern look.

"You've been up there and pacing for a while."

Matt sighed.

"It's just that after what he did to her…"

Roy sipped his drink.

"I thought you agreed to let the system handle him."

"I did," he said, "unless he got out on bail and hit the streets again."

"If that happens and he's smart," Roy said, "He'll leave C.J. alone."

"But there's another player here," Matt said, "A woman."

"An unnamed woman who we know nothing about and neither would C.J. I imagine."

Matt hedged.

"I wanted to ask her…but she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it."

"I don't blame her," Roy said, "It's been a very difficult time for her and she needs some time to sit back and get her bearings back."

"I know…it's just not easy to think about what could have happened if…she had died in that club."

Roy softened his approach with his nephew.

"Maybe that's what you should tell her," he said, "rather than to try to control the situation."

Matt almost protested his uncle's assessment but stopped himself, thinking maybe, there might be some truth to that. Maybe he did have to back off on her and give her some space to process what had happened and her role in it.

Maybe it was time to approach her from a different angle.


	24. Chapter 24

Here's the latest update. Hope you enjoy it and thanks!

* * *

Clarence just looked at the two of them sitting in his office.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again," he said, "after his fainting spell."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"He's over that traumatic episode," she said, "though I don't really get what the big deal is with that. His contribution to this process is much more pleasurable than mine."

Matt shot her a funny look.

"Excuse me, but I don't think grabbing a specimen jar and going into a bathroom with a magazine I've probably already read…"

"Mark…darling…you don't read those magazines…"

"You get my meaning," he said, "Then to…it's just so damn clinical. Makes me feel like one of my daddy's dang bulls."

C.J. checked Mark's impromptu bio to check to see if he'd grown up on a cattle ranch but couldn't remember.

"Stop whining," She said, "You just don't want to have a baby badly enough."

"Look Ellen," Matt said, "I'm perfectly willing to go into the bathroom and do…my part if I have some company."

Exasperation filled her, but purely for show. In reality, she had been trying to suppress the urge to laugh at the situation.

"I'm not going into a public bathroom…"

"It's not public," Clarence interjected.

"Whatever…and…help you," she said, "At least not unless you can help me with my part of the physical tests because it's not nearly as much fun for the woman."

Matt imagined that it wasn't very fun but did she really believe that he wanted to submit a sample to the doctor with everyone in the place knowing how he had collected it? He felt flushed all of a sudden as if he might…no if he tried the fainting ruse twice, then Clarence might get a little suspicious.

"You're never this bashful at home honey."

He gritted his teeth.

"That's different…"

Clarence looked at the two of them.

"If you're having trouble with this part of it," he said, "I could recommend counseling to get yourself past a few unpleasantness's…because if this is really a problem for you, then you're going to have trouble getting her pregnant."

Matt knew he had only been playing a role here but a part of him rankled at the idea that he would have trouble getting any woman pregnant. He just had to stop imagining his best friend that way, her abdomen ripe with his child. Why did that suddenly make him weak? Maybe it was called getting too much into acting the part. He looked over at C.J. and she just looked annoyed.

"Dr. Wikinson, I'll just have a little talk with my husband and next time, he'll be a happy camper and he'll gladly take the specimen jar."

"That's not going to happen…"

She shook her head at him.

"I knew you didn't want this baby," she said, "You promised me before we took our wedding vows that you would keep me barefoot and pregnant."

Damn, did she have to put it that way, Matt thought. Made him sound like some throwback to the Neanderthal era but he had to admit the thought intrigued him.

But Clarence just raised a brow.

"Is that what he said?"

Matt didn't know what to say because he didn't recall that being part of the script. But then again, they hadn't really settled on one, choosing instead to play it by ear. And was she ever taking that ball and running with it. Well two could play at that game.

"She didn't want to be anything but a mother," he said, "All she wants is to be pregnant. She started wearing these negligees even to make dinner and then the texts she sent…That's all she thinks about. Makes me feel like a damned stud."

C.J. flushed.

"Well honey, if I'm going to give you that baseball team you wanted, I have to get started."

Clarence clasped his hands at his desk.

"I can see the counseling sessions are going to be necessary before we take this any further."

Matt made a face.

"She's the one who needs to see a counselor," he said, "She's just got to let the man of the family be the man."

C.J. snorted, looking at him like she wanted to take him outside for a lesson or two.

"You see doctor," she said, "He can be so damn unreasonable."

Clarence sighed, looking between one and the other.

"I'm going to go talk to our behavioral therapist to see if we can get you in for an appointment as soon as possible. I'll be right back."

After he left the office, C.J. shot a look at Matt.

"I don't know whether to search his office or kick your ass," she said, "but I'm here to help Edwina, not for any other reason."

"At least I didn't have to fake another fainting spell," he said, "I think I bought us a few minutes at least."

C.J. went over to the desk and opened another drawer this time. Like the previous one, there were stacks of papers. She found one with a list of male names and some notations next to them.

"What's this," she said, "Are these patients?"

Matt looked over her shoulder.

"No, see here," he said, "They look like they're donors."

"You mean for artificial insemination?"

Matt nodded and C.J. looked at the sheet of paper.

"I wish we could get into their computer system," she said.

"We'd have to hack it and I imagine there's a ton of security on the one that stores these records."

"Maybe Edwina knows and can help us without hacking."

She went to put it back and pick up another while Matt carefully watched the door.

"He's not really all that organized," she said, "The guy needs a secretary besides the gatekeeper up front."

Matt paused.

"C.J. was it true what you said?"

She looked up at him flashing an inquisitive look.

"About you believing I would want my women barefoot and pregnant?"

"I wasn't referring to you, I was talking about Mark."

"But Mark is me," he said, "Well I'm playing him anyway…so it was just something you came up with on the spot."

She nodded.

"Sure was," she said, "I don't know you enough that way to know whether you harbor any chauvinistic beliefs."

"Excuse me?"

"Well to view a woman as an incubator for your progeny is a bit old fashioned."

He appeared miffed.

"I don't view women that way," he said, "and maybe it's the women who would want to focus on motherhood."

C.J. pondered that and decided it could be true and getting there…that definitely would be the fun part but a lot of women like her wanted ways to identify themselves not just related to reproduction.

"Well what about you," he said, "You want children don't you?"

She pondered that and nodded.

"Of course I do," she said, "At some point in the future but right now, I've got plenty of things to keep me busy that I enjoy doing."

"You could do both you know."

She smiled.

"Yes I could," she said, "but I've been too busy to meet anyone and when I do…it doesn't tend to work out."

"Oh I don't think you should use men like Rodrigo to judge yourself too harshly," he said, "We all have our bad experiences."

True, C.J. remembered after having to try to wrestle a knife away from one of Matt's "bad experiences".

"I think I'd just rather focus on the parts of my life that are going pretty well."

At that moment, Matt signaled to her that Clarence was returning to his office and she stood up and returned to her chair, sitting nicely by the time he stepped in the room.

"I worked it out so that you both can have a counseling appointment with the therapist next week."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"We'll have to think about it," he said.

"What's there to think about," she retorted, "He doesn't want to have a baby and nothing's going to change that, not some shrink."

Clarence raised his hands.

"I see some underlying hostility here between the two of you and that can severely impact fertility in both of you," he said, "If you want to successfully conceive, you'll need to work through it and our therapist could really help you with that."

Matt just folded his arms.

"Talking with a therapist is not how a woman conceives," he said, "according to what I learned in health class."

Clarence coughed.

"Well yes that's true but you understand what I mean," he said, "Any hostility between the two of you could be stifling your little guys and shutting down her ova factory."

The two of them just looked at the doctor.

* * *

Matt and C.J. drove back to the office.

"How does it feel to be back working," he asked her, "You're feeling tired or anything?"

She shrugged.

"I feel just fine," she said, "I don't need a nap if that's what you mean."

"Back there it got a little intense," he said.

"I was just playing a role like you Houston," she said, "It's not as if we haven't done it before."

He turned onto a side street.

"I know…but the topic's a bit more personal," he said, "I didn't mean to imply that I looked at you from a…breeding perspective."

She chuckled.

"Don't worry about it," she said, "I don't…there will be enough going on at the office to keep us both busy."

He knew that was true.

"I mean I'm not the one who got approached to sire a child," she said, "That was you remember?"

Oh he did, not that he wanted to and he had a feeling that he hadn't heard the last from her on that front. After all, Serena wasn't anything if not persistent.

"What would you do if it had been me?"

He looked at her suddenly, nearly steering his Porsche off the road.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm just curious," she said, "This assignment and Serena showing up just got me thinking a bit."

"C.J. what are you saying," he said, "That you would actually ask me that?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no," she said, "It's purely hypothetical. If I wanted a child on my own, I'd just go for artificial insemination with a donor."

She seemed pretty matter of fact about such a serious subject to him.

"From a stranger you don't even know?"

They turned into the parking garage, with Matt having to keep his eye focused on the road because what she said…frankly hadn't been expected.

"Hypothetical Houston."

"Okay if we're speaking hypothetically then, I would be very concerned if you went off and a baby with someone you didn't even know."

She sighed.

"Houston, this isn't like a one-night stand," she said, "this would be much different."

Maybe, he thought but the idea of it rankled him especially as he envisioned the idea of his best friend doing such a thing.

"You will tell me if you do plan to go in this direction."

Now that irritated her.

"I don't think I have to ask your permission…"

He pulled the car to a stop.

"No it's not that," he said, "It's just…"

They saw Hoyt near the elevator, waiting for its arrival.

"What are you doing here," Matt asked.

"I'm here to see C.J. actually," he said, "I have some news for her about Rodrigo."

"He didn't make bail already?"

Hoyt shook his head.

"It's not that…at all," he said, "Something else has come up."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other wondering what came next.


	25. Chapter 25

Another chapter up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. just looked at Hoyt, her arms folded.

"Just tell me if this is good or bad news," she said, "because as I recall, I walked away from this after you told me you'd handle it."

Hoyt put a hand up.

"Rodrigo's still behind bars," he said, "but during the interrogation, he demanded to speak with an attorney."

"At what part," she said, "When you asked him for his social security number?"

"No we got that," he said, "but he cooperated until we asked him if he was working alone."

C.J. frowned.

"That's right, he mentioned a woman," she said, "but he never said who it was because at that point, the police swooped in to handcuff him."

Hoyt sighed as the elevator arrived and they walked inside it.

"They couldn't get anything out of him about that," he said, "because he just clamped up and demanded a lawyer."

"Did he make his call," Matt asked.

"Yes he did," Hoyt said, "but we didn't bug the phone."

"He probably called someone to get his attorney for him," C.J. surmised, "So he'll probably be lawyered up within the hour."

They all exited on the penthouse suite and were soon surrounded by the pack of secretaries. Matt had to sign some documents to clear a path through to the lounge.

Matt went to fix himself a Scotch because it had been that type of day. He asked Hoyt if he wanted one and Hoyt said he'd stick to coffee. C.J. poured herself some juice and they all sat in the lounge.

"That's not why I came here," he said, "to tell you that Rodrigo refused to talk."

Matt rubbed his forehead.

"So why then did you Hoyt?"

Hoyt paused.

"Because there are ties between Rodrigo and a well known mystery writer that we've uncovered."

C.J. nodded.

"You mean Courtney," she said, "Yeah she dropped by Houston's beach house the other night to tell us what she thought of Rodrigo."

"They worked together," Hoyt said, "something to do with her latest novel."

"I think she considers him her muse or something," C.J. said, "I always thought she was a little imbalanced."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that she got a little too much into her work," C.J. said, "like maybe she confused her mystery plots with reality."

"A common hazard of writing fiction."

"That might be," Matt said, "but if she had a plot inside her mind and then tried to bring attributes of it into the real world, then maybe she recruited Rodrigo to do that."

C.J. didn't like the idea of that. She didn't know how to reconcile that with Rodrigo's plan to spike her drink just to loosen her up, to bring the hidden passion out of her as he called it. But what if it hadn't been his idea? No, that would just be too crazy.

"I don't know Houston," she said, "That seems a bit farfetched even for Courtney."

Matt sighed.

"He also had ties to Serena Gambicci," he said, "She took private dancing lessons from him."

"You mean the daughter of the dead billionaire," he said, "the guy who blew himself up while christening a ship."

"The same one," Matt said, "She's been dropping by the office a lot lately asking me a favor."

"What kind of favor?"

Matt and C.J. exchanged looks and Hoyt sighed.

"Maybe it's better if you don't tell me."

"Much better," C.J. agreed.

Hoyt sipped his coffee.

"I might have to call her in for questioning," he said, "Do you have a way to get in touch with her?"

"I try not to remember," Matt said, "but I think the receptionist has contact information for her."

"Any other suspects I should know about?"

C.J. shook her head.

"This woman, she could be anyone out there."

Hoyt nodded.

"Possibly," he said, "But we've got to start with what we know and move outward from there."

C.J. heard her phone ring and looked at it.

"Excuse me for a moment," she said, walking into her office.

Both men watched her go.

"How's she doing," Hoyt asked, "She looks a lot better than she did in the hospital."

"Her doctor said her tests were much better," Matt said, "She's recovering quite well but it was quite a shock to her system."

"A shock to you too I gather."

Matt looked at him.

"I thought for a couple of moments there I might lose her."

"Well you didn't," he said, "She's a tough woman, too tough to let what happened keep her down for long."

"Well I'm making sure she doesn't push herself too hard just yet."

Hoyt chuckled.

"Does she let you do that?"

"Not easily, but I think it threw her through a loop too."

The lieutenant sighed.

"That drug was pretty potent and there's no way to know for sure how much she got."

Matt sipped his Scotch.

"Nearly enough to kill her," he said, "Another couple of minutes…"

"Don't think about it or it will drive you crazy."

Matt fiddled with his glass.

"She's so much a part of my life, I can't imagine her not being there," he said, "and then almost having to face that, to even think about it."

"She's been your close friend since childhood Houston," Hoyt reasoned, "It's perfectly natural to feel that way but she's still here and you need to be thankful for that."

"Oh I am," Matt said, "Make no mistake about that."

* * *

C.J. sat in her chair at her desk.

"Elise, what's going on," she said.

"I heard the police arrested Rodrigo."

Man that was certainly quick. The media must have picked it up right away.

"I know, I helped them do it."

"So you were the woman who stung him at the Zen Gardens," Elise said, "I didn't know that place was so hopping with action and intrigue."

"The patio is as good a spot as any to set up a bust," C.J. reasoned, "Plenty of plants for the cops to take cover."

Elise sighed.

"Why did you do something so dangerous," she asked.

"The police were right there," C.J. said, "They were ready to move in if they saw trouble."

"How did Matt take it?"

C.J. paused.

"Well for some reason he chose to meet with a new client in the same restaurant," she said, "So we kind of bumped into each other."

"That must have gone well."

"No, he wasn't happy about what I had done," she said, "but I let him know that it was something I just had to do."

"He's just concerned about you," Elise said, "and you gave him another reason to be."

C.J. leaned back in her chair.

"Why are you giving me such a hard time over this," she asked, "It's over now, Rodrigo's in jail and the police are trying to find his accomplice."

"He had an accomplice?"

"He did mention something about a woman."

"Did she have a name?"

"No…and the police came in then and took him away."

Elise sighed.

"Well that's a relief," she said, "That it didn't end tragically with you getting shot or something."

"Been there, done that a few times and I'm still here."

"I don't think you should press your luck."

C.J. felt exasperation fill her. Yes, she knew that Elise was just a concerned friend but really, she could take care of herself and if anyone tried to mess with her like Rodrigo, they would soon find out they picked on the wrong woman. She knew that about herself but others including Matt just had a hard time accepting it.

"Well Houston's gotten over it," she said, "We had a nice conversation about artificial insemination."

That caused Elise to gasp.

"Artificial…what…you mean when you go to a sperm bank?"

"Something like that," she said, "It has to do with a case we're working on."

"Phew, you had me scared there girlfriend," Elise said, "If you're ever going to do something so crazy, you'd better tell me first."

"Funny, that's what Houston said."

"Smart man," Elise said, "though I suspect his reasons are somewhat different than mine."

C.J. picked up a tone in her friend's voice.

"Meaning…"

"I'm a woman and he's a…man."

C.J. harrumphed.

"I know the difference," she said, "He just said it out of concern for me."

"Uh huh," Elise said, "I would say it out of concern as a fellow member of the sisterhood of single women, but he's coming from a much different place."

"Like where?"

Elise chuckled.

"Did you cheat your way through law school because I don't know what happened to your brain?"

"Elise…"

"Did it ever occur to you that Matt said that because he wants you to come to him before anyone else for what do they call it, a…donation?"

C.J. couldn't believe the words that had just come out of her friend's mouth.

"Elise, you really are crazy," she said, "He meant no such thing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am," C.J. said, "I think I know my own best friend."

"If you say so…"

"Besides, he refused to submit a sample just today," she said, "and before you read too much into that, it was part of the case."

"Must be something crazy if submitting a sample is a condition of it," Elise said, "You do have a crazy career going there."

"Yeah this case has definitely been out of the ordinary," C.J. said, "but I'm doing it for a friend."

"Well then it's okay," Elise said, "A bit strange of course but okay."

C.J. sighed not wanting to have to explain it to her friend.

"So you got your dress for the Medallion Ball," she asked, moving on to a safer topic.

"Yep, I picked one up at that nice place on Rodeo Drive," she said, "I know it's splurging but it's a great occasion and it's for charity."

"I didn't get mine on Rodeo," C.J. said, "Just a small boutique, and I'm having it adjusted."

"You still going stag with me?"

"Of course," C.J. said, "It's getting too late to find a date anyway."

"You could go with Matt…"

"He's got a Rolodex of women in his office and more exes showing up this week, must be something in the water."

C.J. heard someone knocking on her door and looked up to see Matt.

"Elise, I'd better run," she said, "I promised Houston some reviewed and signed documents today."

She clicked off the phone and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry; I just got started on them."

He walked in and sat down in a chair.

"Don't you worry about them," he said, "You're still supposed to be resting."

"Houston, I'm fine," she said, "Much better. Even the doctor said so."

"I still don't want you working too hard."

She just shook her head.

"Houston I'm sitting at a desk reviewing merger documents, not out there running a marathon."

He smiled.

"That's a relief," he said, "But you still need to take it easy."

"I'm fine, really," she said, "In fact I'm going home tonight so you can have your own home back."

"I've enjoyed having you there."

"I know and it's been great," she said, "but I'm a grown woman who will do just fine on her own."

Matt knew that but he really had enjoyed the company. It was so great to kick back with his best friend and just have a good time. He hadn't missed not hitting a party every other night and was in no hurry to get back on that schedule.

"I can see that," he said, "and I'm sorry for any fuss I gave you about working with the cops."

"It's okay…I worry about you too when you do something risky."

He sighed.

"It just scared me when I saw you lying in that bad with all that equipment keeping you alive," he said, "I know we've both been down that road before too many times but each time…"

"It's still the same," she said, "I know, it's nothing anything you ever get used to, Houston."

* * *

Matt thought about that as he drove back to the beach house, his spirits dimmed because he would be back in an empty house. C.J. had mended enough to go back home and resume her life. That relieved him in a sense because she hadn't developed any fear of where she had taken her life particularly in the months when they hadn't seen much of each other. But it troubled him, her comments about having a baby through artificial fathered by some guy she never met except for the file she might read on him. Of course, she had only said that would be her backup plan if she never met the right guy. Who would be…

He got off of Sunset and grabbed the street heading to Malibu. He thought about calling C.J. to make sure she got home safely but wisely decided against it. She might accuse him of overstepping his boundaries again, about worrying when he had no cause to do so. He had always known her to be fiercely independent.

He loved that quality in her even when it frustrated him like now when he just wanted to make sure she was doing okay.

Last night, they had picnicked on the beach, spread out blankets on the packed sand, eating whatever they could fix up between them, beneath the stars. The crashing waves in the distance added to the atmosphere and relaxed them both as they talked about their experiences since they had moved to L.A. Reminiscing about the past, as they contemplated the future.

She looked beautiful with her wavy hair and her eyes sparkling as she laughed at his attempts at humor to lighten some of what he shared. Life hadn't always been breezy or generous and both of them had survived some formidable obstacles to get where they were now. Hopefully, now that Rodrigo had been taken off the streets, life would be better for her.

He had watched her laugh at their conversation and after they ate, they had kicked off their shoes and taken a walk on the beach, hands held together. And as they walked, he had thought about inviting her to go with him to the Medallion Ball. As far as he knew, she didn't have a date and neither did he so it would be perfect.

But wait, she would be going stag with Elise. She had assumed of course that he would just flip through this black book or Rolodex as she called it and pick out his date. So would the social columnists but as both of them stopped to look out at the last remnants of the sunset fading into purple, he realized he had found his date.

Still, she had really thrown him through a loop today. Sending his heart pounding with what she had done in the Zen Gardens and then their conversation on the drive back…

Now all he had to do was figure out how to convince her to go with him to the Medallion Ball.


	26. Chapter 26

Another update up, hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

C.J. sighed as she read the latest issue of "Kiss and Tell" that Elise tossed her way when they were having their nails done at the salon. She hadn't had a manicure in a while and with the Medallion Ball coming up…it just didn't seem like a bad idea for a buff and polish.

Elise had decided to be a bit wilder and get some decorative rhinestones placed on her fingernails but C.J. had decided for a more conservative look. Of course that was before Elise showed her the issue of the gossip rag. Someone had actually interviewed someone at the hospital where she had been treated after being drugged.

"It wasn't an overdose," C.J. said, "Can't this woman ever get her facts straight?"

Elise rolled her eyes.

"It must have been a slow week in Hollywood."

C.J. shot her a look.

"I don't even do drugs," she said, "She'd better retract the part about the drug overdose."

Elise looked over at C.J.'s nails.

"You sure you don't want to spice them up with some designs," she asked.

"I'm fine with a simple manicure," C.J. said, "but those rhinestones look pretty good."

Elise flashed a hand while the manicurist indulged her. Another woman brought both women some chai tea. C.J. sipped hers while waiting for her other hand to dry.

"This isn't a bad way to live," she said, "to be waited on and made beautiful."

Elise smiled.

"Yeah I could grow used to this," she said, "but I think we both need to go a little further out in the accessorizing for this charity event. I heard some pretty eligible bachelors were going to be there looking for action."

"No thanks," C.J. said, "I think I'll sit this one out. I'm out of the game for a while."

Elise shook her head.

"You're a beautiful young woman," she said, "It's a shame to let all that kick boxing and synchronized swimming go to waste too."

C.J. shrugged, sipping her tea.

"Not to mention those Salsa lessons you got from Rodrigo before the moon turned full and he became Mr. Hyde."

"I don't think I can trust myself not to wind up with another guy like him," she said, "Someone who's actually dangerous."

"One bad experience…"

"You're forgetting about Robert," C.J. said, softly.

Elise nodded.

"Oh yes, the silver tongued psychopathic killer," she said, "but a very talented news anchor."

C.J. couldn't deny that he had been great at his job. He could have eventually made it to the pinnacle of television news…but he had wanted to take the first available shortcut and if it hadn't been for Matt…

"He almost got away with it too," she said, "I still can't believe I gave him such a hard time over it, even threatening to quit."

"You were hurting over it," Elise said, "After all, Robert seemed like the perfect guy."

C.J. grimaced.

"Yeah a real Prince Charming."

"You know what I mean," Elise said, "Come on, he waltzes in to take a local television anchor spot and then wines and dines you, sweeping you off your feet and straight into bed."

C.J. shot her a cross look.

"It wasn't quite like that," she said, "I made him wait until the third date before we took it that far."

Elise grinned despite herself.

"Well how was he?"

C.J. grew reflective and exhaled slowly.

"I thought he got me pregnant."

Elise's mouth opened wide.

"Get out of town…"

"It was after Matt, Roy and I had set him up in that motel and they arrested him," she said, "Well I started feeling tired and a little sick for a while and I thought that I might be pregnant."

"So what'd you do?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I took a test and it wasn't conclusive," she said, "So I went to the doctor to get another one done…actually Houston took me to do that."

"You told him?"

"He figured out that something was wrong on his own and you know him, once something attracts his attention, he just is relentless to find out what's going on."

"So you weren't pregnant," Elise said, "Must have been a relief."

C.J. nodded.

"I nearly fainted," she said, "It turned out I just had a case of the flu…but it was really nice to have Houston there helping me through it. It's such a very personal thing…and I almost felt embarrassed about it…stupid really but he wouldn't let me go on feeling that way."

"He's a great guy," Elise said, "and he really cares about you an awful lot."

"I care about him too," C.J. said, "We've been friends for so long."

"Have you ever thought…that maybe the two of you would work together?"

C.J. sighed.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?"

But her friend couldn't be swayed.

"Until you give me a straight answer," she said, "because you keep putting me off with the friendship speech."

"I mean what I say when I talk about how important his friendship has always been to me," she said, "but he's got a roster of women to keep him happy and very busy."

"I have to admit it looks like he's had a very active week," Elise said, "With the ghosts of girlfriends' past."

"It's been really weird," C.J. said, "They all wanted something from him. Serena wanted his child. Elizabeth to marry him and Erin wanted him to go to the Ball with her."

"That sounds like a full list."

"And then there was the mystery writer Courtney who just slapped him again…"

"Maybe he just should lie low until the dance."

Not a bad idea, C.J. thought as she took another sip of her tea.

"And neither of us knows whether we've seen the end of it or who will pop up next."

* * *

Matt had only called C.J. once when she had returned to her own house and only to talk to her a few minutes about a recently approved business deal. That's what he said both to her and himself before he had even picked up the phone.

She had been perfectly fine, having settled down in her living room to read a novel, content to let the work wait until the next morning. And she had eaten some soup outside on her patio watching the sun set.

After hanging up, he had called his tailor to check on his tuxedo, which he dreaded having to wear at the gala. Mostly because whenever he put on one of those penguin suits, he felt as if the tie would choke off his air. C.J. usually had to redo it for him and she joked about it before brushing his mouth with a kiss and releasing him. Part of him was tempted to muss up his tie more often to repeat that experience but he knew she'd wise up to him quickly enough and get even. But the tailor said that he would get his tux back a lot sooner than the time he had sent one in to get some bullet holes sown shut. The one trait that Matt liked best in him was that he repaired his clothes, no questions asked.

Gloria had called his office a couple times the following day. Chris had told him that she had been asking who he would be escorting to the Medallion Ball. She wanted to get the scoop ahead of time so she could air another story about his romance of the week. But Matt had a few choice words for her when he discovered the article that one of her writers had done about C.J.'s drugging at the night club. He had a lawyer draft up a defamation of character action to get ready to go if she didn't retract her assertion that it had been a drug overdose in the next issue.

It still bothered him when he had gone home and cooked some barbecue on his deck. C.J. had never done any drugs in her life and she had only been stricken because a jerk had spiked her drink in order to try and take advantage of her. It hadn't been a drug overdose, but an allergic reaction to some designer drug that had hit the streets, already claiming some lives.

And she had survived that experience and had returned her life back to normal quickly enough, making it clear that she could look after and take care of herself. Which included going to the Medallion Ball stag with Elise rather than be escorted by a man. He figured that after the fiasco with Rodrigo that his friend probably wouldn't be hitting the dating scene for a while. C.J. of course had assumed that he would hit the Rolodex but he had set his mind on attending with her.

"Oh you can't keep me from seeing him," a voice said, "You're nothing if not a bunch of commoners."

Matt recognized Serena's voice when he heard it and it sounded like she had just entered his office lobby.

Sure enough, Chris came to his office and told him that Serena needed to see him. He almost told her to tell Serena that he wasn't in the office but he knew that the spoiled heiress almost had heat-seeking radar when it came to finding him.

"Just send her this way."

Chris went to do just that and soon enough, the brunette entered into his office and sat down in a chair, wearing a sultry expression.

Matt blinked.

Seduction 101 had just begun.

"Serena, I'm really quite busy…"

"Hush mi amore," she said, "I will not bother you about giving me an heir to my father's fortune…"

Matt felt some relief fill him.

"Then what is it?"

She smoothed out her dress over her legs.

"I am inviting you to take me to this social event…the Medallion Ball, no?"

He sighed. Seriously he didn't read her as the type to bother herself attending a fundraiser. He didn't even see her as the type to send a check in the mail. But then again, Serena had always had an unpredictable side.

"Serena…I can't," he said, "I'm planning to ask someone else."

If he expected to hear the shattering sound of crystal, he was pleasantly surprised that she sat there without getting angry or even petulant.

"I see…"

"I'm glad that you do Serena," he said, "There are plenty of other men in this city who would be more than happy to take you."

She shrugged.

"I know…but I had hoped it would be you."

"I'm sorry…"

She tilted her head.

"Who do you plan to invite instead," she said, "and don't tell me it's that mousy assistant of yours, what's her name…"

"She's my associate actually," Matt said, "and who I'm taking is none of your business."

Serena sniffed.

"You don't have to be so mysterious about it," she said, "I was just curious about who could possibly outshine me."

Matt looked at his watch.

"Is there anything else then?"

She just looked up at him, and stood up.

"No, like I told you I won't bother you anymore about needing an heir," she said, "I hope we can see each other at the Ball."

"I look forward to it," Matt said, as Serena took her exit.

He had no idea why she suddenly had dropped her campaign to have him father her child and instead try to get him to take her to the Ball unless she was taking a more roundabout path to get what she wanted.

Not that it would work

Roy popped in the office to ask Matt if he wanted a drink and then went and poured his nephew a Scotch. Matt went to join him in the lounge.

"So I noticed that Ms Gambicci had dropped by again."

Matt looked at Roy.

"She wanted me to take her to the Medallion Ball."

Roy raised his brows.

"Oh. She's a very attractive woman if somewhat high strung."

"I told her no," he said, "I'm not any more interested in taking her to the event than I am in providing her with an heir."

"She must have really left her mark on you."

Matt ran his hand through his hair.

"We flirted a bit when we were both summering in the South of Italy," he said, "and then we hooked up briefly…very briefly several years ago when her father was murdered."

"Sounds pretty intense."

"She's very beautiful woman but she's spoiled and very high maintenance."

Roy nodded.

"I knew my share of women like her," he said, "Very intense attraction but it burns out quickly."

"Yeah well, I'd just rather keep my distance from her…just like I would from TNT."

* * *

C.J. left the salon and Elise and drove to the office, stopping first to drop off something at the post office. As she stood in line, she noticed Elizabeth just ahead of her. Talk about a small world, she thought. Matt's former fiancée turned around and after spotting her, smiled.

"Fancy running into you here," she said.

"Likewise…"

"I've been sending off some artistic designs to this manufacturer," Elizabeth said, "That's my newest business venture."

"I thought you worked at a museum."

Elizabeth waved her hand.

"Yes I did, but you know something things just don't work out."

C.J. braced herself to hear about the aborted engagement with Matt. She had suspected that Elizabeth had told Matt that she needed to marry him because she just really wanted to undo what she likely considered now to be a mistake.

"Like my engagement to Matt…"

C.J. smiled.

"I'm sure it's all water under the bridge now," she said, "You both realized you couldn't change for the other and you moved on with your lives."

Elizabeth looked at her confused.

"No, I just said that," she said, "because I knew that I would ultimately lose him no matter how much I loved him."

Now C.J. felt baffled.

"What do you mean…lose him…lose him how?"

Elizabeth sighed as the line inched forward.

"That he would fall in love with someone else…"

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"Who…he clearly loved you…he told me so."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, he just thought he did or maybe he meant it, but he loved another woman…"

Now C.J. was thoroughly lost because Matt had been so determined those months ago to marry Elizabeth the woman of his dreams, having pledged his love to her in C.J.'s own house.

"He loved you…only you…"

Elizabeth sighed.

"No, he said he loved me but I know in his heart, he loved you…."


	27. Chapter 27

Another update up, hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

C.J. couldn't process what Elizabeth had just dropped on her. Matt hadn't been in love with Elizabeth but with her? No, that must have been something that his former fiancée had told herself after they had broken up just before the wedding…which after all had just been crashed by a vengeful sociopath who definitely hadn't been on the invite list.

Of course there had been that time that they had nearly hit the sheets together after the aborted wedding, but before anything could really happen, Matt had fallen asleep.

Not remembering anything that had happened between them, naturally. But C.J. realized soon enough that had been for the best when Matt jumped into the dating game again, dusting off the old Rolodex and hitting the social circuit soon making up for lost time.

But that had gone down already and right now she had to deal with Elizabeth's stunning declaration.

"You're kidding right?"

Elizabeth shook her head, shaking her reddish curls.

"If he hadn't really loved you, he would have never dumped me."

Now C.J. felt confused.

"Wait a minute, didn't you both agree to break up because you couldn't handle his unpredictable and often dangerous lifestyle?"

Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Well…kind of," she said, "You see, I could have…might have accepted this whole private investigator…phase but I knew his heart wasn't mine."

The line inched forward again. C.J. tried to reason with Elizabeth.

"There was never anything between…Houston and me…he just needs to live his life the way that feels real to him and that can be hard on his relationships."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I realized that too late about him," she said, "We really didn't spend much time getting to know each other. One minute he was helping to rescue me, the next we were practically at the altar."

C.J. agreed that it had been a whirlwind affair but that's how Matt had often worked during the handful of times he had been engaged. He fell in love hard and fast and the engagements came quickly and some had ended just as fast. Except for the women who had unfortunately crossed paths with serial killers who didn't appear to be in short supply around Matt.

But that's how she knew that he had never felt that way about her because if he had, then they'd be engaged and married by now because during most of the time she knew him, she certainly wouldn't have said no.

No, they were bound and determined to spend their lives as close friends, best friends, with a hands off policy which they adhered to…most of the time.

"Have you ever thought about getting back together with him," C.J. asked.

Elizabeth shrugged.

"Even if I did, I'd have no chance with him," she said, "I've heard that he's been hitting the parties with different women."

"He's been known to do that," C.J. said, "between falling in love of course. But your breakup with him did hit hard."

Of course, she didn't want to provide more details in terms of just how hard.

"I needed him to marry me," Elizabeth said, "and it wasn't just about the codicil in my uncle's will or the billions of dollars, it was just so mean for him to deny his only heir who's not locked up in prison or gone underground."

C.J. could see some logic in that but she had learned long ago that money didn't buy happiness, or real friendships, in fact it seemed to cause as much misery as it alleviated. After all, how many cases had she and Matt handled involving corpses where money or greed over money hadn't proved to be the motive?

She thought at this point she could count those that fell outside these parameters on one hand…maybe two but still definitely in the minority. Matt had been born into money because his father had built a lucrative empire with tentacles all over the world and she hadn't a cent to her name when she came to live with others after her parents died.

Still they had become close friends and had navigated through some tricky situations in their lives, weathered crises and shared a few meaningful kisses including after she helped him win the frog jumping contest back on the ranch he had once owned. They had locked lips, she had blinked and then he had made a joke about it.

But it's not like they had taken it any further than that.

For sure if he were interested in hooking up with her, he would definitely let her know that. After all, he did that even with the one night stands.

Elizabeth moved up to the window and handed the employee an envelope which she paid to mail. C.J just stood there, thinking about how crazy everything had been the past few weeks. She could blame it on Matt because her life had been smoother while he and Roy had been out running around the globe investigating cases. Matt had appeared to treat her more with kid gloves after her car had gotten blown up in a parking lot. If she hadn't tossed her briefcase into the seat triggering a bomb, she would have been blown to bits.

Still why did he have to be so overprotective rather than talk to her about it?

"I'll see you later," Elizabeth said, heading towards the exit.

C.J. dropped off some business mail and paid for it then headed back to her car.

* * *

Matt had watched Serena sashay out of his office and hoped that she wouldn't return. He knew that would be wishful thinking as she had a way of pushing her way into any place she wanted to be and interrupt any conversation or meeting to get her way with someone.

Well not with him. He had already told her in no uncertain terms that he wouldn't be contributing his DNA to her family line and then that he wouldn't be attending the Medallion Ball on her arm either.

She wasn't the woman he wanted to take to that gala.

The phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hey Hoyt, nice to hear from you."'

"Houston, is C.J. there?"

"No she isn't," Matt said, "I think she's out doing some errands."

"We think we located the dealer," Hoyt said, "It's a guy who was at the club last night. A guy named Clyde."

"I don't know if she mentioned a guy by that name."

"A witness saw her talking with him earlier, she and her friend Elise."

Matt paused.

"Hoyt, I'm sure she didn't know he dealt drugs."

"I agree but it might be helpful if she did tell us what they conversed about," Hoyt said, "and whether or not Clyde hung out with anyone in particular."

"You mean Rodrigo."

"Him or anyone else," Hoyt said, "I'm not playing favorites here."

"I don't know how much of that night she even remembers," Matt said, "I don't think it's very much."

"We'd still like to talk to her anyway," Hoyt said, "So could you tell her when she gets back?"

"I'll do that," Matt said, "Might be pretty soon. Did you get anything else out of that creep?"

Hoyt sighed.

"He lawyered up quickly after the interview," he said, "Not saying a word right now."

"Seems to me he's got something to hide then," Matt said, "or someone."

"The mystery woman…"

"She must be someone who has ties to C.J.," Matt said, "Someone who's upset with her."

"It could be one of your exes that's popped up lately too Houston," Hoyt said, "And what do they have in common, they've all been murder suspects…or actually committed murder."

"Hoyt, they all wanted something from me, not C.J."

"But what if they view C.J. as an obstacle to getting what they want from you?"

Matt had to admit, he hadn't thought about that and usually he had all the bases covered when it came to investigating suspects associated with a crime.

"You may have a point," he said, "Okay I'm going to go through all of them and see if anything strange emerges."

"You do that Houston," Hoyt said, "and if you find anything, please pass it along. Else I might have to round them all up and bring them in for questioning."

Matt blanched a bit at the thought of that. Yes, it was true that Elizabeth and Serena had been suspects when he slept with them but they hadn't been guilty of those crimes and he had found the real culprits. And as far as getting involved with women suspected of serious crimes, he could blame that on the day job.

"Okay I've got a briefing on another case," Hoyt said, "I'll talk to you later."

"I'll look forward to hearing from you Hoyt."

"You going to that Medallion Ball?"

"Yes I am, are you?"

Hoyt sighed.

"The wife has it in her head that she's due a night of dancing and fun," he said, "I told her we could do that at home."

Matt chuckled.

"And what did she say back?"

"Just that I never take her anywhere…"

* * *

C.J. headed towards the elevator and saw Chris head towards her with a latte in her hand.

"You made it out of the office?"

Chris nodded.

"I had to hang up on Murray though," she said, "He asked me to do a dozen reports by Friday."

The elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Just tell him to take a number and get in line," C.J. said, "That's what I used to do."

"Oh I couldn't…"

"Yes you can," C.J. said, "You do great work Chris and Matt will back you if you need to tell Murray to let up on you."

"I'll think about it…I don't have much going on until I'm meeting my boyfriend in Lake Tahoe."

"Sounds like fun," C.J. said, "I'd trade the Medallion Ball for a weekend outdoors."

Chris frowned.

"I thought everyone was looking forward to that event."

"I'm going stag with Elise, I've bought a new dress and even had my nails done," C.J. said, "I think I went too far."

"Is Matt going?"

C.J. nodded.

"He hasn't picked his date yet," she said, "It's a more difficult choice for him considering all the candidates who showed up this week."

Chris' eyes grew wider.

"That one named Serena scares me."

C.J. smiled.

"She scares a lot of people," she said, "But if she tries any of that crap on me, I'll dropkick her with a roundhouse."

The elevator doors opened and C.J. saw Matt talking with the secretaries who lined up with documents to sign.

His eyes brightened.

"C.J. you're back."

She lifted her brows.

"Of course," she said, "I just had some errands to run. I ran into an ex of yours."

Matt frowned.

"I'm afraid to ask which one."

"Oh just Elizabeth at the post office," she said, "She had some interesting things to tell me."

Matt didn't know what to say to that so he stuck to a safer subject.

"Hoyt wants to talk to you," he said, "They located the drug dealer. He was some guy named Clyde."

She tried to concentrate, to remember something from a night of few memories.

"The name…sounds familiar but I don't remember why."

"A witness saw you and Elise talking to him not long before you collapsed."

She tried again but then shook her head, drawing a blank.

"I don't remember…"

"They're going to bring him in for a lineup," he said, "Maybe if you see him, it will jog your memory."

She thought that it might be worth a try.

"I can't promise anything," she said, "I don't know if I'll ever remember what happened or it's gone for good."

"It could come back," he said, "If it doesn't, you'll be okay."

She sighed.

"But if I have to testify at a proceeding, how will I do that then?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said, "Hoyt wants you to give him a call."

She nodded and headed towards her office.

* * *

Roy walked up to Matt.

"Hard day?"

Matt sipped the Scotch his uncle handed to him.

"Hoyt called and said they found the man responsible for selling the drugs which nearly killed C.J."

"Did they arrest him?"

"They're out looking for him," he said, "Some guy named Clyde who was at the club that night."

"Does she remember him?"

Matt shook his head.

"She doesn't remember much about that night," he said, "And she drew a blank with him but she's calling Hoyt anyway."

Roy nodded thoughtfully.

"That drug's deadly and whoever's dealing it needs to be taken off the street," he said, "but who purchased the drug from him and spiked C.J.'s drink?"

"Rodrigo confessed to doing it," Matt said, "The cops have it on tape."

Roy considered that.

"But what if someone put him up to it," he said, "and he's leaving that part of the story out."

"He did mention a woman to C.J."

Roy paused, picking his words carefully.

"There have been a lot of women who had relationships with you dropping by lately," he said, "Could any of them had been working with Rodrigo?"

Matt frowned.

"Hoyt asked me the same thing," he said, "I wouldn't think so but then again, most of them were whirlwind flings even the woman I nearly married."

"Didn't several of them have ties to Rodrigo?"

Matt sipped his Scotch trying to remember which.

"Wait, I recall that both Serena and the mystery writer Courtney had ties to him," he said.

Roy raised his brows.

"Small world isn't it?"

Matt had been thinking that when Hoyt had been asking him that same line of questioning. What were the odds that two of the women who had returned from his past the same week would have ties to C.J.'s dance instructor?

The odds that these were random connections must be astronomical. Still…

"I guess I had better look at that angle more closely," Matt said, "But I don't understand why they would go after her if they wanted for some reason to get at me."

"They all asked you favors, rather challenging ones," Roy pointed out, "and you refused each and every one of them."

"But what was the timing with C.J.'s drugging?"

Matt didn't know but he was definitely going to have to check it out. The elevator suddenly opened and out walked Gloria.

She ignored the secretaries and walked straight up to Matt, notebook in hand and followed by a young gangly guy who held a camera.

"Hold on there," Matt said, "What are you doing here?"

She folded her arms.

"I'm here to see C.J.," she said, "I just did a jailhouse interview with Rodrigo."


	28. Chapter 28

Matt just looked at Gloria, who stood there determined to see C.J. who was in her office on the phone to Hoyt.

"What do you mean you did a jail house interview with Rodrigo?"

"I mean what I said," she said, "He spilled his guts to me in his cell."

Matt scratched his head.

"Without his lawyer present?"

She just shook her head and sighed at him.

"For a millionaire businessman turned detective you sure are slow on the uptake," she said, "I'm not talking about the criminal investigation, I'm talking about him as a man who's been poorly misunderstood by the public."

"You know that's partly your fault," Matt said, "After all, you've done most of the writing about him but the man has just been arrested for spiking C.J.'s drink with a dangerous and illicit drug."

Gloria sighed and fanned herself with her notebook.

"So she says," she said, "but how do we know she didn't OD on something she chose to take to spice things up with such a virile male specimen like him."

Matt couldn't believe what he heard until he remembered who said it.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that article you just ran on her," he said, "to get a retraction printed. She did not voluntarily take the drug, someone probably Rodrigo put it in her drink."

"She doesn't remember anything about it does she?"

"Because she nearly died from what he did."

Gloria sniffed, looking around the room.

"Well she turned out to be alive and well and now Rodrigo's languishing in a jail cell."

Matt folded his arms.

"Which is where he deserves to be," he said, "He's lucky he didn't cross paths with me."

Gloria scribbled that one down.

"May I quote you?"

Matt looked up and saw C.J. leave her office.

"So you finished talking with Hoyt?"

She nodded and just shook her head at Gloria.

"How could you write in your rag that I suffered a drug overdose," she said, "I don't do drugs. Someone spiked my drink."

"That's what they all say," Gloria said, "I've heard that excuse so many times before in these cases."

"Well I expect a redaction or I'm going to file a legal action against you forcing to do it."

"You can't do that," Gloria said, "You don't have any idea what happened you said."

"I know enough through living with myself that I don't take drugs," C.J. said, "at least voluntarily."

Gloria looked skeptical.

"Why would Rodrigo drug you," she said, "The man looks like a god. He wouldn't need to drug any woman to go out with him."

"I went out with him…dancing," C.J. said, "I didn't go to bed with him like he wanted."

Gloria just looked at her like she was crazy. As if because Rodrigo was great looking and had a gorgeous body that any woman in her right mind would jump in the sack with him for some action. And if wasn't as if C.J. hadn't wanted that too…at some point. Just not that night, under the influence of a drug that allowed her to be used that way against her will before stealing her memory of it.

"What are you crazy," Gloria said, "or just playing coy and hard to get?"

"Excuse me…"

Matt looked at the two of them toeing up in front of him and he knew in a scramble that C.J. definitely had the upper hand especially with those new kick boxing skills but Gloria had the power of the pen.

"Ladies…"

Both of them threw Matt dubious looks.

"This is between us Matt," Gloria said, "Of course I'm going to need a file photo of you for next week's edition so I bought a photographer."

He held up his hands.

"No pictures," he said, "I have a lot of work to take care of today and one of those items is to file a lawsuit against your publication for defaming my associate."

She shook her head.

"There's nothing that's been published that isn't true…according to our sources."

He lifted his brows.

"You mean your unnamed sources."

Gloria brightened.

"You're quick today Matlock."

C.J. turned to face the columnist.

"So what did Rodrigo tell you anyway?"

Gloria smirked.

"You'll have to read about it in the upcoming edition," she said, "We got a nice shot of you in the emergency room."

"I can imagine."

Matt just looked at Gloria and how smug she looked at the thought of selling tens of thousands of more copies of her weekly newspaper and the depths she had been willing to descend to do just that. C.J. had been laying in the ER near death while doctors worked to save her life and someone's only thought had been to photograph it.

"I'm going to call that hospital and have a word with them…"

C.J. turned to Matt.

"It's okay Houston," she said, "It's not worth it anyway. Some people are going to choose to believe what they want to believe."

"But C.J…"

"It's okay really," she said, then turned to Gloria, "but I'm expecting that retraction."

Gloria just tilted her head.

"Can I get a quote from you on my story on Rodrigo?"

C.J. just looked at her.

"Houston, I've called Edwina to give her a progress report," she said, "then I'm off to the synchronized swimming. I've not been in a few days and I'm feeling rusty."

"I think we need to rethink our strategy for going into the clinic…unless you want to undergo the medical exams."

C.J. shivered.

"No I don't think so," she said, "I'm still not convinced Clarence is a real doctor."

Gloria looked back and forth between them.

"You're both up to anything interesting…I mean as interesting as what's been happening lately."

"Get out of my way," C.J. said simply then walked towards the elevator.

She told Chris she would be out for a while and to take messages in case anyone called her. Just then, the elevator doors opened and out walked a blonde woman wearing expensive clothes including a dress which plunged to show off cleavage. She looked up at Matt, ignoring everyone else.

"Matlock, darling," she said, "It's been a while."

Matt recognized Clover but when he had last seen the race car driver turned socialite it had been in much different and very dire circumstances. She had been invited under false pretenses along with an assortment of well known personalities to a party in the suite by a diabolical swindler out for revenge. Most of the people attending the party had died but not Clover. She had walked away a survivor and had gone on to write a bestselling book about her life and had started a new perfume line.

"Yes it has Clover."

C.J. just looked at the two of them as she got into the elevator, thinking that yet another woman from his social calendar had returned. But she didn't want to stick around to get the particulars on her, not when she could be catching up on the synchronizing swimming classes she had missed.

She remembered the party though. Matt and she had arrived to the bogus gala in his helicopter with her teasing him about never having dated a penguin. Not knowing that they would all come close to death that night thanks to the return of one of Matt' enemies to settle an old score.

Those had been the days indeed.

Matt embraced Clover who tried to plant one on him but he deftly avoided her lips. He knew dynamite when he saw it and it wasn't worth the fallout to tangle with one of the most notorious women.

Gloria recognized her immediately and looked at her in awe. For Clover stood there, a goddess to gossip columnists everywhere and she just knew she had a story to tell. But she had left the checkbook for her newspaper's budgetary expenses at the office.

"Clover, we've been looking all over for you…"

The socialite looked at Gloria as if she were a bug.

"Who are you again?"

Gloria frowned a bit.

"It's me, Gloria from "Kiss and Tell", she said, "the top weekly newspaper in the City of Angels."

Clover blinked her eyes.

"Oh that little brochure," she said, "My assistant said she saw it in the supermarket once."

"Our circulation has really grown," Gloria continued, "of course if we had a star of your caliber on our cover…it would be beneficial all around."

Clover shrugged.

"You can call my agent," she said, "and talk to him about it. I don't have time to conduct that type of business myself."

Gloria sniffed a story.

"So are you getting ready to launch anything," she said, "Another perfume line."

Clover chuckled.

"You are amusing, but I'm here to speak with Matt about a business proposal."

Matt looked at her.

"Oh yeah…your manager called about it. I referred him to Murray who handled the day to day business of my company."

She stepped closer to him.

"I would prefer the personal touch…by you," she said, "I still remember that time we spent together."

Matt nodded.

"At the party right," he said, "Memorable wasn't it especially for the insurance company."

She sighed.

"I still thought there could be something very special between us."

Matt remembered her kiss right after he and C.J. had arrived. But he never thought that she and he would have worked out well past an interlude that might have been sizzling for a while but she had quite the wandering eye.

And well at that time so did he.

Gloria just studied the both of them.

"You…and her…really?"

Matt and Clover just looked at her and let her imagination work overtime.

* * *

C.J. really put all that she had into her synchronized class to make up for not being there. Because after all, it was a team activity and sport and although the other swimmers were more focused on her feeling better, she felt that she had let them down. The class still kicked her butt because she had felt out of shape after only about a week off and perhaps some residual effect from the drugging.

She peeled off her suit and hit the shower, thinking that she really enjoyed what she had been doing with her life. The exploration of new activities such as the swimming and the dance classes well at least until the instructor had shown his true colors. For a while, she had felt adrift after Roy had moved to L.A. and really started working heavy duty for Matt's firm but she had adapted to the changes and had built a life of her own.

But when she had started working on Edwina's case with Matt, well it all came back. The excitement and the rewards of their partnership which had added an extra dimension to their friendship. Not to mention the fringe benefit of pretending to be married to him and the kissing they had done…purely to sell themselves in that role. She knew from the frog jumping contest that he could kiss like no other man but his joking manner that had told her their kiss wouldn't really take them anywhere.

She had to gently land back on earth after it but he seemed so casual but then Gloria's construction of him as a lady's man and unrepentant playboy did have a thread of truth running through it.

After she got dressed in some jeans and a jersey shirt, she headed off to meet Elise for some sushi and some girl talk.

* * *

Clover was doing some talking of her own with Matt in his office. He kept her at bay while he thumbed through her business proposal.

"It looks great on paper Clover but I haven't heard back from Murray."

She shifted in her seat.

"When do you expect that to be," she said, "I've already got the other investors lined up."

"It should be pretty soon," he said, "Murray's usually pretty quick about his reviews."

She smiled.

"Oh Matlock, it's so good to see you again even if it's only to talk business."

He liked Clover but he didn't want to dally with her His life was complicated enough with all these exes coming back into it.

"Clover it's nice to see you again," he said, "and to hear that you've scored some great successes."

She beamed.

"Oh that's nothing," she said, "I'm more interested in personal matters right now. I'm in the market for a new stud."

That caught him off guard though it really shouldn't have knowing her history of dropping bombshells.

"You are doing what?"

She smiled more coyly this time, playing with a tendril of her hair.

"I'm considering you as a candidate," she said, "Nothing serious, just some short term fun for old time's sake."

"Ginger…"

"Matlock, you're gorgeous, you know it and you know what to do with it," she said, "I want to enjoy that with you."

His collar itched. At least she was honest, or actually blunt.

"Clover…it would never work out…"

She sighed.

"It doesn't have to…it's just about having fun."

Matt knew it would be more complicated than that because she had a lot of drama in her life that followed her wherever she went.

"Well could we start with something small, just get our feet a little wet by going to the Medallion Ball?"

Matt blinked. Was everyone who was anyone in this city going to that social event? But he had his answer for her already.

"I'm thinking of going with someone else but thanks for the invite."

Her face fell but she recovered quickly then shrugged.

"I just thought it would be great fun if we went together," she said, "Plus it would give the columnists something to write about."

"They're busy enough all ready,"

"True…I had one digging in my garbage this summer…looking for what I don't know."

Matt settled back in his chair.

"They've been making life difficult for C.J. since she was drugged at the club."

"I read about that," she said, "It figures Rodrigo would get himself in trouble with a woman again."

Matt's radar went up at that.

"In trouble, what do you mean?"


	29. Chapter 29

Another installment of this story is up, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

Clover batted her eyes and just looked at Matt.

"You didn't know about that rascal?"

Matt rubbed his jaw.

"No I didn't," he said, "Only what he did to C.J. at the nightclub."

She leaned closer and whispered.

"Well I heard he got a woman or two into…trouble."

"What do you mean…trouble?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston, are you always this slow in the uptake," she said, "You know what that means."

"No I don't," he said, "It could mean a couple different things."

She folded her arms.

"He got them pregnant."

Matt just cast her a look and she nodded.

"How do you know this?"

She scoffed.

"Darling I know everything," she said, "Rodrigo's been a very naughty boy."

"He's a criminal," Matt said, "and he's going to be held accountable."

She shook her head.

"Someone will bail him out and clean up this mess like it never happened."

Matt listened to Clover who seemed so sure this would happen.

"Who?"

She stepped away from him.

"I shouldn't tell you," she said, "It's so unseemly."

"You'd better tell me."

"He's got a list of women to call who will do anything to help him."

"Where is this list?"

She appeared taken aback.

"My you're insistent today," she said, "You know if you channeled this energy…"

"Clover…"

She looked upward at the ceiling and back at him.

"Matt…darling, Most of them know you," she said, "perhaps some of them in the…biblical sense?"

Matt digested that quickly. It could be true because after all, Serena had taken dancing lessons from him, private no doubt and hadn't Courtney ranted at his beach house the other night about him being the muse for her latest book?

"I suppose that could be true," he admitted, "but that still doesn't tell me very much."

She leaned forward.

"I could tell you more," she said, "but first we could try out this desk, just move a few things off of it and get down to business."

Nothing that Clover said ever really shocked Matt because he knew that she often said things to get a rise out of him or a response.

"Like I said Clover," he said, "I'm going to the Medallion Ball with someone else."

She walked over to him and stroked his collar.

"Oh come on Matt," she said, "you go with me and I could take you on a ride…in my new Porsche."

Matt had a whole fleet of Porsches when Slim his mechanic had been working on them. But she had better things to do these days and most of them had either been smashed up on the job or had been sold off.

"I think I'll pass Clover," he said, "It's been nice seeing you but unless you start giving me more names I'll have to get back to work."

She hedged, and then sighed.

"I don't know the rest of them," she said, "but you might want to hit up that horrible hack writer, Gloria to see if she'll tell you."

Matt had already had his words with the columnist, meaning that he meant to take legal action if she didn't put in the retraction involving his associate.

"I'm just saying that she's been able to dig up dirt on most of this town," Clover said, "though I've got people to keep her away from me."

Matt knew that having been her cover story on various occasions, he guessed when things got too slow on the Hollywood front because his life even his love life really wasn't something he thought would interest too many of her readers. His failed engagement and aborted wedding to Elizabeth had been splashed on the front of her rag for nearly a month when really how much story had really been there?

Some days he just wanted to pack up and head back to ranching in Texas. Settle down and raise a family and horses in peace and quiet putting all this excitement and intrigue behind him. But those moments didn't seem to last for very long. Usually a spin taken in one of his cars or flying in one of his jets cured that and brought him back.

"Listen Clover it was really nice of you to invite me to the Medallion Ball and to see you again," he said, "But my desk and I needed to get back to work."

She got the hint and sauntered out, leaving a trace of her custom-made expensive cologne behind her.

Elise and C.J. relaxed out at the Zen Gardens which looked much more serene after the excitement of the other day.

"So you were thinking about going to the Olympics?"

C.J. looked at her friend oddly.

"Say what?"

"You know with the synchronized swimming," she said, "You've really gotten into it."

C.J. dug into her California rolls.

"It's just for fun and relaxation," she said, "but I got rusty in the past week."

"You've been busy recovering from being drugged by that creep," Elise said, "It'll come back."

C.J. hoped so because she felt like she had been dragging the rest of the class but most everyone had just welcomed her back though she sensed that a few of them had read Gloria's gossip columns.

"So you're still going to the Ball right?"

She looked up at Elise and nodded.

"I wouldn't miss it," she said, "I heard the music's supposed to be great though dancing on the tables is not allowed."

"Darn," Elise said, "There goes my night."

"I thought you were just going to ditch me when we got inside the door and go check out the Westside's most eligible bachelors."

Elise smiled.

"I heard that some of the remaining single who's whos were going to show up. My social life has been stagnating lately."

"There was that guy Clyde at the club…but he turned out to be the guy who was selling drugs."

Elise shrugged.

"He was kind of strange," she said, "But I did see him with Rodrigo."

So had C.J. or so she had thought when she had these strange experiences after she collapsed when she thought she had been dying or leaving her body or whatever they called it. But her memories of those experiences hadn't remained with her, only remnants which didn't make sense and most likely, had been hallucinations anyway.

Not that they hadn't included nice ones of her and Matt. Including when she and he had nearly hit the sack after his broken engagement only he had been too intoxicated on liquor to nurse his broken heart to remember it.

For the best she told herself, but damn if it hadn't been nice while it lasted. The man could kiss in ways that could jolt a woman in pleasurable ways from head to toe and do amazing things with his hands but nothing had come about from that and since he didn't even remember, life had resumed its normal course.

"C.J…"

She looked up startled.

"What are you thinking about, or who?"

C.J. just shook her head.

"Nothing in particular," she said, "I just had some funny things happen I thought I was dying at the club."

"Like what?"

"I saw things…or I think I did…but it had to be hallucinations because I was out cold."

"Yeah you were," Elise said, "They couldn't find a pulse at first but it was just really weak. They worked hard to try to bring you around but you just went unconscious."

"I don't even remember much…something about falling and trying not to allow it," C.J. said, "It was so strange but I couldn't stop it from taking over me."

"Well you nearly died," Elise said, "I thought you would and never felt so helpless."

"I wasn't going to die," C.J. said, "I have too much to live for and still to do. There are so many things I want…to keep doing my work…have a family someday."

Elise threw her a look.

"Are you getting all sentimental?"

C.J. sipped her chai tea.

"Maybe," she said, "Maybe it just happens when you think your life is over."

"You really want to settle down?"

"Someday…you know when Houston and I were working on that case…involving the clinic…we got to pretend that we were married and trying to start a family."

Elise chuckled.

"I can just see that…isn't that when he nearly fainted?"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"That was just an act to get the doctor out of his office."

Elise nodded.

"But did you ever think about it?"

"Think about what?"

"If you and he…"

C.J. sighed.

"Impossible…we enjoy our friendship way too much to complicate it with anything else."

Elise snorted.

"You've got to be kidding me," she said, "You've got everything you need with him, companionship, an excellent working relationship, trust…all you need is some good time between the sheets."

C.J. just looked at her friend.

"It would never work between us," she said, "Look at me and then look at the women Houston's gone out with."

Elise sighed.

"You've got a point…"

That didn't set well with C.J.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're right…you two would just bore each other to tears and anyone around you if you two got together."

"Now you're being silly."

"No I'm not C.J.," she said, "I'm just pointing out the obvious to someone who can't grasp it."

"And I told you, Houston has a type and I'm definitely not it," she said, "Look at Elizabeth for example. And what about that spoiled heiress Serena, you should have seen Houston sitting naked as a jaybird in his Jacuzzi when Slim and I came to the office."

"That must have been a sight."

"Oh it was, he dunked his head beneath the water and looked embarrassed," C.J. said, "but Serena just walked on out of there."

"I'm neither one of those women," she said, "and I'm thankful for that but that just makes it clear that we should just stick to being friends."

Elise whistled.

"What are you like when you're upset?"

C.J. smiled at that but she also bristled a bit when people challenged her friendship with Matt as if she were settling for sloppy seconds or just didn't measure up to the women who shared his bed. Those women came and went even the women he had been engaged to but her friendship with Matt had spanned back years to when they were a lot younger. And she wouldn't have done it any differently, would she?

Would she?

Oh she had to dodge that line of thinking because it really wouldn't take her anywhere. Matt liked soft spoken socialites to wear on his arm, women who allowed the men to make all the decisions for them. Well at least in between the few serious relationships including engagements in his life. And no, she didn't fit that bill at all and if that's what Matt really wanted, then well, she wouldn't change for him or anyone else anyway.

"I'm not upset," C.J. said, "I'm just fine and in case you haven't noticed, Matt has had more than a few women keeping him busy these days."

Matt breathed a sigh of relief when Clover had left his office. Here he had believed she really had been interested in investing in a business deal with him when it had been all about getting into his pants. A blunt way to put it perhaps, but Clover never was shy about going after what she wanted. After all, he remembered the night of the party from Hell when she had been one of its few survivors. She had taken that tragic situation and had used it to build her fame and make a ton of money. He didn't begrudge her that because he did like her spirit but he had more than enough visits from the ghosts of girlfriends past.

Just a coincidence he had told himself this entire time. It had to be, because all of them had come from separate corners making demands on him. With that being their own common denominator.

But then there had been C.J.'s drugging at the club and that had to factor into this strangeness somewhere because after all, at least three of the women who had popped up lately had ties to the same dance instructor turned Lothario that had nearly killed his best friend.

The police had called and said they had no leads on the drug trail because Clyde had clamped up when they had started questioning about his career choice and why he had been at the club that night. He had mentioned to investigators that he and C.J. had discussed tattoo artists and that could be true because after all, C.J. had the butterfly tattoo on her shoulder and…that other one that he had thought about too much lately.

Damn but then he had thought about her too much lately. It had been nice having her staying at his beach house, dire circumstances aside. He had missed her presence when she had left to go back to her own home. They had seen each other way too little the past six months and more because he had allowed her to slip out of her role as his partner in investigations. She hadn't protested when he had spent more time working alongside his uncle, she just had carved out a life for herself in a new direction. And then he had looked up sometime after his aborted wedding and had noticed that she almost seemed like a stranger to him.

A beautiful spirited and very sexy stranger, he thought suddenly. But where had that thought come from, he chided himself, what kind of way was that to think about his childhood friend?

Roy walked into the room carrying some Scotch for his nephew.

"You had a tough day," he said, "I think I saw her just leave."

Matt sighed before sipping the much needed drink.

"I thought Clover was interested in business but all she wanted was to get busy doing other things."

Roy nodded.

"Occupational hazard," he said, "But she's a very beautiful, independent spirited woman."

"I know that Uncle Roy," Matt said, "but I made it clear I just wasn't interested in anything but business."

"How'd she take that?"

"Not too badly actually," Matt said, "I think she was looking for someone to take her to the Medallion Ball."

"That's going to be quite a soiree," Roy noted, "I'm going with Alice from the chess club."

"Sounds great," Matt said, sincerely happy that his uncle had moved on from mourning the death of his wife.

"You taking anyone?"

Matt paused.

"I've been too busy to ask anyone."

"Alice does have a daughter," Roy said.

"No that's fine," he said, "I'm thinking about going alone."

"You mean stag?"

Matt nodded.

"I'm just going to make appearances and then maybe I'll call it a night."

Roy looked at his nephew in amazement.

"If that's what you want to do," he said, "is anything wrong Matlock?"

Matt shook his head.

"Nothing at all," he said, sipping his drink.

But inside his mind, a plan formulated.


	30. Chapter 30

Another chapter up! Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!

* * *

C.J. and Elise hit the food hard in the fast food drive thru on the way to the Medallion Ball. They both had a hankering for some deep grilled hamburger and onion rings before hitting the logger jam they would have to pass through to just get into the valet parking area for the event.

The fast food worker handed them their bags of food and they pulled back into the street to head to the Hotel Buenaventura where the A list people of L.A.'s social scene would be all hanging out tonight helping out a charity which would build a brand new hospital wing.

C.J. bit into her burger, western barbecue style and closed her eyes. It didn't get any better than this. Well it did, because nothing rivaled a real Texan barbecue but this would have to do for now.

"The sushi was great," she said, "but this is the real food."

Elise agreed, taking a bite of her chicken club sandwich. The two of them had decided to get some food in their stomachs before spending all that time waiting in line to get parked and then having to settle for the catered food which mostly consisted of finger food wrapped up to make it look fancy. C.J. had a feeling that Matt had done the same thing before heading to the Ball. The last she heard, he hadn't even invited a date! What was the matter with him, she thought, she never heard of him going stag at one of these soirees. Tongues would be wagging and Gloria and the other scribers would be having a field day.

Still other women in his life like Clover and the god awful Serena would be on the prowl so he'd better watch out. She and Elise didn't have to worry about that. They would enter together and then split up to have a good time having prearranged a signal for the other to come over if they had a problem with some misbehaving male. And no matter what, they would leave together. Any further getting to know of an interesting man would just have to wait for another day.

They both ate after they hit the long line of cars entering into the front area of the hotel, moving at a snail's pace and jamming up traffic. Most of the cars were limousines which people mostly used to be seen walking out of one onto the red carpet.

"These onion rings are great," Elise said, "better than those what do you call them in a jacket?"

"The little hotdogs," C.J. said, "though wrap them up in bacon and they go down a lot easier."

The line inched forward and occasionally C.J. looked out the window to see their progress.

* * *

Matt sat in his Porsche looking at the line in front of him. A couple limousines had overheated and broke down while idling. A couple men dressed up as security officers kept trying to wave them out of line but a lot of good that would do if the engines overheated. Matt knew that his more modest but still very impressive vehicle would have no such problems because Slim had as a parting gift equipped all his favorite cars with various perks including devices to prevent them from overheating. As he saw a tow truck moving in to pick up another stalled vehicle, he gave a silent thank you.

He pulled at the damn bow tie on his penguin suit when he wasn't moving through the line. He hated these suits and truth be told, he didn't like the events much better. Oh he moved through the rooms and had fun, even closed a few business deals here and there but he'd rather be back out on the ranch he had sold rounding up stray calves in a hailstorm than spending too much time at one of these events.

C.J. would be there with her friend Elise having a great time as she always did and no doubt, they would be busy fending off some other stag men like himself and even a few that had arrived with dates. Not that it was any of his business what she did but she should really be careful after her near-death experience with Rodrigo. But after that thought left his brain, he scolded himself because really he shouldn't talk after the one night stand that had blown up in his face called Erin and his disastrous coupling with the likes of Serena. Actually, she probably had more sense when it came to her relationships than he did when it came to his own. Because he could match her Robert with a few and she didn't have the laundry list of aborted engagements like he had accumulated.

The line inched closer and his cell phone buzzed.

"Hello…Hoyt what's up?"

The lieutenant on the other end of the line sighed.

"There's been a threat…"

"Against who?"

"Someone at the Ball," Hoyt said, "We don't know who but it could be one of the elected officials."

Matt just listened, thinking never a dull moment and certainly not at a top listed gala.

"It was reported by a Clarence Wilkinson…"

Matt froze.

"He's not a doctor is he?"

"As a matter of fact he is," Hoyt said, "You know him?"

Matt's face flushed and he pulled at his bow tie again.

"Not by my own name," he said, "but we've met."

"Do I even want to ask," Hoyt said, "Anyway; he said that someone tried to threaten the hospital director."

"How did he know?"

"I don't know," Hoyt said, "He didn't seem to want to reveal his source but we have to take all threats carefully."

Matt remained puzzled but he thought quickly.

"Is Wilkinson at the Ball?"

"He's on the organizational board," Hoyt said, "He should be there on the floor."

Damn, Matt thought, if he walked in there and C.J…separately then their cover on the case involving the clinic…well it would be blown. He had to come up with a plan quickly…

"Thanks Hoyt," he said, "I'll get back to you later…"

He clicked off his phone and then looked at the long line of cars ahead of him, before making a phone call.

* * *

C.J. had gotten through her onion rings with ranch sauce when her phone rang. She opened it up to check it.

"It's Houston."

"What does he want?"

"I don't know," she said, "Guess I'd better answer it and find out."

She did that and heard his voice immediately.

"Houston…slow down…"

"Okay, I just nearly got hit by a car here in this line…"

"I know it's really moving slowly isn't it?"

"Dr. Wilkinson is at the event."

That stopped her cold for a moment.

"C.J…?"

"I'm here Houston…really, I never would have thought…"

"I guess he does get out every once in a while," Matt said, "but this presents a problem for us."

She sighed.

"Our cover as the happily married couple Mark and Ellen Carver is going to be blown to hell and all that work…"

"It doesn't have to be," Matt said, "but it might mean changing your plans a bit…"

She caught on quickly.

"You mean pretend to be going to the Ball with you?"

"Yeah of course," he said, "We can't be married and showing up with different dates to the same event…especially with the society columnists there."

"We could come up with something else."

"Like what," he said, "we're separated after all that PDA going on at the clinic?"

She sighed, what a mess this had turned out to be. Still there were worse things to do than go to a gala on her best friend's arm. And if the columnists made hay with it…

"Wait a minute," she said, "What if we get written up by Gloria or someone else and she uses our real names?"

He thought about it.

"I guess we'll have to avoid her…"

C.J. chuckled.

"That's not going to be easy," she said, "So much for an enjoyable night out."

"Oh come on C.J.," Matt cajoled, "It's not that bad. We get along pretty well…even as a married couple. We just mingle with other people and maybe throw in a dance on the floor here and there."

"Okay…it doesn't look like we have much of a choice do we?"

"No we don't," Matt said, "not if we want to find out what's going on that got Edwina fired."

C.J. realized he was right.

"Okay I'll see you in a few…"

She took another look at the line of cars snaking in front of her.

"Well maybe an hour…or so…"

"Okay see you then…"

She clicked off her phone and just looked at Elise.

"That's Houston," she said, "There's been a change of plans."

* * *

Matt eventually made it up to the front of the hotel and handed off his vehicle to valet parking. To the side, he saw his uncle escorting Alice who beamed at him. They did make a nice pair, Matt thought.

"You finally made it here," Roy asked.

"I'm here waiting for C.J. to arrive," Matt said, "The doctor we've been seeing at the fertility clinic is here and we need to use our cover so we don't blow the case."

Roy nodded.

"Seems like a wise choice," he said, "and you and C.J. are more than capable of pulling it off."

"It's not what I planned to do here," Matt said, "but we can't jeopardize all that work."

"No you can't Matlock," Roy said, "That's part of the live of an undercover operative…you never know when you'll be called in to work."

"Yeah well it's going to be difficult enough because a lot of my exes are also attending tonight including Serena and Elizabeth."

"That could be a challenge but I'm sure you're more than up to it."

Matt ran his hand through his hair, wishing he felt as confident. But then he looked up and saw her disembark from her car and he forgot everything else.

"C.J…"

She looked at him, smiling puzzlingly while dressed in a gorgeous white gown with short sleeves just off the shoulders.

"Houston…you made it."

"You look…"

She smiled again.

"It's something I picked up off the rack."

"It's beautiful and so are you…"

"Thanks," she responded, "and you look…very handsome in that suit."

He grimaced.

"I'd rather be…"

"Wearing jeans and one of your faded college shirts," she finished, "well you'll be fine in the tux as long as you don't pull the tie."

"I'll try…but that's going to be awfully difficult."

She picked off a piece of lint off of it.

"So why don't we go in and get in the receiving line?"

Matt nodded, taking her arm. C.J. turned to look at Elise.

"Are you going to be all right," she said, "the same rules apply…you need anything you just…"

Elise nodded.

"I know signal," she said, "No I'll be just fine. You two look great together."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other and then walked towards the line inside the grand hotel.

A line of distinguished members of the charity board met them. C.J. picked out Clarence right away. He gave them a funny look when he saw them.

"It's a small world isn't it?"

C.J. and Matt shook his hand.

"It is, isn't it," Matt said, "This event looks very impressive."

Clarence nodded proudly.

"It will be the event of the social season," he said, "No one will walk away able to forget it."

Matt and C.J. couldn't argue with that. If they could just pull off the night without losing their cover, they would consider it a success. They moved quickly through the line and then headed off towards the bar.

"Can I get you anything?"

"Just some fruit juice with ice," she said, "I'm not drinking tonight."

"That's understandable," he said, "I think I'll just have a gin and tonic."

* * *

He went to get their drinks and she looked around the vast ballroom. Her eyes settled on what looked like Serena talking to a couple in the corner. She didn't look forward into running into her but supposed it would be unavoidable at some point.

Matt got the drinks and looked up to see Clover dressed in a green gown that molded tightly to her body sidle up to him.

"Impressive turnout," she said, "I've met some newcomers this year…all up and coming actors."

"It's always attracted quite a crowd," he said, "Excuse me…"

She touched his arm lightly.

"Matt…I know we didn't come together but I'm really serious about doing business…"

"Okay you can call my office in the morning," he said.

"No I was thinking that after we make the rounds here to be polite, that we take our dealings up to my room upstairs. It's got an excellent view of the city and the most amazing jet spray Jacuzzi."

"I think I'll pass Clover," he said, "I'm here with someone."

Her eyes widened.

"Oh really…who…"

"My associate, C.J.," he said, "She's waiting for her drink so if you'll excuse me…"

She finally moved out of her way.

"The room's 1205 if you change your mind…"

Matt knew he wouldn't but he didn't same more eager to extricate himself from her presence. He knew that she could be relentless when it came to getting what she wanted. C.J. smiled when he returned to her.

"How's Clover?"

He handed her the juice.

"Oh just fine…you know how she is…just really friendly…"

They walked across the room, smiling at people they passed and making some small talk but then suddenly ahead of them she stood.

Serena, in a bright red number and high heels and she didn't look happy.


	31. Chapter 31

Another chapter up, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

C.J. just looked at Serena as she walked over to them. She looked at Matt.

"Excuse me; I'll let you handle this incoming missile."

"C.J…"

But she had walked off to join Elise who stood by the bar. Matt turned around to look at Serena who stormed towards him.

"Oh mi amore, I'm so glad to see you," she said, "I must speak with you alone."

"Serena I really don't think…"

She touched his mouth.

"Then don't…just feel my darling," she said, "I am here to apologize to you for trying to put pressure on you to help me fulfill the evil codicil of my father's will."

"I really don't think that this is the appropriate place…"

She tilted her head.

"Although you would sire a handsome heir that would inherit a fortune," she said, "I understand you have…misgivings about what I've offered."

He looked at her a bit sternly.

"You only asked me because you want your father to roll in his grave because he couldn't stand me or my father."

She shrugged.

"There's that too, but is that really so bad," she said, "The man was a bastard to me."

Matt sipped his drink.

"He was one to a lot of people around him and got killed for it."

She waved her hand.

"That's why he's better off dead," she said, "So that we can all be free of him."

"And you can be free to spend his considerable fortune," Matt said, "but he saw that coming and made the addition to his will."

She swore in Italian and he could barely make it out.

"Serena, I've given you my answer," he said, "Now I think you best go back and think up some other plan."

After shaking her head at him, she stomped away.

* * *

C.J. and Elise looked over at them.

"What was that all about," Elise asked.

"You don't want to know," she said, "Look I'm sorry about my ditching you to attend with Houston."

Elise shrugged.

"Hey if it were me, I'd pick the guy too."

"It's not like that Elise," C.J. said, "We were posing as a married couple on a case involving one of the board members who's a fertility expert."

Elise's eyes widened.

"Oh wow," she said, "You and Houston have really gotten serious."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"We're doing it to help a friend of mine but I can't wait until we're through and we can close it."

Elise looked at her funny.

"You're helping a friend by you and Matt pretending you need help having a baby together."

C.J. sighed.

"Something like that but it's a bit more complicated…"

Elise put up her hands.

"I don't want to know. Because it's sounding a bit kinky so I think I'll find some normal guy to go out and do some dancing."

C.J. watched Elise go partner hunting and she looked across the room. Serena had stomped away from Matt but she couldn't see her now. Suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder and she looked up at a waiter…that didn't really look like one.

"Derek what are you doing here," she asked.

The undercover narcotics detective just frowned.

"Your guy Rodrigo got sprung this evening," he said, "It was a mistake but now we've got to find him."

"And you think he might wander in here?"

Derek shrugged.

"It's a possibility," he said, "Some of the women he had ties to in the past are at this gala."

"Including some of Houston's exes," she finished.

"If he does show up here and causes any problems, we want to be ready for him."

She sighed.

"That's just great. I know how the system works…or doesn't work but I don't want to see him."

"You won't," Derek said, "As soon as he shows up, we'll nail him and slip him quietly out of the dance."

"So you say…"

"We'll do our best," he said, "Hoyt's here with his wife so he'll keep an eye out and Matt…"

"He's going to want to find Rodrigo himself."

Derek paused.

"Maybe it's better not to tell him," he said, "We need this to go down quietly and with Matt…"

"You think he's going to go vigilante or something," she said, "He won't do that."

"He'll go after anyone he knows hurt you."

C.J. couldn't deny that because she knew if the positions had been reversed, she would do the same thing. If anyone came after him, she would do what she had to do to protect him from harm.

"Maybe, just wait a little while and I'll tell him," she said, "but if he sees him, you know what he'll do."

Derek sighed because he did know all too well. She smiled at him and headed back to where Matt stood talking to a couple local politicians who handed him their cards.

"Future clients," she asked.

"You missed a great conversation with Serena," he said, "and Clover wants me to join her in a suite upstairs for a private party."

She smiled.

"Sounds like an eventful evening for you."

Matt fidgeted at his tie.

"Why are there so many waiters who don't look like waiters?"

Damn, Matt had razor sharp instincts for anything that looked out of place. The place must be crawling with under covers given the threat against Clarence, not to mention the possibility of Rodrigo showing up uninvited.

But she just looked at him and smiled.

"Why don't we mingle for a while and maybe try some of the refreshments?"

Before they could move along, Clarence came up to them to ask them how things were going.

"Going with what," Matt asked.

Clarence bit into a pig in a blanket.

"Oh with those suggestions I gave you to enhance your fertility."

C.J. smiled and rubbed Matt's back.

"Oh you remember honey," she said, "You're restricted from using the Jacuzzi more than twice weekly so that your little guys don't get overheated."

Matt started to protest but then nodded.

"And we're trying out that new position that you suggested and I'm sure it'll work like a charm. She seems to think so."

Now C.J.'s mouth went agape.

"Mark…now honey that's between us…"

Matt smiled.

"Ellen, he's the medical expert here on how to get you knocked up."

She sighed.

"I know that…dear but we're out having a good time tonight and forgetting about all the science."

Matt winked at Clarence.

"We're out on a date tonight just like before we got married."

Clarence nodded.

"That can help with some fertility issues," he said, "and it allows both parties to relax and just let nature take its course when stress plays a role in conception problems."

"In fact, I booked the honeymoon suite upstairs for the both of us when this soiree starts to wind down," he said, "It's peak fertility time according to the charting she's been doing."

C.J. scowled.

"Mark dear why don't we let the good doctor get back to greeting guests," she said, "and we'll do some mingling of our own."

He stroked her cheek.

"I thought we were doing to do that to be polite and then head upstairs."

"We'll talk about it," she said, "Nice to see you Dr. Wilkinson."

"Likewise…"

Clarence left them and C.J. turned to Matt.

"You were having way too much fun back there."

He looked innocent.

"C.J., we had no choice unless we want to blow off the assignment."

She tilted her head.

"Well I was having a good time too but we don't want to come on too strong or he might get suspicious."

Matt put his arm around her as they walked.

"You might have a point there but on the other hand," he said, "We don't want him to suspect we're not really married so…"

"I don't think so Houston…"

"I haven't finished…"

She gestured to the refreshment table where they both saw Courtney standing, looking as if she were studying everyone who passed by her.

"What's she up to," C.J. asked.

"Probably looking for inspiration for her latest book," Matt said, "But Rodrigo's her latest choice in muses and he's in custody."

C.J. bit her lip.

"About that…"

Suddenly Gloria popped up in front of them.

"I see you two came together," she said, "Does this mean your platonic, look don't touch friendship turned quasi relationship is toast?"

C.J. looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

Gloria scoffed.

"Oh come on," she said, "No one bought that act for a second girlfriend. We know you two have had the hots for each other but for some reason he keeps putting you off."

C.J. looked at Matt carefully.

"He's too complicated to get involved with," she said, "Just his Rolodex of women makes my head spin."

Gloria nodded.

"I see…well Clover over there said she reserved a room to spend a scintillating night with Matt once this party winds down."

C.J. just shook her head at him.

"How could you," she said, "after all we've been through."

"I didn't…"

He turned to Gloria.

"Did you print the retraction on C.J. nearly dying of an overdose of drugs at that club?"

She looked back at him.

"It's caught in legal," she said, "It's out of my hands. They'll give the both of you a call."

Matt crossed his arms.

"If I don't hear from them soon," he said, "I'll have my counsel call you to initiate legal action."

Gloria didn't look too impressed but she did take some notes.

"There's a lot of interesting people here," she said, "What did you say to Serena that made her walk off in a huff?"

"Why don't you ask her," Matt said.

"I did," Gloria said, "She said you wouldn't give her a baby. Care to elaborate on that allegation against you?"

"Not really," he said, "You see it's just gossip you're interested in, not factual information."

C.J. just looked at Gloria.

"Come on Houston," she said, "Let's go take a spin. I'm here to have fun with you."

He took her hand and they left Gloria behind to hit the dance floor.

* * *

It went without saying that C.J. loved dancing with Matt. They started off during a slow number and fell into an embrace easily enough because they had danced together before many times. Her hands on his shoulders, his around her waist and moving in time to the music played by the band.

"She's really a pain isn't she," C.J. said, "I wish she'd go find something else to write about than our lives."

"She writes what sells papers," Matt said, "I didn't really know they're so interested in my social status."

"It's when they took pictures of me in the hospital that it felt so invasive," she said, "I had friends calling me who had seen the covers at the supermarket."

"C.J., let's not worry about her and her poison pen tonight, okay? Let's just concentrate on having fun together."

She nodded against his chest.

"This is fun," she said, "I've really missed you."

He stroked her back with his hands.

"I'm sorry I let us drift apart like that," he said, "I should have known what I was doing."

"It's okay," she said, "Besides, it takes two to drift apart and I'm responsible for that too. I just had to find my own way."

He smiled.

"It's been great working with you again," he said, "I'm never going to take that for granted."

They continued dancing and she allowed her mind to wander, content in his embrace. He seemed willing to enjoy the moment as well.

"Houston, how come we don't go dancing more often?"

"I don't know," he said, "I was wondering the same thing."

But she knew the answer, that if she did, she might start allowing herself to feel differently towards him, much differently than what was defined through their lifelong friendship. Because when she felt his arms around her, she wanted something more from him.

But what? They had been friends forever and that had just been it. He had never challenged it but then again neither had she. But suddenly…

"Matlock," a voice said, and there stood Clover, dressed to kill.

Matt and C.J. separated though he seemed as reluctant to do that as she. Clover just pursed her lips, looking as if she wished to devour him.

"May I interrupt this dance?"

"Clover, C.J. and I were…"

"I saw that," Clover said, "If I didn't know better, I would think she was trying to work her way upstairs to a private party."

C.J. just stared at her.

"We're just dancing not that it's any of your business."

"I need to speak with him."

Matt put his hand up.

"Clover, you invited me to a very private gathering upstairs of just you and me," he said, "but I've got a date with me and I'm not interested."

Clover pouted.

"But Matlock, I can really make it worth your while if you'll just join me," she said, "There's a sunken spa built for two…"

Matt shook his head.

"Clover, why don't you just invite another man here because I'm not interested."

She just shook her head.

"Your loss," she said, "But you know where to find me if you change your mind."

Both C.J. and Matt watched her walk off.

"Wow, you gave up a sunken spa tub for me?"

He looked at the hint of a smile on her face.

"I'm having way too much fun here on dry land," he said, "let's go back out there and do some dancing okay?"

She nodded and so they did.


	32. Chapter 32

Another installment up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

"You feeling tired," he said, as they continued dancing.

"No Houston," she said, "You think I'm having trouble keeping up with you?"

"Not as far as I can tell," he said, "but the doctor said…"

"He said I'm doing very well," she said, "and it's perfectly okay to spend a night dancing with a friend who knows a step or two."

He couldn't help but worry because he had come so close to losing her and she just had been a mainstay in his life as his best friend and work associate. The realization that she had barely escaped death still haunted him and he wanted to get his hands on Rodrigo and give him the pummeling he deserved for what he did. But he knew he had to be patient and let the criminal justice system handle him. After all, he didn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the building of that case against him. But his hands itched to get a hold of him. Just as well he was locked up in a jail cell downtown.

C.J. felt his hands on her back, and she rested her head against him. It felt really good to dance with him, too good she thought. Had it always been like it felt now?

"Houston…really I'm fine."

"You sure?"

She smiled.

"I have to be," she said, "after that romantic night that you had planned up in the honeymoon suite."

"Well I think that Dr. Wilkinson is right," he said, "that keeping the romance alive during the procreation process can make a difference."

"We're just playing characters like we always do when we do undercover jobs."

"Well…yeah but this case has me thinking," he said, "that I do want a family and I don't want to put it off too long."

She looked at him funny.

"You just got an offer to sire a kid," she said, "Of course it's with Serena."

"I think I'll pass but if the right opportunity came up some day…"

"Opportunity?"

"I mean the right woman who I could share that with."

C.J. remained quiet as she thought about that but then she remembered his track record.

"Houston, you're having a lot of fun now and there's nothing wrong with that," she said, "You'll know when you're ready to move on."

He raised a brow at her.

"Excuse me, are you saying I'm just a playboy out to sow some oats?"

She harrumphed.

"Oh come on Houston," she said, "You've lived most of your adult life playing the field, in between engagements."

"I nearly made it to the altar twice," he said.

And she had almost wanted to take her words back because one of his fiancées had been killed by a ruthless serial murderer on the eve of his wedding and the other had been, well Elizabeth of course who didn't want to suffer the same fate.

"I know…it's just that you like to have your fun and there's nothing wrong with that," she said, "when you want to settle down and have your family, you'll do that just as well."

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," he said, as the music stopped.

They stopped dancing and he asked her if she wanted something to drink and she nodded so they walked over to the bar.

"Houston…I think you'll make a great father," she said, "You're great with kids. I mean Vince's boys adored you."

He smiled.

"I miss Vince and his family," he said, "though he's thoroughly enjoying his new life."

* * *

They reached the bar.

"So what about you C.J.," he asked, "When are you going to have kids?"

She paused to order a soft drink and then looked at him carefully.

"I don't think I'm ready to give up my career…"

"Who said you'd have to do that," he said, "You could afford to do both if you wanted."

She shrugged.

"If I have a baby, I would want to be there at home with him or her at least for the first six months or so and then maybe return back to work."

"Sounds like a plan," he said, "And what about the father?"

"What about him," she said, "Hopefully he'll be there raising our child with me but if I don't find someone, there's still other options."

His eyes narrowed.

"You mean you'd consider doing it artificially?"

She flushed a bit.

"It's worked for many women," she said, "who aren't in a relationship with someone but still want to have children. There's nothing wrong with that."

"I didn't say there was," he said, "but there's just certain ways that things should be and parents should be creating children the way nature intended and raising them together."

She nearly spit out her drink. Not because she thought what he said was funny but because it came out of left field. The reminder that her best friend harbored some very traditional beliefs about family life. After all, he hadn't ever really known his mother and he wanted his children to have in their lives what he had missed in his own. As for her, she had lost both of her parents early on so her friends had been her family.

"Houston, look it's going to work out fine for myself and my children however way I do it," she said, "I know I'll make a good mother to any children I have and if there's a father there, then that will work well too."

Matt saw the matter of fact look on her face and it troubled him. Okay, he had no right to tell her how to raise her children and under what conditions to conceive them but he just wanted her to be happy and he didn't think that could happen if she were raising kids on her own.

"Houston…don't be planning my future for me," she said, "It's my choice, just like I'll respect yours."

He nodded.

"I understand that…if it's what you really want, I'll support you one hundred percent."

She smiled and took his hand.

"Same goes here…"

Elizabeth moseyed up to them to get her glass refreshed with another Scotch on the rocks.

"Matlock, I just wanted to say I'm sorry I hit you with that marriage proposal," she said, "It wasn't fair of me after all we went through during our last engagement but I just felt so…desperate…"

He looked at her.

"Elizabeth, you don't need the money," he said, "You're quite wealthy, why would you marry someone just to fulfill your uncle's codicil?"

She sighed after taking a big sip of her drink.

"It's just the thought of him winning," she said, "That money belonged to me because the rest of the heirs are either dead or in prison."

"You deserve to be happy and I don't think this will make you happy…to marry someone for money."

She looked at them.

"We would have been happy together," she said, "I was just so worried about you not coming home from one of your dangerous cases. I couldn't share you with your work."

Matt nodded.

"And I couldn't give up my agency which had become so much of a part of my life."

Elizabeth sipped her drink again.

"And I couldn't share you with her…"

C.J. and Matt looked at each other.

"Elizabeth," Matt said, "You thought I was interested in C.J. back when we were engaged to be married?"

Elizabeth bit her lip.

"Well…yes…you spend so much time together…"

"We work together."

"Is that all you do together?"

C.J. just sighed at both of them. After all, she had told Matt that she had felt jealous of Elizabeth and his devotion to her but he had explained that it was natural for either to feel that way when the other got married to someone else. It didn't really mean anything but then again, she had also told him that she loved them. Which didn't mean anything because she had said it when they both had been trapped inside a building getting shot at by unknown snipers only she had never been convinced of that.

"Well…yes we work together on cases Elizabeth and we built the conglomerate together too."

Elizabeth appeared to digest that.

"I don't know Matlock," she said, "It's not natural for women and men to just be platonic friends without at least one of them wanting more than that."

C.J. folded her arms.

"Houston and I have been close friends since we were kids," she said, "but I understand that he's attracted to a certain kind of women…"

Matt shot her a quick glance.

"And it's women who are like you, and not someone like me," C.J. said, "I realized that pretty early on actually."

Elizabeth nodded.

"That could be the case," she said, "because if he wanted you, he'd have you. Matlock goes after what he wants. I know because for a brief time it was me."

C.J. remained quiet but she knew that Elizabeth spoke the truth. Matt definitely went after what he wanted whether it was a company to add to his corporation, a new car for his fleet or a particular woman including this one.

On the other hand, she had known him for years and he hadn't made those overtures towards her. He cared about her most definitely yes and felt protective towards her but romantically drawn to her, no sign of that. Not that she didn't have plenty of time to accept that.

"Look Elizabeth," Matt said, "I really think you should do whatever makes you happy and if you marry, it should be for love and not for money."

She looked at her drink.

"That's what I thought I was doing with you but it didn't work out."

"That's because it couldn't Elizabeth," he said, "We made the right choice and we both moved on."

"I know Matlock," she said, "I just can't believe my uncle did this to me."

"It's his money," Matt reminded her, "and he chose to do with it what he did and you have to accept that and move on."

She nodded.

"I think I'll have to do that," she said, walking away.

Matt looked over at C.J. and gave her a pointed look.

"What did you mean when you said I didn't go for a woman like you?"

She sighed, looking back at him.

"I meant what I said Houston," she said, "You can read it however you want. You…me…we've just never been that way."

"What way?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you," she said, "We've never been well…physically intimate."

"That's true," he said, "but that still doesn't answer my question."

She just stared back at him, not even sure of where to begin.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's the latest installment, hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading and the feedback!

* * *

"Well…I'm waiting…"

She looked up at him.

"Look this is silly," she said, "especially considering our history…and your histories with other women."

"And…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston, there's no point in rehashing old history.

"You're the one who brought it up," he said, "You said that I wouldn't go for a woman like you."

"Elizabeth made an excellent point Houston," she said, "You see something you want, you go after it and it's the same with women."

He just looked at her.

"I mean I even told you that I loved you once and you didn't say anything," she said, "in fact you still haven't answered. Oh wait, yes you did, you got engaged once and you had at least a dozen shorter relationships."

"C.J…"

"Hey I've moved on Houston," she said, smiling, "I fell hard for Robert after all and then when he turned out to be much different than I thought, I betrayed him."

"I know that must have been hard with Robert."

She sipped her drink. He looked at her sharply.

"Relax Houston, it's just soda," she said, "I know the doctor said no alcohol…"

"You're still recovering from that drugging," he said, "though you've made an amazing recovery."

She shrugged.

"With three bullet wounds and a lot of bruises and scrapes, I learned how to heal quickly."

But not from bruising of the heart, she thought, that had taken a lot longer. When Carl had been murdered by her obsessed stalker and when she discovered Robert had been a killer. But also when she had told Matt she had loved him and he hadn't even responded.

"I hated what I discovered about Robert," he said, "and what it would do to you."

She nodded.

"I know," she said, "and when I thought…well you helped me through that."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else even if you had been pregnant."

She did know that about him even if the rest of her feelings were in turmoil at times. That he would be there when she needed him and she would be there for him, they were best friends after all. She just didn't know his train of thought right now and where he was taking it. But then he could throw anyone through a loop once in a while.

"I know," she said, "But there's nothing to worry about there."

"Things have changed so much this past year," he said, sipping his drink.

She softened.

"I know Houston," she said, "You found your cousin and then you had to risk almost losing him again when he threatened suicide."

"You lost your friend Julia and then Hoyt nearly died in that drug sting."

And then there had been Elizabeth and his near wedding to her. He realized now they had been fortunate enough to realize it would have never worked and called it off. C.J had been there when he had needed her taking him out to dinners as he had when she left Robert and then he had some vague recollection of doing some drinking…and there had been a beautiful woman with them and…

He frowned suddenly, trying to remember a piece of his life which slipped back into the past where it came from.

"What's wrong Houston?"

Matt looked back at her concerned face. Maybe she thought he had been upset due to what they had been discussing but he had some sense that he had just had a recollection of something pleasurable but what…

"It seems to me that when Elizabeth and I split up, I did hit the scotch one night and I seem to remember…

Uh oh, C.J. thought, did she really want him to remember everything that happened even though it had really been nothing? He had after all, passed out on the bed and she had tucked him in after picking up her discarded clothes and leaving him alone. Not that she had spent a very restless night wondering if he would remember any of it. But he hadn't at least not back then but if he did now…oh her face flushed at the thought of that. How would he react and what would he do? Would he be upset with her for doing keeping what almost happened to herself or for what almost happened in the first place?

She didn't want that because she had thought he had wanted it too though maybe it had been the alcohol.

"This beautiful woman with wavy dark hair and a…"

"Houston do I really want to hear this," she asked.

He looked self-conscious for a moment.

"I guess not but damn she was gorgeous and the way she…I think we kissed…"

Oh they had done more than that and they had seen much more of each other than that covered by their clothes. Not all of their clothes hit the floor but enough to make her feel a bit self conscious now in case his memory returned too strongly.

"Actually, I'm not sure we stopped there."

She sighed.

"Really, this is all very interesting but you were just saying that we both had a very difficult year."

And maybe that's why she had responded to his brazen advances towards her in the first place, to pretend that a lot of hard memories hadn't taken place, that they hadn't really drifted apart when his uncle and then cousin returned into his life. After all, a reminder that he still had living kin and she didn't and although his relatives had always embraced her, she had felt a little bit adrift.

When his arms had been around her waist and his mouth tasting her own, she had felt like she belonged somewhere, with someone. For a brief time at least before the moment passed when the liquor finally hit Matt like a rock.

"She was really something but why can't I see her face?"

C.J. couldn't answer that question without revealing too much and so she just looked away.

"Look why don't we just forget about that and focus on the gala," she said, "There's plenty of women here even without including your exes."

Matt sighed.

"I want to spend time with the woman who's my date."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Date, what date," she said, "We didn't come together. I came with Elise and you with no one. We only got together to pretend to be Ellen and Mark so we wouldn't blow our cover."

He smiled and then put his glass down.

"Well then let's go and not blow our cover."

* * *

He interlinked his arm in her own and they walked among the guests. Serena thankfully had gone off somewhere and Elizabeth had taken her drink to go talk to an older gentleman by the orchestra.

Clover, well she might be up in her reserved love nest waiting for Matt who had no intention of joining her.

Which left Courtney who just as they saw her, looked up and watched the both of them.

"I think she's coming over," C.J. said.

"I hope not," Matt said, "I'm not for getting my face slapped again."

Courtney proceeded towards them and glared while folding her arms and putting her weight on one foot.

"How dare you act as if nothing took place, as if my muse wasn't locked up in jail."

Actually, C.J. thought uneasily, Rodrigo had left the jail and could already be on his way here if she hadn't arrived already. She really wished he would just go someplace else until the police caught up with him.

"Courtney he's where he belongs," Matt said, "he nearly killed C.J. with that stunt he pulled."

"He didn't think the drug would have the effect that it did," Courtney said, "He just thought she needed to loosen up and have some fun with him."

"I didn't want what he wanted," C.J. said, "and I wouldn't have been able to tell him that."

Courtney snorted.

"You look like you could use some," she said, "clinging on to Matt like some poor excuse for a Watson to his sexy if surly Sherlock."

"I didn't need some date rape drug put in my drink," C.J. said, "and if you believe that, you wouldn't be if it happened to you."

Courtney just looked at her.

"I think it didn't help to lighten you up much," she said, "but it gave me a great idea for my mystery novel."

They both looked at her incredulously.

"What are you talking about," C.J. said, "You knew what he was going to do?"

Matt looked at C.J. and then back at Courtney.

"Or did you put the idea in his head?"

Courtney folded her arms.

"I didn't do either," she said, "I merely used what already happened as inspiration for my book."

"How can we be sure of that," C.J. said.

Courtney didn't budge.

"Because I just told you I had nothing to do with Rodrigo's actions," she said, "He's more than capable of thinking for himself."

"I don't know if I believe you," C.J said.

Matt didn't believe her and if she did have anything to do with it, then she was going to join Rodrigo inside a jail cell downtown.

"Maybe I should find Hoyt."

"I don't know Houston," she said, "You know what his wife said about him being married to his job and not her. If we go over there…"

Courtney looked from one to another.

"You have no proof I did anything wrong or illegal," she said, "Rodrigo's my muse and nothing else."

"He's a man who is going down for some serious crimes," Matt said, "He'll be locked up a long time…unless they can get him to rat on an accomplice."

"They can't…because I didn't help him and I certainly didn't tell him what to do."

Matt just shook his head.

"I'd better not find out that you've been lying to us," he said, "or you will spend the rest of your life locked up."

She just scowled.

"Get out of my way…"

They watched her go and C.J. just looked at Matt.

"We're going to have to let the police sort all this out," she said, "because I don't believe her but what can we do?"

"The police can interrogate Rodrigo again."

She almost told him then, that the dance instructor had skipped out of jail and was on the loose but she didn't. She just tried to process what she had just heard Courtney say, was it possible that Rodrigo had drugged her with her help?

It just made her head spin and she didn't want that tonight. Not after getting dressed up and going dancing and then sharing some interesting conversation with her best friend who had rhapsodized about some beautiful woman he hadn't connected with her.

Part of her hoped it stayed that way but not all of her.

* * *

Elise approached her and made a face while Matt excused himself to go find Uncle Roy.

"How's the dancing going for you," she asked, "I went through four guys already, all with two left feet and wandering hands."

"I thought you were looking forward to tonight."

"I did, but the pickings here are pretty slim," she said, "the portfolios might not be but these guys are lacking…"

C.J. smiled.

"I'm having fun," she said, "Matt and I have to pretend we're Mark and Ellen so…"

"Do I even want to know," Elise said, "I heard about couples role playing but this takes it to new heights…although you'll be able to declare it on your tax return."

"Well we just ran into the mystery novelist Courtney and we think she helped Rodrigo plan to drug me."

Elise's eyes widened.

"The witch…where is she?"

"We can't do anything because we don't have enough to go on and we certainly don't have proof."

"She can't get away with it."

"She won't if she's guilty of anything."

Elise nodded.

"Okay so she's toast but how are things going with you and Matt?"

C.J. grew silent then.

"That exciting huh?"

"No, it's just that he's remembering that night…"

Elise looked at her funny.

"What night?"

"You know that one where he and I made out, started taking our clothes off to hit the sheets and then he fell asleep."

Elise nodded.

"Oh yeah that one…well it was inevitable he'd remember it eventually…what little there is to recall."

"I know," C.J. said, "but I don't know what to think or say now if he does remember what happened. How is he going to react?"

Elise shrugged.

"Maybe he'll decide he wants more of that."

"Maybe it will wreck our friendship," C.J. said, "and I don't want that."

Elise snorted.

"Like hell it would," she said, "You've been close friends for ages. That doesn't just go away or get lost because you want to get physical with each other…which is what you did what, right?"

"Yeah I did, but for all different reasons. I wanted to know it was going to be okay…he would be okay..and that I would be there for him."

"Even if it meant getting horizontal."

C.J. just rolled her eyes.

"It was more than that though I wanted that," she said, "but now if we both remember…"

"You lose the power…"

C.J. looked at her friend sharply.

"I don't have power," she said, "I just don't want to get hurt by what I see in his eyes when he does remember."

Elise looked sympathetic.

"I don't think that's going to happen," she said, "and I don't think that's what got you worried. I think it's the opposite that scares you."

C.J. folded her arms.

"Like what?"

"You're scared of what will happen if he wants to pick up where you two left off."


	34. Chapter 34

This one's latest is up. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy it.

* * *

C.J. just looked at her friend, not even blinking. What did she just say?

"Do I need to repeat myself here," Elise said, "I just said…"

"I heard it and you couldn't be further from the truth," C.J. said, "If he remembers, I don't think sex is going to be on his mind."

"And I don't think that mortification or regret is going to be there either."

C.J. sighed.

"It was a lot better that we didn't take it that far," she said, "I don't know what I would have done if we had done it and then the morning after…he woke up and his first look at me would be regret."

Elise harrumphed.

"I doubt that," she said, "He's a man after all. You know that as long as they're getting it, they're like bulls in clover."

"Excuse me," C.J. said, "He's never looked at me that way..well except for that time he had been drinking. hIf he had, he's the direct kind of guy who would have let me know that."

"True, but I wonder if he's not holding back with you."

"Me," C.J. said, a little taken aback, "I hardly think that. I think he's been awfully busy. Just look at his social calendar."

"Distractions."

"I've been busy," C.J. said, 'I fell into that affair with Derek and it was great but we just are two very different people."

"Who happened to be compatible in one essential way," Elise said, "and that can definitely be fun for a while but you and Matt are clearly meant for something more."

"We're not meant for anything but to be best friends," she said, "He's happy with things that way."

"C.J. there you go being dense again," Elise said, "Really did you buy your law degree off of Ebay…"

"Hey, that's a bit low…"

"Sorry…but you really are clueless when you step outside of the arena of law. Matt is one of L.A.'s most eligible guys and he's got a flock of women after him."

"Not to mention a few exes."

"Well that too but he's here with you tonight," Elise pointed out, "not with the others."

C.J. felt exasperation fill her.

"It's an undercover job," she said, "The doctor who runs the clinic is on the board."

Elise folded her arms.

"Well that might be but use it," she said, "If I were you, I'd be out on the dance floor and then have him upstairs in nothing flat."

"Well I'm not you," C.J. said, "and I can't do it that way…not with him…besides Clover's already got herself a suite and is upstairs waiting for him."

"Well I don't see him going do you?"

C.J. knew that Matt had turned down Clover's offer for a passionate interlude up in her suite. But then after Hoyt had said that there might be some danger involving Clarence, Matt might want to stick around where the action took place. He still didn't even know that Rodrigo had sprung out of jail and was somewhere out there loose. Courtney didn't appear to know that he had been sprung either but then you could never tell with her.

Meanwhile, Elise had lost her patience with her.

"Go on and get your butt back to Matt and take him out on the dance floor and show him some moves."

C.J. just looked up at her and then walked back to him.

* * *

Matt went up to Derek who still acted the waiter and the cop put his tray down.

"What's up," he asked Matt.

"I was going to ask you the same question," Matt said, "Did you find out who threatened the doctor?"

Derek shook his head.

"Nothing so far but there's still time," he said, "Why aren't you with C.J.?"

"She went to the bar."

"She's not there right now."

Matt looked over and noticed that she had left. Elise still stood there talking to a tall guy.

"She's quite a woman," Derek said, "I wish we were still together some times but it never would have worked out."

"Your loss."

Derek smiled.

"I know that," he said, "but it's tough for cops to find women who can put up with our schedules and the dangers of our job."

"I know the feeling…same for private investigators in some ways."

"You lost women because of your work?"

"They either got killed or they walked away."

"C.J. didn't have that problem. She just rolled with the punches but it just fizzled out."

Matt didn't really know about that because he hadn't known much about the relationship because he had been so busy making up for lost time with his uncle and cousin in the past year. C.J. had this whole vibrant life going on and he hadn't know about it. Not that he hadn't started figuring it out in recent weeks.

"She's a very passionate woman too, very giving but you probably know that."

Well, yes he did as a matter of fact. After all he had known her most of his life.

"I mean you've slept with her before right?"

Matt just looked at him.

"Then you know what I mean."

"What…"

"And you've seen the tattoo right…Kind of quirky, not sure what it means but it's very sexy."

No, he didn't know that way did he and he had given that tattoo some thought?/

A memory nagged in his mind. A beautiful woman with wavy dark hair and an intoxicating smile who could certainly kiss. But then why did this vision keep emerging and who was she?

"That's kind of personal don't you think?"

Derek just looked at Matt.

"Interesting coming from L.A.'s cowboy Casanova whose exploits with the ladies hit the gossip rags."

"Listen I'd rather we focus on what's going down tonight with Dr. Wilkinson," Matt said, "Was it a death threat or extortion?"

Derek sighed.

"Not sure which yet," he said, "We're waiting for the primary to show his hand sometime tonight."

"Wilkinson thinks that C.J. and I are Ellen and Mark so if he refers to us…"

Derek gave him a strange look then shook his head.

"Okay got you. Won't ask about it but I understand."

* * *

C.J. suddenly walked up to them both.

"Hi guys, what's going on?"

"Oh I'm just casing the place to see if there's anything worth taking," Derek teased.

"She looked at Matt.

"You want to go hit the dance floor?"

He took her hand and they left Derek who just smiled and shook his head again.

The two of them started in on a slow dance number and Matt had been secretly glad about that because he loved holding her body close to him, the way her hands felt on him and the scent of her cologne.

"So you decided not to join Clover up stairs?"

"Yep, told her the RSVP was definitely a no."

"Houston, she's probably up there wearing nothing and has a trail of rose petals to her bed."

"More like hundred dollar bills and gold coins," he said, "She loved her wealth."

"Maybe she's got some chocolate covered strawberries and champagne," C.J. mused.

"She's not the culinary type," Matt said.

"How would you know?"

"She and I crossed paths years ago in Monte Carlo," he said, "More like two ships passing through actually."

"Hmmm…"

"Why the rose petals and the strawberries and champagne C.J.," he said, "Is that what's your style of seduction?"

She looked at him surprised.

"Really Houston, that's a bit personal don't you think," she said, "But sometimes…it works."

He tightened his hold on her trying not to push away the vision that slipped into his mind and threatened to take over. Visions of her, rose petals and strawberries. He closed his eyes and that certainly didn't work. He thought of her, rose petals, strawberries and Derek and he definitely didn't want to go there. Not that it should bother him at all because he and C.J. were just close friends, right?

"What else do you like?"

Her face turned a bit pink.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"Because that's not the way that we are, or have ever been," she said, "We're just friends not lovers."

Oh there came that word again, he thought. And she thought after she had said it. But he didn't say anything back as they continued dancing.

Damn where had his train of thought been going, C.J. thought. Why was he asking her these questions about what she liked and why did he care? She couldn't believe she was having this conversation with him right on the dance floor.

"I know that," he said, "but I asked you a question."

"And I just gave you my answer," she said, "I know we're best friends since childhood but we don't share everything with each other."

"Meaning…"

"There's certain things that only lovers share Houston," she said, "intimate things about what you want or like or see in the other person…we've just never shared that, that's all."

But Matt didn't think that was it at all. He just saw her as avoiding what he felt to be an innocuous inquiry.

"I know it's different in sexual relationships," he said, "but that didn't have anything to do with my question."

"Oh yes it did, because why even ask how I seduce or like to be seduced…"

His mouth quirked into a smile.

"I haven't even gotten to the second question yet."

She just looked at him while they danced.

"Houston, why in the hell are you hitting me with these questions on the dance floor?"

"Because you brought up the rose petals and strawberries with Clover and you clearly were referring to yourself."

That stopped the dancing. She tried to extricate herself but he didn't seem eager to let her go.

"Houston, just stop asking these questions," she said, "I'm not interested in answering them."

He finally released her but she didn't back away.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not upset," she said, "I thought we were dancing and then you started asking me these questions."

"They're just questions."

"They're very intimate questions and why do you care anyway," she said, "The one time we did nearly have sex, you passed out and didn't remember."

That stopped him cold.

"What are you talking about?"

"My point exactly," she said, walking way.

"C.J…"

He tried to grab her arm and she tugged it from his grasp.

"No, I don't want to go around in these circles anymore, she said, "Why don't we just keep things simple, the way they've always been?"

He did step towards her then and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her towards him.

"I can't….because then I couldn't do this…"

He brushed his mouth over her own, startling her at first and then she relaxed as he focused on eliciting sensations as his kiss deepened. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed closer to him, her body hugging his own tightly. And then the world around them blurred while they focused on one another.


	35. Chapter 35

Here's the latest installment of this FF story. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

When they broke from their kiss, they realized the music had stopped playing at some point. That some people were leaving the dance floor to be replaced by other couples and that in the corner, two women were fighting over the same man. But for her and Matt, none of that had mattered because all she had seen and felt had been him. He looked at her slightly out of breath.

"Wow, you sure know how to knock a fellow off-balance."

She just smiled at him coming back down to earth herself.

"You're not so bad yourself."

He looked at her intently.

"Oh I don't know, I think I could use a little practice to polish my skills."

She chuckled.

"You…hardly," she said, "Besides, we both know we need to keep our cover going," she said.

C.J. started to leave the dance floor and he pulled on her arm gently.

"C.J. what happened had nothing about playing Ellen and Mark lovey dovey on the dance floor," he said, "It was about us sharing something very special."

She watched the orchestra warm up for the next number and didn't think she could survive another round of dancing so closely with him. Dangerous feelings were trying to catch up with the delectable sensations his kiss and his body warmth had elicited in her and she needed to take a step backward and think before she did anything rash. Anything as rash as kissing her best friend when he hadn't been drinking or they hadn't been sharing in their passion for frogs.

"Houston, we need to both think about this before we take it any further."

He arched his brow.

"Is that an invitation?"

She sighed.

"No, I don't know if I can go down this road with you or if I'm ready."

Matt smiled.

"C.J. there's no road we have to go on," he said, "We just kissed and opened a few possibilities on where we could go with it."

"I'm not going upstairs."

He looked perplexed.

"C.J. I wouldn't think about pushing you to do that or even asking you to do anything you didn't want," he said, "I know you just had a bad experience with a guy who didn't accept your boundaries."

She nodded as they walked back to help themselves to some food from the delicious looking displays.

"We can certainly spend more time together figuring all this out," he offered, "and if kissing helps…"

She bit back a chuckle at the hopefulness in his eyes that tempered the outrageous direction this conversation had been heading in.

"It might be too distracting…not that I didn't enjoy it but okay what do you want to do next?"

His eyes told her one thing but…

"Maybe we should go out."

"Houston, we are out…we're out dancing…"

"You know what I mean," he said, "as ourselves, not as the newlyweds where Mark tries to get Ellen knocked up."

C.J. snacked on some chilled cubes of something she couldn't quite identify as she tried to figure out how to handle this unexpected behavior from him. She had already become deeper into it than she wanted like she were sinking in quicksand only somehow more pleasant because part of her did want to throw caution in the wind and go someplace else with him. But she reined that part in real quickly, her better judgment had to take control.

"We never did establish that we were playing newlyweds Houston," she said, "You just wanted to engage in some PDA."

And so did she but she kept that under wraps for now.

"We had to be really convincing," he said, "or we never would have been able to get Clarence's guard down."

She folded her arms.

"You did that by fainting at the thought of giving blood," she said, "That's what happened."

"Maybe," he said, "but what I want to know is when did we nearly have sex as you put it…"

She just put up her hands.

"I shouldn't have just dropped it on you like that," she said, "and this isn't the place I want to discuss it."

"I don't remember…"

"Of course you don't," she said, "You'd been drinking and we kissed and we just got a little carried away."

He looked at her intently.

"How carried away," he said, "Did we…"

"No…we both had less clothes on than we're wearing now by the time you passed out," she said, "I think we should talk about this later."

He remained silent in deep thought and she awaited his next probing question already calling on her defenses. But he let it go.

"We will, I can promise you that," he said, "along with a few other things."

She just looked away from him, so not wanting to have this conversation. For one thing, it had been embarrassing then and she felt that compounded now. What could she tell him anyway, about how she felt when he looked at her the next day not remembering a thing?

But on the other hand…

"C.J. we do need to talk about all this because it's standing between us."

She tilted her head.

"What do you mean," she said, "What does it matter now?"

"It does matter to me," he said, "You matter to me."

And something in his eyes and in the timbre of his softened voice threatened to melt away her resistance. She nodded quietly.

"Okay we'll do it," she said, "just somewhere away from the office…"

They heard the click of a pair of very high heels approach them and Matt turned away from C.J. to see an irate Serena. Her eyes hardened and she pointed a manicured finger at him.

"I knew it…you're screwing around with the hired help…"

C.J. just folded her arms.

"Get out of my face," she said, "before I show you that I have a degree in something else besides law."

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"Nothing but an alley cat and you probably fight like one," she said, "Mi amore how could you do this, how could you turn me down for…her?"

Matt just looked at her stone-faced.

"Serena maybe you'd better go now."

She moved even closer.

"You can't want her after someone like me…"

Matt sighed.

"Serena…what's between me and my associate C.J. here is none of your damned business," he said, "and when you insult her, you do that to me."

Serena wore a wounded look.

"Oh Matlock darling, you know I don't mean it," she said, "it's that bastard of a father and what he's done to me."

"He's done nothing but raise you spoiled and leave you a little less money than you'd like," Matt said, "that just happens to equal the GNP of several nations."

She pouted.

"But it's what he did to me," she said, "that pushed me to come to you for that favor."

"You mean the offer to be artificially inseminated using me to provide the donation?"

She looked horrified.

"Oh Houston, you make it sound…we could have done it…another way."

Matt tried to soften his grimace but that proved to be impossible.

"No we can't," he said, "It's over between us, it's been over and after I saw just how ruthless and like your father you really are, I didn't want to see you again."

She looked at him as if she had been slapped.

"How could you," she said, "my father…"

"is just like you, he used people and abused them and their trust," Matt said, "and then he blackmailed them to control them mostly young women."

"I told you I had no part in that…"

Matt just shook his head.

"But you did when you tried to buy that tape to transfer your father's control of an innocent woman into your hands. When I said you could be taken in for impersonating a human, I wasn't far off."

C.J. tried to come between them after shooting Serena a glare.

"Houston, it's okay," she said, "I can handle myself with this piranha."

Matt put his arm around her waist, gently pulling her toward him.

"I think I can find better things for us to do," he said, "Don't let the door hit you on your way back to the homeland."

Serena's mouth hung open as she had been driven speechless. How could her amore treat her in such a fashion when she only did what she had to survive?

Matt didn't even look back as he and C.J. walked back to the bar.

"Need to freshen that juice you had?"

She nodded.

"Maybe one more glass," she said, "I'm living dangerously tonight."

He gave the order at the bar and ordered a second for himself. She raised her brow at him.

"Houston, nothing stronger than that?"

"I need to have all my faculties in use to survive this night," he said, "We still don't know who's going to hit Clarence and how…if there are any other targets…and"

She thought to herself, this was when she should really tell him about Rodrigo getting out of jail and possibly heading to the Ball but there had been no sign of him so far and she wanted to enjoy her time with Matt as much as possible.

Especially if another kiss lay in their future.

That's all she could really handle from him because the last kiss though a long in coming had happened quickly enough, as she still felt a bit of a rush from it.

"And we still have to have that discussion…"

She sighed.

"Houston, there's nothing to discuss," she said, "I'd just like to forget it ever happened."

"Well I wish I hadn't…"

"Really, it didn't really go that far," she said, "before you passed out and I tucked you in bed."

He looked over at the dance floor.

"Maybe we should give it another try," he said, "Sounds like a great song."

C.J. heard the familiar music and froze.

"No I think I'll pass," she said, "if that's okay."

He looked at her concerned.

"It's fine C.J. if it bothers you which it clearly does."

She shrugged.

"It's just that we learned a couple of dances in class to this music."

He put his arm around her again and she leaned towards him easily enough.

"Then we'll sit this one out okay?"

She nodded and then their attention was drawn towards Courtney who had gone to the bandstand and begun wrestling with the emcee for the microphone.

Matt and C.J. just looked at her and wondered what in blazes would happen next.


	36. Chapter 36

Another up, hope you enjoy!

* * *

C.J and Matt looked over at Courtney waiting along with a crowd of partygoers to see what she was up to now. At least they had some idea who she was because most of the people just looked confused. They whispered among themselves and pretty soon, the spacious room filled with chatter.

"What do you think she's going to say Houston?"

"I have no idea…with her it could be just about anything."

"At least there's no face in range of her palm."

Matt sighed as Courtney cleared her throat and tested the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…."

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"She's been hitting the bar pretty hard."

Indeed Courtney's voice sounded a bit slurred but then some of the guests had been doing quite a bit of drinking at the gala. A couple of them started clapping before she had really said anything.

"I'm here to talk about a very good doctor who helped me when I needed it…Dr. Clarence Wilkinson…"

C.J. and Matt looked at each other surprised by the revelation that she knew the guy.

"He was kind enough to help me when I needed it…I was researching my novel about a woman who needed the assistance of a fertility expert and…"

"That's better than the research she did on her novel about the dance instructor who spikes women's drinks," C.J. interjected.

"Dr. Wilkinson…Clarence and I became quite…close…very close…so close we engaged in quite a bit of pillow talk…"

She teetered at the podium and about a hundred or so faces turned to look at a somewhat reddened Clarence.

C.J. shook her head.

"I forgot how offbeat these societal gatherings were," she said, "I'll have to pen more of them in my schedule."

Courtney continued while she gripped the podium. Several male guests approached her to escort her away but she shot both of them looks which caused them to back up a step.

"He told me that he had procured a…"

Several security guards then grabbed her and even though she struggled, they pulled her away from the podium and took her to the corner of the ballroom. Matt and C.J. watched the proceedings.

"I think she might have been grabbed just before she said something very important," Matt said.

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know…but I would sure like to find out," he said, "It might have something to do with the case we've been working on."

C.J. nodded.

"Maybe you should go talk to her," she said, "She always did have a soft spot for you."

Matt looked at her ruefully.

"Yeah for her hand against my face…"

C.J. chuckled.

"Just wait until the guards leave her and go on over there…"

Matt thought about it and then nodded.

"I'll do that," he said, "and what about you?"

She smiled.

"I'll go freshen up…it's been quite an interesting evening."

Matt thought so too especially the time spent kissing her. His heartbeat still hadn't quite come down from that moment in time. He wondered if hers had but she still seemed reluctant to anything outside the parameters of their friendship and truthfully thinking about it often seemed overwhelming. Because he knew that if he took one step over that bold and new path, he would keep walking and what lay ahead of him truly remained unknown. He knew that his feelings for her weren't like those that he had felt for other women including the several he had been engaged to and not married.

"Do you regret what happened on the dance floor," he asked.

She looked at him carefully, sizing up his own body language before answering.

"No I don't Houston," she said, "I do think that I want to do some thinking before I decide whether I want to go there with you. I opened myself up to you about my feelings before and didn't get any answer back."

He sighed.

"I know, and that was wrong of me," he said, "I should have done differently."

She tilted her head.

"Why, since that date you've been engaged once and I had a man ask me to marry me…right before I discovered he had killed someone to land an anchor interview in New York."

He titled her face up with a finger beneath her chin and looked into his favorite pair of eyes.

"We've both been busy keeping ourselves busy but I'm ready to listen."

She looked around the crowded room.

"Not here…maybe later?"

He smiled at her broadly.

"That'll be a date counselor."

She nodded and headed away from him across the dance floor to the doorway. Matt continued on to where Courtney sat with one of the guards standing over her.

* * *

C.J. walked and bumped into Elise.

"Whoa girl, where are you going?"

"To freshen up," she said, "How are things going with you?"

Elise made a face.

"That last guy…all hands…"

"I thought you liked that in a guy."

Elise rolled her eyes.

"Only when he's handsome and rich and…"

C.J. held up her hand.

"Okay Elise I get your point," she said, "What did you think of that scene back there?"

Elise shook her head.

"That woman is seriously deranged."

"She's a mystery writer who gets too involved in her writing," C.J. said, "Sometimes I wonder whether she knows the difference between reality and fiction."

"The two can be closely linked at times."

"Yeah but she goes way overboard and she knew Rodrigo…"

"Knew him, like in the biblical sense?"

"I don't know," C.J. said, "That's a possibility, she called him the muse for her new book."

"He definitely could be a muse for a couple of things…too bad the guy's a louse…that body of his…wasted on a jerk."

C.J. couldn't agree more with her friend.

"Now Matt on the other hand…great looking, body to die for and he's nice."

"Yeah…all of the above…we danced…"

"I saw that…closely I might add…"

"We kissed too."

"Get out of here, and I missed it," Elise said, "No thanks to that loser back there no doubt."

"Then Serena showed up again and made a scene but Houston sent her packing pretty quickly."

"Of course he would," Elise reasoned, "He wanted to get back to the business at hand."

"Elise…it was just something that happened, it doesn't necessary mean anything."

Her friend shook her head.

"You need to have your head examined," she said, "Is that what Matt said, because I seriously doubt it."

"No, he wants to talk about it later," C.J. said, "I don't know if I'm ready for that…if we got together, it would change everything."

"For the better, you'd still have that friendship and some really great sex."

"But what if that messes with our great friendship if it doesn't work out?"

Elise just folded her arms.

"Get out of my face because I don't want to hear it. Go freshen up or whatever it is and then go back and have that talk."

C.J. nodded and left her friend who just shook her head at her reticence.

* * *

Matt walked over to where Courtney sat with the guard and when she saw him, he didn't know first what her reaction would be. He did keep out of her reach in case she decided to spring up and try to assault him.

"What's going on here Courtney?"

The guard stood up and folded his arms between her and Matt. Courtney just looked at both of them.

"It's okay I know him," she said, "and I'm sure he's got some questions about what I just said to everyone."

"Yes I do," Matt said, "I didn't know you knew the doctor…so well."

She shrugged.

"We had some good times. I was researching the fertility assistance business and I needed to get close to my resource to get a better understanding of it."

"And so you did that I gather."

"Yes I did and he was wonderful by the way," she said, "So quiet but so…never mind I'm sure you don't want to hear about his skills."

"Not in that area no," Matt agreed, "I'm interested in what he's doing in the business side of reproduction."

She nodded.

"Well…he told me about some of the women who came to him for assistance," he said, "including this horrid socialite who wanted to have a baby for some codicil in her father's will."

"Serena…"

She frowned.

"Who…well anyway, he saw all kinds of people but that's not all that he did," she said, "He had a side business as well and that part I wanted to be the thrust of the plot of my novel."

"What side business?"

Courtney shook her head.

"I'm not going to tell you that part of it," she said, "Not unless you do something for me."

"Courtney…"

She looked exasperated.

"It's not painful Matt," she said, "It's just that you're damn sexy and think of the memories…If you want that information all you have to do is go to suite…"

He put his hand up.

"I'm not going to any suite with you," he said, "If you don't tell me, I'll go find Lt. Hoyt and you'll have to tell him because he's a cop and leave the suite part of it out."

She shook her head.

"What is it with you anyway," she said, "Aren't you like the Cowboy Casanova of L.A.?"

He shook his head.

"That's a title given to me by some columnists who don't even know me except what they learn about through a lens or digging through the trash."

"Must be interesting what they find…I heard they were going to put your black book on Ebay."

Matt didn't have a black book as oft-rumored so he had no concerns about that rumor. Or any other for that matter, because he knew his own life as he lived it, not as how others fabricated it to sell papers.

"Courtney, do you know if Dr. Wilkinson received any threats against his life or blackmail?"

She folded her arms.

"I told you I'm not saying unless I receive something from you in return."

Exasperated, he started to walk away from her.

"Wait…"

He looked at her, still a bit irate and running out of patience.

"Look Courtney I don't have all night and I'm not interested in your offer so either tell me or sit here with the security guard until Hoyt takes you in for questioning."

She just stared at him stubbornly.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you're not very nice?"

Matt sighed.

* * *

C.J. had freshened up her makeup in the bathroom and had run through her conversation with Matt in her mind. She sighed; knowing that for her there wasn't an easy answer. Maybe there would be if she didn't care for him so damn much. That had always made their relationship so difficult when it threatened to cross the line away from where it had been for over two decades. But maybe if they talked it over…just maybe they could work it out and move on and if it were in a brand new direction…excitement did fill her at the thought along with a little bit of fear.

But life had both and to fully embrace it, you had to accept that.

She left the bathroom and went down the hallway back to the ballroom which appeared empty but suddenly filled with footsteps. She looked around to see who might be there but couldn't see anyone. Must be my imagination, she thought to herself, continuing back to the gala and to Matt.

And then she looked up and saw him.


	37. Chapter 37

New chapter up, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

* * *

Matt looked over at the irate woman in front of him. Courtney hadn't liked what Matt had told her in response to her proposal.

"I'm not going to tell you anything if you bring the police over," she said.

"Okay I won't then if you tell me something useful," he said, "and based on reality and not one of your books."

She scoffed.

"You can't talk to me this way," she said, "I didn't do anything wrong except have an attraction to Clarence. He's really quite sexy in his own way."

"Let's just move on from that," he said, "What is this information that you have on Clarence and his side business?"

Courtney folded her hands and looked up at him.

"I told you it would come at a price…"

Matt turned around and looked in Hoyt's direction where he was talking to a waiter who probably was an undercover cop.

"As soon as he's done, I can call him right on over…"

Courtney looked over at the two men and then over at Matt.

"Okay I'll tell you a little bit. Clarence did do reproductive counseling for individuals or couples who were seeking help with starting their families. In fact, he told me about this eccentric pair of newlyweds who came in a couple of times and how the husband fainted in his office…"

"What is his side business," Matt said.

She paused.

"He a great man, a visionary in his field but he had some…debts," she said, "He engaged in gambling on horses and dog racing and he wasn't very good at either. So he had to make some money."

"So how did he do that?"

Courtney told the guard.

"I need another Scotch," she said, "Could you get me one?"

The guard nodded and went to the bar and when she had it in her hand, she sipped it for a moment.

"He procured…samples from some famous men who used his service, athletes, actors and politicians, some of the most brilliant scientists who came in with their wives and he used those samples to inseminate them."

"I understand that's how the process works," Matt said, "I grew up in the ranching world."

She finished her Scotch in one gulp.

"You don't understand but then again, you always were a bit slow for a famous detective," she said, "It's what he did with the portion of the contributions that weren't used on the wives."

"What do you mean?"

Courtney took a deep breath before answering.

"He sold them on the black market."

* * *

C.J. looked at the man standing in front of her.

"Rodrigo, what are you doing here?"

He started walking towards her.

"You mean out of jail," he said, "They sprung me earlier today."

"The police are looking for you," she said, "You weren't supposed to be released."

He folded his arms.

"I came here looking for you."

She looked behind her but the hallway remained quiet.

"I got to get back to the party and you have to go back to the police station because they are out searching for you."

"Well I'm here and I need to talk to you."

She just looked up at him, trying to find a way to get past him.

"I don't want to talk to you," she said, "Just get out of my way."

He moved to block her with his body.

"Not until you hear what I have to say."

She looked past him to see who was close by the entrance into the ballroom but all she heard were the sounds of music playing and some laughter near the door.

"You already said enough at the restaurant."

He nodded.

"And you were wired at the time weren't you," he said, "Why did you go to the police?"

"You know why," she said, "because you nearly killed me when you spiked my drink."

He looked away for a moment.

"She told me it wouldn't hurt you…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Who told you," she said, "Who is this women you keep mentioning?"

He just stared at her.

"Why did you help them arrest me when I did nothing wrong?"

She didn't want to get into this with him again. She didn't even want to see him.

"Like I told you, just move out of my way."

"I can't…I need to talk to you."

She shook her head.

"I'm not staying here," she said, "Let me pass."

She saw him reach into his pocket and pull something out.

"You're not going anywhere until I'm finished."

Her eyes widened as she saw the knife in his hand.

* * *

Matt digested what Courtney had told him about Clarence.

"You mean he saved some of the samples of famous men and sold them to other people to use?"

Courtney nodded.

"Some of the more lucrative bloodlines sold at auction and commanded some very high figures," Courtney said, "and Clarence was able to pay off his gambling debts, his bookies, a couple of loan sharks and build up quite a nest egg for himself…which he of course has spent on gambling."

"People actually participated in these…auctions?

Courtney smiled at the disbelief and dismay on Matt's face.

"Why yes, just imagine it Matt, a couple that wants an athletic child could create one with the DNA of a famous basketball player whose wife just needed a little help with insemination or even invitro-fertilization."

"I guess the same goes for parents who want to produce the future scientists, doctors and performers."

"Just think what some of those unused portions are worth to those interested enough to buy them," Courtney said, "and the contributors don't even have to know about it."

Matt looked at her shocked.

"You mean they're fathering kids out there they'll never know exist," he said, "I don't how they'd get away with that."

Courtney chuckled.

"Well they have," she said, "Clarence had someone helping him but most of the medical personnel have been none the wiser."

"And he told you this when?"

She smiled.

"Pillow talk Matt," she said, "the kind we could have had if you weren't so unreasonable."

"So how long has this been going on anyway," he asked.

"A while…I'm not sure but long enough for it to have made a couple of people very rich," she said, "and to provide inspiration for my latest book."

Matt weighed her words and wondered how much truth they bore but nothing surprised him these days because he had been an investigator so long. But before today, he really thought he had seen it all and now he realized that he still had a ways to go.

"Do you know who's threatening Clarence," he asked, "assuming it's not you."

She looked wounded.

"I'm way too fond of him even though it didn't work out," she said, "but he did have enemies out there and any one of them could have done it."

"Kill him or extort money out of him in exchange for their silence?"

She shrugged.

"Either…and whatever it works for me," she said, "Makes for a better ending for my book."

He just shook his head at her and her one track mind when it came to her career. But he now had to find out who had gone after Clarence and whether or not he or she planned to move against him at the gala.

"Matt, I swear I had nothing to do with any of this," she said, "and I were blackmailing him why would I tell you about it."

She did have a point. Why would she throw away her chance to earn millions out the window by confiding in him?

"But he did correspond with this nurse, a young woman, slightly unbalanced to say the least."

"Did she ever work for him?"

"Only a short period of time," Courtney said, "She's laid up now in some mental hospital."

Matt felt a thread of unease run through him.

"Does she have a name?"

He thought he knew the answer.

"Of course she does," Courtney said, "I think it's something like Erin…"

Matt's stomach clenched.

"I know her," he said, "She was locked up for stalking me and trying to kill C.J. not to mention committing a series of murders."

"Well she admired Clarence a lot and I think it might have been mutual," Courtney, "but wow, you just never know about people do you?"

He looked at her.

"No you don't…."

"Come with me," Rodrigo ordered her.

"Like hell I will," she said, "Put that knife down."

"Not until you agree to go someplace private so we can talk," he said.

* * *

C.J. knew she would be much safer here than any place he took her that was away from the people crowding the room nearby. She tried to decide whether or not he would use the knife against her if she refused. But suddenly he lunged and grabbed her wrist with his other hand. Caught by surprise, she tried to struggle out of his grasp but he pulled her around and put the knife to her throat in a couple of deft moves.

"Let me go," she said twisting in his grasp.

"Not until we get out of here," he said, pulling her towards, "I booked a room upstairs. We can talk there."

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she said, "You can just kill me if that's what you want."

A pained look passed through his eyes.

"I would never do that to such beauty and poise," he said, "but you'll be coming with me because I have an accomplice in the ballroom and that person will not be as nice to your date if you don't cooperate."

She froze at that.

"I don't believe you."

"Do you want to find out the hard way?"

She sighed, knowing it wouldn't be impossible and someone could hit Matt when he wasn't looking for trouble or expecting it. She decided she would just have to go along with this for now and figure out what to do. A plan of action to strike when Rodrigo least expected it.

"Okay, I'll go with you but only to talk," she said.

He nodded and they moved towards the service elevator.

* * *

Matt had been rocked by the revelation that Erin had been an admirer of Clarence which most definitely spelled trouble, given her track record of how she treated her objects of affection when she believed they had betrayed her. If Clarence stepped over that line, she could explode into violence against him. That made more sense on her end than extortion did. Maybe that's why she had tried to get him to go to the Ball with her. Not because she still had a thing for him but to get closer to the doctor.

"Do you think she'd harm him?"

Courtney smiled.

"Erin's clearly a kook but she's improved at the hospital," she said, "but still, if she shows up here, it could be very interesting."

Not the word that Matt would have used but he realized that Courtney occupied a different world than he did and her morals were a bit skewed as a result. He looked around the ballroom for Erin but saw nothing. Come to think about it, he didn't see C.J. around either. She had gone to freshen up but that had been a while ago.

"Excuse me…"

She just nodded from her chair and Matt walked up to Elise.

"Have you seen C.J. around?"

"She went to freshen up but it's been a while and she hasn't returned."

Matt frowned.

"That's strange."

"Yeah she said she was going to come back and find you, maybe do some more dancing…"

Matt looked around the room again, nothing. Then he heard some shouting from the other side of the room.

His eyes widened.

"Oh no, it's Erin," he said, "Excuse me."

He sprinted over to where the former nurse had appeared in front of the orchestra. He approached her.

"Erin, what are you doing here?"

She looked at him with an animated expression.

"I'm looking for Clarence," she said, "I need to talk to him."

"About what?"

She just shook her head.

"Matt, whatever we shared between us, it's over," she said, "You made that clear by shooting me and I've moved on but Clarence needs me."

"What are you going to do Erin?"

"Nothing…just talk to him that's all," she said, "Don't get all worked up Matt. I've changed, I've really changed."

Matt looked skeptical after seeing the frenetic look in her eyes.

"Don't do anything rash," he said, "Just wait here, and I'll get someone to help you. You need to go back to the hospital."

She shook her head.

"Oh no, I'm never going back there," she said, "I'm staying with Clarence."

Courtney charged out of her chair.

"Oh no you're not," she said, "I don't think he wants you with him."

Erin glared at her.

"I know what's best for him," she said, "We're in love."

Courtney folded her arms.

"He's not in love with you or any woman," she said, "He's in love with his work."

Erin nodded.

"I know and I can really help him," she said, "Together we could really expand it all over the world."

"You're deluded," Courtney said, "You don't even know what the hell you're talking about."

Erin chuckled.

"Do you think you're the only woman he's confided in," she said, "He told me everything and I think it's wonderful."

Courtney's face twisted.

"I don't think…"

Matt put himself between them, knowing how dangerous that might prove to be.

"Ladies…back into your corners."

They both looked at him and he wondered what he had gotten himself into now.

* * *

C.J. felt his grip on her tighten as they got off the elevator and went down a deserted hallway. He had hid the knife so no one would get suspicious but she still hoped she would see someone who would know something's up.

"The suite's just ahead my darling," he said.

She gritted her teeth.

"I'm not anything to you," she said, "and the first chance I get…"

"No you won't," he said, "or your boyfriend gets it."

They neared the room at the end of the hallway and suddenly she heard a door open. Out walked Clover dressed in a skimpy negligee covered by a sheer robe. Rodrigo saw her.

"She's very nice but not my type."

Clover looked over at C.J. and smiled.

"Oh getting away from that boring spectacle downstairs and getting some action," she said, "Good for you…he's hot looking."

C.J. forced herself to smile and nod.

"Houston's still downstairs."

Clover shrugged.

"He'll come to his senses, that famous libido will kick in and he'll come upstairs," she said, "Have fun kids."

Clover went inside and so did any chance she had for escape, C.J. thought.


	38. Chapter 38

Another installment up, thanks for reading and the feedback!

Matt just thought things couldn't possibly get more confusing this evening than they had already. What with all these women including some of his exes running around and getting themselves into mischief. Erin had escaped the mental institution to come to the Ball and Serena had stomped off in another pique. Courtney had ties to both Clarence and Rodrigo and had made a drunken speech before whipping out a tale that he had problems accepting as truth. And somewhere upstairs, Clover awaited his arrival in her lair.

At least his ex-fiancée Elizabeth hadn't popped up at his side in the past hour or so. Neither had C.J. for that matter and she seemed to have vanished hopefully to take a breath of fresh air from all this mayhem. He certainly couldn't blame her for that.

"How long do I have to sit here," Erin asked.

Courtney shot her a look and then looked at Matt pleadingly.

"I've been here long enough already," she said, "and you still don't know who threatened Clarence."

No he didn't, Matt thought and he wasn't sure he would get any closer to finding out the who, how or why about that from these ladies. Not that Courtney's account of Clarence's so-called sideline didn't shed some light on what could be going on but he needed more to go on.

"Okay, one at a time," he instructed, "Who is out to get Clarence?"

"I think it's a female," Courtney said, "Only a woman can be so vicious."

Erin shrugged.

"I don't know," she said, "I've been locked up all this time and pretty much don't know what's going on anywhere. I just want Clarence to love me."

Oh Matt knew what those little words she said meant and how lethal they could prove to be for Clarence, but he didn't think a psycho admirer was after Clarence, more like a cold and calculated individual whose line of business was blackmail and extortion.

Courtney looked scornful.

"Erin…dear…he could never love someone as pitifully unbalanced as you," she said, "He might feel sorry for you and that might be misconstrued as love but he's always liked strong, assertive and very sane women."

"I…I can be that woman," Erin protested, "I could be any woman…just ask Matt."

He just shook his head and scanned his eyes around the crowded room wondering if the perpetrator stood among the crowd, or by the bar filling up another round of drinks, or by the refreshment table loading up his or her plate. Everyone at the dance looked to be having a great time and only a few partygoers so far looked sloshed from the liquor but no fights had broken out, no crystal had been shattered and everything looked in its proper place.

This more than likely meant that Serena had left the building.

"No it's a woman," Courtney repeated nodding, "Men are the more brutal sex but we're more catty."

Erin shook her head again.

"Only women like you," she said, "I would never be that way."

Courtney scoffed.

"You…you killed a bunch of people and then you got shot after you tried to kill Matt's associate," she said, "It was in all the tabloids."

Tabloids…yeah Courtney was certainly right about that. His blood splattered carpet by the Jacuzzi and the knife were splashed all over various publications. Which reminded him, was Gloria still at the event? He hoped she had found something else to do with her time, her energy and her damn pen.

"I didn't mean to do it," Erin said, "Tell her Matt…I just did it because I loved you and she would have just gotten in the way."

Matt looked at Erin who clearly hadn't recovered as much as he hoped. But had Clarence become her new obsession? Perhaps that angle shouldn't be dropped from his list of suspects and motives just yet. But wait a minute, he still didn't exactly know what was happening to Clarence though it did sharply lean towards some form of blackmail probably over his private venture which probably violated his medical ethics not to mention a state law or two. He was going to have to go down for what he did if Courtney's tale was true and that wasn't necessarily a given with the mystery writer.

He would have to do some investigating on that end with C.J. after this night ended, that is if he survived it.

C.J. entered into the suite which had been elaborately decorated with scented candles that cast the room in a soft glow and were those rose petals on the bed…trailing to the door? Damn, this Lothario had read her mind. She turned to look at him, folding her arms.

"I'm not impressed," she said, "Way too sentimental for one thing..."

He didn't look too pleased by her critique and he still held the knife.

"I went through a lot of trouble to make it look nice and romantic."

"You went through a lot of trouble to drug me too," she said, "and that didn't work."

He started pacing and running his hand through his hair.

"I told you…it wasn't exactly my idea to do that."

She sighed.

"That's what you said, you blamed some unnamed woman," she said, "I think it's just an excuse and she doesn't exist."

"She does…and she's here at the Ball."

That piqued C.J.'s interest a bit.

"So is she joining this little party you've set up?"

"She knows about it," he said, "She set it up, said it would work out fine and she's downstairs handling something else."

"A multi-tasker, how nice."

He aimed the knife at her again.

"Let's get moving here."

She tried not to let fear fill her and forced a stern expression on her face. But she needed to buy some time here.

"What…no…music or dancing first?"

He thought about it.

"Okay what kind of music do you like?"

"Do you have R&B?"

He looked around the posh suite for the sound system and discovered it to be quite sophisticated. Taking C.J. with him, he walked over to start the music going. Soon enough, a love ballad wafted through the suite.

"So let's do some dancing to see if you still remember those lessons I taught you."

"Okay…"

C.J. forced herself not to flinch when he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Matt looked around the room for C.J. who still hadn't returned. He looked at the other women and excused himself. He walked up to her friend who stood by the bar.

"Elise, have you seen her?"

"No I haven't and I'm getting worried," she said, "At first I thought she might have found someone after going out for some fresh air."

"It's been too long."

"She left alone," she said, "Maybe I should have gone with her."

"No, there's no reason to think that anything happened to her," he said, "Rodrigo's in jail and she's probably run into somebody."

Derek approached them still carrying a tray of champagne which he put down on a table.

"I've been doing this all night and I'll tell you, I don't miss the jobs I did to put myself through college."

"We were looking for C.J.," Matt said, "Have you seen her recently?"

Derek furrowed his brow, and Matt thought he saw concern there.

"How long has she been gone?"

Matt and Elise looked at each other.

"About 45 minutes since she went to freshen up," Elise said.

Derek sighed.

"I'd better go find her."

Matt looked at the narcotics detective.

"What's going on here," he said, "Is there something you haven't told us?"

"Rodrigo's out of jail," he said, "I have no idea how but it looks like a technical error."

Anger filled Matt at that moment but he reined it in because if Rodrigo got out and was running around, he could easily find himself here.

"What do you mean a technical error," he said, "He could be here and if she's missing…"

Derek held up his hand.

"There's no need to jump to conclusions here," he said, "She could have gone outside and lost track of time."

"I doubt it," Matt said, "I'm going to go find her."

"Now hold on, I said I'll do that."

Matt threw him a look.

"If there's no problem, then it should be fine for me to go find my friend but I'd better not run into Rodrigo."

"Matt…"

"No…the man is supposed to be locked up in jail after what he did to her," Matt said, "and the system let him loose and she has no idea…"

"Actually she knew about it," Derek said, "I thought she told you."

Matt thought she would have done so too but maybe she didn't want him to go run off looking for Rodrigo or worry unless there was a good reason for it. But he knew that now C.J. had gone missing and more than likely it had been because her path had crossed with Rodrigo's.

"They could be anywhere in this hotel…or out of it."

"Matt, we'll get some officers off of Wilkinson and go looking for her, room by room if we have to do so."

Elise looked at Derek.

"Damn you if anything happens to her."

Matt held the same sentiments but he couldn't waste any more time. He checked his gun to make sure it was ready.

"Matt that's really not necessary," Derek said.

"At least you know I'm permitted to carry it," Matt said, "and I think we're all done talking here."

Matt left them to go out of the ballroom, not sure of where to look for her. He hoped it wouldn't be the proverbial needle in a haystack but the hotel was statuesque and had many rooms for its guests, not to mention those for other uses.

He'd start with the guest rooms.

C.J. and Rodrigo danced to the slow beat of the song and all she thought about was how she had to find a way to escape. But with the knife, that wouldn't be easy because he still held it on her now. She had felt its pointy tip against her neck and she knew that beneath the skin, lay vulnerable points that if severed, could bleed out within seconds. Would he really do it, she asked before reminding herself that he had put a potentially lethal drug in her drink to get her in bed with him.

"Maybe we should stop…"

She shook her head.

"No this feels…okay…"

"You're so beautiful," he said, "I knew that when I first lay eyes on you in my class."

She hadn't been dressed up or anything, just casual and comfortable clothes and her hair in a ponytail.

"Thank you."

"You know she had you all picked out," he continued, "but that hadn't been necessary."

There he went with talk of that unknown woman again, who was she and what role did she really play in all this?

"This woman…she won't come between us will she?"

He stopped for a moment and smoothed her hair back. She choked down her revulsion and looked up at him.

"She should be arriving soon," he said, "She's got a prior commitment."

"As long as she remembers that I come first…not her."

Rodrigo nodded.

"Of course darling," he said, "She's not like that…We have other arrangements."

C.J. thought about what he might be talking about but then he tried to brush his lips over her own and she moved away.

"Not now…it's too soon…the dancing's nice."

Fortunately he thought so too as they continued moving to the music.

Matt had gone up the staircase and had checked several rooms, interrupting some trysts in the process no doubt including one with a certain state senator and a woman who didn't resemble the woman who stood alongside him on the campaign trail but he didn't focus on all that. He bumped into a familiar face in one hallway.

"Gloria…"

She looked over at him and smiled.

"I trailed the state senator and his latest pickup all the way to the executive suite," she said, "but I'm done here. I have something waiting upstairs."

"Do you ever stand still long enough to think about the impact your irresponsible yellow journalism has on people's lives?"

"Hey, if you want to cheat on your wife and you're a politician, you just might have to pay the piper at some point."

Matt just shook his head at her.

"You'll go to any depths to get a story won't you even if it's not true."

Gloria folded her arms.

"That's a matter of opinion," she said, "The best journalists know that to get the best stories, sometimes you have to push them along."

"You remind me a bit of a former friend of mine who's inside state prison because he created his own stories, kidnapping and killing people."

She nodded.

"I know, you mean Robert Tyler," she said, "A great man, great talent and very ambitious."

"His ambition led to a spree of criminal behavior that finally caught up with him," Matt said, "but it took nearly a decade."

"He was one of the greatest minds of our time," she said, "Think of what he might have done."

The thought horrified Matt but given Gloria's own questionable journalistic ethics, he shouldn't be surprised she appeared to be an admirer.

"I've got to go find someone."

"C.J…yes I was looking for her myself," Gloria said, "to follow up on my earlier story."

"I don't think she has anything to say to you," Matt said, "Except to demand a retraction for your drug overdose story."

"Oh I think she'll have plenty to say," Gloria said, "good luck on your search."

She walked down the corridor and Matt watched her go.

C.J. decided enough was enough after they had danced to three songs. She just didn't want his hands on her body anymore and if all she had to do was to separate him from his knife, she'd have to do that.

"This is so romantic don't you think?"

She responded to that with a strong twist as she pulled herself away from his embrace before standing back to deliver a swift roundhouse kick. He toppled on the ground but grabbed her foot pulling her down on top of him.

Then he moved to slice her with the knife.


	39. Chapter 39

Another update to this somewhat very strange story. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

C.J. moved deftly out of the way of Rodrigo's knife and tried to push him off of her. She had been working hours on her defense skills including her kickboxing but she had to get into a position where she could use both.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you stop fighting me," Rodrigo said.

Yeah right, like she would take a guy holding a knife to her seriously when he made those kinds of promises. She had been in many precarious situations before and she could protect herself. Knives were definitely challenging as she had been rendered helpless by Matt's one night stand from Hell Erin when she had gone after her with one for "stealing" him away. At the time, C.J. didn't know what was crazier, the knife welding or that someone would believe that Matt had been with her.

But Erin wasn't holding the knife this time. This time it was some guy who she thought had been nice and sexy but who had tried to drug her. She tried to push him off but he simply moved the knife.

"I can't listen to you if you're pushing me to the ground," she said, "and I don't do well with knives."

He appeared to consider that but didn't let his guard down. Damn she really needed him to not focus on her for a split second so she could use what strength she had against him.

"I can't…you'll attack me."

"I won't…I'll listen to what you have to say if you don't threaten me."

He appeared indecisive again but not enough to help her gain any advantage. But she tried to push against him anyway and they struggled over the knife again.

Then the door opened and that caught him off guard. C.J. hoped that it would be someone who would help her.

But what they both saw surprised at least her.

"Gloria…?"

* * *

Matt ran into Courtney again in the corridor and apparently she had been allowed to move about freely again. He thought that might be a mistake in judgment but he had decided to look for C.J. who still hadn't turned up.

"Matt, did you find out who's after Clarence?"

He just stared at her.

"What are you doing up here?"

She smiled.

"They let me out of house arrest and I'm free to go where I please."

"But up here?"

"I don't have to tell you anything," she said, "but I might just have a gentleman caller."

"I thought you and Clarence…"

She shrugged.

"He's married to his work," she said, "I used him, he used me. You know how it goes."

"The police can handle the situation with Clarence," Matt said, "I'm looking for my friend."

"The nosy attorney," she said, "You have something going with her or something?"

"I don't think…"

She smiled again.

"I mean I did see her cozy at your house the other night," she said, "Rodrigo really took a shine to her."

"You know about that?"

"We've been through all that with the drugging," she said, "I didn't tell him to do it but he hinted that someone else did."

"Did he say who, because there's been all this talk about a mystery woman?"

She chuckled.

"She's an older woman I do know that," she said, "but beyond that…"

"You don't know anything," he guessed, "Well I've got to go find C.J."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found," Courtney said, "She does have a life that you might not know about. Every woman's got to have some secrets."

Matt didn't doubt that there were things he didn't know about his best friend but he knew she hadn't snuck away during the Ball to go meet with some man. He just knew that she had left the ballroom and hadn't returned.

So he left Courtney who continued to wander down the hall and his concern about what happened to his friend only continued to grow.

* * *

C.J. looked up at Gloria who just shook her head at the both of them.

"Amateurs…get up Rodrigo."

He did just that pulling up C.J. with him even though she didn't want him to touch her.

"What are you doing," she said, "Pulling a knife on her like that? Didn't you learn anything from me?"

"But…"

"No, if you want to do this right, you have to take a softer approach than pulling a knife on someone."

He sighed.

"She's not been the most cooperative person…

"She sold tens of thousands of copies of my newspaper with that incident at the club."

C.J.'s brows rose. Really, now that was a scary thought that her life which she had tried to keep private had attracted so much attention when she had nearly lost it. No, when it had been nearly taken from her by this creep who got his hands on some designer drug.

"What the hell is going on here," she asked.

Gloria turned to look at her.

"Your boyfriend's look for you," she said, "I bumped into him not long ago but he won't find you."

C.J. tried to figure out what was going on but she didn't feel as if she had all the information.

"Why are you here Gloria," she said, "I mean I know why Rodrigo dragged me up here."

Gloria smiled.

"It's part of the story," she said, "the one I've been working on for weeks now."

"Excuse me," C.J. said, "What story?"

"Well you know how sometimes reporters cover the news and other times we make the news ourselves…I'm just giving this news story a little push, that's all."

"What story?"

"Oh the one where there's a lover's quarrel and then an outbreak of violence and one of you winds up dead."

C.J. just looked at her shock, thinking this lady must be crazy. Rodrigo looked at Gloria for further elaboration on who would play what part in her scenario.

"I haven't decided yet…I think it works better for circulation sales and future book and talk show deals if the woman does the killing, or it could be one of those murder/suicide deals."

Now Rodrigo didn't look like he favored that kind of scenario of events either.

"But you told me no one would get hurt…it was just going to be a sex scandal."

C.J. didn't like the sound of that either but the murder/suicide deal just sounded demented and Gloria herself looked as if she were on the edge of sanity. She wondered why she hadn't noticed that before.

"One of you will have to write a note," Gloria decided, "Which one of you would like to do that part?"

They both looked at her.

"Maybe you C.J. because you have both the writing and persuasive skills to make it appear a genuine pact or something of that nature."

"You're crazy," C.J. said, "How do you think you can get away with doing this?"

Gloria just pulled something out of her waist which looked an awful lot like a gun.

"Because I hold all the cards here…"

* * *

Matt looked down the next hallway. He didn't know if Rodrigo had been responsible for C.J. coming up missing but the guy had left his jail cell and probably had headed on down to this event. He hadn't turned up at it or tried to cause a scene so that led to Matt thinking he might have other plans.

But why else would C.J. have disappeared?

Derek came walking down the hallway with Hoyt. They headed to Matt and Matt noticed that Hoyt had his radio out.

"What's going on," he asked.

"We got a threatening call against Dr. Wilkinson," Hoyt said, "We've got him holed up in an office until our officers move through the guests to find a viable suspect."

"I can't find C.J. anywhere."

Derek scratched his head.

"Rodrigo hasn't shown his face yet either," he said, "I've been looking for them both but no luck."

Matt looked at Hoyt.

"You need to talk to Courtney," he said, "She outlined a whole entire plot that Dr. Wilkinson has implemented to pad his income from the clinic."

"Illegal activities?"

"I would think so," Matt said, "Selling some of the samples he takes from the men on the black market for a ton of cash."

Hoyt's eyes widened.

"We'll get some investigators on her."

"She's wandering around these halls too," Matt said, "but she was no help about C.J."

"We'll find her Matt," Derek promised, "She's got to be here somewhere."

"I don't think she's alone," Matt said, "I think Rodrigo found her first or she found him."

"We'll case this whole place," Hoyt said, "but we're short on manpower because of the threats on Wilkinson."

Matt nodded. That couldn't be ignored especially if they were to his safety but Matt suspected they were more along the lines of threatening his economic wealth through blackmail.

"I hope nothing's happening to her in the meantime," he said, "but I'm going to find her."

The other men nodded and they left in separate directions. Matt just continued on forward.

* * *

C.J. couldn't wrap her head around what she had heard Gloria say about roping her and Rodrigo into some murder/suicide plot to increase the circulation of her newspaper if she got an exclusive. Not that she planned to cooperate but how would she escape and Rodrigo might eventually put two and two together and realize his own life was at stake.

In his case, it served him right.

"Think of it," Gloria said, spreading her hands, "Week by week coverage of the scandalous deaths in one of L.A.'s most posh hotels hosting an exclusively A-list only charity event. Then photos of the arrest and trial hitting the front cover, syndication will follow and then a talk show, even a reality show…"

C.J. could envision all that happening in this city. After all, one network had approached Matt to do a reality show on his life as an investigator and playboy. But Matt had nixed that one in the bud.

"This is insane."

Gloria looked up at her only slightly offended by her words.

"This is America and in the city of Angels, everyone wants to know about the seedy underbelly of the upper echelon of the social order and this sensationalist tragic event will whet their appetites for much more."

"You'll never get away with it," C.J. said, "Houston will see right through it."

Gloria nodded.

"Perhaps, but that just makes it the more sensationalist because there will be ample coverage of him as the tireless and very sexy investigator out to solve the case involving his beloved associate that police can't."

Damn Gloria really did have this all planned out, C.J. thought. She wondered if Matt had realized she was missing or Elise…or anyone. Did they know that Rodrigo had been let out of jail, maybe not because she hadn't said anything. And would they see this plot unveiled by Gloria coming, she wasn't too sure about that. Sure Gloria often acted the nuisance but did anyone ever consider she might be dangerous?

After all, had C.J. ever suspected that the man she nearly married had been killing people and staging kidnappings to boost his own career? No, not until Matt suspected him and then she had chewed his head off even threatening to resign in response. Thank god, her common sense and her ultimate faith in Matt had set her straight quickly. But really, you just never knew about people.

She knew she didn't want to die because she had so much she wanted to do and her relationship with her long-time friend had taken an interesting detour that she wanted to travel down with him especially after that sizzling kiss on the dance floor but if Gloria had her way…no, there was no way in hell that she would get away with it.

But what should she do, if she could play Rodrigo against Gloria enough to tip the balance…that might work.

Gloria of course had her own ideas.

"You know this plan is going so smoothly," she said, "I really wish he were here to see it."


	40. Chapter 40

Another up, this one's plain crazy. Thanks for reading and for your feedback!

* * *

C.J. just looked at both of them, wondering who this third party might be but she had bigger issues to deal with like escaping. She wondered where Matt might be and if he noticed she was missing but he had been caught up in the situation involving the threat against Clarence. So she figured out that most likely she was on her own at least for a while.

She wondered if Rodrigo was going to happily go along with Gloria's plot which involved his own death or show a little backbone and fight for his life. Then after they both thwarted Gloria's plot, the police could haul both of them away to jail. That would work, she decided.

"It's a pity that it has to end for both of you," Gloria said, "but think of the immortality that awaits both of you in the archives of the upper crust in L.A., no one will ever forget what happened here."

C.J. didn't really think their deaths would really linger for long in the collective memories of a jaded citizenry but she had figured out already that Gloria had proven to be quite delusional, much more than she ever would have guessed.

"So which one of you will be the murder and which will be the suicide?"

C.J. had decided to be neither but she had to buy some time until she could figure out when to move against Gloria and to hopefully have some help from Rodrigo who still didn't seem to have figured out that his ticket was about to be punched.

"Rodrigo, do you really want to die," she asked, "You do know that's what she has planned. She's been using you all along to get to this point."

Rodrigo just looked puzzled.

"She would never do that to me," he said, "After all, she promised that if I did what she said, you would be mine."

C.J. sighed.

"Rodrigo, that's just not going to happen," she said, "I don't really go for control freaks including those who are manipulated by other control freaks."

"But…"

"Listen Rodrigo, if you go along with her plot, you're going to die with me," C.J. said, "Surely you have a problem with that."

"She is only saying that," he insisted, "She would never sell me out over a story."

C.J. just shook her head, thinking the dance instructor had so much to learn. And if he didn't put up a fight against Gloria, he was about to learn the hard way. Not that she really cared at this point because the guy had nearly killed her but she might need him to escape. But right now, it was hard to remember that because she wanted to dropkick him on his butt alongside Gloria's.

"You two do look so nice together," Gloria said, "I'll put your pictures side by side on the cover, with a jagged line down the page to depict a volatile love affair gone horribly wrong."

"We didn't even have an affair," C.J. said, "and he tried to drug me to get me into bed, how's that for the romance of the year?"

Gloria shook her head.

"It sells papers but we'll have to dress it up a little bit."

C.J. just looked at her.

"The people that matter to me know the truth," she said, "whatever you write."

"Oh but I think you are seriously underestimating my writing skills," Gloria said, "but then again, there's a critic in every readership and you'll be a dead one soon enough."

* * *

Matt walked down the hallway and they all had started to look alike after a while but he knew he had to find C.J. soon. His gut told him that she must have run into Rodrigo at some point and he had been responsible for her disappearance. But the hotel was large with many hallways of rooms and suites and that was assuming that he didn't leave the hotel with her. Hopefully, Rodrigo had stuck to a simple plan and had holed up inside a room somewhere. He had phoned Derek and asked him to check the guest roster for anything suspicious. But he knew that might be a long shot if as he suspected, Rodrigo had an accomplice in whatever plot he had cooked up that involved C.J. After all, there had been several enigmatic references to a mystery woman who hadn't been identified but who clearly had been mixed in on the action.

Matt had suspected Courtney and possibly even Serena because of their involvements with Rodrigo but now he didn't feel so sure it was either one of them. They seemed caught up in other drama starring themselves to be occupied in some kind of plot with Rodrigo. But if not them, who?

It must be someone at the Ball, maybe one of the guests or someone working there or…wait a minute, he wondered about his encounter with Gloria in the hallway. What had she really been doing there? He had assumed she had been tailing some celebrity for her rag but she had made casual mention of another journalist who did more than stretch the truth, Robert Tyler. She almost seemed if not to like the loathsome guy, to admire him and his amoral journalistic practices. How could anyone with a grain of decency in them harbor any such feelings for Tyler, the man who had killed a man in cold blood in front of Matt and had orchestrated kidnappings for his own career advances. He didn't just stretch the truth in his reports, he created his own news which he then crafted into reports that he did as a television reporter. Was that what had caught Gloria's eye? Did she have aspirations of doing the same thing to further the circulation of her newspaper?

Matt's heart dropped in the pit of his stomach. If that were the case, then she could be capable of just about anything, just like Robert. Matt had really believed that he knew his college friend until it dawned on him that something didn't fit in terms of Robert's relationship with several sordid characters in the kidnapping of a wealthy socialite. And his investigation into his suspicions had nearly gotten him killed by Robert, the man who had romanced his best friend who had been left completely in the dark. Both by his own mechanisms and by her own strong feelings for him and that had made her threaten to leave Houston Enterprises and break off her longtime friendship with Matt. But she had finally figured out the truth and with her help, Robert had been exposed and had been duly dispatched to a life sentence in the state penitentiary, his only reporting involving the meal menu schedule at the facility that held him.

He continued to the elevator and moved up to the next floor. Then he got a phone call from Derek before getting off on the next floor.

"What's up," he said, holding the elevator.

"Matt, I just checked the registry," Derek said, "I have a series of names…"

He began reading them off and Matt paid close attention to each one. Soon enough Derek read one off that set off his internal radar.

"Did you just say Barbara Daniels?"

"Yeah…so…"

Excitement filled Matt's voice.

"That's the name of the woman that was kidnapped by an accomplice of Robert Tyler last year."

Derek paused, trying to remember the case which had been handled by his department, but for him the details proved to be sketchy.

"I think I remember," he said, "but isn't Tyler safely locked up in some prison somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I suspect someone who admires his work very much is not and might have used Daniels name as a cover."

"Well, it's tied to a suite on the top floor," Derek said, "I'll go and check it out."

"I'm on my way there…"

"Matt, don't do anything until police arrive okay?"

Even as he said it, he knew Matt only half listened. His mind remained focus on the need to go up to the top floor as quickly as he could, so he released the elevator door and pushed the button to go up.

Damn if the elevator couldn't be traveling any slower than it was now. He closed his eyes and willed it to go faster, to get up to the top floor and find C.J.

* * *

As it turned out, C.J. had already decided to not wait for rescue.

"You know Robert told me you'd be tough to crack," Gloria said.

That captured C.J.'s attention.

"Robert…"

Gloria smiled.

"Your lover who's doing 25 to life in the state pen," she said.

Oh yes, that Robert. She had loved him even past the time she had started suspecting him of being less than honest with her about a few facts. Like how he happened to write about two high profile kidnappings involving the same perpetrator some years apart. A sickening feeling had permeated through her when Matt had nearly been killed when he had been trying to help Robert and even worse when she wondered if Robert had anything to do with that. But still, her heart had been given to him up to the point he crushed it when the truth became clear that she had been proposed to by a murderer.

"What's Robert got to do with your insane plans?"

Gloria chuckled.

"He inspired them with his genius and he gave me some tips on how to perfect his template of news coverage."

"You mean creating the news and then spinning it," C.J. said, "He didn't get away with it and neither will you."

"You betrayed him and sold him out when all he wanted to do was impress you."

"I don't find murderers and bad guys particularly impressive," C.J. said, "I loved him for what I thought he was enough to doubt the suspicions of my own best friend and throw him in his face. But he betrayed me first when he engaged in crimes and then tried to have Houston killed."

"Ah yes, Houston," Gloria said, "Now there's an interesting corner in what could be quite the volatile love triangle."

"He's not going to be part of anything you create," C.J. said, "nor am I."

She let out a side kick that nearly knocked Gloria off of her feet and she hoped another blow would send the reporter on down to the ground.

But then Gloria pulled out a gun and that gave C.J. some pause. Not much because she knew she had to fight to get out before Gloria used that gun on her and probably Rodrigo as well. He of course would just have to fend for himself.

"I'll shoot you," Gloria threatened, "and they'll never know it's me. The guns will have Rodrigo's fingerprints on it and it's untraceable."

C.J. just lunged for her and just when Gloria reacted, she circled her body and delivered a roundhouse right in the woman's back. This time Gloria went down but she still held the gun in her hand. She tried to roll to get an advantage so that she could levy the weapon against C.J. but having been shot three times before, C.J. had no desire to bring more pain to herself so she moved to stop Gloria.

"Like hell you will," she said as she reached for the gun.

Gloria tried to pull it away but C.J. grabbed it and they wrestled for it on the ground while Rodrigo just stood and watched them. Gloria pulled the gun away and clocked C.J. sideways on the head which caused her to see stars.

"You can't stop me," Gloria said.

C.J. recovered as quickly as she could and went again for the gun.

"Rodrigo don't just stand there," Gloria said, "help me."

Rodrigo didn't seem too certain about that.

"But you wanted to kill me a minute ago…"

"Don't let her mind games influence you," Gloria gasped, "I was never going to kill you…"

C.J. doubted that to be true but she had her hands filled and if Rodrigo believed it, then he was just plain stupid. But he did as Gloria asked and tried to get a hold of C.J.'s legs.

Suddenly a shot rang out.


	41. Chapter 41

This story's finally ended. Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for the feedback!

* * *

Matt had just entered the hallway of the top floor which housed several suites when he heard what sounded an awful lot like a gun being fired. His heart leapt into his throat and he reflexively reached for his own weapon and proceeded to the suite that had been assigned by the hotel to the obviously fictitious Barbara Daniels. He then thought he heard signs of a struggle coming from inside the door.

Then he saw Clover out in her negligee looking at him.

"Why Matlock, I thought you'd never take me up on my invite, but why the gun?"

"Clover…I'm here looking for C.J."

Clover frowned.

"Well she's already got a hot date in one of those suites," she said, "I saw her a while back with that guy who looked a lot like the dance instructor."

That made sense, Matt thought, so he did abduct her.

He tried the handle but naturally that didn't work so he prepared to kick the door down. He did text Derek on his cell phone first because he knew he would need the police to back him up if he did run into someone with a gun.

He readied himself and then he launched a kick at the door which didn't yield to him so he tried it again. Finally the door opened and swung on its hinges. He looked inside and saw C.J. lying on the ground with Rodrigo and Gloria grabbing onto her. The gun being waved by Gloria no doubt had fired the errant shot but it didn't appear to have hit anyone. Matt aimed his own gun at them.

"All right, on your feet or I'll blow a hole right through both of you one at a time."

Gloria just smirked.

"You shoot one of us, I'll shoot here, it's simple as that."

Matt didn't budge. C.J. actually looked more disgusted at this point than afraid.

"Go ahead and shoot them Houston," she said, "I'll be fine."

Matt looked between her and them knowing that he'd have to time the shot. Gloria aimed the gun at C.J.

"I said drop it…"

"Matt, I hold the cards here, this is my story and I decide on its ending."

He nodded.

"Ah yes, you got your inspiration from the currently incarcerated Robert Tyler," he said, "He's very bitter about C.J.'s act of exposing him and he used you to get his revenge from prison."

She sniffed.

"He didn't use me for anything," she said, "I'm going to get a hell of story out of this, a murder/suicide at one of the ritzy hotels in this city and with you in the mix…now I've got a sordid triangle."

Matt sighed behind his gun.

"What you've got is 25 to life and maybe they'll house you in the same prison as Robert."

She steadied her grip on the gun.

"I'm not going to prison," she said, "You'll all die first."

Rodrigo stuck his head up.

"I thought…"

"You thought wrong Rodrigo," C.J. said, "You should have listened to what I said. She's using you just like Robert's using her."

Rodrigo looked back at Gloria.

"That's not true is it?"

She glared at him.

"Shut up, stop using your limited brain power and help me with Matt."

Rodrigo became quiet again. C.J. wondered what she ever saw in him not for the first time.

"I'm going to count to three Gloria and you're to drop the gun…"

She didn't budge at that either but tried to pull C.J. in front of her like a shield but C.J. didn't want any part of that and tried to fight again for the gun to wrest it from Gloria. Matt grabbed Rodrigo and threw him against the wall holding the gun on him just as Derek and another officer ran in the room.

C.J. knocked the gun out of Gloria's hand and Matt went to pick it up.

"Games over Gloria," he said, "Your publication just went out of business."

She looked up at him surly as officers picked her up to handcuff her and haul her butt off to jail along with Rodrigo. C.J. watched them go and then turned to Matt.

"Thanks for coming…but I didn't' really need you."

He nodded.

"I can see that," he said, "You really handle yourself well in tight situations Ms Parsons."

She smiled, as she picked herself up.

"Damn straight I do," she said, "Like I said, I could run my own firm."

Matt believed that she could but he wanted her to partner with him and his uncle but feel like she played an active role again rather than be relegated to the sidelines. Derek looked at Matt and C.J.

"We can handle it from here," he said, "And Hoyt's just busted Gloria for blackmailing the doctor as well…must have been part of her plans for another expose."

"What…"

"Oh yeah, Gloria decided that her readership just wasn't large enough to get her a talk show and book contract. She wanted it all, not just to stick to being a hack reporter for some two-bit gossip rag."

C.J. looked up at Matt.

"I just want to get out of this damn hotel," she said, "I've had enough of this gallivanting for one evening."

"Where do you want to go…home?"

She smiled.

"Maybe stop to get something to eat first," she said, "Something closer to real food."

That worked for him too, he thought as he put his arm around her waist and they left the suite without a second glance.

* * *

They hit a diner that served greasy hamburgers and overcooked fries but had a great atmosphere and still remained open. C.J.'s head smarted a bit from being struck with the gun but she felt fine otherwise. Matt and she had kept an eye out for any of his exes while leaving but none of them appeared. Courtney had been taken to the station after the arrests for further questioning and Serena had been seen with a film director by the bar, in deep conversation. Perhaps picking a new candidate to help provide her with an heir to satisfy the codicil in the will. As for Erin, maybe she'd gotten a ride back to the mental hospital and placed in a more secured ward this time.

Clarence had also been advised to come in for questioning both on the blackmail but also on allegations about his side business. C.J. knew that Edwina would be relieved to hear that her complaints about the clinic hadn't been in vain.

The diner had been empty and they had hit a corner booth where they both ordered plenty of food and enjoyed it. And each other, because that evening had produced a lot of surprises for both of them to think about.

"I'm glad that's over," Matt said, "though I did enjoy the Mark and Ellen part of it."

C.J. nodded.

"I did too," she said, "and I'm not lying but the kissing was my favorite part of it."

She looked up to see what his response would be to her admission and he looked at her quietly for a long moment.

"Yeah I was thinking about that too all night," he said, "When I wasn't interrupted by all this action. We were going to have a discussion about what happened weren't we?"

"Yeah I think so," she said, "and here we are in a perfect place."

He chose his words carefully.

"C.J...I love it when we work together as a team and I've really missed that."

"Me too…and I didn't mean to blame you for our drifting apart…it was my fault too."

"No, I was so caught up in being reunited with Uncle Roy and his background in covert operations that I started thinking away from the mission of why I set the firm up in the first place."

"Houston…"

"Uncle Roy and I've discussed it and he understands," he said, "and he told me if I didn't tell you this, he'd kick my butt over it."

Her brows rose.

"He did?"

Matt nodded.

"And now that we've settled that," he said, "I'll kick my own butt if I don't tell you that our friendship means everything to me."

"I know Houston…I've always known that and that goes for me too."

He paused.

"Yeah but…that's not the only thing I want for us," he said, "I want to see what happens if we both throw a little caution in the wind and take a chance here."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You mean you want to go out with me?"

His mouth broke into an easy smile.

"There…that wasn't so hard really…but the answer's yes."

She smiled back and her eyes sparkled in the way he loved, and he knew he had made the right decision.

"We're out…now you know."

"Yeah but it's not what I meant."

And she knew that too. Tomorrow they would start fresh, tentatively perhaps at first but she wanted to go down that newer road as much as she finally believed that he did.

"Okay…so you want to date…dinner…a movie…dancing…"

His eyes had a mischievous glint and she remembered who she was dealing with here.

"We'll come up with something."

She shot him a look back.

"Oh I bet we will Houston but you better be ready for me because I give just as good as I get."

"I'll keep that in mind counselor, but I certainly hope so."

She reached out her hand towards him and he met her halfway, taking it in his own, feeling the difference between them already and counting down the minutes until the next day rolled around, and the beginning of their new life.


End file.
